When Worlds Reunite
by Finders Keepers
Summary: Sequel to When World Collide! After Kendall goes on tour with BTR Echo is left heartbroken and forced to rebuild her life, like how she was before she met Kendall and the guys. But absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? Nothing is as it seems.OC R&R
1. August and September

_**Right, I've put this story back up again as when I originally put it up it was for another story I had been working on! So this is the real sequel and I'm sorry for the inconvinence! :S**_

_**Anyway, I'm back guys!**_

_**After a lot of pleading from people to make a sequel, I finally decided to get up a sequel and plan out what's going on as I left so many unanswered questions.**_

_**First of all, this sequel literally continues straight off from where we ended it, Echo running to Griffin.**_

_**And, for the first few chapters, because I want to symbolize the 9-ish months that BTR are away most of the time, they chapters will represent the months.**_

_**So, I apologize for how unusually choppy this chapter is but I think that if I didn't write it in months than it would be a whole other story before Echo is forced to see BTR again and it's a BTR fic for a reason.**_

_**Also, the first few chapters are mostly based around Echo and the phases of her break-up she's going through, but, also because I didn't want it so focused around Echo I put in a little third person in there, that surrounds what's happening to the guys while they are on tour!**_

_**Finally, the exams I was talking about were the reason of my break and my exams are on November 9****th**** and because I've got so much to do in the next month, I'm saying that I will update as soon as I can but it's likely to be updated once a week! At least and if it isn't then you can all hate me!**_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<br>'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around<em>

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_  
><em>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<em>  
><em>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>Taylor Swift- Breathe<em>

* * *

><p>

"Dad, I need you." I whispered out at Griffin as he stared at me with widely concerned eyes.

"Echo, let's get you out of this rain!" Griffin said, opening the door and ushering me inside quickly. I sniffled and nodded walking inside. "Sit down, I'll be back in a second." Griffin said quickly before disappearing out of the room.

I took shaky breaths as I stopped rolling my suitcase and perched it on the ground next to me as I sat down on the couch.

"Here's some blankets and a hot chocolate, just how you like it." Griffin said re-entering the room, placing the mug in front of me on the coffee table and wrapping the blankets around my shaking form. "Echo, you're freezing." He said painfully. "What happened? Talk to me." Griffin said, sitting opposite me and staring at me in a worried and fatherly way.

"Everything." I whispered and began sobbing loudly again as refreshing raw emotions hit me over and over. "I...I need somewhere to stay." I mumbled averting my eyes to the ground.

"Of course, we can talk about this tomorrow. Did you walk here bare foot?" Griffin asked after a glance at my feet.

"No, I ran." I said quietly.

"You ran?" As he said it I flinched.

"Okay, I'll run you a bath. You can stay in the spare room for as long as you need." Griffin said, jumping into action once again. "This your suitcase of clothes?"

"Yeah." I muttered. He nodded, taking a hold of the suitcase and walking upstairs.

I knew Griffin was dying to know and still reeling from the shock that I just called him Dad a few minutes ago.

I actually called him Dad.

Because he's acting like one. The first time in 17 years I told him I needed him, it doesn't feel belittling or weak, it makes me feel strong because I've told myself I'm strong enough to ask for help.

For never being in this situation Griffin is handling it extremely well, but I knew questions were going to be asked, starting from tomorrow.

"The bath is running, let's get you upstairs." Griffin said walking over to me and helping me up, I was partly limping due to my foot throbbing from the fall and the wear off of adrenaline.

"Arthur who's at the- oh." Lisa walked out of the master room with a bathrobe wrapped around her body tightly.

I really wasn't in the mood for her right now.

"What happened?" She asked. I could tell just by the look on her face she was surprised at the state I was in but I couldn't tell whether she was disgusted with me or slightly smitten to see me come crawling back.

"Lisa, just go back to bed." Griffin just brushed her away carelessly, helping me into the large bathroom and turning off the tap of the square shaped bath. "Get in the bath, I'll check back on you in 15 minutes." Griffin said. I nodded feebly. "Echo." I looked up at him. "Whatever happened, I want you to know you can talk to me about it." He said seriously. "Just take your time, when you're ready." He said before surprisingly taking me into a hug. I sobbed dryly into his chest, no more tears able to come out. He shushed me for a few moments before taking his leave and closing the door quietly behind him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I heard, Lisa.

"Does it really matter? She's our daughter."

"So she just turns up and you'll take her in?"

"Yes, because she's our daughter! Plus, I've never seen her like this."

"What if it's just an act?"

"Can you hear yourself right now?" Griffin fumed. "You're not the woman I married 20 years ago."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Right now, my daughter needs me. Just go in the bedroom." And then footsteps faded away and I took the blankets off of my shoulders. I had begun to shiver and my skin was a horrible pale, sickly colour and my veins were visible through my skin.

As I stripped out of my dress and underwear I tried to make sense of the mess that I had just got in.

I hissed as the hot water came into contact with my freezing skin as I sank down into the large bath.

The people I trusted the most had betrayed me.

The person I had been pushing away for 17 years is here.

Kendall and I are over. To him, we had never began.

Carlos isn't a friend.

Logan isn't a friend.

Camille isn't anything to me.

James...James said he loved me and then left.

What the hell am I going to do?

Why does it hurt this much?

Now, physically as well as mentally.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock.<p>

"Echo, are you okay?" Griffin's voice drifted through the door.

"Yeah, I'm a little better now." I said as I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a big fluffy towel around my body which wasn't shaking as much anymore.

"You're in the room on the far right, I'll leave you to it." Griffin said hesitantly like he didn't know what to say. His footsteps faded again and another door closing reached my ears.

I sighed to myself, picking up the tattered prom dress and the blankets before opening the bathroom door and limping to my room.

I'm pretty sure I've twisted my ankle.

As I followed what Griffin had said I couldn't help but feel more respect and... love for him. I opened the door to see a double bed and bay units around the room. It was similar to my old room before I moved out.

A pair of clothes were set out on the bed, as I got closer I realized it was a set of pyjamas. As I pulled them on and placed the prom dress, the towel and the blankets in the middle of the room before making my way to the bed, I sat down on the bed and pulled myself under the covers.

I couldn't help but noticed the two objects that were placed on the bay bedside table.

My cell.

And a certain black comb.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned all night, the bed felt foreign and cold to me. Nightmares flew in and out of my mind as I slept restlessly and the heart-breaking reply of the fight played over and over in a vivid blast of misery behind my closed lids.<p>

For the umpteenth time my eyes fluttered open. This time it was morning instead of dawn and the weight next to me on the bed told me someone was with me.

"Hey." I turned my head to the left to see Asha, still in her pyjamas leant up against the headboard with a laptop on her lap. She gave me a reassuring smile when I looked up at her. "You okay?" She said in a low voice.

"Could be better." I said back raspily. "I guess you want to know what's gone on then?" I asked her softly.

I have never cried in front of Asha, and I don't really plan to.

But then again, I didn't want to cry in front of Griffin, but it happened.

"No." She shook her head softly, suddenly angling her laptop towards me.

_Exclusive Scoop:_

_Teenage couple of this year Kecho, we're seen together at their school prom. They we're seen happily entering the building, hand in hand, Kendall Knight in an expensive looking tux and Echo Kimberleigh in a dazzling beautiful dress. Though, near the end of the night, the two stormed outside into the rain, shouting at each other loudly. Bitter words were shared between the two, at some point Echo in tears calling Kendall a 'fucking bastard' and Kendall calling her a 'slut' and 'incapable of human emotions'_

_As the two rowed with colourful vocabulary Kendall eventually just turned and walked away, leaving a helpless Echo, screaming out her hate for him as she threw her shoe at his retreating figure in a fit of rage._

_See pictures below:_

My eyes watered as I saw a picture of me and Kendall screaming at each other.

"I'm sorry." Asha whispered, closing the lid of her laptop when she saw my eyes watering.

"No, no. it doesn't matter." I told her shaking my head and taking deep even breaths, trying to stay strong in front of her.

"I didn't know they were going on tour. Daddy didn't even organize it, his agent did. Are you coming down stairs for breakfast or do you want it up here?" She asked tenderly standing up off the bed.

"No, I'll come down." I sniffled, as soon as I stood up Asha ran to me, wrapping her arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Daddy is down stairs making it, mom is at work." Asha said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and downstairs. "You just sit here." Asha said, pushing me down lightly on the couch and quickly flicking on the TV. "I'll be back in a second." She threw the remote back on the coffee table before scurrying away into the kitchen.

"_Exclusive news. It seems yesterday, teen couple of the now Kecho, have split up." My eyes snapped back to the TV screen as I stared at the TV, too captured in the fake woman with a fake frown as she spoke. "The couple, consists of Kendall Knight, singer in Big Time Rush and Echo Kimberleigh, daughter of Arthur Kimberleigh, - known as Griffin- and former rapper. The two had been dating for close to a year and seen entering their school prom happy together." A picture of Kendall and I appeared next to the woman, the two of us holding hands with grins on our faces. "Yet, near the end of their night the two suddenly burst outside in an angry mess. They began rowing in the rain heatedly over every little thing possible, take a look." My jaw slackened as the screen faded out to a video, filmed quite close in the rain to Kendall and me._

"_Too bad you couldn't! You still lean on everybody else just because you fucking lost your dad to cancer. Fucking big whoop! What a sad sob story!"_

"_Don't you ever talk about my father like that."_

"_Don't you get it, Kendall? All you do is bottle up your emotions, there's a time where you have to move on and accept that someone has died to cancer, life fucking goes on, nobody gets through life alive!" _

"_You fucking talk like you know everything yet you're so fucking dysfunctional it's hilarious to watch."_

"_What are you fucking trying to say?"_

"_Oh I'm Echo. I'm guarded, I'm stubborn, I'm Miss. Independent, I'm great, I'm shit at everything! I'll forget about my life so I can live a better one with someone else! I'm an attention whore who tries to get off with my boyfriend's best friend!"_

"_I didn't fucking do anything with James! Just because you're so fucking insecure! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're fucking incapable of any human emotions and all you do is keep secrets from me! Well I have a secret of my own. You were just a fucking bet, I never loved you!"_

"_What?" I whispered._

"_Gustavo was in danger of losing his job which meant we'd be gone too. So he had a bet with all of us, whoever seduced you got the most spotlight and became more famous than the other three. You're nothing to me but some whiny whore! You always were! And yes, I did fucking cheat on you! I've been cheating on you this whole time! I've fucked all of the Jennifers while being with you!"_

"_You fucking bastard!" I shouted._

"_And another thing for you, I'm breaking up with you. I don't love you and I'm going on tour for nine months. I always knew you'd be a materialistic psychotic bitch who just wants to get her own way. You fucking don't know what love is! You can't even fucking do it right!"_

"_Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me this from the start?"_

"_Because it was all part of the bet. So, how does it make you feel that you were and never have been anything to me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I did what I had to do for the band and to become famous. I want fame and now I've sky rocketed just because I was with you. You're nothing more than a good fuck."_

As the screen faded out again I mentally cursed as more fucking tears streamed down my face silently.

I'm already tired of fucking crying! How many tears can one girl produce?

"_So, the good leader from BTR seems to have become the bad boy user. Now, the nation of tweens and teens are left to question why? Why did Kendall used Echo? How did this bet come to surface? Did Echo cheat on Kendall with James? And, is this the end of Kecho? Sources say, the two we're close but have been fighting for the past week, more pictures we're released this morning of Big Time Rush boarding a plane to Australia, to kick start their 7-9 month long tour that could possibly be extended. As Kendall puts on a smile for the cameras, we want to know where's Echo? She had previously stayed with Kendall and the band at The Palm Woods, but after the fiasco she apparently ran back to the apartment and left, but to where? And that's the exclusive, from Gossip TV." _

"So... maybe the TV is a bad idea, here have the newspaper, even daddy hasn't read it yet." Asha said as she hurried back into the room, shutting the TV off as she set down a mug of coffee and apple pancakes in front of me. Her eyes widened at the tears rolling down her face, unable to move for a few moments until I sniffled, wiped my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Thanks Asha." I whispered as she passed me the rolled up paper. I took it from her as she crossed her legs next to me.

I didn't want anybody to particularly seeing me like this let alone Asha, I've been the rock for her in her life and letting her see me this vulnerable just felt uncomfortable because normally she would be the one crying instead of me, but then again she doesn't cry over a lot of things.

I sighed mentally, trying to pull myself together as I pulled the elastic band off the paper and opened it up.

**KECHO KILLER KNOCKOUT**

_**Last night, **teen couple Kecho made a normally momentous event a bitter hell; prom. The two-_

"O-kay, maybe the newspaper isn't a good idea." Asha caught a glimpse of the front cover with once another picture of me and Kendall shouting at each other in the rain. As she spoke she literally grabbed the paper and threw it carelessly over her shoulder with a cheesy and sheepish grin on her face.

"You know what, Asha. I'm not really that hungry. I'm actually really tired so I'm just gonna go to bed again now." I told her, getting up and literally running upstairs, failing to see the worried and hurt look I had ran away from.

Why was everyone so interested in my life?

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, it's been a week, your face is all over the paper, we already know partially what went on, but seriously? What happened?" Logan asked the blonde after a concert in Sydney as they returned to their hotel.<em>

"_Why does it matter?" Kendall asked angrily, clearly not in the mood to speak to anyone. Carlos sighed from the other side of the room, playing video games with James and beating him, beating him to a pulp in fact. Yet James wasn't even trying, he stared at the screen and mashed the buttons half-heartedly. He had barely spoken a word to the guys since the tour started and he hadn't uttered a word at all to Kendall._

"_It matters because we were all in on this." Carlos said, uncharacteristically serious for he knew it was down to him and Logan to keep Big Time Rush together, the tension in the air was thick and it was difficult for the best friends to be in the same room, let alone speak to each other._

"_Did you love her, Kendall?" Everyone in the room knew who 'her' was referring to._

"_If I loved her I wouldn't have left." Kendall said harshly and from the other side of the room, James' bitter laugh hung in the air. "Got something you want to say, James?" Kendall asked angrily._

"_You're fucking joking yourself. We all know that you loved her, even you know you still do."_

"_Speak for your fucking self, you fucked her." Kendall glared at James._

"_If you don't love her than why does it matter? And I didn't actually." James shrugged with a nonchalant tone._

"_Why can't you fucking get your own girl?"_

"_Well she's not yours, is she? She never fucking was!"_

"_Just shut the fuck up James, since when did you care about someone more than your hair." Kendall had changed, anyone who was his friend could see that, the happy go lucky teen had been replaced with a viscous boy, angry at the world for his own actions._

"_Since when did you care so little about someone you would tear them apart?" James asked, getting up and throwing his controller down on the couch as Carlos and Logan only watched on in horror. "You fucked her up big time. No one has seen her in 3 days! Three fucking days! Camille doesn't know where she is! She's probably with Griffin, we all know that, but Kendall, you were always the one to hold us together when we strayed away from Big Time Rush, like when the fever struck and when we argued and the fame first went to our heads, you were the one who told us to stay true to who we were. And yet, seeing as you hate Gustavo the most out of all of us how could you let him alienate you? I don't fucking know you anymore."_

_Like it or not, the guys all knew they were not only tearing apart as a band, but as friends._

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

I didn't leave the house. I didn't feel the want or need to.

All I did was cry at everything.

I began to feel a disconnection to everything.

Camille wouldn't stop calling me and leaving numerous messages about how she was worried about me, how she was sorry and wants to know how I'm doing.

Griffin didn't pressure me to tell him anything once, neither did Asha.

I avoided everyone on most days.

I barely left my room.

I hardly touched food.

One of the days I decided to get up and go downstairs to get a drink. I rubbed my face vigorously as I got up for the first time in at least five days. It was already midday, the only time I would come out of my room because Lisa would be at work.

Lisa had been working constantly, over time and stuff. She spent most of the time in Miami for whatever 'work related reason' it was.

As I walked down stairs slowly, the never ending feeling of fatigue washed over my body.

"_And a special happy September 14th to a special someone today." A peppy voice said enthusiastically as I reached the end of the stairs. "Have you guessed? It's Logan Mitchell's 18th birthday today. The teen a member of boy band Big Time Rush are currently on their world tour which is going to reach New Zeland next week. He's planning to spend it with fellow members-"_ The voice cut off as I walked into the room. Asha was perched on the couch as she watched the TV, though she immediately changed it when I walked into the room to Nick Tunes.

"_-Put my arms around you,  
>And nothing even matters<br>And noth-"_

Asha quickly changed the channel again to average daytime television.

"_Boy band Big Time Rush announce their world tour is completely sold out as Logan Mitchell celebra-"_

"Goddamnitt!" Asha growled lowly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Echo." Griffin said looking up, immediately turning over the gossip page of the newspaper he had been reading. "You okay?"

"Just want some water..."

I could see it, everyone was tip-toeing around me, hiding the things that could hurt me, but it hurt me more that they were trying to hide them away.

* * *

><p><em>Echo, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. But you're more than a bet to me, you're my best friend, please Echo, talk to me. It's my 18th today. I don't want to do anything but celebrate it with you. Please? I know you're hurting right now, but please just come and see me yeah?<br>Camille xx_

**Message deleted.**

* * *

><p>"Echo, wakey wakey." A voice whispered in my ear. "It's me, Jett." My eyes fluttered open to see Jett standing at my bedside.<p>

He gave me a genuinely kind smile and knelt down next to me.

"How you doing?"

"Not the best I've ever been."

"I figured. Look, I know you're hurting right now." Jett said, surprising me by taking a hold on my hand and holding it in his. "But, look on the bright side, you're more famous than you've ever been." He told me with a winning smirk.

He's been the first person to make me smile in 29 days, no matter how small or watery the smile was, it was a smile.

"I knew you were in there somewhere. Right, I'm here because not only is Griffin worried about you but Asha is too, so is Jerry, Linda and Camille and Miss. Minnesota and Stephanie even though you don't like her. And I am too." He said seriously. "Camille auditioned for New Town High, she was really good. We were thinking about putting her in the show but we want you more, filming doesn't start till January so you can still join. I want you to join the cast."

"No."

"Echo, you really need to do something. Moping around isn't helping anyone out here."

"I said no."

"Have you seen Kendall, he's smiling and getting on with his life, maybe you should, too."

"WHAT PART OF NO DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

* * *

><p><em>As Big Time Rush headed to New Zealand at the end of September, they sat in another hotel room, all caught up in their own thoughts and then Logan's cell went off.<em>

"_Camille?" Logan asked instantly to the mobile._

"_Put me on speaker." She said instantly, Logan did as he was asked._

"_Is she okay?" James was the first to ask._

"_I..I don't know." Camille burst into loud sobs over the phone._

"_What happened?" Carlos asked._

"_She didn't turn up for my birthday, she hasn't answered any of my messages, Asha won't say a word to anyone at school... she's not even speaking to Katie, she thinks she had something to do with it. Katie is so upset and Kendall...your mom is so disappointed in you, I visited her yesterday and she didn't know what to say. You've changed." Camille said over her sobs._

"_No I haven't." Kendall said defensively, not affected at all by his mother's disappointment or his sister's loss._

"_Kendall, this was all because of you." Camille suddenly became angry. "She still hasn't shown up anywhere! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lost my best friend, I fucking hate you Kendall Knight, burn in hell." Camille hung up._

_The silence swallowed up the room as everyone stared at Logan's cell._

* * *

><p><em>And I can't breathe<br>Without you, but I have to  
>Breathe<br>Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_  
><em>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<em>  
><em>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend<em>  
><em>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me<em>  
><em>Taylor Swift-Breathe<em>

_**I've been working hard on thinking out what to do with this story, so show me some love and review?**_


	2. October Part 1

**_Wow guys, thanks for such a positive response for this story, I really appreciate it!_**

**_So, here is the next chapter, a little earlier than planned and a little rushed, but it's here!_**

**_Right, some people have PM'd me over responses to your reviews like in my last story and people have commented on how for some people I would give longer responses than others when they give me long reviews. That's not because I don't love you as much! It's because a lot of people who expect a long response from me basically narrate at what happened in the chapter and I can't really respond to that while others ask a lot of questions and stuff._**

**_So, do you want just a list of all of you lovely reviewers?_**

**_A response (which would take longer to upload)  
>or nothing at all?<em>**

**_It's up to you guys : )_**

* * *

><p><em>Even though you're gone and far away I feel you all around<em>  
><em>I think about it every single day, you got away somehow<em>  
><em>I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe and I still feel you next to me<em>  
><em>Now I can see<em>

_The first one is the worst one_  
><em>When it comes to a broken heart<em>  
><em>Your first love, yeah, your soul's gone<em>  
><em>And you feel like a falling star<em>

_There's a fire in the city that's burning out tonight_  
><em>And you're breathing but you're buried alive<em>  
><em>The first one is the worst one when it comes<em>  
><em>When it comes to a broken heart<br>The First One- Boys Like Girls_

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

"Echo, Echo, wake up." Asha's voice called lightly. I squinted as my eyes opened, getting used to the degree of light in the room.

Asha and Griffin were standing at the bottom of my bed with big grins on their faces.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY!" Asha celebrated. It was then that I noticed all the wrapped boxed around me and on the bed.

It was October.

More precisely, the 10th of October, my 18th birthday and two weeks until Lisa would return.

I had stopped crying completely since the day Jett came round. From then on I've just been a living plank of wood, void of any emotion.

And when I do show emotion it's painfully obvious that it's fake.

Asha and Griffin go at whatever cost to try and hide what's going on outside the walls of the house and the speculation on me, though, earlier this month I had heard Griffin speaking on his phone heatedly in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week ago.<strong>

_"Gustavo, do you have something to tell me? Yes, I figured that... so you thought making a bet on my daughter is acceptable? I could fire you for this... yes that does include all of your deals... yes and Big Time Rush... I don't care what he's feeling... no she won't talk... completely... I don't even know who she is... well you made her life a lie! Of course I'm angry... you better pull something big for this tour... it's up to her whether you're all fired or not... fair? You don't think that's fair? What's not fair when you're messing with a vulnerable teenage girl's life... you have 7 months to make something happen otherwise you're fired."_

* * *

><p>"Are you going to open your presents?" Griffin asked. "I'll go make you some breakfast." He said before walking out the room and closing the door quietly behind him.<p>

"Here, open this one. It's from me." Asha said with a light smile, moving all of the boxes out of the way to come and sit next to me, a square box wrapped in red wrapping that said 'happy birthday' all over it.

I took it gently from her, slowly peeling away the wrapping paper. As I saw the content I looked up at her with an attempted smile.

"Wow, uh thank you." I said, she had brought me a black and gold bracelet that was so unique, I had never seen anything like it. It had a few spikes coming out of one part of it but the spikes weren't long and they were a mixture of grey and black.

"Do you like it?" She asked with bated breath.

"I love it." I assured her, picking it up and putting it on my wrist to show my appreciation for the gift, her face light up instantly.

"I got you more stuff too! Open this one." She said, passing me another small one. I nodded, opening it just the same as I did before.

It was a long silver necklace hat had a fairly large solid silver key hanging from it.

"It's the key to your heart." Asha said hesitantly as I picked up the necklace. "That way you have it so no one else can hurt you again."

The way she said it... it was so thoughtful and kind.

This just makes me realize how much Asha has actually grown up in the past few months its untrue, it's like she's a different person. A better person.

"Asha, this is so thoughtful and kind of you." I said voicing my thoughts, little emotion seeped into my words. The whole thing of it would normally insult me but because it was from Asha and because I know this is one of her ways to help me in getting over Kendall and everything else. I picked it up and pulled it over my head, it hung just at my bust and the bigger smile on her face said everything.

"Here's breakfast." Griffin said re-entering the room. He had a cup of coffee and an omelet on the plate as he placed it on the bed and sat down near the foot of it.

"This is another one of mine." Asha said happily as she put a large box shape in my hand.

They turned out to be a pair of pretty good looking military boots with a heel on them.

Asha also got me some new dresses and jeans while Griffin got me some t-shirts, a new cell and a PDA –which he had to explain to me how to use-

I had two gifts left, both from Griffin.

"This one is only a little one." Griffin said.

When I opened it he spoke again.

"Well, you are so attached to that black comb; I thought you'd at least want a brush." Griffin said.

"Thanks." I said to him offering a weak smile.

If he only knew why…

"Ah, here's the last one!" Asha explained passing me a small box shaped present. As I began to tear through the present gently, Asha had a face of apprehension and Griffin had a face of anxiousness.

...Keys?

"You didn't," I said with wide eyes as I picked up the keys in my hand.

"I did, "Griffin said with a smile.

"Wanna see it?" Asha asked with an eager grin. I nodded hesitantly, allowing Asha to pull me up out of bed and haul me down the hallway in a rush, Griffin walk calmly behind us. She pulled me down the stairs and around the back of the living room, into the garage.

It was a Cadillac, red convertible, parked proudly in the garage with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Happy birthday." Griffin said proudly as I stared at awe at the car, I ran my hands over the smooth bonnet, unable to form a sentence to show my thanks or happiness towards the car. "How about you go for a spin?" Griffin asked.

A sudden sort of fear gripped me, I hadn't been outside in 2 months, a painful two months. A part of me wanted to run outside and shout to people that I was just a normal girl who had feelings too and yet there was another part of me who just wanted to stay and hide upstairs. The latter of the two feelings was the stronger one.

"Maybe tomorrow, I have a really bad stomach ache." It was true, I had been having cramps in my stomach since I had gotten up but I had just figured they were the usual period pains.

"You've got your birthday party tomorrow." Griffin said to me as they both followed me back into the house.

"Dad, I don't want a party." I sighed, mentally drained already.

"C'mon, it's your 18th, you've got to have a-"

"Just leave it, okay!" I shouted angrily at him, turning from the two of them and storming upstairs, throwing all of the presents on the floor next to my bed before jumping on it, and cocooning my body from the world.

* * *

><p>I awoke again around about 8pm, the cramps were still there and I wasn't surprised, yet the pain seemed to bother me more I decided to go downstairs and get some medicine. As I walked downstairs, I heard the TV that had quickly become my enemy over the few months.<p>

"_And a big happy birthday to Echo Kimberleigh who's 18 today, yet there is still no show of her, after nearly two months. It's like she's disappeared of the face of the Earth. In other news, Big Time Rush are on the rocks after building pressure from their manager, Gustavo Rocque who may be in the line to be fired from his job, this is because-"_

"Oh, hey Echo." Asha said innocently as she saw me coming down the stairs, I ignored her, I couldn't answer her, I was in partial shock from the fact that Gustavo may be fired, that meant Big Time Rush would be over and I knew exactly why.

I stormed into the kitchen. "Dad, we need to talk." I said seriously to Griffin who was drinking a mug of coffee while rapidly typing things up on his laptop.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, not looking up from the laptop.

"You're going to fire Gustavo." It wasn't a question.

Griffin sighed and shut the lid of his laptop down, turning to look at me. "It's undecided."

"But I know why, because of what he did to me with the bet."

"Echo, you've got to understand that what he did is a serious invasion in your life."

"Dad, don't fire him."

"What? Why not? Look what he's done to you."

"No." I shook my head. "He only did it because he loves his job and he wants to continue to be the manager of Big Time Rush, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Echo, I don't want you to be saying this because of Kendall-"

"Dad, I don't care about Kendall anymore, but I do care about Logan, Carlos and James. They were my...friends and they, too were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't see why they have to suffer when they just wanted to prove their loyalty to Gustavo and Kendall. Don't fire any of them, please."

Griffin looked slightly bewildered. "You've changed so much in these past few weeks..." He trailed off. "You've matured, you speak the truth. I'll think about it." He said with finality in his tone, but we both already knew what I had said was the truth and firing someone over the ties to your family, no matter how much it hurts, they should still be allowed to be doing their job.

"Thank you." I nodded to him before turning around and walking back up to my bed, completely forgetting why I had come down to begin with.

* * *

><p>I woke up for the third time today, though this time darkness surrounded me and yet, through my bewildered state, all I could feel was pain. Searing pain. Unexplainable ripping pain, in my abdomen.<p>

The pain was so intense, so horrifying I literally thought my heart had broke, or I was dying. My breaths came out as shallow pants as I clambered out of my bed. I was sweating profusely and I stumbled across my room, outside to the hallway, tears began to stream down my face as the pain suddenly gripped me and I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

I began to shout and cry loudly, the cramps from earlier getting worse and worse in my stomach, I began to get hysterical as lights flicked on in the hallway and Griffin came rushing out of his room, Asha seconds later.

"Echo, what's wrong?" Griffin asked with worry as he ran over to me and I collapsed on the floor, I felt wetness around me.

"Daddy, why is Echo sitting in her own blood?"

Who said anything about blood?

"Asha, stay with your sister, I'm calling an ambulance." Griffin said with such a serious tone I began to cry harder, I didn't know what was happening to me and I was getting more worried by the possibilities of what was wrong with me more by the second.

Asha ran over to me and knelt beside me, trying to calm me down as I shouted and yelped painfully.

Minutes later Griffin was back. "They're on their way, Echo can you make it downstairs?" He asked, trying to be strong yet, inside, seeing his daughter in a pool of his own blood, he was as scared as she was.

I didn't answer yet Griffin came over to my side and pulled me up, both of them supporting me as I howled and doubled over in pain, limping towards the stairs and eventually, after 5 minutes of getting down them, leaving a trail of blood behind me.

Just as we got downstairs, the paramedics burst through the door, both male. One signaled for another to go outside and get something from the ambulance as he hurried over to me.

The first thing he did was put a mask over my face and let me collapse on the floor.

"Echo, my name is Matt, I've put an oxygen mask on your face, I want you to take deep breaths and try to calm down."

"Is she okay?" My sister asked worriedly.

"I don't know where the blood is coming from, she's had a dramatic amount of blood loss, a worrying amount. Judging from the amount on the floor and on the stairs she should be unconscious right now." As Matt spoke the other paramedic came back inside with a stretcher.

"What's going to happen?" Griffin asked.

"We're going to take her to hospital right now and hand her over to the nurses, though we'll see if there's anything we can do in the van." Matt said. "Right, now Echo I want you to continue to take deep breaths as Joe and I put you on the stretcher, okay?" Matt asked in a clear, slow voice. I nodded, breathing shallowly and still whimpering loudly from the pain.

Before I knew it they had lifted me up onto the stretcher and I was being rolled outside.

"I'm afraid only one person is allowed in the back of the van, how about you follow us to the hospital?" Joe asked as Griffin went to follow us. Griffin seemed torn, but nodded nonetheless, instantly running into the kitchen to grab his keys and ushering Asha into the garage.

"It hurts." I gasped out as I was loaded into the van and Joe got into the front to drive.

"I know, sweetie, it's going to be okay, I promise." Matt said as he began to work around in the van. "Okay, you're going to feel a sharp prick in your arm, I'm inserting a drip." Matt said, I barely even felt the prick, too preoccupied with the pain I was already feeling. "Where's the pain coming from?" Matt asked once I was hooked up to the drip.

"My stomach." I groaned out with pain. I instantly felt my top being lifted and bunched up at my waist, but I didn't complain, I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Okay, tell me where it hurts." Matt said as he started to feel around my stomach, I screamed in pain at every place he touched. "It hurts all over your stomach?" He asked and I nodded.

"Where's the blood coming from?" Joe asked at the front of the ambulance.

"I don't know." Matt admitted. "Well, not from her stomach at least...wait...Echo, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take your pants off." Matt said, but I didn't question what he was doing, he pulled my pajama bottoms down to my shins and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath almost instantly. "I've found where the blood is coming from." He said, though his next words were slurred and fuzzy to me, black spots appeared in my vision and I cried loudly as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Female, 18, complaining of pain in the abdomen, caused by..." I drifted in and out of consciousness as I was rolled into the hospital and Matt spoke with authority to the nurses.

"Okay, I've got it from here, Echo, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Stevens, everything is going to..." My vision went black again.

I heard around me more and more people, nurses and doctors coming over to help me once my stretcher bed thing had been stabilized in a room.

"Report." One of them said.

"18, female, complaining of..." I strained to hear what was going on.

"Blood loss caused by?" another one asked, even though I couldn't see anything and my vision stayed black, I was interested to know why I was blacking out.

"...She's in labour..."

* * *

><p>I floated in what felt like a tranquil sea of darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing changed; I just floated, not knowing what to do...<p>

I couldn't remember what had happened to me, all that I could remember was the unbelievable pain and then it was just darkness...

"Daddy...is she going to be okay?" I heard a voice, a child like, broken voice far off into the distance. It was Asha's voice.

"I think so, pumpkin, the worst of it is over." My father's voice echoed in my head, I tried to open my eyes or move my body but it was like I was dislocated to them, like I had no control.

"Why is she still asleep then? It's been 5 days." I heard a sob, and I felt alarmed. I had been out for 5 days?

"She'll be coming back around soon, the doctors say they thought she was a goner." Griffin said with heavy laced words, thick of emotion.

"Why?" Asha questioned exactly what I wanted to know.

I nearly died, me? Me out of all people?

"Mostly because of malnutrition, she hadn't been eating and her organs had slowly began to shut down but..." I tried to hear the rest of it, but a massive wave of fatigued rushed over me and then, I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys, guys<em>, _seriously get the fuck up!" Carlos shouted loudly from the main room of their apartment that they had been staying in for the night._

"_What? Carlos, please say this is something important." Logan groaned, the only one who had woken up to see what was going on, Kendall and James were either awake and ignoring the Latino or just still asleep. Both could be possible._

_The four had been arguing more than ever recently, to the point that James walked out and nearly missed one of their concerts._

_The guys were becoming dysfunctional, they had arguments for no reason, they didn't want to be in the same room as each other anymore, let alone perform together._

"_Look!" Was all that Carlos said, he pointed to the TV at the early time of 4am in the morning, he couldn't get to sleep and none of them had turned a TV on, or looked at a magazine in days yet James and Kendall had been more muted as of late as Echo's birthday had passed so they made sure to dodge any media items._

"_Paramedics were called to Arthur 'Griffin' Kimberleigh's home in the early hours of the morning a few days ago, the reason was unknown why an ambulance rushed to hospital until it was revealed a few hours ago. Echo Kimberleigh had suffered massive abdominal cramps and a huge blood loss, she was put in the intensive care unit at the Florida hospital, the reason to what happened is still unknown, but what we do know is she is still unconscious and whether she may make a recovery is questionable. What happened? Did Echo purposely hurt herself? What will Kendall and Big Time Rush do now? Our thoughts are with her friends and family at this difficult time, this is Marie Ann for Gossip news, signing off." The two males stared at the TV in awe, unable to say a word for a few minutes._

_Both Carlos and Logan felt worried, they had known Echo as an irrational risk taker and many reasons to why she could have done this ran through each of their heads, but the main question was, do they tell James and Kendall or do they leave it, they were struggling emotionally enough as it is._

"_Don't tell James or Kendall today, wait till after the show, then we'll tell them." Logan said logically, secretly praying in his head that Echo would be okay._

* * *

><p><em>After the show that night, Logan couldn't bear to tell his fellow band members what had happened to Echo. Even though he wasn't as close to her as James or Kendall was he did still care deeply for her and thought of her as a positive in both James' and Kendall's life.<em>

_But the next day, Carlos couldn't take it anymore and as noon passed, he started talking._

"_Kendall, James we need to talk." He said to them both, the two of them sitting as far away from each other as possible in the small box-shaped room._

"_I think we've done enough talking." James said pointedly as Kendall glared at them, the two seeming like bitter enemies rather than the best friends they once were._

"_No, this is serious." Carlos urged_

"_It's always serious." Kendall said with an eye roll. "Fucking hell Carlos, you talk shit."_

"_Fine, I was just going to tell you about how Echo nearly fucking died a few days ago, but none of you seem to care, Camille's right, you've changed, both of you have." Carlos yelled at the two before storming out the room but not before turning the TV on for both to watch._

_As the same report as yesterday was shown on the screen James and Kendall became more interested to find out what had happened._

"_Rumors are spreading around that Echo had self harmed, yet doctors have suggested that it was down to a malnutrition factor, will the truth of what happened to Echo ever come out? According to doctors, she is still in the critical health unit and may be for the next few days. This is Marie Ann signing of for Gossip TV."_

_The two males sat, staring at the TV, each feeling mutual emotions of hysteria, worry, anxiety, anger yet it was questionable if they both felt love._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Camille, I can't let you in there." I had been in the darkness again, I didn't know for how long, what the date was or anything, but as my hearing returned to me, it returned sharply.<p>

I could also feel my body, I couldn't move it, but I could feel it.

And then, then my eyes opened.

"Griffin, come on! Please let me see, Echo. I've been so worried about her. And I know the real reason of why she's in here."

I looked around the room, it was blindingly white, everywhere I looked, it was clean and sterile. And then, next to my bed were balloons, cards, teddy bears all get well gifts.

My eyes watered, even though there was a dull pain in my stomach and I felt groggy, I was alive.

And I was so thankful.

"There is no real reason, we haven't released the reason to why she's in here."

"Let her in." My raspy voice called out, silenced echoed outside or a few moments before the door burst open and Camille ran in.

"Echo, oh my God, you're alive!" She took one look at me and burst into tears, a beam on her face as she cried. "I'm so sorry about what happened! Everything! I just-"

"Sit." I said simply, gesturing to one of the chairs that were near my bed.

"Echo, I just, I'm so-"I shook my head and brought a finger up to my lips and she stopped talking, tears rolled down her face silently.

"You know, I really hated you, for what you did to me." She tried to speak but I just shook my head again. "But then I realized, you were in it before you met me and while I was unconscious, I thought it all over. You agreed to the bet before you knew me and even though that is completely fucking stupid, it's you all over. I know how much acting means to you, so in a way, I understand why you did it, but it doesn't justify why you did it. Camille, like it or not you're still my best friend and you always will be." I said, smiling slightly at the end of my speech.

Camille's eyes widened and her jaw opened, and then she grinned and jumped up, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, God! Thank you so much, Echo! You don't know how much this means to me!" She said, the tears returning, rolling down her face once again.

"But I swear to God, if you do it again I'll kill you." I joked, but we both knew it had some seriousness in it.

When she sat back down she spoke again. "Oh, God, Echo. You've changed so much in such a little amount of time. You've matured so much, you've become a woman." She said admirably. "And what's this about I hear that you're hardly eating anything?" She suddenly turned into a mother. "Look how skinny you are!"

"Shut up, Camille, I've just been getting fatter and fatter."

"Oh shut the fuck up, woman! Everyone's been so worried about you, even fucking Jennifer! You know, Blondie? She actually asked me if you were okay!"

"What even happened?"

"Look, everyone got you card and everything!"

"Camille, what happened?" I asked louder this time.

"Do you not know?"

"Well, all I know is I nearly bled to death and I don't recall I've ever had a period like that." I said sarcastically.

"Same old Echo." Camille gave me a sad smile. "Echo... I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Use your words." I said with a smile.

"You were pregnant." The smile I had on my face slipped straight off my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You were pregnant; you had a baby inside of you." Camille repeated and I paled.

"...What?" I whispered out fragilely.

"You had a miscarriage, Echo." Camille informed me sadly, tears welling up in both of our eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe and I still feel you next to me<br>And I can see, yeah_

_There's a fire in the city that's burning out tonight_  
><em>And you're breathing but you're buried alive<em>  
><em>The first one is the worst one when it comes<em>  
><em>When it comes to a broken heart<em>  
><em>The First One- Boys Like Girls<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I know it's a little messy and choppy again, but I'm trying to get into some detail!<strong>_

_**There was such a divide to the people who still loved Camille and to the people who hated her, I hope this seems realistic enough and not too farfetched.  
>Review what you think, I would appreciate it!<strong>_


	3. October Part 2

**Here I am again!**

**I just want to say that thank you for not pressuring me to write responses to you, but because you haven't pressured me, I am going to, just not this week because I've had my physics and chemistry exams which I'm pretty sure I've failed.**

**Anyway, I will try to start next week but it's my birthday in 7 days, so the next chap may be up next Sunday.**

**And just to remind everyone, I'm making it seem like everything is moving quickly and chopping it up a lot because I want to get to the parts where the guys come back in.**

* * *

><p><em>Stood there and watched you walk away<br>From everything we had  
>But I still mean every word I said to you<br>Haunted-Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>_

"_You were pregnant; you had a baby inside of you." Camille repeated and I paled._

"_...What?" I whispered out fragilely._

"_You had a miscarriage, Echo." Camille informed me sadly, tears welling up in both of our eyes. _

* * *

><p>"How..?" I stuttered out.<p>

"You and Kendall didn't half go at it like rabbits." Camille gave me another watery smile.

"It was Kendall's?" Saying his name was like a foreign language to me.

"Well I don't think you had sex with anyone else." Camille said to try to lighten the mood, but she knew it wouldn't work. "It was a baby boy; he had no chance of survival. For the first thing, you had begun to starve yourself, you were stressed- Echo, don't cry! Even if you were perfectly healthy, he wouldn't have survived, he died in your womb because the umbilical cord strangled him." Camille hushed me and brought me into a hug.

"I was carrying his child...and I killed it because I was so selfish!" I cried into Camille's embrace and she shushed me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"He was a tough little cookie, just like his mother." Camille whispered to me. "Apparently, if the umbilical cord hadn't of got him, there was a chance he would have survived, a small chance, but there was still a chance and he was still alive up until the strangulation." I cried harder. "C'mon, Echo. This is not your fault, things like this happen."

"All this time, I've been trying to forget him and I've been carrying a part of him." I muttered as I continued to cry. "And I've been so selfish to my dad and Asha, I've been ignoring them and acting like a total psycho." I sniffled, controlling my tears as Camille sat back down.

She shook her head gently. "You were acting like any other teenager and you did find out that your life had been a lie for three months."

"But not a total lie." I said, smiling weakly to her, she returned the smile in a thankful way.

"Speaking of your dad, he's been so distraught these past two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you lost so much blood and all the malnutrition nearly killed you, the doctors said that you had gone without eating days at a time and without the baby you would have been anorexic." Tears slipped out of her eyes again. "I'm so happy you're alive."

"So am I." I nodded, truly thankful, I had fully forgiven Camille, I had always loved her as a friend and even now, she was here for me.

"And I'm so glad you've forgiven me." She said.

"Camille, you've turned up, that's the thing that counts."

"Everyone from our class has...even Mrs. Knight and Katie. They sat in here for an hour, you looked like a skeleton when you came in and then, last week when your stomach returned to its actual size, the deflation from the malnutrition it was horrifying to see how pale and thin you really were, I mean, you're still tiny now, you're thinner than you used to be but now you're not a stick." Camille explained with a small smile as one more tear made its way down her face.

"Thank you." I was thanking her for everything, for explaining everything to me, for caring about me and for turning up, I had so much gratitude towards her and that's when I realized I really was a changed girl.

I was a grown woman, a mature woman.

And I was proud of that.

"I think you need some time to talk to your dad." Camille said, standing up and giving me another hug. "I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay?" Camille said, I nodded to her, we both smiled at each other before she left, closing the door softly behind her.

Seconds later Griffin burst through the door and as soon as I saw the expression of his face, I began sobbing….again.

He ran over to me and scooped me up in a hug, it took me a few moments to realize, he was crying too.

Arthur Griffin, CEO of Global Nett Sanyoid was crying.

I had never in my life ever seen him cry before.

I guess everyone changes.

"I thought you were dead." Griffin sobbed into my shoulder and I clutched him tighter.

"So did I." I agreed with him, burying my face further into his neck, we stayed like that for a few minutes, just crying in each other's embrace. We needed it desperately.

My tears were for the fact that I had been so selfish and horrible to Griffin and yet he was still here.

I guess family is always there for you.

The part of the family that matters, anyway.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to Griffin when we finally parted and he sat down next to me, wiping his tears away with one hand as he held my hand firmly with the other.

"For what?" Griffin asked.

"Everything." I sniffled. "For the way I have been for the past two months and for my birthday and for getting into this whole mess!"

"Sweetie, this is life, yours may be a lot more intense than others, but this is life, it's hard, but there's always a bright side." He said to me with a smile.

"This whole thing could have been prevented." I said shamefully.

"I could have avoided a lot of things in my life, but life is too short to regret, you just move on." Griffin then smiled. "You wouldn't believe how many people came to visit you, friends, fans, there's lots of other flowers and cards sent from fans. You have a lot of people in the world that care about you."

"Did they visit?" I asked doubtfully.

Griffin shook his head. "They couldn't, they're in China. But Gustavo did call on several occasions, groveling and offering his support... I wanted to fire him, I wanted to kill them. But I didn't, I told Gustavo that he better keep producing and gave him another large sum to support the next album, because of you, you're so mature now and you act like such a woman, you're the daughter I always wanted."

"And will always have." I said with a smile, more focused on the fact that I was in this room right now and not in a casket.

I didn't know I still had fans.

"Dad, I was pregnant." I said, somewhat lamely, not sure how to word it.

"I know." Griffin nodded. "Under the circumstances I can't believe the little boy survived so long, with how accident prone you are. It wasn't meant to be." Griffin said, shaking his head.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"I watched you on the brink of life for 2 weeks and now that you're awake you think I'm mad?" He asked incredulously.

"That I got pregnant, don't you think it's too young or something?" I asked.

"You're a woman now, you can make your own decisions in life, I'm not going to stop you. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy." Griffin said and I smiled at him, he now truly was a father.

"Does he know?" I asked, referring to whether Kendall knew I was pregnant or not.

"No, no one does apart from Camille, me, you and Asha. When we found out you were going to make a recovery I thought we should leave it up to you, whether you want to tell the public."

"I want to get better, I want my life back." I said to my father, yearning for life again. I guess you could say that this whole experience has been key, it's knocked the sense back into me to how I should be, things happen in life and I've just got to get over it and move on.

That's what I want to do, move on. Grow up. Start the next chapter of my life.

"Good." He said with a smile. "Are you going to?"

"I think I should. I want my fans to know I'm okay." I said to my father, smiling weakly.

"Good, that's the Echo I know." Griffin said to me, squeezing my hand.

"Where's Asha?" I asked suddenly, wanting to see my sister.

"She's at school. Camille's cut it for two weeks and hasn't left your side. You've forgiven her, haven't you?" Griffin said knowingly, if anything he looked proud of me.

"It wasn't her fault." I explained, both of us knowing what I was talking about. "I'm going to get better, dad. I promise." I said to him, smiling though the weakness and vulnerability of it was painfully obvious to both of us.

"I know you will, darling."

"And I want to go into the acting industry." I said to him. "I got an offer from- Oh my God! Jett!"

"He's sitting out in the waiting room right now, he's a wreck." Griffin stated with a smile. "I've never seen him so concerned for anyone but himself before; it's quite funny when you think about him caring." Griffin said lightly.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll go and get him now, we'll talk later." Griffin said, getting up to leave.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I love you, so much." I said to him, smiling knowing that I said it with meaning.

He looked at me, on the border of tears again because this was the first time I had ever said that to him, after 18 years of my life, he knows how much I love him. "I love you too." He said to me before leaving the room.

Before I could even think about my predicament Jett rushed in and he looked like a complete wreck, just as Griffin had said.

His eyes were bleary and bloodshot, his hair was messed up, he looked so tired, he had a chin full of stubble and his clothes were wrinkled.

Though as soon as he saw me, he smiled, it wasn't an arrogant smirk that I had seen usually, or that little normal smile he put on when I first found out the true him.

He actually smiled at me.

"Echo." He said it in a whisper, his eyes wide; like he couldn't believe I was alive.

I smiled at him. "Jett." I said, he just continued to stare.

"You're alive." He stated in wonder, walking over the bed to me, looking into my eyes with his wide ones.

"I am." I said, my smile growing wider, I don't think I had ever seen Jett so poorly looking and yet it couldn't make me feel any happier.

"You're here, right now." He said, still not fully understanding my heart was beating.

"I am." I said, trying not to laugh at the wrong moment, it was just the way he was acting; it was like he had just seen the light after years of darkness.

"I was so worried." He said, grabbing my hand and sitting down simultaneously. His hands were warm and made me feel protected, I liked that.

"Jett, I'm sorry." I began, looking solemnly into his eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, confused.

"The way I acted when you told me to be on New Town High, the way I shouted at you." I said to him.

"Must have been the hormones, you were pregnant." There was a glimmer of the old Jett. "Is it too soon to make jokes?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I overheard Griffin and Camille talking." Jett said shrugging. "But I won't say anything, I promise."

It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had changed.

It wasn't like Jett hadn't changed, he had improved and I was beginning to respect him and see him in a new light, it showed how much he cared by being here.

"I haven't left the hospital in a week." Jett said laughing. "We were auditioning for more people on New Town High and then your dad called me and I came here as soon as I heard, the nurses literally had to push me out of the door at one point." Jett said with a grin.

"I've decided I want to audition for New Town High." I said to him with a smile, partly glad the conversation was off the topic of how I was pregnant; I still had a hard time coming to terms with it.

Jett grinned proudly. "Really? That's great! It won't be much of an audition, they've been begging me to get you on the show and since this little fiasco you've caused you've only grown more popular." Jett said. In a way I was glad he was making jokes about it, I wanted to get over what had happened and Jett seemed like the person to help me.

"I was a born drama queen." I said to him, he chuckled lowly and squeezed my hand, I had missed Jett. I really had.

He was like an unseen protector. Even though people had their opinions of the guy Jett was, I felt like I knew the true Jett.

"Well then, as soon as you're out of here how about we get you an audition?" Jett asked. "You know when I said that filming starts in January?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied, filming actually starts tomorrow."

"What? Jett how the hell am I-"

"Don't worry; we've given you special consideration considering you _did_ nearly die." Jett told me, putting a silly grin on my face.

"You're evil."

"Sure, you love me really." Jett winked. "Once we've filmed the first season you'll get to go to a premiere, the season will be completely filmed at the end of November and will air at the start of December, that way we'll be a shoe in for one of the awards at Nickelodeon in March." Jett said smiling.

The way Jett was here, making me smile, it was like the whole fiasco hadn't occurred, and everything was fine, and we were friends, Jett my Godbrother and I, his Godsister.

Maybe things can get back to normal sooner than planned.

"Well what character am I supposed to play?" I asked. "Aren't all of them filled up?"

"Nope, we left one just for you, a new character coming into the season, Hayley."

"What about that Rachel character?" I asked.

"Oh, she's being played by my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex?"

"Yeah, I was becoming obsessed over you and she was becoming obsessed over some other guy, so we split."

"Oh, you never did tell me her name, my cell went off when we were in the coffee shop that one time, her name begins with a J doesn't it?" I said to him, remembering back those few months ago when I found out the real Jett and not the one he put on for the cameras.

"Yeah, she's been on the show for a few seasons now, her names Jo Taylor."

"Never heard of her."I shrugged.

"She acts, sings and dances."

"Great, so she's already better than me."

"But she didn't survive death." Jett grinned.

"Oh shut up." I laughed lightly, it felt good to laugh, I liked it. Jett made me laugh, he made me smile. It was like the gaping hole inside of me was finally beginning to heal, but this time, I wanted to be healed. And Jett was making that happen.

"Anyway, you're not needed for the first three episodes and apparently you'll be discharged at the end of the week, so basically we'll need you on set the day after." Jett explained. "Don't worry; nurse Jett will look after you while we're there."

"Oh God, I'll end up back in here then within a day." I joked and he grinned.

"I love how you know me." He checked his watch. "As fun as it has been sitting here for the past week, I've got to get back to the Palm Woods and get some beauty sleep; I haven't slept in a week."

"Since when were you at the Palm Woods?" I asked, intrigued.

"About a month ago, I wanted to move out, give my dad and mom some space. He's been worried about you, they both are, came to visit this morning."

"Is Jerry okay?" I didn't ask whether Linda was, Linda always stayed strong so it was pointless me asking. She was as solid as a rock while Jerry was as emotional as a teenage girl watching Titanic for the first time.

"Yeah, he's fine. He was just worried, we all were." Jett said truthfully.

"Ugh, I hate it when people fuss over me." I sighed.

"Fuss over you? You were on the edge of death!"

"Is anyone going to let me forget that?"

"Not for a long time, sweetheart." Jett said with a grin. "Well, I best be off." Jett announced, letting go of my hand and standing up, about to leave though I grabbed his arm.

I didn't want him to leave. Jett made anything seem reachable when he was with me, the main thing being, becoming me again, it's something that has hit me hard since I've woken up and what I desperately want to aim for.

"Jett." I said he turned to look at me, our eyes locked. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine...and I liked it. My hands embedded themselves in his hair as his lips moved lavishly upon mine.

I hadn't had any real contact with a male for over two months and this, it felt good.

It felt like I was finally moving on.

It was like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders and I didn't need to block out my feelings because of Kendall…and partly James. I could just feel again.

The kiss was sweet, Jett knew not to push it no matter how much I secretly wanted him to and when we parted he looked at me with a grin.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Just go sleep already." I rolled my eyes but smiling nonetheless.

"I'll be dreaming of you." He exaggerated his tone and teased me.

"Sure you will." I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like we'll have to stop calling each other Godsister and Godbrother now." Jett wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, like old times. "Bye, I'll text you tomorrow while I'm on set." I nodded to him, waving to him as the door closed.

It seemed like I was finally getting my life back on track again and for once, I wasn't afraid.

And I wasn't freaked out that Jett was my Godbrother and it wasn't a brotherly feeling I had towards him.

* * *

><p>I slept through the whole of the next day, I felt so fatigued but I was thankful when the doctors told me it was usual, that my body was adjusting to itself.<p>

By the time Friday rolled around I was anxious to get out of the hospital bed and go back home.

At noon the doctor walked into my room.

"Miss. Kimberleigh, good news, it seems you have made a fully recovery, it took you 3 weeks but you've made one." The doctor smiled.

"So I can go home now?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, but, for the next few days I want you to have lots of fluids and make sure you eat your three meals a day at least and take it easy until Monday, rest up, or at least try to." The doctor said.

"So can I go home now?" I asked again.

"Yes, but no strenuous activities either and sex counts as a strenuous activity." The doctor eyed me doubtfully.

"So can I go home now?" I asked for the third time.

"Yes, your father and your sister are in the waiting room, your father told me to give you this." He said passing me a small pile of clothing, putting it on the end of my bed.

It took an hour for me to have the needles taken out of my skin of the drip and stuff, for me to get used to walking and to get changed. I pulled my hair into a bun on the top of my head, cringing at how greasy it was. My stomach was a lot flatter, much flatter than it used to be but it didn't scare me, even as I stood with tight skinny black jeans on and a plain white strappy top you could clearly see I had lost weight.

Looks like I had to go shopping again.

But if anything, the weight loss made my body look more sophisticated. I had more of a petite frame but clear curves and I was thankful to see I didn't lose much of the weight off my bust.

By the time I walked out of my room I felt like a new person.

"ECHO!" Asha literally screamed, she ran over to me, clutching me in a tight hold.

"Hey, baby." I said with a grin, hugging her tightly to me as Griffin walked over to us, a proud beam on his face.

"I'm so happy you're okay! You're going to come home now!" Asha said excitedly.

"Yes, but there's one thing I must do before we go." I said and Asha looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Happy late birthday, I'm so sorry I missed it." I had noticed the date a few hours ago, it was November 1st today, Asha's birthday was October 29th.

"My birthday wish was for you to get better and it happened." She said smiling up at me.

"So, you're 11 now, that's old." I commented with a grin as Griffin and I shared smiles of a hello as we began to walk to the exit, I already knew Griffin had took charge of my discharge papers.

It was the fatherly thing to do.

"You're 7 years older than me!" She said her face was so bright it could have been a firework. She seemed so happy.

"True." I shrugged as Griffin opened his BMW convertible and both of us got in the back. "So, as a late birthday present, does that mean I have to take you out shopping over the next few days…in a certain new car that I got for my birthday and haven't had chance to drive in yet?" I asked, laughing at how her face got impossibly brighter.

"Please!" She exclaimed.

Over the ride home, we spoke about Asha's birthday and what she got. She said to me that she spoke to Katie when I went into hospital and that Asha was there for her every single day but Griffin wouldn't let her see me because of how thin and the state I was in after the first time he let Asha see me, he didn't want to put her through another torment by letting her see me again, no matter how much she wanted to see me.

I was glad Asha had her true friend back, after all she was innocent to what happened and she didn't deserve the blame.

"So can we go shopping tomorrow?" Asha asked excitedly as Griffin parked the car on the driveway that I had missed dearly for weeks.

"I would love to, but tomorrow I have to go work." I said as I got out of the car, Griffin and Asha's face both took a shocked expression.

"Work?" They said at the same time.

"Yes, I'm going to be in New Town High." I said proudly. "Jett set me up."

"That's great, Echo." Asha said with a smile as Griffin popped the trunk open.

"Asha, help us take these get well soon cards and gifts inside please?" Griffin asked, handing Asha a stack of unopened cards, the cards were stacked quite high, there was at least 80.

She nodded and skipped inside happily. Griffin handed me another stack of cards, half the size, though he also passed me a basket of little teddy bears with balloons tied to it while Griffin picked up a rather large teddy bear and loads of flowers, all in a basket.

"There were so much more flowers than this but some of them died, it seems you're very popular." Griffin said smiling. "So do you start tomorrow?"

"Well I've got an audition for a new character that was made specifically for me, but Jett said the producer had been begging him to get me on the show so I'm basically in already, he's coming to pick me up tomorrow." I explained as we closed the trunk with our elbows as our hands were full.

"I like Jett, despite everything, he's a nice kid." Griffin said as we walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed whole heartedly.

"You two seem close." Griffin commented, raising his eyebrows at me.

"We are." I said.

"I just want you to be careful." Griffin said as I followed him upstairs, the last time I was here, I left a hefty amount of blood everywhere.

"I know, but you know Jett, dad. You said yourself, he's a nice guy."

"I know, but I don't want you going on a rebound." He explained as he opened my bedroom door, it looked exactly the same as I left it only the bed was made, the ripped wrapping paper was gone and all my presents were in a neatly stacked pile in the corner of the room. The cards that Asha had in her hands were over my bed and Griffin and I deposited the things we had in our hands on the bed too.

"He's not a rebound, we both know that." I said to Griffin. And it was true, we both knew that Jett and I were close, in fact we were opposites in some retrospect but I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive, under the exterior of a guy obsessed with his appearance was a guy who was truly genuine at heart.

Just like James.

Maybe that was why I liked him so much, because he reminded me of James, either way, I liked that about him.

…Just like how I liked James' soft side, too.

"I know, but I'm just protective. I'm your father after all." Griffin explained as we walked back down the stairs. "Coffee?"

"I'm dying for one." I said.

"Echo!"

"What?"

"Don't make jokes like that." Griffin said seriously as we walked through the lounge.

"Dad, I didn't mean it like that, honest!" I said, shameful I had been scolded by him.

"Echo." As we walked into the kitchen the first thing I saw was Asha reading a magazine happily perched on a seat on the island. And then someone said my voice and I looked to where the sound came from.

Lisa.

That was one problem I was going to have to face head on.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make the chapter longer : )<strong>

_He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
>Haunted- Taylor Swift<em>


	4. November

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50- **Yes, James seems to be appearing a lot in my story right now, maybe Echo just wants something from her 'old life' before everything went wrong. Maybe Kendall does still love her, I'd love to tell you but it would just ruin everything for you. I'm really happy you've seen the main thing I wanted to show in Echo as the months go by, she's maturing and when they all reunite properly…well, I haven't figured that out yet, but still, it's going to be something. Thanks for reviewing : )  
><strong>WantToBeSomebody- <strong>Aha, thank you! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anon- <strong>Yup, Lisa is back and she still despises Echo, will Echo finally say something to her? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>SWACGleekFreak- <strong>Yeah, she's okay… for now… Aha, I haven't figured out the whole reuniting part yet! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>WonderlandGirl1457- <strong>Please don't punch a wall! You could hurt yourself, I've done I before and I broke my hand, it's not a good idea! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>WhisperInTheRain- <strong>Thank you, here's the update, enjoy!  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Thank you for seeing that about Jett, I want everyone to see him in a decent light. Well, Echo has matured and doesn't want to be a 'pushover' anymore. I'm glad you like Echo and Asha's relationship and don't worry, there's a whole load more of Griffin being a freaking amazing dad. Aha, I forgot about Lisa too, so this chapter is improvised greatly! Lisa never cared, so would she care about Echo now? Does she have a reason not to care? Don't worry, there's loads more drama to come, trust me! Thanks for the lovely review : )  
><strong>otaku- <strong>Aha, thank you. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like this one : )  
><strong>Green-NaNa-Neko89- <strong>Aha, you're starting to predict my drama, that's not good. Maybe I should throw a curveball and get you really surprised… It's funny that you pick up on the little things with Jo, don't tell anyone, but what you've said about Jo, is totally true and where I aim to take the story ; ) yeah, I hate rushing things but this is a BTR fiction for a reason. Aww, how did your computer break? I'm flattered that you still give me and amazing review, regardless. Thank you! : )  
><strong>xKiki . Bonn- <strong>Hello again! Aha, well all that matters is you're back reviewing now! Aha, the twists are just going to keep coming, I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve yet to come, believe me. I know, I love Carlos, he's too adorable to words and I hate making him seem like a bad guy, it just doesn't feel right. Yeah, she's gone through a lotta shit, like you said but the key thing is that she's matured from the whole experience which will definitely show in future 'events' and some people in the story are going to be very aware just how much she has changed. I'll tell you now, Big Time Rush aren't going to break up, I just couldn't do that. I just want to show that even though the guys left and made it seem that they disliked her –apart from James- she left a bigger mark on all of them then they'd all like to admit. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the epic review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Yeah, I updated again, and now I'm responding again! Well I don't want Jett to seem too evil, he is a genuine guy, it's just whether the two are actually suited to each other. Yeah, I love how you pick up on the little thing of mentioning Jo Taylor, yeah, she's coming into the story and she's obsessed with one person in particular, I'm sure you'll be able to guess soon. Camille is truly a nice person at heart, she was just confused and ignorant to what she was actually doing and the effect it would have. Don't worry, it's all going to come out with Camille and New Town High, it will be explained over the next few chapters. Maybe Jett reminds Echo of James because she wants to hold on a little part of her 'old life' before it all went wrong. Don't worry, a lot of drama is in store, I promise. Here's the chapter you wanted, so here you are! And thanks for the birthday message, I appreciate it! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you! Aha, Jett is genuine, I promise it's just to whether he is a rebound or if Echo and Jett actually suit each other. Maybe he reminds her of James because she wans to hold on to what little piece of her 'old life' that is there? Well, you wanted some more BTR action so you've got it and a lot of it! Don't worry, the whole Camille and New Town High thing is going to be explained over the next few chapters. Yeah, Jo Taylor, that's just one of my many dramatic twists just waiting to happen ; ) I haven't even written most of the story, in all honesty I'm just making it up as I go along, aha! So I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the great review : )  
><strong>le trolling girl- <strong>Aha, I hoped it was worth the wait! And I hope your still alive to read this chapter ; ) thanks for the review!  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>Aha, I don't deserve any thanks for keeping the story going, really. Camille needs to be back in Echo's life, she needs a rock that stabilizes her, someone she can truly trust that isn't her family. Echo realized the importance of family all over again and just how important Griffin is to her, he is a true father now. Jett has a soft side, Echo's craving to see vulnerability because she's been so vulnerable that she wants to reassure herself that she's still strong. There's a lot more unexpected things to come, believe me. Katie and Asha both have nothing to do with what Kendall did, there's going to be a confrontation between Katie and Echo in a few chapters. Lisa needs to show how she feels about the situation –or lack of feelings- and Echo finally needs to realize that Lisa is no mother and she should stop fooling herself that she will just disappear, because she won't. Aha, thank you so much! And thanks for the review, it's appreciated! : )  
><strong>StuckAt9.99- <strong>aha, thank you but I'm not that amazing, really! The pill doesn't always work though, does it? And earlier in the story it does say that Echo forgot to take the pill a few days of the week regularly which doesn't really make the pill effective whatsoever. No you're not, because to be honest I don't really like them together… and Jo just has to come into this story just to add more drama! Yeah, the guys are on the rocks and continuing to argue. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Random Kat- <strong>Thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Seliiia- <strong>Yup, trouble is on the way. Yeah, Jo is Jett's ex and Echo meets Jo in this chapter. Well, there is a little thing between James and Echo coming up, so keep your fingers crossed. I respect your opinion for James and Echo and I think you'll be happy to know that I'm writing a story about James and an OC character right now and I think that it's better than this one. Well, Echo meets Jo in this chapter and Echo has to constantly keep in mind that she has matured and is not a violent teenager that would willingly get into a fight with a girl over a guy and over her own jealousy. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whoopsiedaisy- <strong>Aha thank you, it's actually my birthday today! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Yeah, Lisa is here and things are going to start to go down. Well, you asked for some Big Time Rush and you've got some Big Time Rush, I've put some more 3rd POV of the guys in there so enjoy it : ) Well, it's revealed in this chapter about the whole fiasco of Echo being in hospital, a lot of drama. Yeah, the pill isn't 100% effective and in the story Echo admits she hasn't been taking the pill all the time and has been missing out a few days which pretty much makes the pill not actually effective whatsoever. Don't worry, there are a lot of Kecho fans out there, I'm still not sure who to pair Echo up with yet, so it could go any way! Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm back responding! This week has been busy but I've managed to get something together. Things are definitely going to get more dramatic and now not only are there Jecho and Kecho fans but now we've got Jetto fans, too!<br>**

_When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,<br>No final kiss to seal any seams,  
>I had no idea of the state we were in,<br>Don't You Remember- Adele_

* * *

><p>Her hair was bleached an even lighter blonde than before, her eyebrows were thick with pencil, her face was orange, her talons wrapped around a coffee mug and she was wearing a summer dress with heels, even though it was the start of winter.<p>

"Lisa." I said, tension was multiplying in the room already, I knew Griffin could sense it but he didn't say anything, he just put the kettle on and grabbed the newspaper off the counter and sat down next to Asha at the island.

"How are you?" Her voice made it seemed she was generally concerned but her eyes and demeanor said otherwise, she stared enviously at my new body and sneered at me obviously.

So maybe some people never change.

"Well I'm alive aren't I?" Griffin shot me a warning look from his chair while Lisa's expression didn't change.

"Well you still act the same I see." I was somewhat glad Asha was in the room, without her she would have shouted at me and sworn many times.

But that was fine; to me I never had a mother anyway.

"Nope. Hey Asha, do you want to come and sit with me in my room for a bit?" I asked, sending Griffin a look of desperateness, he seemed to understand why I wanted to escape from the situation.

Now that I noticed it, he hadn't walked in and kissed her on the cheek like he does every single time he walks into a room that she's in.

But to be honest, who would actually kiss her?

"Sure." Asha said smiling, picking up her magazine as we walked upstairs and into my room. And I was glad I had escaped, injury free from Lisa for once.

She flopped down on my bed, bringing her laptop up off the floor near my bed.

"How come your laptop is in my room?" I asked as I sat down next to her, crossing my legs on the bed as I stared at all the cards I had to open.

"Because I came up here when daddy and mom started arguing, I felt safe in here. Like you were here when you weren't. I'd go on the internet and see what the reporters had said about you seeing as no one else would say something to me, but I know it was for my own good." Asha shrugged as she started up the laptop.

Arguing? What was going on with Griffin and Lisa?

"So what did the reporters say about me?" I asked, grabbing a random card that had my name on it and opening it.

_Dear Echo,_

_I don't know whether you will ever read this, whether you survive what has happened to you or these get well soon cards get thrown away but I wish you the best._

_I want you to know that even though you're not like the other women in the media, I look up to you. You're so unique and not afraid to speak your mind. You don't mind being you and you don't give in to the pressure of the media, you're not afraid of being different. I really admire that, all my friends do._

_In fact, a lot of people do. You have lots of fans, Echo and I am just one of the many loyal ones._

_I wish you luck in the future and hope to see you recovering soon,_

_Leah  
>x<em>

Wow, this girl had a lot of devotion in her card, I felt honored to receive such praise over how disgustingly I have acted over the past few months.

I've been a shitty role model, not only to fans but most importantly, to Asha.

At that moment, I made a promise to myself that I would act more of a role model for the people who look up to me, starting now.

"Just that you're in hospital, nearly dead and that they don't know if you're going to make a recovery and the rumors of what happened to you."

"Yeah, I want to tell everyone why I was in hospital for. I should." I explained as I opened more cards and Asha sat with me and it was like old times. We were in each other's company and talking about any little thing, about everything I had missed over the past few months.

We had been talking for an hour and I had nearly got through all of the cards when a new topic of conversation sprung up.

"They're in China right now." Asha said absentmindedly.

"I know." I knew what she was talking about.

"I'm following them on Twitter." Asha said as I read another card.

"You have Twitter?" I asked. I didn't even have Twitter!

Only because I hate technology.

"Yeah, Logan and Carlos tweeted things about you a lot and Big Time Rush as a whole tweeted about you, too. Oh, hold on, they all have." Asha said as she looked at her screen and I continued to go through the cards.

"What did they say?" I asked, relieved that there was only a handful of cards left to go.

"Logan's first one said: Just found out about how Echo is in hospital, get well soon. His second one said: I really feel for her family, I wish the media would just leave them alone and let her heal. His third one said: Glad to hear that Echo is going to make a recovery, making a toast to you Echo. And his fourth one which was posted yesterday says: So thankful Echo's nearly healed, God bless Florida hospital." Asha said as I went through 3 more cards.

"That's such a girly little Logan thing to put." I commented with a laugh.

"Echo! You nearly died!" Asha exclaimed.

"But I didn't." I said to her, smiling, hating the fact that people continued to remind me of the state I was in and not actually happy that I was laughing and fine with what had happened, just trying to move on with my life.

"Carlos tweets are similar. His first one said: When you've said some horrible things to someone and they are fighting for your life it makes you think of how much of a terrible person you really are. His second one says: Just hopes she'll make a recovery, hopes she knows I'm with her in spirit. And his third one says: Big sigh of relief, SHE'S A TOUGH BITCH!" Asha said.

I laughed as I finished going through the cards. "That's Carlos alright." I missed him dearly.

"James posted one: When someone you care about so much is hurt, you're hurt too."

"Mysterious." I commented.

"I think he still likes you." Asha commented. "Oh and Kendall posted one, too."

"Really?" My interest was suddenly peaked.

"Yeah, dated a few hours ago! It says: Thanks for the welcoming China, you're amazing..." Asha trailed off.

Well, I can practically feel the love radiating off Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 of Echo in Hospital<br>October 13****th**

"_Have you called Camille today?" Carlos asked for the fifth time today. Logan didn't care though, he knew Carlos was worried. He was worried and he also knew that even though James and Kendall didn't show it, they were worried too._

"_Yes, I called her half an hour ago. She said that she's still out cold. She also said she was so thin and that she didn't recognize her. Griffin doesn't want Camille there, but he lets Camille have her time with Echo anyway." Logan said. James and Kendall sat at opposite ends of the room, as usual._

_They were both on their cells, seemingly doing nothing yet both of them were searching the internet for any new information on Echo's status._

"_Can we go see her?" Carlos asked._

"_No." Kendall said instantly._

"_She's on the fucking verge of death and you still don't care?" James seethed at Kendall._

"_We wouldn't get past Griffin anyway." Kendall commented._

"_That's not the point." James growled._

_Logan and Carlos just stared hopelessly at each other._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 of Echo in hospital<br>October 15****th**

"_Have you called Camille yet?" Carlos asked the same way he had been asking Logan the past five days. _

_It was weird that none of the guys were using their own cells to make calls but Logan, it was more of an excuse to speak to each other but deep down, if Carlos spoke to Camille and she told him everything she told Logan –because he knew Logan didn't say everything that Camille had told him- he'd end up booking him a plane ticket home._

_Logan was unusually pale as they sat in their tour bus. "Yes." He stated, not elaborating further on what had gone on._

"_Well?" Carlos prompted._

"_The doctors said her heart stopped in the middle of the night last night." Both James' and Kendall's head snapped up, even though Kendall had changed drastically, he was still human and cared for Echo, as an acquaintance if not more than anything else._

"_Is she okay?" James was the only one to speak after the room plunged into silence._

"_It took them 10 minutes, but they got her heart to start beating again." Logan said and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Though they aren't sure whether she'll recover, Camille said that the malnutrition may have permanently damaged her heart or major organs." Logan said._

"_Anything else?" Carlos tried to grasp at any glimmer of good news._

"_Apparently the whole class up at the Palm Woods went to see her and yesterday, more than 100 fans came and stood outside the hospital and held a minute of silence to pay respects and pray."_

"_She's popular." Carlos said._

"_No, she's liked. She's relatable." Logan corrected Carlos._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8 of Echo in hospital<br>October 18****th**

"_Camille says that Jett's been up the hospital for two days now, he literally doesn't want to leave her side." Logan said as the guys had a Chinese takeaway in their tour bus, though Carlos and Logan sat at the table, Kendall and James sat as far away from each other as possible. Whenever they spoke they were arguing. Each blamed each other for the way of their departure and for Echo's health._

"_He's a fucking douche bag." Kendall said gruffly._

"_And yet he's the one at her bedside." James sneered at Kendall._

"_I don't see you next to her." Kendall said._

"_Believe me, I would if I could, maybe I'm placing my loyalty in the wrong place again." James challenged._

"_You're loyalty left us long ago." Kendall said._

"_Least I have loyalty." James said. "So don't fucking go and insult Jett for being a decent guy." The guys hated Jett and it was no secret that James strongly disliked Jett after he constantly made lewd comments about his hair, they were all shocked that James out of all people stood up for him but he was speaking the truth and that was more painful for everyone to hear than Kendall and James arguing._

"_He's still a douche, why can't he leave her alone."_

"_Because she's on the fucking brink of death you fucking idiot. She's not yours anymore, she never fucking was!" James shouted at Kendall._

"_Just because you're in love with her don't make me look like the bad guy here!" Kendall shouted back just as loud._

"_Because you fucking are! You fucked her up, not me!"_

"_But you would have loved to have fucked her, wouldn't you?" Kendall then received a punch in the face. James had been getting more aggressive by the day and the whole Echo situation didn't help._

_But even through the haze of anger and the deathly painful silence that suddenly filled the air Kendall knew, he had pushed James to the limit tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14 of Echo in hospital<br>October 24****th**

"_Guys, guys!" Logan ran around backstage, grouping together Big Time Rush._

"_What?" Kendall snapped angrily._

"_I've got news." Logan said._

"_About Echo?" Carlos asked hopefully._

"_Yeah, she's awake." Logan said. Carlos grinned happily, James stopped looking depressed and Kendall stopped looking angry, secretly, inside their heads they were all frightfully relieved she was okay but no one would say that they were._

"_Did Camille say anything else?" Carlos asked in another hopeful tone._

"_Yeah, she was having an argument with Griffin outside her room when they heard her; she wanted to talk to Camille. She forgave Camille for everything. Camille says she's changed so much, even though she's still thin, she looks healthy and she cried with Camille. But Camille says she's so much more mature now that none of us would recognize her." Logan said with an actual happy tone._

"_That's such good news." Carlos said._

_Then the four boys split again but Kendall followed James._

"_Kendall, what do you want?" James sighed tiredly. Secretly, inside James was tired of fighting with Kendall. He only fought with him because he was envious of the times he had with Echo and it didn't mean anything to him. He just wanted to see her smile once more, just be able to make her roll her eyes or even hear her shout at him, just once more._

_Kendall on the other hand was jealous in to how James cared about Echo and how he wasn't afraid to show it. He still had Gustavo convinced Echo meant nothing to him yet the guys knew that she left an imprint on him and for Kendall, it was a big imprint. It was true; he didn't care about her in a romantic way anymore but was that because he hadn't seen her in nearly 3 months. No photos in magazines or the sound of her voice. He had begun to forget what she had looked like._

"_James, about the other night when you hit me. What I said was stupid and I was worrying about Echo, I'm sorry." This was the first thing Kendall had said in months with emotion, real emotion. Not the acting shit he did onstage but he had a sincerity in his voice that made James recognize the old Kendall was lurking inside of the dark hole Kendall had become._

"_You should be, though you deserved the punch." James said, for once not angry at Kendall, just a mutual feeling._

"_I know I deserved it, so don't apologize because we both know I needed that punch." Kendall nodded to his former friend before walking away, busying himself backstage before they went on for another show._

* * *

><p><strong>November 1<strong>**st**

"_Hey guys, Camille just told me Echo got out of the hospital today." Logan said to them as they sat in another dingy hotel room, Gustavo always wanted to save the most amount of money possible, even if that meant putting all of them in many shitholes that call themselves 'hotels.'_

_James and Kendall weren't sitting at opposite ends of the room today, they sat on opposite couches, even though their anger for each other was still apparent they seemed to be able to bear each other._

_Were things on the mend for them?_

_Carlos and Logan hoped so, they were tired of arguments constantly._

"_How she doing?" Carlos asked as he played video games with James, who was being beaten by Carlos, this had became the usual but this time, James was actually aware he was playing the game instead of staring lifelessly at the screen._

"_They've been texting. She said that she had so many fan cards that she couldn't believe it. She made a promise that she was going to get better and apparently she's landed a job in New Town High. Camille said that she's got a new attitude to life as cheesy as it is, she's changed and she's on the mend. She reckons they'll probably be snaps of her on the set up soon. None of us have seen her in 3 months." Logan said happily._

* * *

><p>I yawned as I woke up the next morning, in my actual bed.<p>

I had spent the night with Asha, we went through all my gifts, put all my cards around my room along with my gifts. It looked like my room had been invaded by a gift shop, it was ridiculous.

9am.

I had at least an hour to spare until Jett arrived so I went and took a dutifully long shower, I didn't think I'd be so thankful for a shower but without a shower for basically a month, you start to appreciate the little things.

When I got out of the shower I blow-dried my hair straight and applied my old usual for make-up, eyeliner, mascara, foundation and red lipstick.

I went for my faded blue tight skinny jeans, heeled military boots that Asha brought for my birthday and I hadn't had a chance to wear yet and a knitted grey jumped that was slightly baggy but I tucked it into my jeans, I put on my black quilted jacket over the top. As I walked downstairs I was greeted with the smell of bacon.

Griffin was up.

"Hey dad." I said casually as I walked into the room, Griffin looked up and did a double take.

"Echo, you look so...old." Griffin stared at me for some time as I brewed some coffee and I laughed lightly.

"Thanks, I'll tell you how I'm feeling when I find a grey hair." I remarked, grabbing a bowl and pouring some cereal in.

"I haven't seen you all dressed up in a long time."

"This wasn't me dressing up, this was how I usually looked like." I shrugged, pouring my coffee and then pouring milk into my cereal.

"You can really tell that weight loss, I wish you'd gained more weight at the hospital." Griffin stared fatherly at my figure.

"Dad, really I'm fine. I don't mind being thinner than usual, it'll make me fit in society better." I joked as I took a sip of my coffee though Griffin frowned at my statement. "Plus I'll go out shopping with Asha and Camille tomorrow." I said eager to spend time with Camille again, just like old times.

"Just make sure you're eating." He said and I rolled my eyes but smiled nevertheless and took my bowl and coffee into the lounge, as I put my food and drink down on the coffee table I turned the TV on.

"_Good news, it seems Echo Kimberleigh has made a full recovery from her traumatic experience and left the hospital yesterday evening with Arthur 'Griffin' Kimberleigh and Asha Kimberleigh, we continue-"_ I turned the TV off as I wanted to talk to Griffin.

"Hey, dad, can you somehow hook me up for an interview on a nice TV show about what happened to me?" I called to my father who walked into the lounge.

"You won't believe how many people have been asking you do an interview for them. How about you go back to AM Florida? They seemed to particularly want you." Griffin said, his PDA in hand, doing whatever techno stuff he was doing.

"Sure," I agreed, just wanting to finally clear my name out of the way, "thanks, dad." I said as I continued to eat my cereal.

"You're welcome, honey." My dad said as he walked back into the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door.

I knew who it was.

"Come in, Jett." I called as I began to hurry with my cereal, stuffing my face full of Lucky Charms.

"Jeez, I knew hospital food was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad." Jett tsked at me as he walked in, clad in tight jeans and a leather jacket.

"Dfdgdghddgf." I tried to tell him I was hungry but I failed, epically.

"Oh yeah, you're all woman now, aren't you." Jett chuckled at my dad walked back into the lounge. "Hey, Arthur," Jett said smiling as he came over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hello, Jett, how are you, today?" Griffin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm good thanks, and you?" Jett said politely to Griffin as I swallowed the rest of my Lucky Charms.

"I'm very good, coffee?" Griffin motioned to his mug.

"Nah, it's alright, I'll just have some of Echo's." Jett smirked, grabbing my mug and taking a long drink from it.

"Hey! The doctors said I have to have plenty of fluids, it's mean to pick on an ill person." I pouted as Jett rolled his eyes, passing me the rest of the mug and I grinned happily, drinking the rest.

"How's Jerry?" Griffin asked.

"He's good; he said he was going to invite you fishing today." Jett said.

"Sounds good, I think I'll call him now." Griffin turned and walked out of the room, he was besotted with Jerry, they had a big bromance going on.

"You ready?" Jett asked, standing up.

"Yup." I said, getting up to and grabbing my purse. "Bye dad!" I called as we walked out of the door

"So, audition today… you nervous?" Jett asked as we got into the car and he turned the engine on.

"Well from what you've said, I am a highly desired person so why should I be nervous?" I asked him as we set out onto the road.

"True." Jett smiled.

"So what's my character like, what does she do? Does she have a cool power?"

"Well, you're character sparks the interest of the whole school as you're mysterious. You particularly spark West's interest."

"Who's that?"

"Me."

"But I thought you were Rob."

"On an episode I found out my true identity."

"So you're West the werewolf."

"No, I'm West the sexy werewolf." Jett said with a grin and I giggled.

"You wish." I told him with a smile. "So what's my cool power? Am I a medium? A ghost? A vampire?"

"You're human."

"What?"

"You're a plain human."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"My character's boring."

"Believe me, if you're playing her she's anything but."

Throughout the car journey Jett gave me tips and spoke to me about what New Town High was and what it was like.

My character, Hayley is 16 years old and is mysterious, she's illusive and doesn't really like to talk to anyone but she's targeted by Rachel and then she stands up for herself and gets into a fight with a ghost to which West comes to the rescue and they hit it off.

"Hey, Jett, what happened to Camille? I thought she was going to do the show." I said to him as he announced we were nearly there.

"She was going to, but then she got offered a lot of money to be an acting teacher in some studio for a set amount of time."

"Oh, more money than New Town High?"

"On New Town High, you get paid to how the ratings are, how good your acting is and how important your character is."

"So you're paid more than me?"

"Please, I'm paid more than anyone." Jett grinned to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"But what's going to happen with Camille?"

"The producers are deliberating whether to bring her in a few seasons later and ask if she wants to join."

"They should, she's an amazing actress." I nodded.

"So, I was thinking that after today we go and get lunch together." Jett said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah, my treat,"

"For what?"

"For being a tough bitch," we both laughed airily.

"I accept your lunch date." I said as we came to the studio.

"Funny, I didn't say anything about it being a date." Jett said with a huge grin as he got out of the car. He looked proud of himself.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at him yet the small smirk said that I wasn't that offended.

"Welcome to your first day." Jett said as we walked closer to the studio.

"Jett, you're here!" A blonde walked up to Jett with a smile on her face, though when she smiled prominent vampire teeth were inserted on her incisors.

"Hey, Jo, this is Echo." Jett said, pointing to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, well done on such a speedy recovery." Jo said with a genuine smile. "Well, I best be getting back on the set, Jett, you better hurry up, you're needed in the next few scenes."

"I will Jo, don't worry." He said as she skipped away.

"For ex's you two are pretty tight." I commented as we walked again.

"Jealous?" Jett asked raising his eyebrows as he smirked.

"Totally." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"There's my star," we turned to a man with a script in his hands walking over to us; the man was tall, skinny and bald with brown eyes and a bright smile. "Jett, I see you've brought someone very special to the set."

"Yes I have." Jett said smiling at me.

"Echo, I'm Mark Watkins, the director and producer of New Town High, we are very excited that you're joining our cast and I would just like to congratulate you on your recovery, I can't comprehend how hard it must have been." He seemed nice, I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

"Thank you for letting me be here, I'm very thankful."

"Well, you're in your entrance scene today which is around about the middle of the episode, I'm sure Jett has briefed you on your character, we're running a little over schedule so I'm not going to audition you, I'm just going to give you the role, Jett speaks highly of your natural acting skills." Mark said kindly. "Jett, get to make-up."

"See you later." Jett said, kissing me on the cheek unexpectedly before walking away and leaving me with Mark.

"So, Echo, I want you to just read over the script and memorize the lines, there's only a few so it won't be that hard, we'll talk after we've filmed today."Mark said, I nodded understandably, knowing he was probably rushing around, he excused himself and walked towards the set and sat on the director's chair.

I watched the first few scenes before reading over my script at a table behind the cameramen, once I had memorized my lines I watched Jett act in his scenes, he had a talent for acting, it was plain to see, the joy on his face when he acted also showed he had a true passion for it.

Once Jett continued in a few more scenes I began to doodle on the back on my script for about 15 minutes until someone sat opposite me.

"Hello." I looked up; Jo sat in front of me with a kind smile as she passed me some coffee.

"Thank you," I smiled as she drank her own coffee in a way of showing my thanks for the beverage.

"So you're Jett's new girlfriend?" Jo asked, not in a jealous way, just in a curious one.

"I wouldn't say girlfriend."

"He likes you a lot." Jo said, nodding towards Jett who was acting with a redhead on set, they were arguing over what to do with Rachel which was Jo's character.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked trying to change the subject as I began to take sips of my coffee.

"Yes I do, we've been going strong for a month now."

"Aww, how cute, what's the lucky guy's name?" I asked as I began to drink more of the coffee.

"Kendall Knight."

And there went my coffee all over the floor as I spat it all out and began coughing loudly.

"What?" I choked out, my eyes wide.

* * *

><p><em>When was the last time you thought of me?<em>  
><em>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<em>  
><em>I often think about where I went wrong,<em>  
><em>The more I do, the less I know,<em>

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
><em>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<em>  
><em>Don't You Remember- Adele<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know there was a lot of BTR 3rd POV in that, but it has to be done, there's going to be some more next chapter. How will they react to Echo's pregnancy? What will Kendall do? Will he call Echo? Will he visit her? Will he tell her how he truly feels? How does he truly feel?<strong>

**Well, the more the reviews, the longer the chapter!**

**And thank you to all of the early birthday messages, but none of them are early anymore, because my birthday is today!**

**So, as a birthday gift from me, this chapter was all for you : )**


	5. November Lingering

_Thanks to:_

_**whoopsiedaisy- **Yeah, Kendall and Jo are together! Sorry I had to make you wait a little but here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it : )  
><strong>Green-NaNa-Neko89- <strong>Thank you thank you! It felt kinda weird actually, updating on my birthday, I'm not sure why. I'm glad I don't disappoint! Sometimes I'm really critical on what I write and I'm not sure if you'll all like it, or where the story is going is realistic enough. Well, you liked the 3rd POV and there is a lot in this in the end of the chapter. Well, the relationship between Jo and Kendall isn't only going to affect Echo, let's just say that… Yes, Echo is having her interview this chapter and the guys also happen to see it on the TV, so you get to see their reactions. I'm so thankful that you love my story, I really don't deserve all of the praise you give me, it's very humbling. Well I hope you get your computer fixed soon and thank you for giving me such an amazing review, regardless! Thanks for the review and the support! : )  
><strong>BigTimeFan50- <strong>Thank you! I'm glad you like it with the guys, I really want to still include them in the story somehow even though they aren't there in America with Echo. James and Kendall were close, real close, that's why it was such a stab in the back and such pain for James, well to be honest, for both of them. Well, you know when you bring in Jo there has to be some drama and trouble! That's all my story is about! You'll find out in this chapter, it revolves around when she went out to New Zealand in the episodes but instead of stay there, she was just visiting and happened to meet Kendall, but it is explained in the chapter, thanks for the review and thank you again for the happy birthday : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>I'm glad you liked the chapter! I know it's wrong, but the way you have such an optimistic outlook on Arthur and Lisa fighting actually makes me weirdly glad! I had to add in the twitter part, they tweet all the time on twitter so I just had to. Well, both the reactions and the interview is in this chapter so I hope it lives up to your expectations! People have such widely different views on Jett, I'm glad you like him and now that my birthday has past, I'm totally looking forward to Christmas, it's only like 30 days away now! Yes, Jo is dating Kendall and in fact, she isn't a bitch, she's the complete opposite to Echo, which confuses Echo a lot. Jetcho, that's cute! Don't worry, Echo is going back to the Palm Woods in a few chapters but she meets someone she doesn't really expect to see, I'm not going to tell you who though! Thank you again for the praise and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kimy- <strong>thank you! Kendall and Jo are happening, but then again Jett and Echo are happening, will they last? And you're just that much more amazing because you have my name! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>JamesMaslowBTR100- <strong>Aha, thank you for the praise, I really appreciate it but I'm not that good, really! Wow, I don't want to make you cry, seriously! Please don't, it will make me feel so bad! It actually feels weird, constantly writing them arguing and all, but they will stop…one day, I hope. Aha, there's actually not many Jendall fans out there really, which makes bringing in Jo as Kendall's girlfriend all the better for me! Aha, well I'm not that big of a fan of her character to be honest, either. Thank you for the birthday message! Wow, well thank you for being so committed that you still reviewed on your iPhone! Thank you! : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>Aha, don't worry, really! I'm just happy you're reviewing now. Well, everyone goes through a tough time and this is the only way I can portray him, but in a way, it shows that he isn't just the leader and the glue of Big Time Rush, each of them hold each other together as the next band member, which Kendall is going to realize soon. Everyone hates Jo! It's quite amusing really, I don't know why but everyone has such a passionate hate for her! Don't worry, by the end of this story I aim to clear up everything…hopefully! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>SWACGleekFreak- <strong>Thank you for the birthday message! Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I agree with you that he hasn't tried to change, but maybe being with Jo is a start? I couldn't keep Echo in such a shitty state for long, she's only human, she just has an inhuman amount of drama in her life. Don't worry, I can promise you now that Jett won't do anything compared to what Kendall did! And you know this story, there's always drama! Here's the update so enjoy and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Thank you! I'm glad you like the BTR parts, I really want to keep them in the story even though they aren't actually _in _the story, if you get what I mean…Maybe Kendall does still love her, who knows? I don't even bloody know yet : ) well, maybe he's trying to move on from her, or maybe he just doesn't want to be reminded by Echo so he gets a girl who is completely different to her… Well, those questions are all going to be cleared up soon, I promise! And you know Kendall is going to have to face Echo soon, whether any of them like it or not, probably not. Thank you again and thank you for complimenting the song choice, I think 2 other people have in the two stories I have written! So that means a lot to me that you actually read the lyrics because sometimes it takes me ages to find a song that fits in with the chapter, so I hope you like this one! Aha, thanks for the birthday message and thanks for the review! : )  
><strong>xKiki .Bonn- <strong>Hell yes! Aha, there's so much Jo hate going around that I'm actually laughing! Pretty much everyone who has reviewed so far has put in a little hat message about Jo! Well, let's just say that Kendall and Jo met in New Zealand when BTR were there touring. Yes, I'm trying to make her seem nice, but you know those girls who are overly nice? I'm trying to make her seem too nice and too perfect, if you understand what I mean, it just makes such a contrast between her character and Echo's. Jett and Echo have chemistry, yes, but she will never be able to forget the way she felt with Kendall, he was her first love. Aha, you're actually making me laugh about how much you dislike Jo, I might do things with Jo that might piss you off more, my little gift to you ; ) oh my God! FALCON PUNCH! You freaking play Star Fox! You're a legend! I was so tempted to just put 'and then Carlos began to continually shout "Kendall! Do a barrel roll!"' that would have been hilarious. Well, what would you do if I told you I was working on a James OC fic right now? And it was a definite James OC fic, I wouldn't change the pairings whatsoever. And you're right, Kendall did deserve it and even he realized that. You know they can't continue fighting for long, they are like brothers! I think Griffin needs a pal anyway, I mean being with Lisa and all, he definitely needs a friend! Mmm, bananas! You know how weird this is? I'm actually eating a banana right now… can you see me or something? I'm glad you've mentioned it again! So here's the next update, thanks for the lengthy review and I must say myself, this is one of the greatest responses I've ever given! Thanks for the review! : )  
><strong>StuckAt9.99- <strong>Thank you for the birthday message! Secretly, you know everyone still cares for each other in this story, it's just the intensity of the feelings that are the key. For the whole tweet thing, I was just trying to show how it's almost like Kendall has erased Echo from his life, which is actually quite sad… Aha, everyone hates Jo! It's amazing, I could actually make a whole story from all of the hate Jo is getting! But to be honest, I'm not her biggest fan in the world. Aha, quoting Carlos= instant legend! Well, all the Jendall stuff is explained in this chapter so I hope you like it and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Boysboysboys love em- <strong>Aha, thank you for the birthday message! Yay! Virtual hug and cake, this is definitely something special for me to get the cake too. Don't worry, it's fine! I'm just so glad you're reviewing again, I missed the virtual things I got. Aha, thank you for the praise, but I'm honestly not that good, really! Aha, well I'm still not sure who to get Echo with, some days I'm like a Jecho fan and others I'm a Kecho fan so the chapters kinda sway in the mood I'm in because I'm just weird like that. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing once again! : )  
><strong>otaku- <strong>Wow, I'm sorry! I didn't think to put a choking hazard on the warnings ;) Aha, don't worry, literally everyone dislikes her if not hates her. I'm glad you like Echo! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>Yes, yes, yes! Everyone dislikes Lisa, including me. Aha, I'm glad you not only like the way Griffin acts but the relationship I've made for Echo and Asha. Maybe your right about Kendall still loving her, but maybe you're wrong, who knows? You know that James and Kendall will face each other soon, they're like brothers, their a band of such close friends that it's actually quite difficult to constantly writing them arguing, believe it or not. Maybe you're right about Jetto, maybe you're not…who knows? Aha, you're the second person it happened to! I really should have put a choking hazard at the start of the chapter ;) Well, here's your update and thanks for such a detailed review, I really do appreciate it!  
><strong>Seliiia- <strong>Aha, thank you for the praise! Don't worry, literally every single person who has reviewed has taken some sort of disliking towards her, I'm not her biggest fan but I don't completely hate her. I'm glad you've read between the lines and seen how the fact that Jett and Echo are together will cause problems, Jett is Jo's ex, Echo is Kendall's ex, all ex's are out with each other… something tells me that the whole happy couple thing may not last long. Well, Kendall is finally starting to realize what he has become and Kendall is still excluding himself, but he's going to get there…I hope. Yeah, I had to add the tweets, I needed to make sure the guys were still included in the story somehow. I need it to be confusing, so then you get that factor of when you work it all out you'll think it was a good storyline ;) Well, Echo is still trying to be civil, I wonder how long that will last and the interview is in this chapter, so enjoy! Well, I'm working on it now, I plan to do all of the guys in different OC fics but it's going to admittedly take me a long time. I don't think there are a lot of them that portrays the way he is on the TV show completely, I agree with you. Wow, you're German! I'm doing that as a GCSE and doing stuff about my free time, a writing test, I have to revise 273 words. I know our language is complicated but it's just getting the tenses and the verbs in the right place in German, the whole Ich Spiele Fussball and then the Ich habe Fussball gespielt. I know this may sound cheeky, but is there any chance you could read what I've done and see if I've made any mistakes? I really need to get a good grade on this! My exam for it is next Thursday! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>ally0101- <strong>Yeah, I'm getting there, just a little slow on the updates. Thank you, I'm glad you like it already and you know how I write, of course there is going to be drama along the way. Well yeah, it is a Big Time Rush fiction so I want to try and include them as much as possible, even if they are not directly in the story yet. Yeah, Griffin is finally seeing the woman Lisa is and it's going to be seen a lot in the next few chapters especially. Thank you for the birthday wish and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>le trolling girl- <strong>Aha, thank you for the birthday wish! Aha, I hate her too, but nothing can be completely perfect in someone's life. Aha, I'm glad you like Echo's relationship with Asha and Griffin, I really want to emphasize the way that she has gone from treating Asha like a daughter, to a sister and Griffin a stranger, to a dad, it's important in this story. I'm glad you liked the tweets, I try to keep the guys in the fiction as much as possible so I'm glad you like it. A lot of people actually think Kendall has feeling for Echo still, I'm not saying anything yet –mainly because I haven't written anything yet- Aha, I'm genuinely pleased you like Jett, I don't want him to come off as the self conceited ass that he does on the TV show/ Well, here's the next chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Dirtbracer- <strong>Aha, well it's nice to see you back and I'm honored to be your favorite author! Thank you again and I hope you're enjoying the story so far, here's the next chapter for you : )  
><strong>SlavaV- <strong>Wow, 3 days that's commitment! I'm flattered you think it's a masterpiece and you've read the previous story. Ukraine, that's cool. I love how people from other native languages are so into trying to learn English and then for the English… we can't be bothered to learn anything because it's too hard for us. I'm trying to do German but I'm failing terribly! Thank you for the praise for my story, I really appreciate it and to be honest, your English is pretty good considering it's a second language, trust me. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Thank you for the praise. Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. Well, all those questions will be answered, one by one through the next chapters upcoming, thank you again and thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter and it answers some of your questions : )  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I never wanted to say this<br>You never wanted to stay  
>I put my faith in you, so much faith<br>And then you just threw it away  
>You threw it away<br>For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic- Paramore_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm dating Kendall. He's your ex, isn't he?" She was peppy, real peppy and she seemed like the Virgin Mary. She was nice, too. She is the complete opposite of me… maybe that's why he likes her.<p>

"Yes." I nodded, swallowing hard and going back to drinking my coffee.

I still had feelings for Kendall, no matter how small they are, the feelings are still there.

And James... I didn't even know what I was feeling for him.

At times, I really miss him and at others I'm glad he's gone.

I miss Carlos the most, he's dimple smile, his energetic life style, and the way he could put a smile on my face when I was going through the worst days.

"I was out in New Zealand at the time, a few months ago; we met at a bar and really hit it off, once he comes off the tour we're making it official." She said with a smile, she spoke with such innocence that I was jealous.

She seemed to be perfect.

"Good for you." I sighed, trying not to show how uncomfortable I was talking about this.

"Jo, you're needed on set."I wanted to kiss Jett for saving me as he walked up behind Jo and pointed to the set.

"Oh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you." Jo said with a smile to me before getting up and walking away.

"Why so glum? You should be smiling because I'm here." Jett said cheekily with a grin as he sat down opposite me.

"Jo's dating Kendall." It was more of a question, I was so confused.

"She is? I wondered why she suddenly became obsessed with him." Jett said and then he realized the situation. "Oh...are you okay?" He asked, taking my hand on top of the table and looking at me.

Jett was sweet.

I smiled at him, "I think so." I nodded to him.

He squeezed my hand gently. "Good, so I was thinking, after today we can go out and maybe get a bite to eat."

"Jett, you already asked me this." I told him with a smile.

"I'm just reminding you about our lunch date." Jett said casually, a twinkle in his eye. "So have you read over the script?"

"Yup."

"You like your character?" Jett asked.

"She's a lot like me." I said with a smile.

"That was why she was created."

"I feel honored." I said grinning.

"Echo you're needed on set."Mark called and I nodded, turning to Jett and getting up and walking over to the set.

* * *

><p>My first day on the set of New Town High went surprisingly well, apparently even though my skills are rusty and I know that I'm the worst actor on the lot I still have a relatable factor, the likeable factor and 'I'm not that bad,' Jett's words, not mine.<p>

After everyone had left Mark talked to me, about the hours I would be doing, what episodes I was needed for and also me singing the contract for being with them.

I was actually really excited for working with everyone; I quite liked acting, even if I wasn't great at it.

By the time I had finished talking to Mark it was already bordering 5pm.

"You ready?" Jett came over to me as I put my script in my purse, todays and the next few episodes that I was told to read through and revise.

"Yeah." I nodded happily as Jett grabbed my hand as we began walking. "It's not going to be much of a lunch." I mused as we walked into the parking lot.

Jett shrugged. "Food is food."

"You're such a guy." I teased as we reached Jett's car and we both got in.

"I'd be pretty worried if I wasn't." He joked as he started the car. "We'll just get something simple from that lunch shack, five minutes away." Jett said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I don't mind." I shrugged to him.

"Plus, we've gotta get you eating a lot, you've already missed lunch and you're supposed to be having three meals a day." Jett chided to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just have pasta or pizza, high calorie stuff." I shrugged.

When we reached the shack I found myself asking to what Jett and I were.

We weren't friends but we weren't exactly official, more like friends with benefits at the moment.

The date passed with Jett pleasantly, we had a laugh. We spoke to each other about what we've been doing the past few months to which I answered 'being an angel' to which Jett laughed. We spoke about Jerry and Griffin, New Town High and all of the interviews that will be peaking up when we finished the season.

"Mark said he wants to put you as an official cast member for the rest of the seasons and write you a story line." Jett said as we finished the dinner and he drove me home, driving down the familiar street that was my home.

"I made an impression then?" I asked with a smile.

"Please, with that new body he's thinking about making you the eye candy of the show."

"Hey, I don't want to be subjected to that." I groaned.

"Even if you're just wearing jeans and a t-shirt you still look hot." Jett said honestly and I laughed.

"You're not too bad looking, yourself Mr. Stettson." I said as he parked on my drive way. "Today has been good." I said smiling to him.

"Yeah." Jett nodded. "I'll pick you up same time on Monday?" Jett asked referring to how I was needed on the set Monday and I nodded.

"Please do." And then he did what I had wanted him to do the whole day.

He kissed me.

It was so much better than the kiss in the hospital, I could actually maneuver around the car now, my hands slid into his hair and his around my waist as my body hummed and warmed up. I gasped in surprised when Jett's tongue poked my own and the kiss grew more heated. I pulled his hair tighter and Jett squeezed my skin as the air in the car grew hot and static and my body set on fire.

"I've wanted to do that the whole day." Jett said when we parted and I laughed shallowly, panting lightly.

"My lipstick is all over your lips." I said to him, reaching out to wipe off my make-up off from his lips. He watched, muted until I had got it all off and our eyes connected.

A few more passionate kisses later I waved Jett goodbye and walked inside the house.

"I'm home." I called out, walking straight into the kitchen to see Griffin on his laptop with a mug of coffee beside it.

"About time, I was getting worried." Griffin smiled at me as I placed my purse on the counter and sat opposite him.

"Dad, you don't need to be worried, I was with Jett." I told him smiling secretly.

"You like him." He observed my facial expression.

"He's so nice to me."

"But do you love him?" Griffin asked. "You look more like friends than lovers."

"Dad, I'm not sure what love is after Kendall. Jett is fixing me."

"So did you have a good day?" He thankfully changed the topic.

"Yeah, I've got the job, here are my scripts." I said handing him the scripts as I got up to make me some coffee.

He inspected them for some time until I began to sip my coffee, he spoke. "Echo, what's this?" He pointed to the back of one of the scripts, the doodles I had done absentmindedly.

"Oh, there just doodles, forget about them." I said waving it off as I came to sit down again but Griffin shook his head.

"These are lyrics, song lyrics. They're good." Griffin said as he read them. "I like them; I think you should use them."

"And what, become a singer again?" I joked laughing at my own joke but then I quietened when I noticed Griffin wasn't laughing with me. "You're not serious, are you?" I asked.

"I think you should."

"Dad, come on, we've already been over this, I don't want to sing."

"How about lyricist?" Griffin suggested. "These lyrics are about your hospital experience, if you use your experiences to write songs, you'll do well."

"A lyricist?" Well I _did_ like writing, and I _did_ help Gustavo write that song earlier in the year.

"And a producer, you can work with a manager, get a band, I'm sure Gustavo could help you out." Griffin nodded.

"Actually, I would prefer not to work with Gustavo." I said honestly, I wanted to face him when I was completely healed of my injuries that he mostly one of the root causes of.

"Who do you want to work with then?"

"A music manager who's popular but he's not under Global Nett Sanyoid." I admitted. "But I would share my earnings with you." I said honestly.

"Who?" Griffin asked.

"Hawk, I want to work with Hawk."

"Gustavo's enemy?" Griffin sighed.

"Does it matter if they are enemies, I feel like he would support me." I said to him.

"I'll make a meeting with you and him for Wednesday, noon. If you could write some more stuff by then that would be wise." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"And Echo, we need to talk about burial terms."

"For who-oh." I said.

"With what your lyrics say you're more affected with this than you say you are and I don't blame you; do you want a funeral for him?"

"Yes. I just want me, you, Asha, Jett and Camille there. No one else, just a small thing. And I want him buried in a bed of rose flowers." I said to Griffin. "Do I get to actually see him before he's buried?"

"The doctors said he hadn't developed yet and it would be wise that none of us saw him, it might affect you greatly mentally." Even though a part of me was angry that I couldn't see my dead son's body the logical side of me knew it was because Griffin cared about me.

"Okay." I reluctantly agreed with him.

"We'll have the funeral next Friday." Griffin said and I nodded to him.

"Alright, well I'm going to take an early night, I'm spent." I said to Griffin, kissing him on the cheek before going upstairs and flopping down on my bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>The month of November seemed to be my month; it was definitely a month that was being good to me.<p>

I went shopping for a new wardrobe with Asha and Camille, we spent the whole day in the mall, laughing and joking just like old times.

I was going from strength to strength at New Town High, they liked how my character was developing as the outsider, Mark seemed impressed and so did Jett which made me so much happier.

I couldn't stop writing lyrics, my meeting with Hawk went smoothly, he said he would love the opportunity to work with me and he saw the lyrics and approved greatly of them. He said that he was in the process of finding a band now and he would pay me for the song rights when he found the band, he just told me to keep writing.

The funeral for my son was sad, but short. Even though he had never lived I felt a connection to him, he was mine and I loved him dearly even if I had never seen him. It was for the best.

And then rolled around the date that I had my interview for AM Florida.

"Echo, it's nice to see you again." Miles said as he walked over to make-up and the artists worked on my eye shadow.

I nodded, smiling at him. "It really is, Miles."

"Congratulations on such a speedy recovery, now for the interview I'm just going to ask you about the hospital and the past few months, if you don't want to answer a question just shake your head at me, okay?" Miles said kindly, I had noticed they didn't have Jane as their producer anymore, which I was thankful for.

"Thanks Miles."

"Alright, well I'm needed now; you'll be needed soon, too." Miles nodded to me before walking over to the set and starting the show.

15 minutes later I was sitting at a chair opposite Miles as he began the interview.

"So, Echo. It's been a long time since you've been here on AM Florida." Miles said to me and I nodded.

"Indeed it has," I said smiling.

"Now, I want to talk to you about your relationship with Kendall, what happened to you? No one actually knows." Miles said. And here came the awkward questions that I was going to have to answer sooner or later.

"In all honesty, Kendall was never in love with me. He just wanted to protect his band and show his loyalty to Gustavo."

"Are you not mad?"

"I was to begin with, and I still am, I'm just hurt and upset by it more than anything."

"So, after Kendall left no one heard a thing from you for two months, what happened?"

"I'm a teenager; I went through the break-up phases, depressed, angry, all of that."

"And then, on your birthday you ended up in hospital, now no one actually knows what happened, would you tell us what did?"

Here it goes. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, I hadn't been eating, starving myself really but I didn't really notice anything because I wasn't loosing the weight. It started off as cramps through the day and then, I woke up in the middle of the night with such a big pain I started crying and ran out into the hallway. I called for my father and he called the paramedics, I was losing blood at a worrying pace..." I trailed off, taking a deep breath, trying not to cry or get upset.

"Take your time." Miles said to me in a fatherly way.

I took another deep breath; though it was shaky I still carried on. "I was in labor." I said. The utter look of shock on Miles' face said it all.

"You were in labor?"

"Yes, I had a miscarriage." I admitted, feeling somewhat happier I had finally told everyone the truth.

"The baby got strangled by my umbilical cord, and because I had been starving myself my organs had slowly began to fail, that was why I lost so much blood and why my body was under so much strain."

"So who is the father?"

"Kendall is the father, I can't see how I got pregnant, we were always careful but I don't think the baby would have benefitted from life, I needed a shock to get my life back on track." I said.

Kendall and I were constantly at it and I did, admittedly forget to take my pill a few times but I thought it would've been okay if I took them most days out of the week, clearly not.

"Have you contacted him or had a funeral for the child?"

"I haven't contacted Kendall, no. He doesn't know I was pregnant, he probably will now but I don't want him to worry or be blamed for this, it was out of my ignorance that the baby suffered and I have realized that. We had the funeral for him last week."

"A baby boy."

"Yes." I nodded as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I wasn't ready to have a child anyway."

"So what are you doing now?" Miles asked, seeing my upset state and quickly changing the subject.

"Actually, I'm in a TV show called New Town High, we've been filming for a few weeks now and the season starts at the start of December. I've also been working closely with music manager Hawk, writing lyrics."

"So you're finally healed?" Miles asked.

"I'm getting there." I said with another smile.

"Now, it's obvious that you've lost a lot of weight. Some people like it while others think that you're promoting eating disorders and broken down in the pressure of the media."

"No." I shook my head. "I respect people's opinions but I didn't purposely starve myself, I think that eating disorders are a definite dangerous thing to get into, I nearly killed myself. I want both young girls and guys to know that starving yourself is not the way to go, it only brings pain and misery. Just be happy in the skin you're in. I'm eating normally now and if I start to gain weight, which I haven't yet then I'll accept that. I've actually gained a lot of weight when I was in the hospital, I'm just thankful I'm sitting here now and talking to you."

"Inspirational words," Miles nodded. "Now, there have been rumors going around that you've been getting close to fellow co-star of New Town High, Jett Stettson." Miles said.

"Jett is such a sweetheart. He was right by my side at my hospital bed throughout the whole ordeal. He's such a nice person, beyond his ego that is." I said with a light laugh.

"But are you a thing?" Miles challenged.

"I guess you could say we are." I said to Miles.

"But is Jett a rebound?"

"I've known Jett since I was little and I've always hated him until this year, I would never do that to him."

"So you're dating Florida's bad boy?"

"I guess I am, yeah."

"Don't you think that's slightly reckless after the events of the past few months?"

"Your first real relationship is always the worst one when it comes to a broken heart; you're so young and naive. I liked to think that the last few months have changed me and I would like to wish Kendall and his girlfriend all the best in the future." A man behind the camera made a reference to that they were running over time and had to wrap up now.

"Well, I definitely think you're a new woman to the young girl I saw earlier this year. Thank you, Echo. I'm Miles Bainbridge, signing off for AM Florida." Miles said as the cameraman called it off and my interview was over.

* * *

><p>The next day was spent up at the New Town High set with Jett.<p>

"So we're dating now are we?" Jett asked as he parked the car in the parking lot.

"Well you tell me, Mr. Florida's Bad Boy." I joked as I got out of the car.

The next thing I knew Jett's lips were pressed to mine as he pressed my body up against his car and our lips sought each other's out hungrily. I moaned loudly when his hands wandered down to my ass and mine under his shirt, his torso was firm and warm and the way he was flicking his tongue in my mouth was making my head spin.

"Does that tell you enough?" Jett asked, whispering in my ear and I bit my lip, moaning lightly.

"It does now." I said with a smile as Jett's lips wandered down my neck, licking and sucking the skin there, causing multiple gasps emitting from my mouth.

"Oh God, Jett." I gasped.

"Keep making sounds like that and I'll throw you in the back seat of my car." Jett mumbled against my skin and his nose travelled up the length of my neck and I shivered in delight.

"Then stop." I said breathily, using what little willpower I had to push him away. "We're supposed to be working."

"Jett you're needed in make-up." Jo suddenly bounded over to us with her signature Virgin Mary smile. Jett gave me a heated, intense look before winking and walking away while I tried to keep my body under control.

"I saw the interview."Jo said. "I'm so sorry, about your son and everything." Jo said as we walked on the set and took a seat behind the cameramen as I usually did.

"It wasn't meant to be." I shrugged.

"Everyone's talking about your interview, but mostly because you mentioned Kendall had a girlfriend."

"Oh, was I supposed to keep it a secret? I'm sorry." I said, ashamed I had gossiped on Miles' show.

"No, no. I had wanted Kendall to say something for months but he didn't, now that you've said something everyone finally knows I'm his girlfriend." Jo said happily.

Why would Kendall not want to go official with Jo?

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, put it on the news." Logan said to Carlos as they travelled in their tour bus, now in the city of Japan.<em>

"_Why?" Carlos asked as he stared up at the cartoons he was watching. It was early in the morning, and already, only 3 months into the tour it had taken its toll on the four teens. James and Kendall still argued, but not as much as when Echo was in hospital. Kendall had become more secretive and James had become angrier lately._

"_Just fucking put it on." James sighed, tired of people talking._

"_If Carlos wants to fucking watch cartoons then let him." Kendall said snidely to James and Carlos and Logan sighed. They were at it again._

"_Its fine, Logan can watch the news." Carlos said, quickly flicking the channel over._

"…_Now, I want to talk to you about your relationship with Kendall, what happened to you? No one actually knows." The guys looked up at the TV to Kendall's name and saw Miles talking to someone._

"_In all honesty, Kendall was never in love with me. He just wanted to protect his band and show his loyalty to Gustavo." The guys were silent when the camera got a shot of who was speaking to Miles._

"_Is that..?" Carlos asked._

"_Shush!" Logan said to Carlos._

_At that moment the boys couldn't believe Echo was talking, fine and happy. They hadn't seen or heard anything of her in months and as they saw the new her they struggled with accepting her new found maturity._

"_Are you not mad?"_

"_I was to begin with, but I'm more upset and hurt more than anything." James couldn't believe what Echo had said. She was always so fiery and hot tempered, she'd get angry at anything and yet how she spoke calmly about how it looks like she respects Kendall being a fucking douche to her was unbelievable, I mean she has a right to be upset so why is she taking it so easily?_

_Meanwhile for Carlos he was just happy that she was alive and okay, the same with Logan. Kendall just stared at the screen emotionlessly._

"_So, after Kendall left no one heard a thing from you for two months, what happened?"_

"_I'm a teenager; I went through the break-up phases, depressed, angry, all of that."_

"_And then, on your birthday you ended up in hospital, now no one actually knows what happened, would you tell us what did?" Logan sucked in a deep breath, he was the only one that knew the truth that was about to unfold._

"_Yes, I hadn't been eating, starving myself really but I didn't really notice anything because I wasn't loosing the weight. It started off as cramps through the day and then, I woke up in the middle of the night with such a big pain I started crying and ran out into the hallway. I called for my father and he called the paramedics, I was losing blood at a worrying pace..." _

"_What?" Carlos said, looking to Logan. "Camille didn't tell us that!" The truth was she did after a breakdown over the phone to Logan but he couldn't muster up the courage to tell his other band mates and has kept it a secret since._

_Now the fact that she had been actually hurt, the four boys actually felt bad for not at least sending her a card, but they knew Gustavo would never allow it._

"_Take your time." _

"_I was in labor." As Echo said those four words their jaws snapped open._

"_You were in labor?"_

"_Yes, I had a miscarriage. The baby got strangled by my umbilical cord, and because I had been starving myself my organs had slowly began to fail, that was why I lost so much blood and why my body was under so much strain." _

"_So who is the father?"_

"_Kendall is the father, I can't see how I got pregnant, we were always careful but I don't think the baby would have benefitted from life, I needed a shock to get my life back on track." Eyes slid over to Kendall who was now staring at the TV, wide eyed. He was a dad to a child that was never alive. He hurt her deeply and then technically nearly killed her._

_Nobody knew what to say, even Logan was a little caught off guard with how open Echo was being._

"_Have you contacted him or had a funeral for the child?" Miles continued on._

"_I haven't contacted Kendall, no. He doesn't know I was pregnant, he probably will now but I don't want him to worry or be blamed for this, it was out of my ignorance that the baby suffered and I have realized that. We had the funeral for him last week."_

"_A baby boy." Kendall had a baby boy, a baby. His child died._

"_Yes, I wasn't ready to have a child anyway." The guys were all feeling a mutual feeling of shock as they stared at Echo, a tear slipping down her face. She would have never cried in front of anyone before, she wouldn't have wanted to talk about the subject and changed it with a witty comment._

_Camille was right; she had grown into a woman._

"_So what are you doing now?" Miles asked Echo as she wiped the tear away._

"_Actually, I'm in a TV show called New Town High, we've been filming for a few weeks now and the season starts at the start of December. I've also been working closely with music manager Hawk, writing lyrics." It had seemed that she was getting her life back on track; Camille had said so after a phone call a few days ago._

"_So you're finally healed?" Miles asked._

"_I'm getting there." She said with another smile._

_James was angry at Kendall; he had gotten Echo pregnant and broke her heart. He never used to be so thoughtless. And yet, he was the fatherly kind. The family man, James envied that about Kendall and when he saw Echo, his heart hammered. She looked absolutely stunning. It seemed like absence made the heart grow fonder for him._

"_Now, it's obvious that you've lost a lot of weight. Some people like it while others think that you're promoting eating disorders and broken down in the pressure of the media."_

"_No, I respect people's opinions but I didn't purposely starve myself, I think that eating disorders are a definite dangerous thing to get into, I nearly killed myself. I want both young girls and guys to know that starving yourself is not the way to go, it only brings pain and misery. Just be happy in the skin you're in. I'm eating normally now and if I start to gain weight, which I haven't yet then I'll accept that. I've actually gained a lot of weight when I was in the hospital, I'm just thankful I'm sitting here now and talking to you." There she was again, talking about how she knew things had gone wrong and how she wanted to change, Logan knew she had become a role model to a lot of teenage girls._

"_Inspirational words," Miles nodded. "Now, there have been rumors going around that you've been getting close to fellow co-star of New Town High, Jett Stettson." Miles said, this sparked Kendall's interest immediately._

"_Jett is such a sweetheart. He was right by my side at my hospital bed throughout the whole ordeal. He's such a nice person, beyond his ego that is." _

"_But are you a thing?" Miles challenged._

"_I guess you could say we are." _

"_How can she like such a fucking asshole like that?" Kendall suddenly became angry that she was dating again, while the others, even James felt happy that she was healing._

"_Well she loved you, didn't she?" James asked bitterly. That was the truth, and Kendall wouldn't say that what James had just said actually hurt; he began to realize what sort of person he had become._

"_But is Jett a rebound?"_

"_I've known Jett since I was little and I've always hated him until this year, I would never do that to him."_

"_So you're dating Florida's bad boy?"_

"_I guess I am, yeah."_

"_Don't you think that's slightly reckless after the events of the past few months?"_

"_Your first real relationship is always the worst one when it comes to a broken heart; you're so young and naive. I liked to think that the last few months have changed me and I would like to wish Kendall and his girlfriend all the best in the future." _

"_GIRLFRIEND?" The three other guys said at the same time._

_Kendall's eyes widened, how the hell did she know he was dating? He hadn't told anyone! Unless Jo said something..._

"_You're dating again?" Carlos asked with surprise._

"_Yes, I'm dating Jo Taylor, who's on New Town High." Kendall admitted._

"_Nice, first you leave her and then you shove Jo in her face to show you're dating." James said angrily to Kendall and even though neither Carlos nor Logan had said anything, they were in complete agreement with James on this one._

"_Fucking forget it." Kendall said getting up and walking down to the other side of the bus. Echo had changed, she had become a better person it was clear to anyone to see, and even though he was dating Jo, the moment he saw Echo, emotions hit him that he hadn't felt in a long time..._

* * *

><p><strong>A chance for either an early chap, or a long chap next week if I get lots of reviews<br>I'm thinking of the plot right now, so bear with me!  
>Review?<strong>

_I'm not so naive  
>My sorry eyes can see<br>The way you fight shy  
>Of almost everything<br>Well, if you give up  
>You'll get what you deserve<em>

_So what'd you think I would say?_  
><em>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<em>  
><em>So what did you think I would say?<em>  
><em>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<em>  
><em>You wouldn't<em>  
><em>For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic- Paramore<em>


	6. December and January

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50- **Maybe he did love her, maybe he didn't. I'm not going to say but it is true, he is somewhat beginning to understand the douchenozzle he's been. Jealousy maybe? Is Kendall jealous of Jett? Would he be? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>Well you're reviewing now! I'm glad you've seen she's matured because that's the main thing I wanted to present from the transition from the last story to this one. Yeah, he's a jerk but maybe he does it for a reason? Thank you for the praise, really! Here's your update so I hope you enjoy! : )  
><strong>JamesMaslowBTR100- <strong>Yeah, Kendall's a douche bag. Aha, yes, maybe her kicking him in the balls was a sign for Kendall to stay away from Echo! To be honest it was terrible killing off the baby before it even lived but it would have just created problems from where I want to take this story. Aha, I totally agree with you, using Griffin to fly me out and kill Kendall, but Echo's not like that, she has Jett now and to be honest, right now she's used to life without him, or at least she's used to his absence, she'll never truly familiarize herself with accepting the fact he's gone.  
><strong>SWACGleekFreak- <strong>Aha, I'm glad you've noticed her maturity! Yeah, I feel sorry for Jett, being constantly portrayed as a bad guy so I decided to give him a break in this story. Yeah, Kendall is still sucking ass, it will change eventually...I think. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Deedee- <strong>Does he have feeling for Echo? Well... maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Yes, she's with Jett now, but will they last? Aha, well I appreciate your review and I hope you'll review the end of this chapter : )  
><strong>Seliiia- <strong>I'm so sorry I only did half of your English homework, I'm really sorry! My internet cut off as soon as I sent you the first email so I couldn't put up any chapters and then hotmail turned around and blocked my email account completely! I've got it back now but it wasted so much time in getting it back, I'm so sorry again! I'M SO SORRY! Please don't hate me!  
><strong>Boysboysboys love em- <strong>Yeah, it really seems like she's healing. Aha, the guys all needed to see it, it's important. Yeah, everyone does seem to hate him but I do have a soft side for him. Aha, you lucky thing! I don't really go on twitter to be honest, it bores me. Aha, don't worry, no one is much of a Jo lover, I'm not really. Here's your update and I hope you enjoy : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>Aha, well I guess I'll take that like you liked the last chapter? Well, you haven't seen anything yet, mate. Just you wait. I hope you like this chapter ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Well thank you so much for acknowledging the song choices I put into each chapter, that actually made me smile! Yeah, Echo I on the mend, yeah I really want to capture how much her life is changing without the guys. Hawk will be making multiple appearances throughout some chapters, just wait and see. Here's your update and I hope you like it : )  
><strong>autumn rose- <strong>I'm glad you've noticed how I have developed the characters, it makes me feel privileged that people notice all the little things that build up in Echo's character. Well, in this story I think it's safe to say anything is possible with the pairings. Well, I hope you like this chapter, I did have you in mind and I hope you think I have made the right decision with what I have written this time. Thank you for the praise, the interview is really key just to show to not only the readers but the guys how much Echo has truly changed. I'm glad you have that view on my story, I try to make it as real as possible. Thank you for the late birthday wish! Thanks for the review! : )  
><strong>StuckAt9.99- <strong>Aha, I guess you hate the pairings that are going on at the moment then. I know, James is all alone and upset, it's sad. Kendall needs to realize what damage he has truly done and the hypocrite he has made himself out to be. Aha, well I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kiki61058- <strong>Well, I give you a full hearty welcome to being a member on FanFiction. Aha, I do like Jett, I personally think he's a little cutie at heart, a sensitive guy is just waiting to burst out. Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much : )  
><strong>le trolling girl- <strong>Maybe Kecho is back, maybe not. But Jett and Jo are here now... I'm glad you like Echo, I'm really happy you've seen how she's grown from the last story to this one, it makes me feel accomplished. Aha, yes, Hawk will be making a few appearances throughout the story. Yes, I can totally see Echo not only dating Jett but dating Kendall and James... ;) well I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you and thank you for such a detailed review : )  
><strong>TheFonzGhandi19- <strong>Aha, well I'm glad you've found it too. I would love to answer your questions but I feel like I should let my story speak for itself and reveal itself in its own time. James is a cutie and I'm glad you like him. Well, here's the next chapter : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Aha, well I still know it's you even if you haven't logged in. Don't worry, I'm just glad you reviewed : ) a lot of people love Kecho, I think Jecho fans are dwindling a little. Maybe I just bring more hope and crush that hope? Why did Kendall keep it a secret? Will you ever know? Of course you will... in time. Thanks for the lengthy review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Well I thank you for reviewing this chapter. A lot of people still love Kecho, you're not the only one, don't worry. Maybe he does love her, maybe he doesn't, you'll just have to wait and see! Well, you're just going to have to wait and see how they are going to meet, I've nearly plotted it out! Aha, well I'm not really much of a Jo fan, I just thinks she's portrayed as a whiny bitch on it. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Aha, don't worry about your iPhone messing up, I understand how annoying technology can be. Well thank you for those extra reviews, I thank you for that. Well to be honest, I haven't fully listened to all of the songs, it may just be me but I found all of the songs predictable, I didn't really like how they've branched out. They've turned into a typical boy band which is kinda annoying, I liked their versatility and it seems in this one they don't have it, thanks for the awesome review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Gosh Olives, that's a good one ;) well, I've nearly plotted what has gone on when they meet, so you're just going to have to wait and see what will happen, I'm not saying anything! Yeah, the four ex's is quite ironic how they are all going out with each other. Well, Jo and Kendall seem like a weird couple in this story, I agree with you but we both know how 'persuading' and what a ladies' man he can truly be. Don't worry, the guys will be coming back soon, this chapter kinda gives you an idea of when, and I'm trying to bring them in as quickly as possible! Well I'm glad you notice my lyrics, it really makes me happy. I love BTR too, but I'm not too sure about their new album, it seems they have gone straight into mainstream predictable boy band crap which frustrates me because we all know how versatile they can be! I love indie and rock music, it makes me life! I swear if you ever see a Rhianna or Lady Gaga song on here, the lyrics either go absolutely perfectly or I've gone crazy (probably the latter) Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it, a few more surprises are in store ;)  
><strong>WhisperInTheRain- <strong>Thank you! Here's the update and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Lovely- <strong>Yes, Kendall is feeling 'something' but none of us know what that 'something' is to be sure. Well, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for putting a quote in your review, I found it quite enjoyable : )  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<br>For me it happens all the time.  
>Need You Now – Lady Antebellum <em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got a chance to briefly listen to BTR's new stuff on their 'Elevate' album. I'm going to be honest. It seems in order for them to get mainstream they have just transformed into a predictable boy band and most of the songs kinda sound the same (maybe it's because I haven't listened to them all very much) which is kinda depressing considering how versatile they were on their first album. Though I do like 'Blow Your Speakers' 'Cover Girl' 'Love Me Love Me' and 'Music Sounds Better With U' and I don't really like their cover of No Idea by All Time Low, maybe it's cause I just like the originals but I'm just not feeling it.<strong>

"Happy birthday!" Jett had slept over at the house yesterday, we were so tired from filming the season finale for New Town High that Griffin was fine with Jett sleeping in my bed with me, even though he gave a little fatherly 'don't do anything' look.

We didn't do anything...much. After I pretty much undressed Jett and jumped him, he couldn't fight me off, he was too tired to say no even if he wanted to, after a heavy session of make-out and heavy petting it suddenly turned into oral sex. Not that I was complaining, Jett had an amazing tongue, Jett didn't seem to complain when I gave him a blowjob either.

Now it was the end of November, November 30th and it was Jett's birthday.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Jett asked as he woke up and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm just smart like that." I shrugged.

"Jerry told you didn't he?"

"Yup." I said grinning, giving him a peck on the lips. "You're old now." I told him.

"Hey, 20 isn't that old." He said, feigning anger.

"I'm going to have to give you those hair dyes soon to cover up your grey hairs, those 'Just for Men' ones." I said to him, giggling as he suddenly crawled on top of me.

"And my dick will shrink." He said with a playful smirk as his lips attacked my neck, travelling down to my bust.

"It's already small." I laughed at Jett's response, the way he looked like he was going to burst into tears. "I'm joking." I laughed as he pulled my top down to reveal my breasts.

I gasped as his tongue touched my nipple, it stood stiffly again my body and the pleasure bolts ran down my body to the apex of my thighs as he pinched the other while sucking on one. All coherent thoughts flew out of my head as my thighs burned unbearably and I whined in anticipation.

"Oh God, Jett." I groaned as he nibbled on my nipple and I bit my lip as the pleasurable plain sent shockwaves through my body.

"I think I know what I want for my birthday." Jett said with a grin as he blew on my nipple making me mewl in delight. "Griffin's taken Asha to the Palm Woods for school, hasn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I breathed out and Jett grinned.

"I really know what I want for my birthday now." Jett said, suddenly thrusting into my pantie covered core, he was hard and I was wet, I groaned loudly.

"Please." I nodded, running my hands over his smooth, bare chest, worried that I was going to combust from the sexual tension in the room. Jett pulled the t-shirt over my head and threw it over his shoulder, kissing down the valley of my breasts, my sounds of appreciation egging him on further. When he slid off my panties, so slowly I nearly hit him. He was teasing me and I hated it, I just wanted his dick inside of me and Jett seemed to know that oh so well. He continued to be a tease by placing several kisses on my inner thigh and blowing a gust of cold air onto my pussy, only making me moan and grip onto his shoulders.

And then, it was like last night, as soon as his tongue touched my opening, my walls were throbbing and I was squirming on the bed. He groaned in appreciation at the wetness and my brain clouded over with the pleasure I was feeling, I gasped as he sucked on my opening before thrusting his tongue inside, my nails dug into his shoulder and the way he was intensely staring at me made me so close to a climax already.

Though, suddenly he stopped and I growled at him. "Jett, what are you-Oh God!" I shouted loudly when his condom covered member buried itself inside of me.

Instantly, I felt uncomfortable and worried that I was somehow going to get pregnant, but with one look from Jett I managed to calm down. He certainly didn't go easy on me and I didn't really care. This thrusting was animalistic, lust driven and goddamn amazing. I was nearly crying from the pleasure and the way Jett was constantly groaning made me enjoy it that much more.

We had both been waiting for this moment, we both wanted it and I was enjoying it immensely.

And it was then at that moment I realized I loved Jett Stettson.

* * *

><p><strong>December<strong>

A knock on the door sounded through the house. "Can you get that, Echo?" Griffin asked from the kitchen.

It was Christmas and Griffin had definitely put in a big effort. Asha helped him decorate the big synthetic tree he brought and I helped him until midnight, wrapping up Asha's presents until he had to wrap mine and I was forced to leave.

Asha had woke us up at 6am, I felt bad for Griffin as he only had about 4 hours sleep tops, but the smiles on our faces when we opened the presents seemed to be enough for him.

Asha decided she wanted to see Jerry again as she hadn't seen him or Linda in a long time. Griffin was quick to agree and after we had cleared up all the wrapping paper he rang Jerry who was happy to come over.

Griffin then set work in the kitchen, to try to cook a Christmas dinner, I was prohibited from the kitchen, Griffin knowing the terrible cook I am wanted me nowhere near the oven.

Things have only been improving in my life. New Town High's new season hit off with 6 million viewers and growing, we were all chuffed and went out for a cast dinner that Mark said he would pay for.

I had written more lyrics for Hawk but he said that he wanted to find a new girl band as the lyrics I wrote were perfect for a three piece girl band. I agreed, just glad that he had liked my songs. I had written 10 now and I was proud of all of the lyrics. Hawk and I had produced the music to 2 of them and paid me for all of them.

Asha and my relationship was at an all time high, we were finally like sisters for once in our life; I took her out to the movies and out shopping a lot, most of the time Camille tagged along, too.

Jett and I have just been getting better and better. And I was ecstatic he was coming over as I hadn't seen him in just over a week because he had to go over to LA with a few other cast members to talk about New Town High in several interviews.

Lisa had been absent at home lately, I avoided her as much as possible, she gave me sneers and glares whenever I was around, but in a way I thanked God she was over in Australia doing 'business.'

"Sure." I left my place next to Asha on the couch and bounded over to the door, opening it with a beam on my face.

"Oh, Echo! Look at you!" Linda immediately engulfed me in a hug and Jerry rolled his eyes at his wife's enthusiastic greeting. "You look so grown up and beautiful!" She said after she let me go.

"Thanks, Linda." I said smiling.

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"He's in the kitchen trying to cook something up." I said.

"Oh, God. I'll go and put a stop to that right away. Heaven knows he can't cook!" Linda announced, zooming past me and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo." Jerry said grinning.

"Uncle Jerry." I grinned as he took me into a hug.

"It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you've been in hospital."

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I've just been so busy."

"Don't you worry; Griffin filled me in on every single thing that you were doing anyway." Jerry said. "I bet he's dying in there with Linda, I'll go lend a hand." Jerry said eager to see his best friend.

"Cute Christmas hat," Jett grinned at me and I touched the Santa hat that was on top of my head.

"Hmm, and yet a few weeks ago when I had this had on you didn't let me leave the bedroom all day." I said to him, remembering when Jett came home a week into December with a very revealing Santa's outfit he wanted me to wear for him. I did and the result of what he did to me would be engraved in my mind forever.

"It's because I love you." Those three words had become a usual thing for us to say after he told me at the start of December after a dinner out in a restaurant.

"I love you, too." I said as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him sharing a modest kiss with each other as we knew Asha was sitting on the couch behind us.

"I missed you." Jett admitted, pulling me into a hug and I tucked my head under his chin.

"I missed you, too." I said to him, grinning.

"Hey, guys, looks what's on TV." Asha suddenly called out, Jett and I broke our hug and walked over to Asha to see what the fuss was about.

"It's New Town High." I said grinning, plopping down on the couch next to Asha, Jett smiled too, sitting down next to me and I cuddled up to him.

We spent the next hour watching New Town High and Jett would squeeze me closer to him when I appeared on screen and kissed me on the cheek when Asha wasn't looking.

"Dinners up, kids." Linda called as we watched SpongeBob, at Jett's request.

"You're such a kid." I told Jett.

"Psh, I'm no kid, I'm twenty." Jett said as Asha bounded into the kitchen and I got up off the couch.

"A twenty year old who's obsessed with SpongeBob." I teased him.

"Hey, he's a total babe magnet; he gives me tips on picking up the ladies." Jett grinned.

"Please, you haven't had sex in nearly two weeks." I pointed out.

"That's about to change tonight." He winked at me as we had our meal and I giggled.

The meal was nice, I enjoyed it, I caught up with Linda and Jerry while Jett tried to feel me up under the table the whole time.

After that Jett and I ventured upstairs where he presented me with diamond earrings and I gave him a Rolex watch. After a quick session of sex we went back downstairs to spend the rest of the night with the family.

"SpongeBob must be a hell of a smooth talker." I winked at Jett as we walked downstairs and he laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>On New Year's Jett and Camille invited me to a party that was being held at the Palm Woods, though Camille drove over to mine to help me get ready for the night. Asha was already over at the Palm Woods with Katie and I was nervous, nervous because this was the first time I was going to go back to the Palm Woods in four months.<p>

Though, through Camille's convincing we finally got there at 9pm. Though, as soon as we got out of the car we saw Asha and Katie sitting near the pool, talking and laughing with each other. Asha saw me straight away and urged me to walk over to her.

"Hey, Echo! You here for the party?" Asha asked and I looked down at Katie. She had become taller and her hair was longer. I hadn't seen her in four months and she looked up shyly at me, obviously stuck on what to say to me.

"Yeah." I nodded smiling at the girls.

"We're not allowed in because there's alcohol." Asha sighed.

"Hey, Echo, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Katie suddenly spoke up and Camille gave me a knowing look.

"Uh, sure, I'll be right back, Camille." Katie led me over to the entrance of the Palm Woods.

"I'm so sorry." She said she looked like she was going to start crying.

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault, I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry about everything. What my brother has done to you, the hospital, and the pain." She said, sniffling in my embrace.

"Katie," she broke the hug and looked up at me, "I want you to know it's not your fault. Things happened. Kendall was proving his loyalty to Gustavo and his friends, he loves producing music and you love it here. He did it so you could stay in Florida." I told her with another smile. "And tell your mother I don't blame her either and thank her for all that she did for me when I stayed at the Palm Woods." I nodded to her.

"Thank you." She said with a little smile on her face. "I'll let you get to the party." Katie said, walking back to the pool and Camille walked around the corner a few seconds later.

"She's been blaming herself ever since..." Camille trailed as we walked in.

"She shouldn't have, it wasn't her fault."

The New Year's party was great, even though I wanted to get smashed, Jett wouldn't allow it and was glued to my side to make sure I didn't for the whole night as he didn't want Griffin to see me puking my guts up.

I saw all of my old classmates. They were so kind to me, even the Jennifers, well; they weren't kind they were just neutral. And I saw that as an attempt which was the thing that mattered most to me.

And, I finally cleared the air with Stephanie, she saw that too and I guess you can say we're friends now.

* * *

><p><strong>January<strong>

At the start of January Hawk called me to the studio.

"Now, Echo. I know you've been writing a lot of songs lately and I just want to congratulate you on having your first single released." Hawk said with a proud smile as I sat in his office.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"I found a girl band at the start of December, I wanted to surprise you with them coming in and singing the song for you, it was released today." Hawk said grinning larger than before, motioning that I should follow him into the recording studio.

"Which song?" I asked excitedly as I put the headphones on that Hawk passed to me.

"You're first one." He answered putting on his own. "Echo, meet Cherry Boom." Hawk announced and my jaw dropped at who walked in.

I knew my life was going to get worse eventually.

Of course, Kat from Kat's Crew had to walk in along with Jo Taylor of all people! And then there was Jennifer, blondie!

I was ready to stab myself.

Me and Kat hated each other.

Me and Blondie still kinda hated each other.

And I was madly envious at Jo, at how fucking immensely perfect she seemed to be.

"You ready, girls?" Hawk asked and they smiled and nodded.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

I stared at them, they sang the song perfectly and their harmonies were tight as a band.

I couldn't fault them, which annoyed me the most.

"That was great." I said a little bewildered.

"Cherry Boom is going to be singing all of your songs now." Hawk said with another big smile. "And, if sales rise they might be up for an award in the March Nickelodeon awards."

I didn't want them to sing my songs, but I had already sold the rights to Hawk, he could do whatever he wanted to do with the song now, no matter my belief or input.

That's great... just great...

As much as I would have hoped it didn't, sales rose dramatically and Cherry Boom were the new kids on the block. Of course I moaned to Jett about it, thankfully he made me forget all my worries by taking me to bed. I moaned to Camille too, begging her if she could sing instead of them in which she questioned if I was drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>A week ago<strong>

At the start of January, I remember waking up one morning to voices coming from downstairs_._

"_She hasn't paid me any rent whatsoever!" It was Lisa's voice, she was back from Australia._

"_She's our daughter, why does she need to pay rent when she's making her own living?" Griffin argued._

"_I want her out of this house; she's nothing but a waste of space."_

"_Are you hearing yourself right now? She nearly died and yet you don't care about her?"_

"_Oh get over it, if she died it would have done us a favor."_

_And then, then it was just silence. But then I heard a slamming of the front door and I knew Griffin had stormed out angrily._

_Is Griffin finally seeing who Lisa is?_

* * *

><p>Mid January, things only got worse between Griffin and Lisa. Mainly because Griffin noticed scratch marks on my arms a few days ago.<p>

When Griffin was out, Lisa decided to start her abuse again. I didn't know what to do or what to say, I tried to stop her but she only dug her nails in deeper.

I tried to cover them up for as long as I could, but Griffin was already weary with how Lisa was speaking about me, when he found out the truth of the nail marks, he went berserk.

"What the fuck is this on her arm?" Griffin seethed to Lisa. I had never in my life heard Griffin speak so angrily or even swear. I thanked God that Asha was sleeping over at Katie's tonight. It was already 11pm and I just wanted to go to sleep.

Lisa rolled her eyes and sneered at me. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Don't play fucking innocent with me, what the hell is wrong with you, abusing our daughter? Does she not mean anything to you?" Griffin boomed.

"Please, she's not much of a daughter, look at her. Beside, I've been smacking sense into her for years."

Griffin's body froze. "What?" He ground out in a serious, scary voice. "You've been abusing our daughter?"

"Yeah," Lisa shrugged. I knew Griffin wasn't going to get anywhere with this argument.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT THIS FAMILY?" His voice rose and his face went red. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Your wife," she said inspecting her nails.

"You've changed; you're a fucking worthless piece of shit." Woah, that was uncalled for. Lisa's eyes slid up to Griffin and she glared at him.

"I've changed? You're the one who's killed our marriage!"

"How?"

"By fucking caring too much about her than doing anything with me."

"You've been out on business!"

"Yeah, and do you know what business that is? All I've been doing is taking your money and having sex with your colleagues." I wished I could become invisible, I really did. I had no idea what to say, I had never in my life seen them argue like this and Griffin was really starting to scare me.

"I WANT YOU FUCKING OUT OF THIS HOUSE TOMORROW."

"You can't do that; I'm your wife and the mother of your children."

"YOU'RE NOT ECHO'S BIRTH MOTHER, YOU NEVER WERE." And then he did what he always did when it got difficult with her, he walked out the door into the rain of the dark night.

What?

Did he just say that Lisa wasn't my birth mother?

Did he say it out of anger or truth?

He didn't purposely leave her with me, I knew that. He was just so angry that he needed to just drive for a while, that always calmed him down.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Lisa screeched at me.

"You're the one who cheated, not me." I said to her firmly. "I've had enough of you hurting and abusing me."

"You're such a little piece of shit, grasping for attention."

"Even though my child died inside of me, I'd be a better mother than you would ever be." I said venomously, turning around and storming upstairs.

The door slammed again and Lisa was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, I thought she was going to follow me and punch the living daylights out of me, but thankfully I was wrong.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, I couldn't text Jett, he had been sleeping for the whole day after a difficult day of filming for him but I wasn't needed.

I couldn't get to sleep either, I was still reeling from what Griffin had said, I wanted him to come home already so we could talk.

12am, no sign of him.

1am, no sign of him.

2am, no sign of him.

3am, no sign of him.

By the time 4am had come around I had rung him multiple times but I had no answer, I was starting to get worried.

Just as I couldn't take the waiting anymore the house phone went off and I sprinted to answer it.

"Hello?" I breathed down the phone.

"Hello, this is Ray calling from Florida hospital, is this Echo?"

"It is."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father has been in a car accident, they don't think he's going to make it."

…What?

Griffin crashed?

I ran, I ran down the stairs and I got in my car, flinging myself behind the wheel and speeding down the streets.

Tears were already slipping down my face by the time I had got to the hospital. I was worried and I was scared. The fact that Griffin may die was one thing but now I knew how he felt when I was rushed to the hospital.

I ran inside the hospital, through the rain. I went straight up to the reception. "Arthur Kimberleigh." I said instantly, my heart hammering.

The receptionist looked at my sympathetically. "I'm sorry, he's in surgery at the moment and he will be until 9am at the earliest. I would advise you to go home and sleep until at least 9am and then come and see me."

"But my dad-"I whimpered.

"I promise I will call you if anything happens, you will be the first to hear. Just please, go home. You're going to work yourself up sitting in the waiting room." The receptionist was thinking of me but it made me angry I was being shunned away from my father when I don't even know what's happened.

"Just please tell me what happened and I'll go." I urged, desperate to hear the news.

"He has a collision with a lorry, his windscreen wipers jammed and he couldn't see past the rain. There is major damage to his lungs and heart, he's fractured his skull and he's in bad shape. The doctors are trying their hardest in surgery right now." I ran, ran out of the hospital.

I was sobbing loudly. With injuries like that who can survive it?

Griffin wasn't exactly fit and healthy or young anymore; his body is past its prime and isn't as good with healing as it used to be.

As I got in my car, I stopped off before I went home. I don't know why I stopped off and brought loads of alcohol, but I didn't know what to do and I thought that the alcohol would help with my fretting brain.

I ran up to my room and drank my tears away. After 2 bottles of vodka I was well and truly smashed.

The pain was numb but it was still there and I had been crying for hours.

I needed to talk to someone, anyone. Someone who would comfort me.

I reached out for my phone and called the person who I knew would comfort me the most.

"Hello?" I gasped audibly at the sound of his voice.

"James?" I croaked out unsurely.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna be honest, I was ready to <strong>

**upload this chapter earlier this week and it was longer than this but it seems that the reviews are dropping slightly which really affects my mood to write because I am a beg when it comes to reviews.**

**So please, review and I'll update as quickly as I can, if not quickly then the chapter will be longer!**

**WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS, WHOOP!**

_(The song that Cherry Boom sang is if I Die Young- The Band Perry)_

* * *

><p><em>It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without.<br>I just need you now._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>Well I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now<br>Need You Now- Lady Antebellum_


	7. His name

Thanks_ to:  
><strong>BigTimeFan50- <strong>I'm so glad you've noticed the song choice and lyrics! It makes me happy. Out of all the people that have been there for her, James has always comforted her throughout, she needs him. And as you say, it may be good but it could also be bad, not only for James but for herself in a way. I still haven't wrote Kendall's reaction, I've got an idea and working on it I just wanted to update as quickly as I could! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>StuckAt9.99- <strong>I love keeping people on the edge of their seats, I'm just evil like that. Well, I like to make my story dramatic though I think I'm making it over dramatic now. Well, you can be hopeful for a Jecho moment but I'm not giving anything away, I hope this chapter amazes you though I find it highly unlikely, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>SWACGleekFreak- <strong>Well, right when Echo gets her life back on track something bad happens, if not to her to the people she truly cares about. Yep, Cherry Boom is here for a reason, don't worry I'm not too evil...or am I? Everyone hates Lisa so much and I understand why, so I thought maybe I should give Echo hope and reveal her true mother. Well, Griffin is in a bad state and I'm not going to lie, he may die... Well, I hope you like the ending of this chapter, and a little special someone comes to see Echo in this chapter... thanks for the review and I hope you like this one : )  
><strong>Boysboysboys love em- <strong>Aha, James may be back in the picture, you'll just have to wait and see. Well I hope you're really excited because I nearly busted my gut trying to write this in two days! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous- <strong>Well thank you, I'm very humbled by your praise; here is the update you wanted so enjoy : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>Yep, major major major drama! Aha, I'm glad you love the drama. Maybe I secretly want you to hate Cherry Boom and Jett...you never know. I'm actually contemplating putting in just a minor OC later in the story but I'm still plotting. Aha, I might take up that offer and might PM you soon! Thank for the review, enjoy the chapter : )  
><strong>xKiki . Bonn- <strong>Well, I'm glad you reviewed : ) I'm happy you've seen the interview was a big step for Echo, she's growing. She's trying to learn from her mistakes and move on but other obstacles stand in her way which forces her to make mistakes, some are harder to move on from and the mistakes will occur again. Well I'm very humbled that you'd idolize her and not give a shit ; ) Aha! Ecstatic prune! Yep, the story is rated M for a reason; I mean I have to bring in some love along the lines and Jett was an opening. Well, I started listening to them and I actually quite like them, songs like Electric Hearts, Party in Your Bedroom, Victim of Love and Sugar Rush are quickly growing on me- I just have a load more of them to listen to. You're right, their lyrics fit very well with where I want to take the story so expect them to pop up randomly one chapter it's going to happen. If you have any more bands that you'd advise me to listen to, I'd be happy to take a listen. Wow, I didn't realize I'd affect you that much that I would make you cry, I'm sorry. Well, at least you haven't had a miscarriage- I bet your kid is so fucking cute that I would kidnap it and raise it as my evil heir ; ) Yes, life does hate Echo. Every corner has a new surprise for her and most of those surprises aren't good...but a good one has to come along someday, right? Massive bad karma alert ; ) Cherry Boom is a blow to Echo, a low one at that. Griffin realized the bitch that Lisa is and then crashed but it's not the conclusion you have drawn up; you'll see why he crashed in this chapter. Everyone seems to have a mutual liking for Griffin, it's making it harder to 'kill him off.' Well, I have surprisingly not left you hanging for long! Well, I thank you for saying I am an amazing author, I really appreciate the praise! Aha! So have you had the baby or are you still preggers? Thanks for that goddamn amazing review and you better fucking like this chapter or I'll hunt you down and take your cookies off you ; )  
><strong>TheFonzGhandi19- <strong>Yeah, Griffin is in the shit. At every corner Echo is getting hurtled with new problems that seem to just get worse and worse as time goes on. I'm really not going to lie... he might die. But at least James is getting some action, he's back! At least for a little while, well if you think about it, throughout the last story whenever she was upset she went straight to James and it's almost like a habit now; like he's a protector. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Well, I think that twist of Lisa not being her real birth mother is somewhat a happy one...I mean, no one can be worse than Lisa, right? Well, yeah he called James but if you think about it; whenever she was hurt or upset James was there to comfort her, she doesn't realize it but it's force of habit and there has been too many things that has made her hurt and upset without him, she needs him now. Yeah, I totally agree with you! Big Time Rush really isn't what I listen to and they've kinda disappointed me in this album, I actually quite like their TV show. Yeah, I used to like Rihanna actually back to Please Don't Stop The Music and now she's some psychotic bitch who sings about drugs, sex and rape pretty much...she used to be innocent with Umbrella and stuff. Thank you for the praise, I'm so happy on reaching 100+ reviews! Thank you for the review I really do appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>Carla- <strong>Aha, well I haven't left you too long on this cliff hanger. Even though it's a short chapter I'm back! I love your use of awesome ; ) Well, I admit all this sudden love for Griffin is actually making it hard for him to die...Echo just doesn't know what to do. She's lost without Griffin, she goes to her next rock...James. Aha, I love exclamations! I use to much 'aha's' in my response I find! Thanks for the exclamation filled review ; )  
><strong>- <strong>I love that you love all the drama ; ) Yes, yes you are a faithful follower. I tried to make Echo a really unique OC and not just your average random Mary-Sue like female. Well, I can tell you there's only about 4 chapters till they all meet again so stay tuned. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>JamesMaslowBTR100- <strong>I respect your opinion of Jett but I just want to make him seem like a better guy he is portrayed on TV. Well, you say that it was a stupid act for Echo to call James instead of Kendall when throughout the last story James was always there for Echo when she needed him the most and offered a shoulder to cry on, she's been through too much hurt to just not talk to anyone about it, she needs him. I get what you mean with it being Logan's and Carlos' albums and I love their vocals as a group it's just the songs I'm not particularly fond of. Yeah, they really shouldn't have changed the dynamics of No Idea. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kiki61058- <strong>Well, you get your answer if James is back or not in this chapter! Yeah, I want to give Jett a break and make him look at least decent for once. And about your question: you're just going to have to wait and see how Kendall truly feels or felt about her. Aha, Cherry Boom really should have been called Trouble ; ) Yeah, Lisa is gone but who is Echo's real mother? Of course the guys will come back it's just going to take some time, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Who wouldn't miss Kendall's...size? ; ) Well, Lisa is gone but if Lisa really isn't Echo's mom then who is? Well Lisa never had a heart so she could say things without giving much emotion or care about what she said. Well I'm not sure whether Griffin will be 'removed' from the story or not, I'm not sure. Yeah, of course Cherry Boom is going to bring drama the members are all on Echo's list. Well here is the next chapter and I thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Green-NaNa-Neko89- <strong>You're back! Aha, well the story is rated M so I figured that there had to be some romance along the lines. I know you love James so here he is, for you ; ) well, I haven't let you go completely crazy as I have a little update for you. Even though it's short, it's a very quick update and I nearly busted my mind writing it! Well if you think about it, James has always been there for her she just really needs him right now. Sooner rather than later something else is going to be thrown at Echo...she's going to develop feelings for someone. Well thank you for the review and I'm sorry my response couldn't be as long as your review as there really wasn't much for me to respond to : )  
><strong>le trolling girl- <strong>Well here's the more that you've been waiting for! Aha, the month was at the end of November and I'm glad you liked it. Maybe she does love him or is in love with him, only time can tell. Aha, well Lisa may be gone and if Lisa isn't Echo's birth mother then who is? Everyone knows SpongeBob gets all the ladies ; ) aha, well she saw Katie at the Palm Woods and it was key that she forgave Katie because even Katie is beginning to realize how much Echo has changed. Well, you'll be happy to know the guys will be here in about 4 chapters! 4! Yup, Cherry Boom is just trouble waiting to happen...or will Echo be mature and put her differences aside to work? Yeah...James is back baby! You're life is valued! Here's the next chapter and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Seliiia- <strong>Oh my god! You're evil, I actually thought you hated me! Well, I'm glad that you got the help and I feel stupid for not helping you -.- I'm glad you liked that chapter, I try to add in their reactions if they aren't actually in the chapter so I add them in here and there. It is coming to an end, don't worry. In fact, the guys may be back in about 4 chapters! Echo doesn't realize she's unique she's insecure from all of her trauma. I know the time jumps get annoying but I really want to get the guys back in the story quickly yet communicate that Echo has rebuilt her life. Aha, well the story is rated M you've gotta see it happening sometime ; ) Well, you get your hope as a reality because I'm back with another chapter. James is here! I'm sorry for stopping at a time, but I have to keep interest in the story! Aha, yes if Lisa isn't Echo's biological mother then who is? Well I'm not sure whether Griffin will die...I don't know. Well my German test was hard! I didn't get to learn it all, I missed the whole last paragraph but under the pressure I spontaneously made up new German words and winged the whole test, I get my results on Thursday I'll keep you posted. How did you do on your English homework? Thanks for the review and I'm still sorry I couldn't help you with the second half!  
><strong>WhisperInTheRain- <strong>I guess that you not expecting the last part is good? Thanks for the review and here's your update : )  
><strong>autumn rose- <strong>Aha, I always keep my readers in mind, reviews help me craft some of the pieces of the chapter that sometimes turn out to be important in the story. Well, James is back! You wanted the update and you got it, I'm here with the next chapter even though I know it's short. Thank you for the praise, I know I still have loyal followers but it would be nice to see more reviews when I work really hard on certain chapters if you get what I mean. Thanks for the review and the praise, I really appreciate it : )  
><strong>BellaLuna2369- <strong>All will be revealed who Echo is with in the end. Well I hope this chapter doesn't make you as sad, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Random Kat- <strong>You know those lyrics are pretty fitting, I might include them in a chapter upcoming. Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>aha, well thank you! Well, you'll see who Echo ends up with at the end of the story. Yeah, I think Echo needed to see Katie and talk to her about the whole thing, don't worry Kendall will realize soon enough. The fact that Echo has matured is one of the key things I wanted to show majorly from the last story to this one. Yeah, I guess that Lisa not being Echo's birth mother is a positive twist...but who is her birthmother? Well...a lot of people love him and I'm not sure whether he'll be 'removed' from the story or not. Hell yeah, James is back! Wow, your little inspirational paragraph actually made me smile. Thank you I'm so humbled by your praise, really. Thank you for that review! Thank you! : )_

* * *

><p><em>Lay awake at night<br>Cry you know it's not alright to feel like you're falling into nothing  
>You can learn to fly<br>Just call His name  
>Just call His name<br>His Name- He is We  
><em>

* * *

><p>"...Gotcha! You thought I was talking to you then. Well, you've reached my voicemail, I'm either doing something with my hair or just doing something more important than talking to you, you know what to do..." The voice trailed off as the beep sounded I tried to form what I wanted to tell him.<p>

"Ja-James!" I sobbed, my crying not helping my speech and to the fact I was drunk wasn't making the situation any better. "Gr-Griffin! He's in hospital! He c-c-c-crashed! T-t-t-they don't t-t-t-think he's gonna m-make it!" I sobbed for five minutes to the phone, not saying anymore just crying loudly.

Life doesn't always stay sunny and happy in reality.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a ringing sound, my head was pounding and I groaned loudly.<p>

"Hello?" I mumbled out the phone, angry that they had called me.

"Echo, this is Alice from Florida hospital." I was immediately awake, I got up off the floor and kicked the empty bottles out of my way.

"How is he? Is he okay?" I asked, I checked the time, 1pm. This is not good.

"He came out of surgery an hour ago, it doesn't look good." She said on the other end.

"What?" I whispered as I ran down the stairs and back outside, choking sobs running through my body.

"It's doubtful he will survive his injuries, they've fixed his skull but there's such a high chance of internal bleeding of damage to the major organs that it's possible he'll die today."

She said it, death.

Today.

I hung up the phone and cried helplessly.

Was this my fault? If I had hid the nail marks properly Griffin wouldn't have confronted me about them and then everything would be fine.

As I parked in the hospital parking lot, I knew I looked like a wreck, my make-up was smeared over my face and my clothes were rumpled and creased, but I needed to be next to my dad. I literally ran inside.

"Arthur Kimberleigh." I said in a rush.

"Round the corner, the waiting room is right next to his room." The receptionist informed me and I nodded, turning and sprinting down the hallway.

He was going to be okay, my dad wasn't going to die.

He couldn't!

As I bounded around the corner I came face to face with a certain someone I hadn't seen in 7 months.

"James?" I gasped, he looked up at his name being called.

In that one moment he looked up at me and recognition flashed through his eyes, my heart thundered. He had changed.

His hair was cut to a shorter style than before, he had a fringe and the colour of his hair was darker, he didn't actually look female anymore. He had stubble on his face and he seemed to have grown taller and he seemed to be more muscle-y.

And then, when he looked at me, his hands clearly just run through his hair he looked at me in awe. I guess we had both changed.

I ran over to him, just as I reached him I collapsed in tears. It must be a dream because the way he held me closer to him and stroked my hair as I cried seemed to be so perfect, that it just had to be a dream. It was just like old times, I was wrapped up in his warm embrace and as he whispered comforting words in my ears I cried more, I cried about how he left, I cried at how he didn't call, I cried about right now, at this moment I felt a such intense attraction to him that I found it hard to understand.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled into his chest through sobs.

"You're suffering with too much pain to go through it alone." He answered. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had matured either.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My mom is a close friend to your dad, works with him, when she found out she called me. I also heard the voicemail you left me, you were so upset, so I'm here." James said to me as he rubbed my back soothingly and I sniffled.

"Why didn't you turn up earlier?" I asked.

"I tried. We all did, but Gustavo made sure there was no way we would get out."

"Are they here?"

"No."

"Good, I don't want them to see me like this."

"The same Echo's in there somewhere, cares so much about her goddamn pride." James said to me with a small smile, I smiled a diluted smile at him.

"I've missed you and your hair so much." I sighed, I breathed him in, he smelt of vanilla and in his tight jeans and a button up white shirt that was rolled to the elbow, new feelings were being uncovered.

"We've all missed you too, though I think Carlos has missed you the most, he talks about you all the time."

"Really?" I asked into his chest, I felt him nod against me.

"Yeah, I heard you're dating Jett." James said. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah," But there was something in my mind screaming at me to tell him I wish Jett was him.

"When I left, I told you things." James said. "What I said is true, it still is now."

"What do you mean?" I sniffled, seeing the black marks I had caused on his shirt made me cringe as I looked up at him.

"Echo, you're beautiful, even more so now and I love you, I always have."

"James, what are you-"

"If you feel anything for me, anything at all just tell me or I'll walk out the hospital doors and let you get on with your life."

"What? James I-"

"No, Echo, I'm fed up of being your friend and watching as you're with someone else, secretly hoping you'd realize I'm here."

"James..." I shook my head and looked to the floor.

"Do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?"

"I..." I didn't know what to say, what was appropriate to say in this situation?

"Goodbye Echo." James said, walking past me as he began to walk down the hallway.

"James! James, wait!" I cried out. He ignored me.

I ran, I followed him down the hallway after his retreating figure.

"JAMES!" I shouted at him and this time he turned, just as I ran into him.

Our lips collided in a hungry kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and his tightly around my waist. He pulled me to him tightly and I stood on my tip-toes as our lips moved as one. I felt fireworks around my body as my hands sifted into his hair, my nails running through them as I moaned lightly as he bit my lip violently. With Jett, my body was warm but with James, sparks flew around my body as his tongue touched mine I went insane in my head. The kiss held so much passion and so much meaning that I was becoming dizzy, as his tongue massaged mine, my tongue meeting his for every lick, curl and movement I felt like I was becoming delirious. Not only was the apex of my thighs on fire, but my whole body.

When we parted my lips were slightly puffy and I stared up at him with doe eyes. We just stared at each other, none of us actually understanding what just happened.

"Echo," someone said my name but it wasn't James. I looked to where the voice came from, a woman walked down the hallway towards us from my father's room. She was in a suit and she looked exactly like James, she was beautiful and with deep chestnut locks and hazel eyes that mirrored his I knew it was his mother.

"How is he?" James asked instantly, his mother looked sympathetically up to us.

"He's getting worse..." She trailed off and then I realized why I was here and what my priorities where at the moment. I abandoned James and his mother, I ran down the hallway and burst into his room.

I covered my mouth with one hand as I closed the door with the other, he was hooked up to so many things, he had a bandage around his head and the heart monitor displayed his heartbeat. I hiccupped loudly as I took a seat next to him and took his hand.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." I cried, pressing my forehead onto his hand as he lay still on the bed, the beeping of the heart monitor filled the room as I cried over him. "It's all my fault, I just wish you hadn't stormed out." I sighed and kissed his hand. "James is here with his mom. Apparently you work with his mom, but James, I kissed him, dad. I...I care about him a lot and I'm so confused with what I'm feeling at the moment, I love Jett so much and then the kiss, dad. I can't describe what I felt. He's matured, too. He doesn't care as much as he used to about his hair. Dad, please wake up! I don't know what to do! Asha doesn't know yet and I don't know whether to tell her. Dad, I just don't know what to do!" I said sobbing loudly. "I love you daddy." I whispered, and then the worst thing in the world happened.

His heart monitor went flat.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly I wonder why I feel so alone<br>I know there's something out there  
>Thought I'd suck it up and do it all on my own<br>Wish I'd known He does care  
>I'm haunted<br>And I know I should be afraid_

_Just call His name  
>Just call His name<em>

_Where do we go?  
>Call out His name<br>Lift up our hands  
>Completely ashamed<br>Give it all up  
>Dropping our pride<br>Rip us apart  
>Change us on the inside<br>Now change us now (we cry out to you we fall on our knees)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's such a short chapter but here is a quick update, my brain nearly exploded by writing it so quickly!<br>Griffin die? Will he? It's up to you, tell me if you want him to live or die in your review.  
>Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate it.<br>Plus, if anyone has any good bands or singers to listen to along the lines of the genre rock/indie I'd be happy to take a listen; something like YouMeAtSix, Kings of Leon, He is We, Christina Perri, Cash Cash, Every Avenue or All Time Low**

**Review please?**


	8. A Matter of Life or Death

_A phrasing that's a single tear,  
>Is harder than I ever feared<br>And you were left feeling so alone.  
>Because these days aren't easy<br>Like they have been once before  
>These days aren't easy anymore.<br>Why- Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO YOUR REVIEWS!<br>I honestly just havent had any time whatsoever, I've literally just pulled this together.**

**So I'm so sorry and I promise i will make it up by giving you an amazing chapter next week!**

* * *

><p>My head went to the heart monitor as it made a constant high pitch sound.<p>

"No." I said, looking to my dad. "No, no, no!" Doctors suddenly burst into the room. "DAD!" I shouted and started crying loudly as the doctors and nurses surrounded him. I collapsed on the floor as tears flooded my system and my vision blurred, I saw a doctor grab a paddle and place it to his heart.

"Clear." She said as another nurse suddenly appeared in front of my face.

"Echo, you're going to have to wait outside." The nurse said.

"No, I'm staying here!" I said

"Cathy, I need some help here!" The doctor said. "Clear." She said again and I saw my father spasm lifelessly on the bed.

"But doctor, the regulations-"The nurse in front of me began.

"Screw the regulations, help me!" The doctor growled and the nurse jumped up to help.

I watched, tears running down my face as they worked on him, any way to make his heart beat again.

"Clear." The doctor said again, she had said it nearly 100 times and I didn't know how long I had sat here, just watching.

"It's been 10 minutes and we haven't got a response." Cathy said to the doctor.

"Once more," I pleaded. "Please." I whispered as I stared at my father, so choked up on tears not knowing what to do.

What would Asha say?

What would Jerry say?

"Clear." I was brought out of my thoughts as the doctor tried once more to bring Griffin back to life. The heart monitor still lay flat, the doctor shook her head.

"Time of death, 3.22pm." Just as Cathy said it, I buried my head in my hands, a floodgate of tears rushing out of my eyes.

And then, in the distance my ears suddenly picked up the sound of continuous beeps. My head slowly looked up to the heart monitor.

"He's alive?" Cathy said.

"He's alive." The doctor agreed a smile on her face. "Right, let's stabilize him now, Cathy; please take Miss. Kimberleigh out into the waiting room." This time I cooperated when Cathy came over to me, I let her take me outside into the waiting room where I found Mrs. Diamond but no sign of James.

"What happened?" Mrs. Diamond asked as I sat down next to her.

"His heart monitor flattened out, but we've revived him." Cathy said smiling before going back into Griffin's room.

Mrs. Diamond unexpectedly pulled me into a tight, motherly hug.

"He's okay, he's okay." She repeated, shushing me with soothing words.

"Where's James?" I asked, looking around for him.

"Gustavo found out where he was, said he was fired if he didn't go back, he wasn't going to but I think it's best if he gives you space right now. He also called Camille for you, she's on her way with Asha right now."

"It's all my fault!" I whimpered as she took me into another tight hug.

"No it's not, honey." She reassured me.

"He got into a fight with Lisa because of me, the last thing he said was that she's not my birth mother before he stormed out." I cried.

"That's Arthur, eh, always going and doing irrational things."

"Like father, like daughter." I sniffed with a little smile.

"Now, Echo, I believe I need to speak with you, Arthur agreed with me not to tell you until your 18 and I guess that there is no better time to tell you. He speaks the truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked wiping my eyes and looking at her as she let me go.

"Lisa isn't your birth mother."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your birth mother."

"What?" What the hell was going on? How the hell was this woman my birth mother?

"Lisa had a miscarriage right on the day of her due date, your father and I had a fling and I had gotten pregnant, we thought it would be what's best for you if we gave you to Lisa, but clearly that was the wrong decision." It all fitted in now, Lisa had blonde hair, fake skin along with a fake personality, we looked nothing alike. Yet, this woman who sat in front of me had my coloured hair and the angles of my face, she had my exact nose and my exact lips and she seemed to be similar to me.

"You're my mother?" I clarified.

"Yes, you're my baby girl." The woman said with a watery smile. "I would have never given you to Lisa if I thought she would have treated you the way she did. The main reason was because I already had a baby boy who was a lot to take care of. The only person that knew that you weren't Lisa's were I and your farther. Lisa thought that you were hers, Lisa didn't realize when she had the miscarriage, the doctor took the dead baby away while a nurse presented her with you. When your father is as prowerful as he is, you get these sort of benefits."

"James." I said, everything clicking into place.

"Yes." She nodded. "You have a half-brother, Echo."

Could my life get any more complicated? I think I see my brother as more than a brother...

"But, James said he loved me..." I frowned confused.

"I know he did, honey. We don't have to tell anyone that your half-siblings if you want to be together, it's my fault not yours."

How could I even think about being with James now knowing that he's my brother?

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say, I was with Jett anyway.

"I understand it's going to take you a long time to come to terms with this and it's going to be difficult seeing me as your mother seeing as you always saw Lisa as your mother, but I want you to know I'm here for you, I always have that's why I worked closely for Griffin, when you left him, I was devastated and then, when James told me about you the first day you met him I wished it was you and my wish came true." She said, tears rolling down her face with a bright smile.

"Lisa was never a mother to me, I never had a mother."

"I know that you probably don't want to know me, or that you're angry at me and I'm truly sorry for hurting you, Echo, but I would like us to start a fresh."

"With the past few months I've gone through, I'm just thankful I've finally learnt the truth."

"Arthur is right, you have matured." She said with a nod to me.

"Does James know about this?"

"No, honey, I was going to tell him, do you want me to?"

"It's best to."

"Do you want to release it into the media?"

"Not yet. I want James and my relationship to blow over."

"Do you not like him?"

"I have very intense feelings for him, that's the problem and I'm finding it hard to cope knowing he's my brother." He'd acted like a brother to me to begin with, too.

"I'll call him and talk to him tonight, I'll see where he stands with you." She said with a smile, like a true mother would as footsteps thudded down the corridor.

"What's happened to daddy?" Asha asked instantly as she ran up to me, seeing my tears, her bottom lip jutted out and wobbled slightly.

"Asha, dad's been in an accident..." I explained to her as Camille came down the corridor in a rush.

* * *

><p>I didn't leave his side, I couldn't. I stayed by my dad, day and night for 4 weeks. Asha visited practically every day after school. Jerry turned up at least 3 times a week and Jett came to see both me and Griffin daily to check up on both of us.<p>

My 'mother,' Tracey Diamond, was definitely supportive. She minded Asha every single day, without a fuss -as Lisa had disappeared- at our house, she brought up anything I needed and was there for me to talk to when I phoned up.

Tracey also said that James didn't take the news of us being siblings to well and that he's gone back into mute mode.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Logan, is James with you?" Carlos asked, looking for the brunette to play video games with.<em>

"_Uh, no, is he with Kendall?" Logan asked when Carlos popped his head into the hotel kitchen_

"_Well I don't hear arguing..." Carlos said to himself as he walked into the living room. "Hey, Kendall, you seen- what the fuck?" Carlos asked, Kendall was watching Gossip TV and the article caught his attention instantly._

"_It seems that the Kimberleigh family has been having a very difficult time, Arthur 'Griffin' Kimberleigh is in hospital after a head on collision with a lorry while he was in his car. He was rushed to Florida hospital and his family has been notified, Echo rushed to the hospital in the early afternoon, a source said that she looked rough and couldn't stop crying, his injuries are a fractured skull, and bruised organs with the possibility of internal bleeding, the doctors have said that it is likely that he won't make it. More on this story tomorrow, I'm Marie Ann, signing off for Gossip TV."_

"_Can we go visit her now?" By now, Logan had ran into the room from hearing Carlos swear._

"_No." Kendall said instantly. "She's getting on fine without us."_

"_Fine? First she nearly dies and now her dad is on the verge of death! What's it going to take for you to stop being so selfish, Kendall? We all know you still feel something for her and you're afraid of those feelings, you know you've fucking hurt her and you don't want to face her again." Carlos seethed at Kendall, finally understand why James was always so angry at Kendall for._

"_Where the hell is James?" Logan asked the group._

_Carlos pulled out his phone instantly and dialed his best friend's number. "It's gone straight to voicemail." Carlos informed the duo. _

_Logan ran into James' room in the small apartment. "Guys, I know where he's gone." Logan called, walking back out to them._

"_It's a piece of paper." Kendall observed dully._

"_No, this is James' receipt for a plane ticket to Florida." Logan said and Kendall frowned._

"_Why the fuck is he going there for?" They all knew why and Logan couldn't believe he had seen earlier, they had a day off from touring as they reached Japan and no one had seen James for the whole day._

_Kendall was jealous, he would never tell anyone that, but he was. Not only did he want to see Jo, his mother and Katie he also wanted to see Echo, even if she yelled at him, he just wanted to know she was okay, he didn't love her, but there was that little part of him that cared for her still twinging._

"_We need to call Gustavo, now."_

* * *

><p>There came one day when I was mindlessly watching the TV on the chair next to Griffin's hospital bed, my hand holding his as I flicked through the channels when I suddenly felt his hand squeezing mine.<p>

I frowned and looked at him; there my dad was staring back up to me with a smile on his face, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh my God! Dad!" I said happily, I dropped the remote on the floor and hugged him, he groaned in pain and I recoiled instantly. "Oh sorry! You've still got the breathing tube down your throat, you can't speak, stay there." I said, suddenly asking myself where he was going to go.

"Nurse, nurse!" I called out to a wandering nurse, she turned to me and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"He's awake! My dad's awake!" I said joyfully. The woman smiled, she had been monitoring Griffin over the past few weeks and was keeping an eye on his health.

"I'll get the doctor to get the breathing tube out right away." She said before turning and walking around the corner.

I walked back into the room. "Dad, I was so worried about you!" I told him. "You've been out for four weeks!" I told him. "Though you only needed to be out for three, the doctor had to put you in a medical induced coma to make sure you healed properly, just as I finished talking the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Kimberleigh it's good to finally see you awake." He commented. "How about I take this breathing tube out of your throat for you?"

I was sitting next to Griffin as the tube was taken out, giddily staring at his blue eyes in wonder. Once the doctor took out the breathing tube he said that he would have to stay in the hospital for at least a week longer before he could go.

"Thank you, doctor." I said to him and he nodded to me before walking out the room.

"Dad." I smiled to him. "I can't believe your here."

"It seems our situations are reversed, eh?" Griffin chuckled lowly, raspily and I smiled at him.

"What the hell were you thinking, storming out like that?" I scolded him and he sighed and took my hand.

"Echo, I'm so sorry for what Lisa has done, I can't believe it, she used to be so different..."

"People change, we both know from experience." I said to him and he nodded.

"Indeed, I've decided I want to get a divorce from Lisa." Griffin admitted. "There's also something else we need to talk about."

"What?"

"What I said before I left..." Griffin began.

"I know, Lisa isn't my birth mother, Tracey Diamond is."

Griffin looked up at me, shocked. "How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"She told me herself, she still loves you dad, I can see it in her eyes, she's been looking after Asha and visiting you whenever she can while taking charge of Global Nett Sanyoid while you've been in here, she's lovely." I admitted bashfully.

"I'm glad you like her, I want you to know that I thought that I was helping you when we gave you to Lisa and I, I was stupid and ignorant. Why do you think I have such a big interest with Big Time Rush? James reminds me of you so much and when you were gone, it was like he represented you, though weirdly, he's a lot girlier."

I giggled before quietening down and talking seriously. "He turned up."

"Who?"

"James, he turned up three weeks ago when I came in, I cried in his arms and then he wanted to know if I felt anything for him otherwise he was going to walk out and never try to contact me again."

"What happened?" Griffin asked hesitantly.

"I kissed him." I sighed. "I still don't know what to do, then Tracey told me and we're half-siblings which is weird and then Tracey told James and he hasn't spoken to me since, I've tried to talk to him but he doesn't want to."

"Maybe he realizes it's not meant to be." Griffin said, taking a hold of my hand.

"I know, but I thought I loved Jett, I mean I do but then James came and I feel bad for kissing him, I haven't told Jett but I feel bad about keeping it a secret from him." I sighed, running a hand through my hair while Griffin reassuringly squeezed the other.

"This is what happened to me, Echo. Baby, it's hard making a decision in life, especially when it comes to love, but don't mix up the lines like I did, be loyal to who've you have chosen."

"How do I know who to choose?" I sighed.

"I can't tell you that, only you can."

"But I don't know!"

"You will, when you see him again, just go with your feelings, they tell you everything, go with your heart." Griffin said and I nodded, thanking him that he pulled through.

* * *

><p><strong>February <strong>

Griffin grew stronger and was discharged from the hospital a two weeks later, at the beginning of February, everyone was thankful.

Mark decided that we should start filming the new season of New Town High, where my character really makes her name and I become a bigger part of the show, the ratings for it was sky high and he couldn't be prouder of us all.

Hawk decided that he would use another one of my songs for Cherry Boom at the start of February, hoping that it would top the charts at the end of the month.

Whenever I wasn't working or in meetings with Hawk I made sure I was home to help Griffin and Tracey, even though he was home he was mostly in bed for the first few weeks of February, so it was down to me to do the small errands within the business that both Tracey and Griffin told me I had to do, I spent more time with Tracey and got a bigger connection to her, it was weird knowing she was my mother but I accepted it, she knew I saw her more as a friend more than anything, just like Griffin, it was going to take me a long time to see her as a true mother.

Though I was spending more and more time with her, we went out shopping together, we went out for lunch together, she was genuinely concerned about me and she was generally interested in what went on in my day, in my life. I spoke to her all about my childhood life, surprised to know how Griffin sent Tracey e-mails of pictures of me when I was young and continued to e-mail Tracey through my departure.

Lisa fled to Australia straight after the divorce, Asha was crushed, she was so upset but after I spoke to her and she accepted what was going on, she coped with it.

I was sitting on Griffin's bed next to him one early afternoon, watching TV with him when an ad popped up on the screen that interested us both quite a bit.

"Are you going to be at this year's Nickelodeon and Nick Tunes awards, best known as the Kid's Choice Awards?" A guy appeared on screen as he spoke. "This year's awards are taking place in L.A, we have an exclusive on the categories and the nominees for the night. As for Nick Tunes the awards go as so:  
><strong>Best Live act<strong> and the nominees are; Victoria Justice, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Big Time Rush,  
><strong>Best Breakthrough Act<strong> and the nominees are; Cherry Boom, Miranda Cosgrove, Victoria Justice and Willow Smith.  
><strong>Best Female Artist <strong>andthe nominees are: Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift.  
><strong>Best Male<strong> **Artist** and the nominees are; Lil Wayne, Snoop Dogg, Michael Buble and Justin Bieber.  
><strong>Best Group <strong>and the nominees are; Big Time Rush, Black Eyed Peas, Lady Antebellum and The Jonas Brothers.  
><strong>Best Music Video<strong> and the nominees are; Selena Gomez for A Year Without Rain, Big Time Rush for If I Ruled The World, Cherry Boom for If I Die Young and Taylor Swift for Mine.  
><strong>Best Single<strong> and the nominees are; Big Time Rush- If I Ruled The World, Cherry Boom- If I Die Young, Victoria Justice- Make it Shine and Taylor Swift- Mine.  
>And onto Nickeloden's side we have:<br>**Best TV show on Nick** and the nominees are; Victorious, iCarly, SpongeBob SquarePants and Power Rangers Samurai,  
><strong>Best TV Show<strong> and the nominees are; Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life On Deck, New Town High and Hannah Montanna.  
><strong>Best Film Of The Year<strong> and the nominees are; Alice in Wonderland, Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2, Breaking Dawn Part 1 and The Karate Kid.  
><strong>Favourite Male Breakthrough<strong> and the nominees are; Nathan Kress, Noah Munck, Cole Sprouse and Dylan Sprouse.  
><strong>Favourite Male<strong> and the nominees are; Jett Stettson for New Town High as West Hart, David Henrie for Wizards of Waverly Place as Justin Russo, Joe Jonas for Jonas L.A as Joe Lucas and Nick Jonas for Jonas L.A as Nick Lucas  
><strong>Favourite Female Breakthrough<strong> and the nominees are; Echo Kimberleigh, Jo Taylor, Victoria Justice and Jennette McCurdy.  
><strong>Best TV Kiss<strong> and the nominees are; Jett Stettson and Echo Kimberleigh on New Town High, Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove on iCarly, Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy on iCarly and Jett Stettson and Jo Taylor on New Town High  
><strong>Favourite Female<strong> and the nominees are; Miley Cyrus for Hannah Montanna as Miley Stewart, Selena Gomez for Wizards of Waverly Place as Alex Russo, Echo Kimberleigh for New Town High as Hayley Tink and Miranda Cosgrove for iCarly as Carly Shay.  
>With special awards throughout the evening like Hero of The Year, Inspirational award and Charity worker of the year, with many more along with live performances by Cherry Boom, Big Time Rush, Justin Bieber and many more, it's on Nick live, March 5th 2012."<p>

I grinned from ear to ear as I looked at Griffin. "You better heal up quickly, you're coming with me." I said to him cheekily and he chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>And fought it off and fought to feel<br>What matters most? Everything  
>That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.<br>I promise you I will bring you home  
>I will bring you home.<br>Why-Secondhand Serenade _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**I'm sorry Jecho fans, I really am.**

**I was going to make this fic a Jecho but I have begun to write a new story which is a JAMES/OC and I freaking love it!**

**To be honest, I think the story line is BETTER THAN THIS ONE.**

**So, keep an eye out, because as soon as I have finished this, you're all getting a taste of James/OC because there aren't many James/OC fics out there.**

**I would put the story up now but I suck at doing two things at once. So Jecho fans, you're going to transform into Jaith fans... or Jill fans, because I'm making a whole lotta drama out of it.**

**I promise, it's going to be a good story!**

**Review please?**


	9. Collision

_**Right, once again I've missed the responses and I'm so freaking sorry!  
>Christmas has been so busy for me, I've had to decorate the house, get presents as well as do a whole load of coursework!<br>I literally haven't had any time to write responses, I have only just written this chapter a few hours ago.**_

_**But, I will clear up some of the things constantly being asked in reviews:**_

_**I was going to make it a Jecho fic, but because of this James/OC fic that I have started to write, I have decided to write a fic for each of the guys**_

_**The James/OC fic will be coming after I've finished this story and taken a few months out to rest**_

_**And no, James isn't going to be left alone in this story. Who's to say a new OC won't come into the story to add more drama and a possible love interest?**_

_**ONCE AGAIN I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!**_

_**I'm so angry at myself that I've let this happen again, you all write such dedicated and lovely responses that I feel horrible not responding to them or acknowledging them, they make me so happy, honestly.**_

* * *

><p><em>She was given the world<br>So much that she couldn't see  
>And she needed someone to show her,<br>Who she could be.  
>And she tried to survive<br>Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
>But I needed you to believe<br>Demi Lovato- Two Worlds Collide_

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of February Nick's award show was the talk of the media, Griffin got better, the doctors said his health was good enough to fly over to L.A for the awards, even though he wasn't running or working out or even walking around the whole day like he used to, he was getting there and that was what was important. Cherry Boom's new single, Strip Me was contending for the top spot again Big Time Rush, If I Ruled The World, Hawk knew that Big Time Rush would stay on top and he was proud of the girls. Jo seemed happy to constantly love reminding me that Big Time Rush were going to be at the Award Show and that we were nominated for the same category and that we were going to meet up later in the night, her and Kendall and me and Jett, happy times...not.<p>

Camille and Tracey helped me pick out a dress for the upcoming night and I loved it because it was simple but sexy at the same time as well as being modest.

I spoke to Tracey about being scared about the awards show. I was going to see the guys –all of them- for the first time in almost a year. It was weird and I didn't know how I was going to feel or what was going to happen. It took an hour for Tracey to reassure me that everything was going to be okay and that James was finally accepting that we were siblings.

Apparently there were a few secret awards on the night that was going to take a few of us by surprise, by that I was hoping nobody meant me.

I was also praying that I wasn't going to get slimed; Jett teased me about if for weeks because I was so worried, acting like an actual female for once, worrying over my dress and hair.

When the day arrived that we would go, Jett, Griffin and I all boarded a plane together, while Griffin slept through practically the whole ride, I was hyperactive and so excited for the awards that I couldn't sit still.

When we checked into the hotel, much to Jett's dismay I spent the rest of the day getting ready as we were needed to be there at 5pm, I straightened my hair to a sleek style and applied a smoky eye shadow and eyeliner with a nude coloured lipstick, the dress hugged my figure and was a purple colour, it ended mid thigh and it was strapless, the suite-heart neckline embedded with jewels and rhinestones.

"Echo, seriously come on, we've gotta go." Jett called into my room as I slipped in the diamond earrings he gave me for Christmas.

"I'm coming!" I called to him as I slipped on my peep toe purple heels in a rush.

"You've been saying that for the past 20 minutes, we're going to be late." Jett said impatiently through the door.

"The award show doesn't start till 7!" I complained as I grabbed my phone.

"But we've got a lot of interviews, photos and then we've got to find our seats and your fans will be there so you'll be signing a lot, this is your first awards show." Jett said, as he finished his sentence I opened the door to him.

I grinned at how he was wearing a leather jacket over a shirt and tie and when he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Well, I think an hour is long enough to do all of that." I said smiling.

"Griffin already went, he had to talk to Gustavo and people before hand." He said, his eyes full of lust when he took my hand.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Jett can you look after my cell? I've got nowhere to put it." I asked him, holding out my cell phone to him as we walked out of the hotel and down to the limo.

"Sure." He said, taking the phone from me and slipping it into his jacket pocket. "You're up for a lot of awards." He said to me as we got into the limo.

"So are you." I said pointedly.

"Yeah, but this is my third kid's choice award show, this is your first."

"Well have you seen the people I'm up against? I'm surprised I'm a nominee." I shrugged to him.

"You really don't understand how many fans you've built up." Jett shook his head grinning.

"Hey, I didn't intentionally get people to like me, it was an accident!" I protested.

"Having a big fan base isn't something to be ashamed of." Jett rolled his eyes to me.

"I'm not ashamed of it, I'm humbled by it." I told him pointedly and he grinned.

"Good, because as soon as you step out this limo with me, all your going to hear is screams, cause you know how hot I am." He winked and I laughed lightly.

"And then what do we do?" I asked him.

"Well, you say hi to your fans, sign a few things then walk down the orange carpet get the pictures taken, go down to the interview talk about yourself and then go inside."

"And that takes an hour?"

"Yes, because other stars come up to you and tell you how much of a fan they are, well they do to me, anyway." Jett grinned again. "But with how dramatic your life has been at the moment, everyone wants a piece of you, you're popular accept that."

"I never was a popular person at school, or in life to be honest." I shrugged.

"Well you are now, but you gotta watch out, you might get slimed."

"Oh God no! I love this dress! You're protecting me." I begged him.

"I might get slimed too!" He protested. "You know Gustavo is going to be there..."

"Yeah, and the guys." I sighed. I hadn't seen any of them –apart from James- in nearly 8 months, when I saw James, he had changed so much and admittedly, he was so much hotter but since that day he has never called, I still can't believe we're freaking half siblings!

But then, that also means I'm a half sibling to Asha. I'm not her fully fledged sister anymore, I never was.

Tracey explained to me how the doctors took Lisa's dead baby out of her uterus and how I was actually under the covers that Lisa couldn't see under, all they did was make me cry, clean me up quickly, like I was dirty, cut the invisible umbilical cord and boom, Lisa thought of me as her child… for about 3 years.

Tracey suggested it might be best if we take it out to the public but I refused, it should be James' decision as much as mine. I was going to have to talk to him today.

As the limo came to a halt I heard the distinct sound of tweens screaming and shouting happily, my heart hammered and I glanced at Jett nervously.

"Well, we're fashionably late, let's get this show on the road." He said, as the car door opened Jett made the move to get out first and I let him, I began to get butterflies in my stomach.

As Jett got out I heard a wail of screams and cheers, though most of the screams were high pitched –which indicated a high female fan base- I just hoped I would get the same reaction.

I took a deep breath and stepped out the car next to Jett who wrapped his arm around my waist. The screams were deafening. Kids stood behind labels that promoted Kid's Choice Awards 2012. The orange carpet was lain down in the middle and the children were on both sides, behind the barricades. They were screaming and holding their hands out as if they wanted to run over and hug us. I saw one little blonde girl, pushed up against the front holding out a notepad and a pen, she reminded me of Asha, instantly, I got out of Jett's hold and walked over to her, as I reached the left side of the barricades, the young kids screeched happily, reaching out their hands to touch me.

I found myself smiling, I couldn't believe people liked me so much, let alone kids. The girl looked up at me with wonder as I took the note pad from her and signed my autograph, giving her a sweet little note underneath, when I gave it back to her she blushed madly, and smiled happily.

"Thank you." She mouthed to me and I nodded, smiling widely at her.

It was crazy. We spent at least 30 minutes, walking down the orange carpet, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans, I had never met so many people who knew my name!

I loved it.

It only took us a few minutes to have our pictures at the end of the orange carpet, and then we were taken down the steps onto what would have been the sidewalk but was covered in more orange carpet where the interviewers stood.

One woman came over to us straight away and Jett wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Jett, Echo, could you spare a few minutes for an interview for Gossip TV?" The woman asked shyly.

I nodded. "Of course." I said to her with a big beam on my face.

"Rolling," the camera guy said.

"Well, we have Echo Kimberleigh and Jett Stettson here from New Town High, so how are you finding the KCA's so far?" She asked.

"It's crazy." I said into the microphone she thrust in front of me. "I mean, I've never been to one of these things before and so far, it's great."

"We understand that Echo, this is your first time and Jett's third, you've both been nominated for quite a few categories, do you think you'll win any of them?"

"If Echo doesn't win one she's walking home." Jett grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't expect to be nominated." I answered honestly.

"Talking about awards, you're both presenting awards, aren't you?" She asked.

Are we?

"We are, I'm presenting best breakthrough and Echo is presenting best group." Jett answered.

I'm what?

"Speaking of groups, Echo, Big Time Rush will be making several appearances throughout tonight, Echo are you and Kendall still not speaking?"

"It's not that we're not speaking on purpose, it's that I've been busy and he's been on tour." I said, not really wanting to elaborate further upon the subject.

"You've had a tough few months over last year." She said and I nodded. "But I'm sure I speak for a lot of fans when I say I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So, with New Town High a new season is being premiered in a week, am I right?"

"Indeed you are, the premiere will be in Florida." Jett said grinning.

"There's been a lot of rumors about this season, what's going to happen?"

"Well," Jett began, "the mystery behind Hayley is finally revealed and she and West begin to think about a relationship after the season finale ended with Hayley and West kissing. There's a lot in store."

"Talking about that kiss, it came as a shock to everyone considering West kissed Rachel, played by Jo Taylor a few episodes before, both kisses are nominated for best screen kiss. Echo, do you think your kiss with Jett will beat the competition?"

"I can only hope." I said smiling.

"Thanks Jett and Echo, we hope you win you're nominated awards." She said as the camera men yelled cut and more interviewers came over to talk to us.

I see what Jett meant.

* * *

><p>I was so tired of talking about myself by the time we got inside. The place was huge! At the very front stood the children, then there were seats for the children and then that blocked off for the celebrities.<p>

I had a total fan moment, there were so many celebrities here that I looked up to as a kid, I nearly melted when Michael Bublé came over to talk to me after the last interview. I mean, it's so weird to see how far I've come, I only know that Asha would have loved to be here, and soon, when she's older I only hope that she will be, here for a nomination to a blimp.

I then spoke to Jett about me presenting best group, he said that Griffin told Nickelodeon that I would do it to which Griffin looked up at me sheepishly when I confronted him. Jett said I would have to sneak backstage after Favourite Female Artist.

Jett and I found our seats, I sat next to Griffin while Jett sat next to me and next to Jett was the New Town High cast and sitting on the row in front of us at the front of our little block was the cast of iCarly.

We had been sitting down for just less than 10 minutes, talking about the show and about sliming when on the screen right at the front of the stage, a video tape started rolling.

Kevin James, the host was in a suit and I settled into my chair as I began to watch.

"Hey, Kevin, you're hosting tonight, huh?" My body froze when the camera angled to the person who was speaking. The person was sitting down on a couch with a black beanie on, a blazer, a grey tight t-shirt and impossibly skinny jeans.

Kendall.

I knew he was going to be here, I knew he was going to be making appearances, but seeing him, for the first time in nearly 9 months made my breath hitch in my throat. He was still the bushy-eyed pervert I met a year and a half ago, but he had changed and as he sat next to James on the couch, I realized they all had. They had grown up into men.

My heart fluttered when I saw the two sitting on the couch casually together. Did I still have feelings for both of them?

"What you got there? Some Jokes?" James asked when Kevin looked down at the cards he was holding in his hands. James was the same guy he was a few months ago, but my heart tugged and yearned just for us to speak, even if he doesn't want to accept the fact that we're siblings, I'm trying to. But it's hard not being attracted to him when he looks so sexy in a shirt and a tie.

Carlos was sitting next to James on the couch and I found myself smiling up at the video tape as the kids screamed in high pitches, the girls showing their love for Big Time Rush. Carlos still looked like the fun, little Latino he was, he looked completely the same but there was an air of maturity around them.

Why has everyone suddenly matured?

"I got some fun facts, some math stumpers and maybe a riddle." Kevin said excitedly as the guys groaned.

"You gotta bring some excitement, you know?" Kendall asked.

"Gotcha! Start with the riddle." Kevin said excitedly and Logan just shook his head remorsefully. Logan hadn't changed one bit, he was mature before and he still seemed to be now. I was glad I at least fully recognized one of them.

"No, no, no...Uh, bring some energy." Carlos suggested.

"That's a game changer there, this is gold!" Kevin protested.

"Oh, come on. Bring the fire! You gotta go over the top." Logan suggested.

"Over the- I just-"Kevin mumbled.

"Relax." James said, giving him a smile that made girls scream, literally. "You're going to be great, just go on stage, be yourself and how about you do a little dance? Everyone loves a dance." James suggested.

"I can do a little dance, I'll do a little dance." Kevin said, nodding.

"This is a really big show, so you gotta make a lotta noise." Carlos said. That was the Carlos I knew.

"Make a lotta noise." Kevin parroted what Carlos said. "Do a little dance, make a little noise, okay thanks guys, I appreciate it. Okay, I'm gonna go now." Kevin said, about to go.

"But Kevin, you've got to make sure someone gets slimed tonight, there's always got to be slime." Logan said to him with a smile.

"It's the Kid's Choice Awards, 2012, there will be slime. So, do a little dance, make a little noise and get people slimed. Okay!" Kevin said before walking out of the cameras view and the video tape ended.

"YOU WANTED THE BEST AND YOU GOT THE BEST!" The little over voice said, the kids screamed loudly and I cheered while Jett hollered. "KEVVINNNN JAMES!" As the speaker guy announced this, Kevin stepped out with two people standing behind him so they were in a triangle formation. Kids cheered as the lights dimmed and he stood still, the two people carried on walking so that they were in front of him as Chinese-like music played throughout the large room.

I cheered loudly as the two guys started to do some dance moves, they were impressive. Flips, cartwheels, it was going good until Kevin shook his head.

"Stop it, stop it." Kevin said, holding a microphone up to his mouth. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm sorry." Kevin said as the guys stopped break dancing and the music cut off. "I can't do this, no. I'm sorry, Big Time Rush got in my head, they got me nervous. I'm losing it here, I can't do it." At the very mere name of the band, screams echoed through the arena.

"No, no, you can do this." A mystical voice said out. "You can do this Kevin."

"Angel Adam Sandler?" Kevin asked, as he said this, behind him a chair lowered down from the ceiling, it was Adam Sandler, all in white and dressed as an angel with a halo on his head.

"Yes, yes Kevin!" The kids cheered loudly and I clapped my hands excitedly and Jett rolled his eyes at me. "Shame on you, you have it in you, Kevin." Adam Sandler said.

"Yes." Kevin nodded.

"You're a good person." Adam said.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded again.

"You're a good dancer."

"Yeah!" Kevin said for the third time.

"The children love you, right children?" The response to Adam's question was a sea of cheers. "You can do this, Kevin."

"You're right! I can do this!" Kevin said, throwing his microphone to one of the people who were dancing earlier and ripping off his suit to reveal a tracksuit underneath.

"Hit the music!" Adam said as Kevin ripped his clothing off.

The same music that came on from earlier came back on and more dancers suddenly appeared on stage, I whooped as Kevin started busting out choreographed moves with the dancers and Adam shouted along with the music.

"Look at him!" Adam shouted. "Kevin James, you are the host. So do things that a good host likes to do." Adam began singing along with the music and I giggled next to Jett and Griffin. "Do a little dance, make a lotta noise!" The crowd cheered. "Get slimed today, woo! Get slimed today!" As Adam sang this, little slime fountains right at the front of the stage shot up and covered all of the kids standing at the stage. "Do a little dance, make a lotta noise, get slimed today! Get slimed today!" More and more slimed fountains came up and covered more kids in green liquid. "Freestyle!" Adam called out as Kevin began to freestyle with the other dancers. "Yes! Yes! Oh my Goodness! Such flexibility!" Jett chuckled beside me. "Shake it shake it, Kevin! Wow, wow, wow! Do a little dance, make a lotta noise, get slimed tonight! Yes, get slimed tonight!" The song finished and multiple slimed fountains all burs up at the same time and hit a load of the young audience, I thanked I wasn't standing in that pit.

The audience cheered and clapped. Jett, Griffin and I all clapped, though I cheered and whooped loudly.

This was amazing.

As Adam was lifted back up and disappeared and Kevin disappeared off the stage the voice over guy started to introduce the show and who would be making an appearance.

"...And presenting the first award, Shaun White!" The voice said, Shaun appeared on the little slime island where the microphone stand was like a fountain of slime but it wasn't spitting out at anyone.

"Hey guys!" He said, I was in love with his ginger curly hair and the kids cheered for him. "Let's get this show on the road, it's the KCA's 2012!" He shouted out and I clapped and cheered. "The nominees for Best Film are..." As he trailed off, on the two screens behind him a clip started playing. "Alice in Wonderland." They cheered. "Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2," they cheered again, "Breaking Dawn Part 1," more cheers, "and The Karate Kid." Shaun finished.

I knew who was going to win, it was obvious what kids were into these days.

"And the winner is..." Shaun trailed off, a box next to him. It looked like a jack in the box and as he pressed a button on the front of it the top sprung open and out popped the word 'Dawn.' "Breaking Dawn Part 1!" The kids cheered and I watched as Taylor Launter and few other cast member jump up out of their seats on the front row, just a few rows in front of us, a big smile on their faces as they jumped up the stairs to the slime island to collect the award.

Shaun congratulated each person who came onstage and a little boy who was no older than 8 gave the blimp to Taylor, he grinned down at the boy and said something to him that made the boy grin and nod his head enthusiastically.

As they all crowded next to each other, six of them all standing on the stage, Taylor held the blimp and began to speak into the mic... well, when the cheers and screams finally died down. "Wow, thank you everyone. Is this happening?" He joked. "I have to admit, I have always dreamt of winning these amazing orange blimps and now, the cast can share it, so thank you." He kept his speech short and simple, as did the other cast members before they made their way back to their seats.

"He did a little dance and made a lotta noise, now make some noise for your host, Kevin James!" The over voice said and I clapped, along with Griffin and Jett. He came out grinning, walking over to the kids who had their hands held out and angled towards the stage, he bent down and high-fived them all, not minding that they were covered in slime whatsoever.

"Wooo! Yeah! What's up, L.A?" He asked and the arena lit up with cheers. "You know, I have never hosted the KCA's before. So, to make sure I am the best host ever, Nickelodeon hooked me up with this meter that tells me how my hosting skills are. "He pointed to a large meter that had portions according to how 'awesome' Kevin was. It went from Alright, to Good, to Better, to Awesome, to Danger and then after the danger zone to Beyond Awesome. "Right now, it says I'm doing alright, but I want to be awesome, you know what, forget that. I want to be BEYOND AWESOME!" He shouted out and the kids cheered. "Yeah! And do you know how we're going to make that needle move up? BY SHOOTING FREE STUFF OUT OF A CANNON!" He yelled, causing more screams, two people ran on stage, one handed him a cannon while the other one held theirs.

It wasn't much of a cannon, more like a gun-ish thing.

"Who wants some free stuff? Yeah!" He shot the first one and it landed in a sea of public audience who snatched it up. "Let's have another one." He shot another one. "One more." He shot one more and the people scurried off stage and he grinned as the needle moved up to good.

"You know what? We gotta stop, stop." He said. "Free stuff is too easy, I've got to earn beyond awesome. And I will get us there, I PROMISE!" He yelled. "Now, here is something beyond awesome. We got over 115 million votes for tonight's awards, that's a new world record!" He exclaimed and I cheered. "Let's get on with the next award!" Kevin exclaimed and walked off the stage as the light dimmed.

"Give it up for Jaden Smith and Jackie Chan!" The over voice said and the crowd cheered as the slit-house of Jaden Smith did a few karate moves that had me in awe with Jackie Chan to show just at how flexible Jaden was. When the finished the crowd whooped and they slapped the hands of a few fans before walking up to the edge of the stage, a different place to where Shaun was to announced the next award.

"The nominees for the Best TV Show are!" Jackie said as the clips to the relevant nominees appeared on screen. "Wizards of Waverly Place... The Suite Life on Deck... Hannah Montanna... and New Town High." Jett took a hold of my hand as Jackie said New Town High. When they finished Jackie motioned to a box next to the podium that was nearly Jaden's height. Jaden hit it twice, as did Jackie and then Jaden grabbed a piece of cardboard and pulled it out.

"NEW TOWN HIGH!" The massive multi-coloured card had our name on it. I grinned as a light shone on us as Jett pulled me out of my seat. People cheered loudly as Jett, Jo and I made our way up to the stage. When we got up on stage I high-fived a few of the children as Jaden passed the blimp to Jett. Jo grinned and hugged Jackie as I hugged Jaden and then vice versa.

"Wow, this is amazing." Jett grinned, speaking into the microphone.

The adrenaline that hit my body was amazing.

Jett grinned to the high pitched wails of girls. "Thank you." He said, winking at a particular girl in the pit. "I just want to give a special thanks to Mark Right, the producer, director and creator of the show and to the amazing cast and crew, you know. We've been nominated for this award, three years in a row and never got it, we have this because of you guys, thank you!" Jett said, holding up the blimp. I clapped beside Jett and the crowd cheered.

We made our way back down to our seats, though Jett went back stage. When I sat back down Griffin gave me a proud smile.

"I'm so proud of you." He said to me as I sat back down. "Did Jett take the blimp backstage?"

"No, I got it right here." I said, showing it to him, I passed it to him so he could inspect it further.

I thanked God he was still breathing next to me, even though he was far from fully healed, he could still attend the awards show tonight which meant so much to me.

"Give it up for star in the movie Marmaduke, George Lopez!" Kevin called out at the front of the stage. George Lopez jumped out onto the stage as the fans screamed in delight. He slapped a few hands before making his way over to the middle of the stage, behind the podium.

"Hey, everybody! I think we're missing someone very important out here. How about, I welcome you, creator, executive producer and host of America's Next Top Model, Tyra Banks!" He called out into the microphone. Tyra came onto stage in a beautifully simple tight but modest red dress.

She hugged George. "Hey everybody!" She yelled out to which her response was a cheer.

"Tyra and I are here to present the award for Favourite Female."

"And I would like to say that I love each and every one of these girls for reaching for their dreams and making it happen."

"It kinda reminds me of myself when I was their age." George mused.

"Yeah, I bet you look real fierce in a size 13 heel, George." Tyra joked.

"Okay, if you're going to be the funny one then I get to be the pretty one and the smart one, too!"

Tyra Laughed. "Good luck with that. The nominees are... Miley Cyrus...Selena Gomez...Echo Kimberleigh... and Miranda Cosgrove."

"And the winner is..." George said. "Selena Gomez!" I applauded Selena as she got up on stage a bright grin on her face as she accepted the blimp.

Sure, it sucked not winning but it was one hell of a tough category and I didn't think I was going to win, I had already been a part of one blimp tonight, so I don't mind not winning another one.

"Thank you so much!" Selena gasped as she held the blimp and looked out to the crowd. "I'm so nervous! But I know that it's because of you guys that I'm able to go to a place every day and make families laugh and I get to live out my dream every day because of you, I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world so thank you so much!" She said, nearly bursting into tears, she then walked off stage with George and Tyra.

Kevin appeared on slime island. "Every year on the KCA's we have many music performers on the show, so from big time slime to some big time stars I present you with...Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, Big Time Rush!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is weird, the whole KCA awards in a fic so I'll point out that it wouldn't let me watch the 2011 awards online, so I watched the 2010 one and put BTR's performance from 2011 on it, all the rest is what happened from 2010 apart from a little bit of the dialogue and the nominees for the awards.<strong>_

_**Sorry again I didn't freaking respond! I love all you guys!**_

* * *

><p><em>You had your dreams, I had mine.<br>You had your fears, I was fine.  
>You showed me what I couldn't find,<br>When two different worlds collide.  
>When two different worlds collide.<br>Demi Lovato- Two Worlds Collide _


	10. God, Have Mercy

_**whatIfeel- **aha, I know it's been long and I'm sorry for that! My Christmas has been so hectic that I haven't had any personal time to myself. Well, I'm glad you like the whole Kids Choice Award thing, I didn't know how the readers would all react seeing as it actually happens and it's not fictional. Thank you but I don't think this story deserves all the praise you give it! And yeah, that's the plan to write a story for each of them. My James one is coming along, I've got a plot for the Logan one and I think I may have an idea for my Carlos one, but for the Carlos one I wasn't too sure. I wasn't going to make an OC as I thought that Carlos was so in love with the Jennifers that there needed to be a story with one of them, or I could bring in an OC to the Jennifers, I don't know, but I think the Carlos story will be the last story because I have progressed so much further on the other ideas. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>msdancerchick15- <strong>Aww, thank you : ) Well, here is the next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait for you, who said it stopped being a Kecho fic ;) or has it even begun to be a Kecho fic? It could change to a Lecho fic or a Cecho fic! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>Yeah, I love Michael Buble too! Yes, don't worry I am going to bring in a new OC for James, gradually though. Don't worry, I know how this OC will come into the story, you're just going to have to wait and see what happens ; ) and yeah, you know how I make my OC's, definitely with a unique name, you can count on that! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Well I'm glad my reviews make you happy, though I'm sorry it was such a late update with no response to your earlier review from the last chapter, it makes me feel so unpunctual and harsh! Baha, in any case thank you for reviewing again. But don't worry, I won't just not update without a valid reason. The Kids Choice Awards was the idea I had for Echo and Kendall to see each other again, but I didn't know whether everybody would like it because I'm mixing in a TV show with an actual awards ceremony that isn't in Big Time Rush. Here's the update, on time this time! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheNamesMrsSchmidt- <strong>Awww, wow! Thank you so much but I really don't think I deserve that amount of praise that you give me! Aha, who's you're friend? None of my friends actually go on FanFiction, I don't think any of them know about it. I actually haven't told anyone I write, I guess it's just a little hobby of mine. Well, here's the update and I hope you like it, thanks for the praise filled review : )  
><strong>BigTimeFan50- <strong>Well, you know how I create drama, with any awkward or negative situation available ; ) thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter :D  
><strong>Kiki61058- <strong>I don't want to make Echo's life too perfect by letting her win every single award she's nominated for, considering this is the first time she's been nominated for something and her first awards show! Well, you know that it's going to be some massive award drama when the two meet or see each other face to face again. I'm so jealous, I've never been in touching distance of an iPad, let alone the iPad 2, is it as good as everyone makes it out to be? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>annabellex2- <strong>Thank you, I appreciate your praise! Don't worry, I always try to squeeze in time for writing so here's the next chapter I've been working on, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>brightSTAR- <strong>Wow, I admire how much you love this story but I don't think it deserves the amount of praise you give it, seriously! Baha, doesn't everybody love the bushy-eyed pervert at heart? Aha, loving how protective you are over Echo! Thank you again and once again, I really don't deserve all this praise, really! My stories are just like anyone else's on FanFiction! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Hi I'm Chelsea- <strong>Well, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! Well, don't you just love an awkward situation? I know I do. Awww, I'm touched that you love this story so much :') thank you for the update and I hope you like it : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>Well, I'm responding to you now, whether you like it or not! Aha, well the new story won't be up till I finish this one, I really don't trust myself when attempting to multi-task with two stories, I'll begin to lose interest and my chapters will be shit and I won't be focused, so with the James story, I'm just writing tiny amounts when I've finished chapters for this story. Who doesn't love Kendall? Everybody gotta love their bushy-eyes pervert! Naww, well the guys are back now, so you don't have to worry anymore. Yeah, I think she's just a little bewildered at being in an awards show to begin with! James will realize that blocking Echo out will not only hurt himself, but hurt Echo and that's something he really doesn't want to do. Here's the update and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Thank you, the award idea was planned for how Echo and Kendall are forced to look each other in the eye over their time apart. I wasn't sure how everyone would take it as it's mixing the fictional TV show with the awards ceremony that actually happens. Jett's always been cocky on the TV show, I just make him less of an asshole. Well, all I can say is that Echo is in for a bumpy ride and she might not be enjoying the show for much longer. Thanks for the review! : )  
><strong>rainicorn- <strong>Well, it's only because I'm working on a James/OC story right now! I'm sorry, I just love cliffhangers, they amuse me! Well, I don't want to tell you what happens, I'll let you read and find out so I don't spoil it for you. I know, everyone is missing Kecho moments, including me but those moments aren't going to be the same again as they've both changed from the last story…so maybe they will be new moments? Don't worry, soon is all I'm going to say, soon! Aha, thank you for the praise though I doubt the chapters are that amazing! Well, here's a chapter before New Years! It's my 2012 gift to everyone to start the year, happy new year! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Aww, thank you for the praise and the love but I doubt my story deserves all the praise you give it! Well, James will realize soon that blocking Echo out is not only hurting him, it's hurting Echo too and that's something he never wants to do. Aha, I'm letting the tension build for Echo and Kendall's face to face meeting, I think everyone is beginning to anticipate it! Well, I've responded to your review this time, whether you like it or not ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Silver Eyed Slayer- <strong>here's the update! Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>We were seventeen and invincible<br>Had the world figured out  
>And the girl on my shoulder<br>Told me everything's gonna be all right  
>And everything was gonna be all right<br>She's Got a Boyfriend Now- Boys Like Girls_

* * *

><p>Screams deafened the arena as the lights dimmed. As the music started up, the four guys literally jumped up from under the middle of the stage and started singing a song I knew all too well.<p>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<em>

Girls literally went crazy as they began to sing, dressed in the same clothes as their VT (video tape) appearance. I hadn't heard them sing, or one of their songs in a long time.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And every day I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

The four of them jumped around stage doing high intensity choreographed moves while smiling at the standing pit of little fans, high fiving to them and winking. When Kendall sung, it was weird, just hearing his voice just made me feel weird, anxious, on edge, it was just his voice overall.

_Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

They loved it up on stage, their beams on their faces as they danced with the dancers and didn't miss a beat with their singing.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

James' voice did the same to me, but it made me more worried than anything, I just wanted to clear the air with him.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

They seemed more like a band then they were nearly 2 years ago, they interacted with each other and just seemed comfortable with one and other.

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
><em>Every day like slum-dog millionaire<em>  
><em>Bigger than the twilight love affair<em>  
><em>I'll be here, girl, I swear<em>

I smiled broadly at Carlos singing as girls screeched loudly for him. He still was a little cutie. The guys then pointed to the back of the stage where Snoop Dogg walked out, rapping.

_So we should down the ride  
>Or do I gotta slide<br>I know you need a boyfriend  
>And I can be the guy<br>I help you open up even if you're shy  
>She might be the one<br>I see it in her eyes  
>I see it in her swag<br>She be on the fly  
>Gucci bag<br>Chanel purse  
>I need her in my life<br>I'm the one for her  
>And she's the one for I<br>This could be paradise if we do it right_

_Looking for a, looking for a_  
><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<em>  
><em>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<em>  
><em>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<em>  
><em>Can't you see all I really want to be<em>

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_  
><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>  
><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>(Your boyfriend)<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>  
><em>(Boyfriend)<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>  
><em>All I really want is to be your<em>

As Kendall finished the last line I watched in amusement as Snoop Dogg got completely covered in slime from James and Carlos, shooting a massive slime gun at him each.

We all cheered loudly, I was mostly cheering for Snoop Dogg.

"Right now, give it up for Corey Monteith and Lea Michelle who's presenting the next award." The over voice guy said as both Corey and Lea jumped up on Slime Island.

"Oh, wow. I'm really scared." Lea admitted looking at all the slime. "Me and Corey are so glad to be here to present the award for Favourite Male Breakthrough."

"You know on Glee our cast is like a family but these nominees take it to a whole new level." Corey said, clearly reading the prompt.

"What do you mean?" Lea asked.

"They're all brothers. Well not all of them are, two of them are. You know, both two of them are."

"Right." Lea nodded.

"You know- I mean-"

"Okay, Corey. It's okay. And the nominees are… Nathan Kress…Noah Munck…Cole Sprouse… and Dylan Sprouse. And the award goes to…" Lea trailed off as some person in a chicken costume jumped on stage, jumped around Slime Island before 'laying an egg' and running away. Corey jumped to the box that had been laid.

"Dylan Sprouse." He announced, showing the box to the camera.

"I would like to thank all of you, I would like to thank Cole especially because he's a little goober and he hasn't won this award for which he has been nominated for it 3 years in a row. I'd like to thank my mom and my dad and it's nice to know that after 6 years there are still people watching besides my grandmother." Dylan grinned when he got up on stage and accepted the award.

"And now, put your hands together for our next presenter, Jett Stettson!" The over voice said and out walked from the back of the stage Jett to which girls were happily screaming.

"I'm here to give us all a bit of a break from TV, but of course, you can never get enough of me." Jett smiled into the podium microphone as he read his prompt; even though it was a prompt it was probably what he would jokily say to me. "So, I'm here to present the Best Breakthrough Act, the nominees are… Miranda Cosgrove…Victoria Justice…Cherry Boom… and Willow Smith. And the winner is…" Jett said as he ran over to a box next to the podium and opened it up, a human hand shot up out, and on the palm of the hand it said Cherry Boom.

I cheered loudly, even though I wasn't exactly on 'friendly' terms with the band and I pretty much hated every single one of them, without my lyrics they wouldn't be in the breakthrough category which made me feel proud.

I watched as Jo, Kat and Jennifer all jumped up on stage, hugging Jett –Jo who seemed to be enjoying the hug quite a lot- and Kat took the blimp. "Wow, we never thought we would be nominated for any of these music awards seeing as we are the new kids on the block, so from all of us, we want to thank you for the recognition you have given us, we also want to thank Hawk, our manager and producer for bringing us together as a band, our label, Hawk Records for giving us a boost that we needed in the media and, we would all like to thank and show our appreciation to Echo Kimberleigh, for writing all our songs for us. You are all a part of this blimp as we are!" It seems that not only has freaking everyone I have known over the past 2 years have matured but now, the person I hated the most seems to have decency and enough respect to thank me, maybe Kat has changed.

It seems that everybody has! Seriously!

"They can definitely shake a move, give it up for our next two presenters; Victoria Justice and Miranda Cosgrove." Kevin said pointing to the stage where Victoria Justice and Miranda Cosgrove walked out upon, by this time Jett had taken his seats again and Jett smiled to me, kissing me on the cheek and taking my hand loosely.

"Thanks, Kevin. Our next award is definitely a big one." Miranda nodded to Victoria as they stood next to each other behind the podium.

"I definitely agree, let's get straight to it." Victoria said. "The nominees for Best Male Artist are… Lil Wayne…Justin Bieber… Snoop Dogg… and Michael Bublé."

"And, the winner is…" Miranda trailed off. "JUSTIN BIEBER!" The two girls said as the same time into the microphone as a massive picture of Justin appeared on the screens behind them. Girls screamed loudly as Justin made his way up to the stage.

"Wow, I just thought I would like to say thank you, thank you for voting me the winner in such a hard category, I mean Lil Wayne, Snoop Dogg and Michael Bublé? That's crazy! So, thank you so much for your dedication to me, I love you all." He kept his speech short and sweet before Victoria started talking again.

"Congratulations Justin! Now, we give you Cherry Boom!" She said quickly before scurrying off the stage with Miranda and Justin.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

The music started and the girls walked on stage singing. I smiled proudly, proud to the fact of what the lyrics meant to me. The first song I wrote.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

The girls stood next to each other, their melodies even more harmonious than the first time I had heard them sing.

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

As Kat held and sung a high pitched note the crowd cheered loudly for them and they grinned brightly.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<em>  
><em>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

"How about we mix it up in here?" Kat shouted and the crowd cheered for them, the next thing I knew they had gone into the second song I wrote on a double performance.

_La la la la la la  
>Everyday I fight for<br>All my future somethings  
>A thousand little awards<br>I have to choose between  
>I could spend a lifetime<br>Earning things I don't need  
>That's like chasing rainbows<br>And coming home empty  
>And if you strip me,<br>Strip it all away  
>If you strip me,<br>What would you find  
>If you strip me,<br>Strip it all away  
>I'll be alright<em>

Even though I hated blonde Jennifer, she had an amazing voice, I had to admit it.

_Take what you want  
>Steal my pride<br>Build me up  
>Or cut me down to size<br>Shut me out  
>But I'll just scream<br>I'm only one voice in a million  
>but you aint taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me<em>

_I don't need a microphone_  
><em>To say what I been thinking<em>  
><em>My heart is like a loudspeaker<em>  
><em>That's always on eleven<em>  
><em>And if you strip me,<em>  
><em>Strip it all away<em>  
><em>If you strip me,<em>  
><em>What would you find<em>  
><em>If you strip me,<em>  
><em>Strip it all away<em>  
><em>I'm still the same<em>

The girls were now energetic as they bounced around the stage and slapped the hands of the young audience and waved to them as they did some choreographed moves along with the performance.

_Take what you want_  
><em>Steal my pride<em>  
><em>Build me up<em>  
><em>Or cut me down to size<em>  
><em>Shut me out<em>  
><em>But I'll just scream<em>  
><em>I'm only one voice in a million<em>  
><em>but you aint taking that from me<em>  
><em>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me<em>  
><em>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me<em>  
><em>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me<em>  
><em>Oh oh no you aint taking that from me<em>

_Cos when it all boils down_  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>Its what you do and say<em>  
><em>That makes you who you are<em>  
><em>Makes you think about,<em>  
><em>Think about it<em>  
><em>Doesn't it<em>  
><em>Sometimes all it takes is one voice<em>

People cheered around me and applauded Kat for holding another high pitch note perfectly._  
><em>

_Take what you want  
>Steal my pride<br>Build me up  
>Or cut me down to size<br>Shut me out  
>But I'll just scream<br>I'm only one voice in a million  
>but you ain't taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<br>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me  
>Oh oh no you ain't taking that from me<em>

The girls were applauded by the room and they grinned and waved before making their way backstage.

"Give it up for Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress!" The over voice said as the said two people walked up on slime island.

"Hi guys." Jennette smiled.

"Jennette and I are honored to present the next category." Nathan said smiling.

"Indeed we are."

"You know, Jennette, you are a lot different from your character on iCarly, Sam. She's so vicious and mean." Nathan commented.

Jennette smiled. "Thanks, Nathan! You know, your character Freddie is such a dork, you're just like him." She laughed lightly and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"And the nominees for the Best Single are… Taylor Swift-Mine… Victoria Justice-Make it Shine…Big Time Rush-If I Ruled the World… and Cherry Boom- If I Die Young." Nathan said.

"And… the winner is…" Jennette grabbed a party popper like item and pulled it open, it exploded in confetti and a big banner sprung out the part popper-like object. "BIG TIME RUSH!" Jennette read off the banner and their music filled the speakers.

I don't know whether to be upset because my song didn't win or happy that I didn't have to see Jo back up on stage.

As the four guys jumped up onto Slime Island and hugged the two iCarly actors, Logan was presented with the blimp from Jennette. "Wow." Logan said as the screams continued to deafen the area, the four of them had big smiles on their faces. "You know, we've made appearances on the KCA's for two years running and we've been voted in a few categories but we never won, so we want to thank you for supporting us, especially while we were on tour, it's been a long 8 months but we're back home!" Logan said happily into the microphone.

"And we'd like to give a big thanks to our families, our friends and our producer, Gustavo Rocque but also for the label and for Global Nett Sanyoid for funding our tour. But most of all, we'd like to thank you guys!" Kendall took over the microphone briefly.

"Straight onto our next award, Keke Palmer and David Henrie is here to present it!" The over voice announced as the couple walked on stage to cheers.

It seemed now the awards show had finally got into swing and awards were being given out from left, right and centre.

"Right, we are the first to give out one of the special awards tonight." David said into the podium.

"Hey David, you're kinda special, aren't you. Wizard and all." Keke said grinning.

"No, that's my character Keke." David said to her.

"Yeah but wouldn't you call yourself a Warlock in a way?" She continued.

"No." David chuckled. "Keke and I are here to present an extremely special award. It is an award that has been combined with three ingredients, music, the media and presentation."

"Are those ingredients for your magic potion?" Keke joked and David rolled his eyes.

"On a serious note, over the years this person has shown true dedication to their work, all the time. They've faced public struggles and public controversies that put them under a great amount of pressure, but he rose up to the challenge of being criticized and even now, thrives on the work he does."

"The Outstanding Dedication award is truly prestigious and goes to an outstandingly dedicated man, Griffin Kimberleigh." I gasped in shock.

No way.

My dad won an award!

"Echo, can you help me up the stage?" Griffin asked and I nodded, instantly jumping up and lending him a hand with getting out of his chair, I linked arms with him as we walked up to the stage and gave an offering hand to him when walking up the stairs.

He smiled at David who presented him the award and I took a few steps back, just standing a few steps to the left away from Keke.

"I didn't think I would ever get the chance to win a blimp." Griffin said astounded when he had hugged Keke. "I started as a CEO for a budding company 30 years ago and I am immensely proud with what it's become. Stars see the public as an annoying thing sometimes, they want their privacy, but with privacy I would have never found my daughter once again." I smiled to Griffin when he pointed to me. "I would just like to thank you that you have given me this award, especially after my recent visit to hospital. Thank you." Griffin held the blimp and I linked arms with him, helping him back down the stage and to our seats as yet another award was going to be presented.

"Well done dad, I'm so proud." I said, just before Kevin James started to present the presenters for the next category.

After Best Show on Nick was announced to be SpongeBob, Favorite TV Sidekick was Jennette McCurdy for iCarly as Sam Puckett, a singing performance by Justin Bieber and more interactive Kevin James to which his meter went up from being good to awesome he announced the next presenters as Arianna Grande and Drake Bell.

"Hey, Drake." Arianna said.

"Hey, Arianna." Drake repeated.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Our hair colour matches!"

"Arianna, your hair is bright red… mine is auburn."

"Well they're the same, right?"

"No..not really."

"Oh…" Arianna looked disappointed.

"Well, this is awkward." Drake said after a moments of silence. "Shall I announce the award?"

"Please do." She nodded.

"And the nominees for Favorite Female Breakthrough are…" Drake said and Arianna took over as clips came on the screen.

"Jo Taylor…Echo Kimberleigh…Jennette McCurdy…and Victoria Justice."

"And the winner is…" Drake said and I held my breath.

"Who's the winner?" Arianna asked excitedly.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought we'd have a box or something near the podium…" Drake trailed off, running a hand through his hair that covered his forehead and there, on his forehead was my name!

Arianna giggled and pointed to his head. "Echo Kimberleigh!" I smiled gleefully as I got up from my chair as fans cheered and applauded. I giggled and slapped kid's slimy hands as I walked up the stage steps once again.

"Congratulations!" Arianna said in my ear as she handed me the blimp.

"Thanks!" I said back to her.

"Congrats." Drake hugged and then kissed me on the cheek and I tried not to melt into a pool of slime. "If you were single, you would be in a lot more places than my forehead." I blushed crimson at what Drake said before trying to compose myself as the fans cheers finally began to die down.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd be winning any other award tonight, I was happy with being a part of one. You, the fans you're all so important to all of us stars without you we would be nothing, just usual people. You make us popular, you make us stars yet in reality, you are all the stars of life. I was leading a normal life a few years ago and I despised the media for all that it was worth, but now, seeing all of this I realize that we are dependent on you. I could never sing, dance or act, so I'm so grateful for this award and I want every single one of you to realize that your dreams can happen." I said smiling to the crowd before taking my leave and walking back down to my seat as yet another award went to be presented.

More Victorious cast walked out, this time it was Leon Thomas and Elizabeth Gilles.

"To put it short and sweet, just like my character on Victorious, we are here to present the Favorite Male award." Elizabeth said at Slime Island.

Leon scoffed. "Elizabeth, there is nothing 'sweet' about your character on Victorious."

"Sure there is! Agree with me or I'll hurt you." She said, imitating her character on the TV show.

"Okay, okay! You're sweet!" Leon surrendered.

"The nominees for the Favorite Male are…" Elizabeth said, suddenly sounding all sweet and perky once again. "David Henrie…Jett Stettson…Joe Jonas… and Nick Jonas."

"And, the winner is…"

"Leon, can I borrow your shoes for a second?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"Elizabeth, we're kinda presenting an award right now." Leon told her.

"Just give me your shoe!" She exclaimed and Leon instantly took of his right converse and then his left, passing them to her.

She held the shoe's bottom up to the crowd. It had Jett's name on it. "Jett Stettson!" Elizabeth said loudly into the microphone and there the audience went, cheering and screaming for Jett as he got up on Slime Island.

Leon handed him the blimp while Elizabeth threw Leon's shoes into the pool of slime, Elizabeth and Jett chuckled at her actions while Leon faked hysteria.

"Wow, thank you so much for recognizing the hard work I've been putting in this year, even though I know you voted for me because I'm devilishly handsome it's nice to know that you think I'm the best male, too. Thank you." I rolled my eyes at Jett's 'modest' speech.

"Please welcome, Miley Cyrus to present the next award!" The over voice said as Miley walked out to the center of the main stage, grinning and waving at the adoring fans that were besotted with her.

"Wow, tonight has been pretty eventful!" Miley said into the microphone. "Now, this certain award I have a special connection with as I won it twice in a row, so I'm so honored to present it this year. Let's just get down to business, the nominees for Best Music Video are… Selena Gomez for A Year Without Rain… Big Time Rush for If I Ruled the World…Taylor Swift for Mine… and Cherry Boom for If I Die Young. And the winner is!" She turned and pointed to the screens that were behind her, I watched with somewhat disappointment as the screen came alive with the music video for If I Ruled the World came up on screen. "BIG. TIME. RUSHHH!" Miley exclaimed into the microphone and the actual music for If I Ruled the World began playing through the arena and once again, like it wasn't predictable enough, the crowd –mostly pre-pubescent girls- wailed loudly for Big Time Rush as they once again, made it onto the stage.

Thank God I didn't need to confront them tonight, I don't think I could take it.

"Wow, we are absolutely honored to accept this blimp." Logan began as Carlos, as Carlos does ran around the stage with the blimp above his head, screaming 'YEAAHH!' and running up to the fans and smacking their hands.

So it looks like some things never change.

"And clearly, this means a lot to Carlos." Kendall joked lightly.

"YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" Carlos jumped to the microphone and shouted in it, the overwhelming response of cheering made his gleam of a smile just grow.

"On a serious note…" Logan rolled his eyes as his band mate's behavior but smiled nonetheless. "We are so humbled for what you guys do for us and none of you realize just how much you all mean to us. Because of you guys we get to do something we love every day and we're truly lucky for that. Thank you America!" Logan continued, he was always the speech type person.

"Please welcome, The Jonas Brothers to present the next award!" Kevin announced from somewhere near the stage and more girls cried mercilessly as the Jonas brothers appeared on Slime Island.

"Now, as brothers we have had a lot of disagreements through our music." Joe said when the cries died down.

"And we always got it out through one way or another." Nick continued.

"Most of the time that was shouting at each other." Joe said. "But we could have never been a band without each other."

"Hey, Joe, I know you stole my nachos the other day." Kevin suddenly said, frowning at Joe.

"We've already spoken about this, Kevin, we've got an award to present."

"But you know how much I love nachos!" He protested to Joe's previous statement.

"Well I like them too!"

"But they were mine."

"Well, they are in my stomach now, so what are you going to do about it?" Joe challenged.

"Do you really want to know?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah? Bring it brother!" Just as Joe spoke, Kevin pushed him and as Joe was convinentally right next to the pool of slime he fell in it.

"Kevin!" Nick exclaimed as Joe stood in the pool completely covered in slime and the kids cheered.

"What? He ate my nachos…" Kevin frowned at Joe as he pulled himself out of the pool of slime, completely stained with the colour green.

"And the nominees for Best Female Artist are…" Joe said in despair, flicking some of his slime at Kevin.

I noticed 'Best Female Artist' and Jett nudged me lightly and I nodded, sneaking out of my chair and going back stage by walking to the far left corner of the arena.

As soon as I walked backstage someone walked up to me.

"Ah, Echo, I'm Lilly, you're going to be presenting the Best Group award, now you're going out on your own." She spoke so quickly and led me to the main area of backstage that my head began to spin. "When you announce the award, just open this envelope." She thrusted the envelope in my hands and I looked at it doubtfully considering the extravagant ways that most of the acts were revealed. "Don't worry, you're not going to get slimed!" The woman said as cheers echoed out from on stage for Taylor Swift who had won Best Female Artist.

"Why would I be worried for?" I asked unconvincingly.

"I don't know, you tell me." The woman grinned at me. "And, you're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" She trailed of as I heard the voice over guy call out my name and Lilly gave me a push forward and I walked onstage.

Adrenaline hit as the crowd screamed and cheered and I held onto the envelope in one hand and placed it on the podium when I reached it.

"Hey, guys!" I said brightly and full of confidence when inside I was shaking like a leaf and completely shitting myself. I started reading off the prompt. "I am so excited to present this award, as everyone knows music is a big part of the media industry and without it, things would be lacking. But even though I found the music industry wasn't for me, these groups definitely belong in this industry. So, the nominees for Best Group are!" I said as the two screen in the back ground behind me started showing music videos of each band. "The Jonas Brothers… Lady Antebellum… Big Time Rush… and The Black Eyed Peas." I said.

Of course Big Time Rush was in this category, how did I not realize this earlier?

"And, the winner is…" I trailed off, picking up the envelope and praying to any God out there to have mercy on me.

* * *

><p><em>Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band<br>'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned_

_Take me back to you somehow  
>And everything that I know now<br>It's so hard, I tore us apart_

_Take me back to feeling_  
><em>Like the world would just keep dealing<em>  
><em>Me the right cards, now you're just so far<em>  
><em>She's Got a Boyfriend Now- Boys Like Girls<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I forgot to say, Echo's dress for the Kids Choice Awards! There's a link to it in my profile<strong>_

_**My, my, that was a quick update, right? I know it's a pretty boring chapter, but maybeeeee, just maybe Echo and Kendall will finally be reunited?  
>More reviews = more likely that it will happen!<strong>_

_**Songs used this chapter: Boyfriend- Big Time Rush, If I Die Young- The Band Perry, Strip Me- Natasha Bedingfield**_

_**Happy new year to all, this is my 2012 present to you :)**_


	11. When You're Hurt You Do Stupid Things

_**Random Kat- **Well, only time will tell whether they'll get back together, they have both changed a lot since the last time they've seen each other. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>brightSTAR_ <strong>aha! Here's the chapter you've been excited about. And yeah, I love Carlos so much! Just cause he's a little kid at heart, I think he's such a cutie. Well that's how I operate! I make most of my drama from awkward situations so you've come to the right place. Naww, thank you for the praise, it warms me up inside knowing you like my story so much! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheFonzGhandi19- <strong>Well…I don't want to give anything away, but I just think you may like this chapter ; ) aww, thank you! I thought Griffin deserved to win something; after all he is a pretty damn amazing father to Echo and Asha. Thanks for the review…well I've just realized, it's really thank you for the reviews! Thank you for reviewing twice, I know it's a lot of hassle but I want you to know it doesn't go unseen or unrecognized! So Thank You! : 3  
><strong>BigTimeFan50- <strong>Aha, you're just going to have to wait and see, I don't want to ruin the future chapters for you. It makes me really excited when people notice the lyric choices! I don't know why, maybe it's because it's in every chapter and not very many people actually realize how long it takes to find a song that actually fits with the chapter! Thank you for seeing that the lyrics fit! You don't know how happy you've made me and thank you for the review :3  
><strong>Anonymous Reviewer- <strong>Thanks! Well here's the update you've wanted and you're just going to have to wait and see if there's going to be a reunion. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>AlmostHalfwayThere- <strong>Aww, thank you! The idea for me was a little sketchy cause I was mixing the fictional TV show with what actually happens and I wasn't sure whether anyone would like it. But it gives me a chance to add great drama! Thanks for the review and here's the update : )  
><strong>TheNamesMrsSchmidt- <strong>Aha, I appreciate you're enthusiastic response to me updating quickly : ) I thought the last chapter was a little boring actually, well compared to this one anyway! Aha, thank you. All this praising makes me blush though you can't see it, obviously. Thanks for the review, you've brightened my day : )  
><strong>Anonymous Reviewer- <strong>You've reviewed twice! Aha, I've responded to your review up there ^^ and whoever you are, thank you for reviewing twice! I appreciate it. : )  
><strong>msdancerchick15- <strong>Aww, thank you. Aha, I just love giving everyone a little bit of angst, it's what I do. Yeah, Cecho would be super cute but I think anyone with Carlos would be super cute, they really would! I've just got to create him the most imperfect girl ; ) but Carlos' story is way _way _into the future! I've barely even written James, let alone Logan's! Aww, thank you for noticing If I Die Young, I really do like the song and I thought, 'hey! This would look great in my story' so now here it is, aha. I hope you've had a good 2011 then and say hello to 2012! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kiki61058- <strong>Well you'll know the winner right here, right now! Naww thank you for all of this praise, I really appreciate it. My vocab just comes to me as I write, it's no big deal but I always proof read the chapters at least twice to make sure there are no mistakes. You're starting to know me now, there's always a twist in my story somewhere along the lines. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>iiRusher- <strong>Wow! Someone is very enthusiastic! I love you! Paha, I love reviews like this, it makes me know I've done something right. Aha thank you, but because I'm English I've had to watch a lot of the episodes online as we've only just seen Big Time Break-up I think it's called; the one where Jo moves to New Zealand for like 3 years. Aha, half-broskie! That's gold. And yeah, this story is pretty much just filled of tension and drama, it's just the way I roll! Haters gonna hate ; ) Don't hurt your computer! What has it done to you? And plus, if you break your computer, you won't be able to read updates, would you? Don't leave me forever, as I said I love reviews like this! I think they're amazing! So thank you, you little amazing person for reviewing : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>You know how to get into Echo's head. She's feeling all of that and regret on top of that too. Well I'm not going to tell you who wins, but you do know me well…it's like you're predicting all the twists I'm going to put in the story. I'll just have to catch you off guard ; ) I seriously miss Kecho too! I miss writing them, but I just can't upload a random chapter of Echo and Kendall chilling together after all this drama. No matter how fun it would be to confuse everyone. Echo's changed, everyone has but I think she's definitely matured the most, Kendall has changed the most…possibly for the worst. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>Everyone's missing Kecho! Don't worry, they will reunite this story, it's whether they both like each other. They've both changed dramatically so it's going to be very weird seeing the new characters clash together. I know, Michael Buble rapes Justin Bieber any day! Michael doesn't need an award to know he's amazing. He just is ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><strong>ToLazyToLogin- <strong>Well I wouldn't want to tell you what happens and completely ruin it for you now, would I? Here's the chapter you wanted and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>harley- <strong>You know it's going to happen sometimes, hence the name of the story! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>Well, it's happened! And here's the next chapter, with shit loads of drama just for you ;D Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Ahh! I would never murder anyone, I promise I'm innocent. I'm glad you liked the whole concept of mixing the two realties of the awards show and the TV show, it makes me feel a whole lot better. Well here's the next chapter you've been waiting for and I hope your still intact enough to read it ; ) thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Why would you feel upset for? It doesn't matter about who reviews first in my opinion, it matters about who constantly gives me quality reviews that make me smile and give me good material to respond to! Well, I love leaving people wanting more because it gives me good reviews : ) I'm thankful you thought it was all a good idea to mix the awards show and the TV show because I was really unsure about it. Aww, I would love to visit LA and see Hollywood but apparently it isn't as posh and great that everyone makes it out to be, not that I know it's just what I heard. I used to read stories so much and never write I thought that it was too much effort and there was no point in it and I don't know, this was just a little story I did to amuse myself and look at what it's turned into! Aww, thank you and I also hate it when people just do a shitty ending to an amazing story or just suddenly turn around and make their story so unrealistic that it's just pathetic. Well thank you again, I try to keep the cheese rating to a minimum and keep to a vague plot line I've made for myself. I mean everyone says they want Kecho but I can't just turn around and make Echo tell Kendall she loves him more than before and Kendall agrees and the whole miscarriage and shit that's happened between them just gets ignored because it's unrealistic. Yeah, well my aim is to write a story for all of them but by the time I've finished it will be well into the future, maybe end of 2013. The James OC story will be the next one to be up but I'm nowhere near finished this story, it's got a long way to go yet and maybe a possible third sequel depending on how I leave it off. Actually, that was just a little drabble I wrote a year ago, I first kinda liked Logan so I had a little daydream then wrote about it but after about a week I saw Kendall and I was like, woah! I guess I never actually deleted the little story, it's not doing anything it's just on my computer somewhere. I actually have something else planned for a Logan story, something that is going to be so realistic, it's something that I want people to really think about but that story is after the James OC one. Well here's the update you requested and thank you for giving me such a long detailed review! I really appreciate it : )  
><strong>Hi I'm Chelsea- <strong>Aww, thank you! Well here is that update you wanted and that's just how I work my stories, a whole load of cliffhangers. I just love making people uncomfortable and on edge, I don't know why. Ah! I don't want to murder anyone, I wouldn't! Honest, I'm innocent! Well here's the next chapter and I hope your heart is still beating and you're still conscious! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>I'm guessing you want an update ; ) Well you get to see what happens now and there's a whole load of drama going down, just saying. Well you know they are going to reunite somewhere along the lines because of the name of the story! Well, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>Yeah, I really wanted to do the storyline of the KCA's 2011 awards but I couldn't find a link that would let me watch it in England anywhere so I ended up watching the 2010 ones but filled in Big Time Rush and stuff. I don't like Black Eyed Peas to be honest, well I used to like them back when they sang 'Shut Up' I think that was the only song I liked from them so yeah, I would say Big Time Rush is a hell of a lot better! Well that is something you will never know ; ) I won't be writing anymore 3rd POV stuff because they aren't on tour anymore. Aha, why 104 times? Why not 100 or 105? And how can you not think Carlos is a little cutie? He's amazing! And to be honest, Logan can be cute at times as well but never as cut as Carlos. She may not hate Carlos but that doesn't mean she doesn't hate BTR, because that's a combination of Kendall and let's just say she doesn't like him that much. Well thank you for the review and here's the chapter : )  
><strong>anonymous reviewer- <strong>I've never seen that TV show, thank you, thank you, thank you. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for, so you better enjoy it! Happy new years to you! Well I am in England so I think I'm like 5 hours ahead of you or something? I'm not sure. Aha, don't worry, we know how to throw down mate! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>ally0101- <strong>I had a great Christmas, thanks. I hope you had a good one, too. Thank you, I wasn't sure whether the KCA's would be stupid to put in or not. Well, even though Echo hasn't won like every award she's been up for –because it would be really unrealistic if she did- she still gets credit for what she's doing, after all this is her first one, there are many more to come. And the whole thing with Drake Bell, well who wouldn't? He's fine! Aha, I had a crush on him too in the times of Drake and Josh. Yeah, I think my Jecho/OC is a lot more…'raunchy' if you get what I mean ; ) Happy new years to you and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>HarleyDiamond19- <strong>Here's the update you wanted and thank you for the praise! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Hi- <strong>Well hello to you, too! Aha, here is the update you wanted, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>I shall leave you with this- <strong>Thank you for looking at Echo's choice award dress! I appreciate it. Here is the update and happy new years to you, too! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Gummy'Fish'Lover- <strong>Aha, well I hated Degrassi so I hope that's a compliment! Well, I'm glad I made you so interactive with my story. Really? 20 minutes? I'm sorry! Well, I've tried to always make her the opposite of a Mary-Sue because I cringe at all of those stories, I mean the character's life wouldn't be as perfect as they make them out to be. Aha, well writing is just my hobby, I doubt I have enough skill to become a professional. Well, I thank you for reading and reviewing. Woah, lotta love for me then? Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for such a detailed review : )  
><strong>ATL-KSIMSO3- <strong>Aww, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed that story, favourite author? I'm flattered! Here's the update you wanted so you better enjoy it and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>BigTimeGinger- <strong>Before I respond to anything, I just wanna say that I love gingers and I think that they are amazing. Anyway, back to responding… I didn't realize I was spoken about between people, I don't have anybody I know on here so I guess I can't really talk to anyone about it. Well I say thank you to you and your friend…whichever reviewer your friend is! Don't worry, I'm always inside writing and responding so you're not a loser and gingers can never be losers! I hate it when I make people cry, it makes me feel so sad, but I guess it's a positive thing…but I'm sorry for that nonetheless. Well here is the reading of the envelope in this chapter so enjoy! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>sailfast32- <strong>Awww, thank you so much! Well here is the update you wanted and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Jazzygrl- <strong>Thank you so much! I really don't think I deserve your praise. Thank you for the review : )  
><strong>RoseSchmidt- <strong>Thank you! I'm really not that good of a writer, I'm sure there are better writers than me out in this site. Don't worry, it'll be going for quite some time…between you and me there may be another sequel, but no more after that. I liked the idea of a trilogy…but I'm not sure yet because I don't think this story will be long enough yet. I'll just see how it goes. Believe me, you're not a loser! And even if you are, I'd be a loser with you and we can be the coolest losers anyone has ever met. Well thank you for such a lovely review and enjoy the chapter : )  
><strong>xKiki . Bonn- <strong>Yes, yes! It's my bro-skeeeeee! Hey, a review is a review, I'm not complaining. Well I wasn't sure about the whole KCA thing originally because it's like mixing reality with what actually happens yearly. I used to have such a massive, embarrassing crush on Drake Bell. They don't make TV shows like Drake and Josh and Kennan and Kel anymore. Thank you for realizing that, even though she has probably matured more than anyone else in this story, she's not the only one who has actually grown up. Well, obviously Carlos would never fully mature! I totally agree with you…though I guess he would be great with kids. Baha! Goatee, it's all about the 5o'clock shadow, mate! Maybe you are really there… o.O is there something you haven't told me? ; ) anyhow, I'm glad I'm giving you the visuals. Creepy, you…psshh ;D gosh, stay out of my mind! Stop reading what I'm going to do…I'm not making anything obvious, I swear! D; Black Eyed Peas are just horrid now, I mean back when they were telling people to Shut Up, they were good back then and now they're just annoying to me. Ouch, that's waaaaay too early. Baha, my heir is learning things quickly then! Maybe your baby is trying to tell you that something big is gonna happen in this story soon…or maybe it's got like a secret laptop inside your stomach and writing a badass story right now, you never know! Paha, nah it's not creepy! Well you're boyfriend is just jealous of your psychopathic ways ; ) well here is the update you wanted, thanks for the totally 'non creepy' review! ; )  
><strong>undercovertacowaffle- <strong>Here's the update, thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>Look up at the picture hanging on the wall<br>Me and you when we had it all  
>Funny oh that money I can recall<em>

_Then one day you just up and gone_  
><em>Round about the time it all went wrong<em>  
><em>Leaving me all alone<em>  
><em>Lee Evans- 9 Times Out of 10<em>

* * *

><p>Fuck my life.<p>

Really? _Really God?_

"The winners are, Big Time Rush!" I exclaimed into the microphone happily when in reality, I just died inside.

I watched with a smile in my face –when really I was watching in horror- as Big Time Rush made their way up on stage.

I picked up the blimp off the podium.

WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?

If I don't hug them and kiss them on the cheek, it looks weird!

If I hug them and kiss them on the cheek, it feels weird!

My eyes locked on them as the jumped up the stage stairs and bounced over to me, Logan came over first, I presented him with the blimp and he grinned at me.

"Congratulations!" I told him, actually meaning it as Logan pulled me into a hug and we kissed each other's cheeks.

"Echo!" As soon as I stopped hugging Logan Carlos catapulted himself onto me, kissing me repeatedly on the cheek and hugging me tight and I laughed lightly.

"Hey, Carlos." I said with a grin as he went to stand by Logan.

My smile faltered as James stood in front of me. I held my breath as we both hesitantly went in for a hug and as we were about to kiss each other on the cheek, James' breath suddenly fanned out on my ear.

"We need to talk." He said simply and I nodded against him in our hug and when we parted he gave me such an un-James like look that it was weird.

And then, I looked up at Kendall and all the emotions I had been feeling and being tormented with over the past 9 months came rushing back and hit me like a blow to the stomach and my breath hitched.

Seeing him so up close and personally made all the emotions hit me over again; anger, hurt, anxiety, nervousness, depression, embarrassment, betrayal, stress, shock… but most regrettably, care and that feeling hit me harder than the others.

It was then that I realized a _tiny_ part of me cared for Kendall Knight, still…after everything that he did to me, everything that happened; I still cared for him. Was that pathetic?

But I was still partially broken from the mess he left me in.

His eyes connected with mine and the forest eyes looked straight into my soul, we both had forced smiles on our faces and as he reluctantly went in for a hug, I panicked and quickly shot up my hand for him to shake it, some sort of anger flashed through his face momentarily but he took my hand.

And from that touch, it was like I had flash backs, the times we had together, the sex, the relationship…the break up.

I had to avert my eyes, the intensity of his stare was just too much for me, I took a step back as the guys crowded around the microphone and Logan began talking again.

"Third blimp of the night!" Logan said cheerfully and the crowd yelled in return, showing them their love.

"It seems like we can't get off this stage, but I don't blame you, I mean, look at me." James grinned to the audience though I could see straight through his act. He made himself out to be a pretty boy even though he's matured.

Indeed, we really did need to talk.

"We honestly don't know what to say, we've said all our thank yous in the rest of the acceptance speeches and I don't want to bore you to tears with another one." Logan said shamefully.

"Believe me, he can do that!" Carlos said seriously into the microphone and I grinned at what he said.

"So, we are just going to graciously show our thanks." Kendall said and the rest of the guys nodded, as they followed me back stage before any of them could say a word to me, I did what I was aching to do when I saw their band name on the envelope: escape.

I quickly got out the same way I came in and returned straight to my seat quickly and quietly. Griffin gave me a fatherly look while Jett gave me a look I had never seen before.

Let me guess, we would end up 'talking' too.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Kevin, what are you doing on slime island? You're too cool for that!' Indeed I am, but I have been giving the great honors of presenting the next award. The award for Best Onscreen Kiss. I've had many kisses in my lifetime, mostly to my mother, but hey, a kiss is a kiss right? Am I right?...no? Am I not? Okay then, anyway, the nominees for this category are… Jett Stettson and Echo Kimberleigh on New Town High…Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove on iCarly… Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy on iCarly... and, Jett Stettson and Jo Taylor on New Town High. Now, I'm told a kiss cam will come up with the two people that have won the award, so, camera, do your thing!"

I waited in anticipation to who was going to win the Best TV Kiss.

And then, just like that I saw on the screen who had won the onscreen kiss.

The first thing I saw was Jett's happy smile and then…Jo's smitten face.

What?

_Jo? _

I watched in actual horror as Jo and Jett got up out of their seats. "Jett Stettson and Jo Taylor!" Kevin yelled out.

I watched as Jo took Jett's hand and led him up to slime island.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to win this award!" Jo said happily as Jett held the blimp and she spoke excitedly into the microphone.

"I was, it was just to which lucky lady got to win it with me and kiss me." Jett said arrogantly.

…What did he just say?

"That's right!" Kevin said winking to the pair. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss…" He trailed off as the audience chanted 'Kiss' and I found that I was digging in my nails into my own hands as I watched in fury as Jett literally grabbed Jo's face and pulled her to him.

It wasn't just a kiss, oh no.

It was a full frontal, tongue sandwich.

What the fuck is that bastard doing?

So, I wasn't a completely reformed woman, I still got jealous extremely easily.

The thing was, yes I was angry at Jo but really what was my reason? It's not her fault she won the award, it's not her fault she's dating Kendall I mean, we're clearly not dating anymore. But I was angry at Jett, yes I knew he was Florida's bad boy but he fucking grabbed her face and stuck his tongue down her throat!

What the fuck is going on?

I gritted my teeth together as they finished and the audience cheered and Jett winked at Jo as he led her backstage.

Probably to fuck her.

Yeah, we were _definitely _going to have a 'talk.'

"And now, presenting the next award, Cherry Boom." The over voice said and I watched in pure anger as Jo walked back out seconds later, smoothly rubbing the corner of her mouth, making it look like she had an itch when any female knows that she was rubbing the smudged lipstick off the corner of her mouth.

Deep breaths, in out, in and out don't imagine ripping her head off; you've changed, you're mature.

Just. Breathe. Don't glare at her.

"Our next award is a big one." Jo said.

Yeah, just like Jett's dick, whore! Breathe, breathe goddamnit!

"Jo's talking about the Big Help Award. The Big Help is a mission where all of us do good on our own, but the big help puts us all in one big united team and with the Big Help Award we honor a person who has really been making a difference in changing the world." Kat explained.

Suddenly, compared to Blondie and Jo I worshiped the ground she walked on.

"And we're so honored to be here to tell you about this year's recipient." Blondie put in.

"Mr. Justin Timberlake." Jo said as a VT of Justin came on in the background on the two large screens.

"Not only is Justin Timberlake a singer, an actor and incredibly good looking man, but he has been constantly travelling to Africa over the past few years." Kat began.

"He first went for a charity organisation 5 years ago, but since then, he's continually gone back upon his own accord to the less fortunate than us." Blondie continued.

"He spends months at a time out in the wild with these people, offering support and brining them food and clean water, Justin has also helped build several water pumps for large villages that are desperately in need of water. He's courage to continue to help these people and live in such drastic conditions in order to offer help is absolutely amazing and needs to be applauded, so this year's Big Help Award goes to Justin Timberlake." Jo finished, suddenly a VT appeared of Justin holding the blimp.

"Wow, thank you for such amazing support Nick, I'm truly gratified to receive this award. I don't think that a lot of people fully comprehend and understand just at how shocking the conditions are out in these less fortunate towns. There's no electricity, no proper food, no clean water, no TV's, no rooms, just a mud shack for most of them. For the people out in Africa, they live every day as a challenge and doubt to whether they will make it to the next. I took so many things for granted before I went 5 years ago, I mean we can go to the tap and take water out and we don't have to go very far, people walk for as long as a day, just to collect dirty water that they are forced to drink. Going to Africa has actually given me an insight to how cruel life can be to people who are no different than you and I, just unfortunate. So, when you drink that water, or when you turn on that TV or when you used that computer, just think to yourself, how would life be without it? Thank you."

"And now, presenting the final award of the night, Big Time Rush!" The over voice announced and I forced back a mental groan in my head, still painfully aware that neither Jo no Jett had returned to their seats.

"The last award of the night." Logan mused, shaking his head sadly as him, Carlos, James and Kendall all stood on slime island.

"Don't worry Logan, there's always next year's KCA's." Carlos said, reading off the prompt.

"I'm sure we'd be welcomed next year." As Kendall said it many girls screamed around the room.

"You're right." Logan said smiling. "But enough about me, we're here to present the last award of the show and it's the most honoring."

"Yes, in fact this award is new to the KCA's, the Inspirational Award." James said. "It literally is what it says; an award for amazing inspiration and the recipient for this award could not be more inspirational. The inspiration award goes to, Echo Kimberleigh."

What?

"From the very first time we met Echo, she was definitely unique." Carlos said, grinning into the microphone. "She was a guardian for her sister and was living alone with her."

"But thanks to her sister's obsession to Big Time Rush we finally got to see the true person Echo is." Kendall said and I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Echo is a dear friend of ours who always thought irrationally, made enemies easily and was prone to accidents and mistakes, but that is what made her like anybody else. She admits the mistakes she's made and at times, tries to learn from them." Carlos continued.

"The past few months have not been easy for Echo, everybody here knows that. For such a young woman, she went through a miscarriage, an eating disorder and a near death experience, all at the same time." Logan said tenderly.

"But then, she began to recover and from the support her fans gave her, she became stronger and began writing songs and got into New Town High." Carlos said.

"But then, it all came crashing down again when her father, Arthur Kimberleigh was involved in a terrible accident that saw him on the brink of death." Kendall said.

"She neglected her work and her lyrics to be with her father and didn't leave the hospital for 4 weeks." Logan said.

"In fact, throughout the time we've met Echo she has not only gone through all of this but she was reunited with her father, early on last year. From an outside view Echo's life could be viewed at an extremely dramatic soap opera that's overly exaggerated." James said.

"But that's what makes her truly inspirational, she faces things head on without thinking which is what a lot of us secretly do, but she makes no secret about it." Kendall said.

"So, please put your hands together for the Inspirational Award recipient and my sister, Echo Kimberleigh."

Oh, that's not good.

Did he just call me his sister?

I took a deep breath as I got up, most of the things they said about me were true but the way they put it made it seem like I was Virgin Mary but most importantly, it made it seem that they never left me hanging like they did.

Why did they, out of all people they had to present the award?

I put on the best fake smile I could put on as I high-fived the kids and waved to several of them.

And now I was faced with another difficult situation.

How do I accept the award?

Do I do what I did last time when I was presenting the award?

I had no time to think as Logan wrapped me up in a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Then Carlos jumped at me and nearly squeezed the living life out of me. "I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed in my ear as he kissed me on the cheek multiple times like a happy dog liking its owner's face.

"Sister," James said to me as he hugged me with a smile and kissed me on the cheek.

The worst thing was, I still felt an immediate attraction to James, which kinda freaked me out, we were half siblings after all.

"I thought you were mad." I whispered in his ear while we embraced.

"Why would I ever be mad at you?" He asked in a clear rhetorical way as we parted.

And then, I faced Kendall once again.

I hated the way when as soon as I looked at him my body would warm and my heart would beat loudly in my chest and the way my breath hitched and how I still managed to get lost in his eyes.

But the reality was, we were both committed to someone else.

And even though in my heart I still felt a little for Kendall, my brain didn't want to go through the pain all over again.

After all, it nearly killed me. No pun intended.

Kendall saved me by sticking out his hand to me as a friendly hand shake and I felt relief rush through my body.

I took his hand, ignoring the way my heart would twinge at the contact and how all that crappy love story sparks ran down my hand.

Either that or Kendall was a wizard.

But I couldn't blame magic for the way I felt -or still feel- about him.

Then, it was like the worst thing could happen. Kendall took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

The fucking nerve of him!

My hand burned and I instantly pulled it out of his grasp like my hand was on fire.

Either he was still a massive pervert or Kendall was feeling the same as I was; outrageously angry and jealous to what our 'other halves' had just done on live television.

And I knew it was the latter.

That's what hurt even more, the fact that he was playing with me was one thing but he was using me to make his own girlfriend jealous is just another thing entirely.

Carlos thrust the award in my hands with a massive smile on his face as the four stood to the side of me.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough, that speech alone makes me seem so amazing, but it's obvious I'm not. I'm not sure what inspiration I've given to people when most of the things I've gone through are self inflicted and my own fault, but that's where I learn from my mistakes. Once you get something wrong, don't do what you did again, it will probably end in the same way. So, thanks to Nick, Big Time Rush and all the fans I have out there for supporting the throughout the last few months. You honestly don't know how much I appreciate this award. Thank you!" I held the blimp up in the air and smiled as the audience clapped and cheered for me.

"So, that's the KCA's 2012." Kevin said, up on the main stage. "Looks like I couldn't achieve super awesome…but say if I slimed 5 celebs on slime island, do you think I could get it then?" He shouted to the kids.

Ha, people on slime island are going to get-oh no.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Shit. There's freaking five of us standing on the island now!

Please, no!

_Please!_

"What do you think, kids?" Kevin asked them with a grin on his face.

"Slime, slime, slime, slime, slime!" Not only the kids but the audience chanted to.

I looked to Carlos for help but he was just grinning, Logan was smiling, too. James kept touching his hair and I didn't even want to look at Kendall.

"Look, they look ready for it." Kevin announced and a look of pure horror appeared on my face. "5…4…3" Kevin began a countdown to which the children and many other people in the room –even Carlos- joined in. "2…1…SLIME TIME!"

And the pool of slime that was next to slime island suddenly spurted green goo towards us.

Need I say no more to the fact that I went from being a human to a reincarnation of the Grinch.

As cheers filled the room, Carlos whooped along with Logan while James and I looked more horrified than anything.

"That's it for this year's Kid's Choice awards, I've been your super awesome host-" Kevin cut off as slime covered him from the small fountain squirter things at the front of the stage. "Kevin James…goodnight!" Kevin managed to say as he turned as green as a Christmas tree.

As the cameras cut off Carlos turned to me and laughed. "You're green!"

I rolled my eyes but smirked. "So are you." I told him.

"Echo… I think we need to talk, all of us." Logan said, all of us covered in the gloop so now wasn't a good time, I looked over my shoulder as Kendall was standing to the right of me but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone to go get the goo off." James explained. His hair seemed to have taken most of the goo, much to his displeasure. "Look, we'll go get cleaned up, we've got our spare clothes with us and we'll meet you at the after party."

"There's an after party?" I questioned.

They brought spare clothes?

Great, just great.

I had only planned to stay in L.A for just tonight so all I brought was this dress. And now it's green!

"Yeah. We'll see you there, let's say in about an hour?" Logan asked and I nodded dimly, not entirely sure what was going on, but I had a burning desire to talk to _every _member.

As I made my way backstage, I had to stop frequently to smile at the kids, give autographs and even take pictures…me and kids, both covered in slime.

By the time I made it backstage, 20 minutes had already past and backstage workers flooded me.

One guided me to a luxurious room with a shower and another said they would send another dress up along with a stylist.

Through my shower, I couldn't stop thinking about how much more piercing those green eyes were.

He had changed.

He didn't seem to be the fun loving teen I knew last year.

He was the complete opposite.

By the time I got out of the shower, the stylist and make-up artist were waiting for me, talking about the after party and telling me that Griffin came to pick up my inspirational blimp and 'retire' back to the hotel.

After another hour of people attempting to revive my hair and redo my make-up, I was finally ready for the after party.

But I wasn't happy.

"Do you not have another other dress that is more…modest than this?" I asked, not sure what word to use as I stared at the dress I was wearing in the mirror.

"Do you not like it?" The woman asked.

"No! It's not that, it's just that it's very short and my boobs are pushed up a lot and it's quite tight…" I trailed, trying to pull the strapless heart-shpe neckline to cover up more of my bust, but the dress wouldn't budge. It was a trio of colours: white, grey and black.

"Well this is the only dress we have available in your size, this is the smallest thing we've got." The woman informed me.

Goddamnit.

I sighed. "Fine, okay. Where's the after party again?" Staring at the dress still in the mirror, not particularly pleased about how it barely covered my ass.

It's weird though, I would used to love to wear dressed like this, show of my body. But now I see it as pathetic, I don't need people to see my body and stare at me to have confidence, I just need to be who I am.

"In the Ballroom Rose, just down the road. Jett Stettson was going to wait for you but Jo Taylor persuaded him to take a ride with her."

I bet she did.

Jesus Christ, her virgin little hands has her own man, why can't she lay of mine?

* * *

><p>20 minutes later I had finally got to the place. A large hall decorated for the night, stairs went out to tables and a balcony while a bar and dance floor occupied the bottom half.<p>

Everybody who had won an award or presented it or who was just there were mingling together. I felt out of place, in a room of celebrities when I'm nothing like a celebrity.

"Wow, Echo you look great!" I turned around to see a certain adorable dimple smile of a certain Latino that I loved like a brother.

"Hey Carlos." I smiled to him.

"Logan and James are up sitting at a table, come on." Carlos beckoned me to follow him and I did. I walked up the steps with him, smiling to people who waved at me along the way until we came to the table.

"Guys, look who's here!" Carlos grinned to Logan and James. I smiled to them and waved as Carlos pointed to a chair opposite Logan and I sat down, Carlos sat next to me.

"Echo, looking beautiful as ever." Logan said with a grin.

I laughed. "Save it for Camille, Logan." I told him.

"You're still you." Carlos said with a beam to me.

"I always have been me, Carlos…" I trailed, confused.

"You've changed." He told me.

"Well so have all of you."

James half-scoffed. "Some of us not for the better."

Logan gave him a pleading look as I looked at them confused. "Where is he?" I asked them.

"Who?" Carlos asked, as soon as he asked he jolted next to me and gave Logan the evils for kicking him discreetly under the table.

"Well…" Logan began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "As soon as we had gotten back to our hotel to check if he was coming with us he was already gone, we thought he had come here but he hasn't…"

I sighed. "I should've known he wouldn't turn up…"

"Speaking about Kendall, Echo, can I talk to you outside for a second?" James asked and I looked up at him but nodded.

I got up and followed him out to the balcony. The air was cool and it was dark outside. James turned and closed the doors behind us.

There were a lot of private things we needed to talk about.

We both leant on the balcony with our elbows and stared out to the dark. Moments of silence passed before any of us spoke, just the dull sound of music and our breathing occupied the air outside.

James cleared his throat finally. "So, we're related." That was a good start.

"Yeah, who would've known?" I asked, tired of my life being so much like a soap opera.

"Well, half related…" James said and the silence swallowed us up again.

"How was the tour?" I asked meekly.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Why would I want you to lie?" I asked rhetorically.

"It was shit."

"Why?"

"Kendall and I hated each other, we despised each other. All of us would argue constantly. We didn't want to be in the same room together. We put on a show for our fans, but we were broken. Then… then when you went into hospital… everything in a way got worse."

"How?" I asked, afraid of actually asking how.

"We were all so scared. We thought we had killed you and yet Kendall still acted like a complete douche or void of emotion… I thought you were going to die."

"I'd rather not re-live that part of last year." I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to when speaking to all of the guys.

"You nearly died." James gritted out as he repeated himself.

"But I didn't." I told him.

"It's all because of us." James shook his head in shame.

"It's not, it's because I was stupid and reckless."

"Don't you get it, Echo? You were fucking pregnant!" James suddenly shouted and I recoiled from him.

"You don't think I don't realize that?" I shouted back at him, both of us standing up straight and glaring at each other.

We needed this, to vent our feelings.

"You've changed." James said steely. We faced each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm not the only one." I told him.

"You're with Jett now."

"I've moved on."

James suddenly laughed sarcastically. "You're kidding yourself, right?"

"James, me and you-"

"I'm not talking about us."

"I am." I said to him strongly and he sighed in frustration, holding the bridge of his nose briefly.

"Fine, you want to talk about us? I love you, I still do even though you're suddenly a part of my family. It hurts to know you're my sister, but not that I look back on it, we were young."

"You're sending me mixed messages here, James."

James sighed. "I love you, yes. A part of me always will but I'm learning to love you as a sister more than anything."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Of course I do. But when you love someone enough you have to let them go."

"And if they love you enough they will come back to you." I whispered to him, placing my hand on his arm attentively.

He jumped away from my touch. "I've been building up the strength to let you go, letting you go doesn't mean I'm weak. It means I'm strong enough to let you go and know where you belong."

"Where?"

"With Kendall."

My eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? There is no way in hell I'm going back to him!"

"You say that now-"

"No James, its period."

"Just hear me out, okay? Ever since we got on tour, he hasn't been the same. He's changed into some monster none of us recognize. He goes on binge boozes when we're supposed to be rehearsing or be somewhere, throughout the whole time while we were touring he was a fucking wreck. Anyone can see it Echo, he still loves you."

"He never did love me."

"You've had an effect on him more than you think." James shook his head. "Through his denial, he still cares, we all know apart from him."

"But Jo-"

"Is a way for him to block out the pain."

"She's so much different compared to me."

"He doesn't want to be reminded of you. It hurts too much to remember."

"He didn't come to visit me like you did."

"The other guys didn't want to disobey Gustavo. Kendall wouldn't have enough strength to let go of you again."

"He didn't let me go, he threw me to the ground."

"So it wouldn't hurt you as much when he left."

"James… I ended up in hospital, does that prove to you how much it hurt?"

"Believe me, you're not the only one hurting over the break-up. Kendall's better than he was when we were on tour but he's changed beyond recognition to us. He's secretive, he gets angry easily, he doesn't turn up to the studio most days, he picks a fight with anyone he can…need me to go on?"

"That's not my fault."

"No, it's his. He says he never loved you, but no one is that good an actor."

"James, I don't know why you're telling me this, I don't love him anymore."

"Because you're with Jett?" I nodded. "Okay, just think about it for a second, okay. Jett is blonde, Kendall is blonde. Jett acts like he's a bad guy, Kendall acts like he's anything but himself- when he was with or without you, Jett is genuine inside, Kendall is genuine inside, Jett hurt you tonight by kissing Jo, Kendall hurt you tonight by kissing your hand… you've replaced Kendall with Jett, you think you're over him, but you're not."

"James, I'm not going back to him! I don't love him!"

"So are you saying that when you saw him tonight you felt nothing, nothing at all towards him?" James challenged and I averted my eyes towards the floor.

"That's unfair." I mumbled.

"Exactly."

"But I felt something for you when I saw you."

"But it was nothing to what you felt towards Kendall."

"…James, what's the point of this?"

"Kendall found out he was a dad from the TV, he had to find out from the TV, Echo."

"So you expected me to call you guys up and happily tell you I had a miscarriage?"

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, but you shouldn't have stooped down to his level."

"Firstly, I could never stoop so low to his level and I wanted everyone to know the truth of why I was in hospital."

"But don't you get it? Kendall's dad died and knowing that his son had died before he was even born hurt him."

"That's not my fault; you think I'm not hurting from that?"

"I didn't say that you weren't, but seeing you tonight, all of us have been feeling overwhelmed especially him."

"Whatever you say, James it's not going to change how I feel towards him now." I said, tired of the conversation. He was making Kendall seem like the victim in this whole mess!

"He still loves you and you believe it."

"I'm not sure whether to believe anything that any of you say to me anymore. How do I know it's not a lie?"

"You don't. You just have to have faith in us."

"Just like I did before? I'm sorry James, but I don't think I can let myself be hurt like that again…"

"Why not?" James boomed.

"Why do you fucking think? Did you think you can all just waltz back into my life and everything will be okay?"

"…"

"Oh my God, you did, didn't you? Are you not even sorry for what any of you did?"

"Of course we are-"

"Then stop bullshitting me with all of this and start showing me you are. Goodbye James." I said, turning to go, James called out to me as I opened the balcony doors and walked away, I walked straight past Carlos and Logan, even though they, too called after me. I just walked outside and caught a taxi home.

… I couldn't describe how I felt when I saw Kendall tonight, I couldn't describe how I felt when I saw any one of them.

Though I felt many emotions towards James; anger, sadness, hurt, stress, relief, love and yet, I respected him, in more ways than one for what he said.

* * *

><p><em>He was a funny man<br>He could make you laugh, make you cry  
>My, my oh my,<br>He would roam from town to town  
>And the folks would come from miles around<br>Killer routines, the songs he sings  
>Lee Evans- 9 Times Out of 10<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drama much?<strong>

**Well, I decided to put all my worthless author notes down here now. I just thought it would be easier for you guys to read the response, the story and then any notices I have.  
>And, I just want to say thank you for the people who are recommending this story to friends. I appreciate that.<br>Anyway, REUNION!  
>Awkward enough for you?<strong>

**Don't worry, it's only going to get worse in the best possible way.**

**Review?**


	12. Is Your Trust In The Wrong Place?

_Thanks to:_

_**Deedee- **Feeling the emotions is a good thing then I hope? Well who knows anyone's true feelings for anyone, there's a lot of twists to come up that are going to make me hated for a long time! Here's the update and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>KechoLover- <strong>Awww, thank you! But keep in mind that it was all a bet so Kendall could get more money and have more of the leads in the songs (which he clearly does) so I guess that's kinda realistic. Well I think your name is well cute mate! I'm flattered you like my story so much and here's an update for you my little protégé : )  
><strong>Kiki on The Momo Tree<strong>- I'm liking the new name, momo tree sounds like a totally legit type of tree. Well you don't have to wonder anymore because I have an update for you. Who knows what's going to happen between the two, to be honest I don't even know until I've written the chapter, and that's the weird, honest truth. I don't normally plan anything in my story, it just happens. (well I planned the whole bet thing last story but nothing else was planned) I think I've got one thing I want to happen near the end in this story, but I'm just going to have to wait and see if it fits. Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter : )  
><strong>annabellex2- <strong>I'm glad you're still enjoying it and the only reason they are not together is because I'm writing a James OC story and I want to eventually write a story for all the guys. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>sailfast32- <strong>Thank you, here's the update. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>brightSTAR- <strong>Holy shit! Long review much? I love it! Well, brother like sister, you know how it goes. It's amusing because I didn't know how to suddenly stop Jecho from happening (because of the James OC story I'm working on) and I realized that in the other story in a chapter I wrote about rumors going around, I can't remember all of the rumors I wrote but I know one said that Echo was pregnant and another said that James and Echo were siblings and I was like…that could work. I'm really not a very structured writer, I know I should plot things out but in all honesty, it's too much effort. So I just let my hands do the talking. Ugh, sorry, I've just babbled all over my response to you. Anyway… I wasn't expecting such a big hate from Jett! Well, unfortunately no matter how annoying it is to write Jo like that, that is how she is in my story so I have to stick to it even when it's highly annoying. Aha, you honestly don't understand how that 'shut the fuck up before you get shot' has made me laugh. I can just imagine someone get up on stage hug Jo and then shoot her casually and then randomly present another award. Who isn't asking for a bitchy Echo? When was the last time we saw that side of her? I thought the little inspirational award would be a milestone for Echo just for her to see how far she's actually came from being in a dingy apartment, barely holding up and a guardian for Asha. James is such a cuite! In a way they both know that now they are related, they just won't go 'there' and by 'there' I mean sex. Carlos! Don't get me started on him! He reminds me of a 5 year-old, completely new to the world. He's so ignorant but that's what makes Carlos, Carlos. I'll tell Kendall he's under threat, I'll have a response to you soon from what I would imagine he would say… The funniest thing about the whole hand-kissing-stunt is that kissing someone's hand isn't something big, but in that situation it's like Kendall has shot someone. He's in deep shit, all I'm gonna say. Well, they thought that now they've apologized, I think that they want everything back to normal more than anything. So in an innocent way, yeah they did want to walk back into her life again, but most of them have good intentions. And, Echo doesn't realize that now James is related to her he actually has a right to do that. Yeah, that's true, they can't run around the lobby and fuck up Gustavo's mansion (those two episodes were so hard to write!) but I guess Carlos could still do that, I mean c'mon…it's Carlos! Aww, thank you for the praise. I don't think I deserve any of it though, honestly. Aww, once again, thank you! I tried tumblr but I can't get my head around it. I was going to do one for FanFiction, you know so people know what I'm doing…not in a stuck up way but it's just a way for me to be closer to my readers, without that sounding pedophilic. I tried twitter, but I really don't like twitter and with tumblr you can post pictures and all that, but I don't understand it whatsoever -.- I think twitter is sounding better by the day…anyway, sorry I've babbled all over your response! Thank you for such a long review, I appreciate it : )  
><strong>BigTimeFan50- <strong>James has matured too. He's just trying to see her in a sisterly way and to be honest, Kendall needed someone to argue with. All those arguments slowly built up to a realization of what he's become. I'm glad you noticed the title of the chapter, even though it's grammatically wrong. I failed, big time. They are both going to realize how much they've changed in such little time, especially when they are faced with each other, a proper encounter over the long duration apart. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>msdancerchick15- <strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you! The encounter was a little dodgy and improvised but I guess it worked out well and in my favour. Yeah, it is amusing to think that the handshake was something big when they've had sex and all that jazz. Awkward much? Don't think! Thinking over complicates things. I don't think when I write, it just suddenly appears on my word document and I'm like 'wow, who could ever plan something like that happening' I'm such an unorganized writer. Well you're going to find out pretty much all of those things in this chapter, especially about what was happening with Jo and Jett. Thank you, hopefully 2012 will be great…unless the world ends 21st December. Fun times? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>ally0101- <strong>When is this story not dramatic? They needed to reunite, it was getting harder and harder to hold it off. The awkwardness was the main thing I wanted to highlight in the chapter, I'm glad you felt it. Carlos is always happy! It's a day that Carlos is serious that something big has gone down. Well, what happened with Jett and Jo is going to be the main thing in this chapter. Feisty Echo is back. It's quite amusing because those two have done so much more than just a handshake but just the thought of it now is massive. Everyone is conflicted with something in this story, you're not alone! That's another thing I wanted people to realize, yeah James loved Echo but he can't really do much now that they are related and he's big enough to know what should happen, considering he's known Kendall for God knows how long. Well, dance around your room because here's another chapter for you! Yeah, I'm still working on it but I'm trying to focus on finishing this one before I do anything dramatic. I want to make sure it's worth reading than putting anything up that is shit to read and a complete waste of everyone's time. I want it to be quality stuff, enjoyable to read, you know? Well, all I'm going to say is that you think this story is awkward? The James OC is pretty much based on lust and awkwardness. Yeah, I've been really bad this week, I've been ill so I've fallen behind already and I've gotten the results from my exams and I've done shit. I have to retake them in a few months, seems that updating is just going to get harder and harder to do. I do enjoy writing, or I wouldn't be doing this, but in some parts of the story, it's just a drag to write and it does get tough at times to be constantly ready for updates. But here is an update for you, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>That makes me know I've done a good job then, if you didn't see a twist coming. If you think about it, Kendall has changed beyond recognition so instead of changing, it's a question of him ever going back to 'normal' ; ) I didn't realize everyone hated Jett, I feel kinda sorry for him. Anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheNamesMrsSchmidt- <strong>Aww, thank you so much! I say thank you every time so I guess we're even. I get really excited when I read reviews, it makes me smile knowing that I've done a decent job of the chapter. Well I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen, but all I can say is we're just at the beginning of this story! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>James _does_ love her, but he just wants the best for everyone. He knows Kendall better than a lot of people; better than Echo and knows what's wrong with him. He knows Echo and as I've said, he really does love her but he knows where she belongs. He's becoming a brother. Aww, it's upsetting because the UK are really behind on the episodes so the devious person I am, I just watch all of the episodes online so I'm like telling my younger cousin what happens and she nearly murders me. Beware of little fan girls! I think Carlos was so cute in Big Time Secret, well to be honest, he's cute in every episode. Just forget what I said, Carlos is cute end of. James is really mature in this, I don't think anyone has actually understood how much he's sacrificed and the shit he's gone through too. Yeah, the inspirational award was just something I came up with for Echo. Well, only the future chapters can tell you what happens. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Random Kat- <strong>*Nods* You know it. This is what this story is! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carlenna55- <strong>Thank you, here is the update you wanted and I didn't rush, promise! ; ) Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>GraceElaine- <strong>Here's the update you wanted, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>Don't worry, I'm just glad you're reviewing now. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Well…belated birthday, I guess. Not gonna lie, when I read 'Yeah, James! Gettin' inside your sister's' my mind kinda finished the sentence before I could read what you actually put. I have such a dirty mind. I was like 'is this girl reading what I'm actually writing' and then I saw 'head' and I was like 'oh!' Awkward moment for me! When is Carlos not adorable? Big love for him. Well, the whole shenanigans with Jo and Jett will be questioned this chapter. Feisty Echo is back. Well if that kiss made your heart jump, you'll be having a heart attack soon. Kendall needs to confront everyone, he's hurt all the people he cares for in life. Here's the update you wanted! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>RoseSchmidt- <strong>Don't worry, a lot of people are torn between Kecho and whatever else comes around the corner. I don't think I could ever write Carlos differently. Even though everyone has changed around him, he'll still be that lovable kid that runs around like a 5-year-old. Well, Kendall and Echo will be facing each other again soon in 'unique' circumstances. Thank you for the praise and thank you for the review : ) I'm still dabbling with the idea of a trilogy, I'm not sure how I can keep the story going. Well, THANK YOU for recommending! Seriously, mate. Thank you! : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Thank you. Well Kendall can't get ahead of himself can he? Does he even still like Echo? I mean, does he even know her anymore? They've both changed so do they truly know each other enough to even be friends? That was my attempt at making you anxious and I'm sure it failed epically. Everyone is hating on Jett, I didn't expect everyone to be hating on him so quickly and so suddenly. I kinda feel sorry for little Jett. Well the whole thing with Jo and Jett is going to be cleared up this chapter, so don't worry. Everyone is everywhere with their emotions, they've faced such an intense long time apart that being reunited is just forcing the whole situation between Kendall and Echo back into everyone's life. I just want to go to America! I love the accents and I wish I had one, I would honestly snog everyone I saw if I went to America. The problem is, I don't have enough money to go. And even if I did go, I would be constantly cringing because I would look like a tourist and I hate tourists with a passion. I know, I mean Logan was hot and all and then it was like…are you in this band?...do you play guitar because you've strummed my heart. Ew, okay that's a massive cheesy pick up line fail. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I totally agree with you. Kendall is just sex on legs. Simple. Well I leave my chapters off in awkward places because I need to keep the interest up in the story!  
><strong>Anonymous Reviewer- <strong>Thanks, here's the update and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Daily dose of pie- <strong>Well, you're going to find out what's happening in this chapter. Here's the update you wanted, thanks for the review. Enjoy! : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Well, if you think the last chapter was great, I think you're going to like this chapter a lot. Let's just say that the cracks are starting to show between Echo's trust for Jett. Yeah, James really does love Echo but he knows Kendall enough to know where he belongs and he loves Echo enough to let her be with who she belongs with. Echo doesn't give him enough credit. Well more awkward confrontations are going to be happening between Echo and Kendall soon. Thank you again for the praise. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>I think the reunion was perfectly imperfect. I'm glad you liked it. I really can't believe all this hate Jett is getting, I actually feel genuinely sorry for him. After all, Jo is the Virgin Mary bitch. Well, I'm building up to the OC, I think that Kendall and Echo need to have a confrontation before the OC comes in and I think I know how I want my OC to come in. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Naww, thank you! Yeah, James is pointing them both in the right direction. I seriously hate stories that do that whole 'never stopped loving you' shit. It ruins their whole storyline and often, they have quite an epic storyline. Well they're going to be forced into talking in a few chapter and all I'm going to say is drama. I'm glad you think my story is realistic! Argh, so much hate for Jett? Why? I actually love Jett on the TV show and in this story. Maybe I have a thing for bad boys, I don't know. I just think that he's not all that bad. But the shit that went down between Jo and Jett is confronted by Echo in this chapter. Feisty Echo is back! Well here is the update you wanted, enjoy it! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Wow, long review! I love it! Well, the song is actually from an English comedian, Lee Evans. He's not a singer but at the end of each gig he sings a little something and I thought that it was perfect and needed to go in the last chapter. I'm hoping you've heard of the band for the lyrics in this chapter. I'm a huge fan on them, they are my favorite band and I think they are true geniuses for what they write in their songs as nowadays, most artists are amazing but they don't write their own songs. Seriously, everyone hating on Jett? Why? I love him! Well, the whole shit that's gone down between Jo and Jett is the main thing in this chapter. And, Echo is not very happy about it. So I guess the whole feisty Echo is back in town. I just like Jett, I think he's cute. Who knows, maybe I'll even do a story about an OC that's related to one of the guys from BTR but then falls in love with the enemy, known as Jett. Baha, that sounds so shit. Forget I even said anything about that. Kendall has changed beyond recognition but I don't even think he's truly realized how much he's changed. Only one person can help him see just how much he's changed and that person has been the Echo in his mind for a long time. Aha, see what I did there? I keep forgetting to mention when I put a new dress up on my profile but the picture of the short dress is up on my profile if you wanna take a look. I just think that James has realized the line between siblings and something more. He's pushing Echo in the right direction and trying to show her what she should do, like any decent big brother. After all, he knows Kendall more than a lot of people, including Echo. Mama Knight isn't in this story for a while, I'm hoping to build up something with her in it but I honestly haven't found a storyline to put her in yet while I'm writing. Well, thank you for the long review, I really appreciate it. And the media is blowing up in this chapter. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for such a great review and I've just thanked you twice now, aha. Thank you again…again : )  
><strong>Lostinyou14- <strong>Thank you! Wow, two weeks? I must have wasted a lot of your life. I apologize! Aww, thank you again, I guess I like to catch people off guard when I write. Well here's the update so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>rainicorn- <strong>Well at least you are reviewing now! Well the reuniting finally happened! Well you picked up on something very small that I put in the story. This is just making him slowly realize the true animal he has become. Don't worry I hate Jo. But Jett? Why? I love Jett. I think he's amazing. Well the whole sister thing is going to be addressed by the media in this chapter. Aha! You're a wizard Kendall! 'I'm a what?' 'A wizard!' Aww, Harry Potter, you amuse me so much. Well you know that Kendall and Echo have to talk soon. She can't avoid him forever. Well more drama is in this chapter. Well here's the update you wanted, thanks for a very organized review : )_

* * *

><p><em>I wanna be your eyes<br>So you can't see, what you've done  
>I wanna be your ears<br>So you can't hear, everything that's been missing  
>Finders Keepers- You Me At Six<em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. Jett was nowhere to be seen and neither was Griffin.<p>

I groaned as I got up and my eyes caught on several orange objects on the top of a set of fancy draws in my hotel bedroom.

Last night came flooding back, the whole ordeal.

I felt terrible. I had gotten so stressed and angry that I lashed out…on totally the wrong person.

Or people.

Even though parts of my words hung true, I still felt like I had been a complete bitch to James.

Yeah, some things definitely haven't changed; I still manage to screw up royally no matter what.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, just happy that we were going back to Florida today, so then I could chill at home and mull over what to actually say to James, Carlos and Logan.

I bet they think I'm so mature…not.

I groaned mentally over the subject as I poured myself some coffee and walked into the living room and carelessly picked up the remote and turned it on as I sat on the couch.

"_Lots of things going on in the media, especially circling around who else? Big Time Rush and Echo Kimberleigh, though this time, they're actually together. Yes, that's right, the five have reunited, under…slightly 'awkward' circumstances."_

Well, this is obviously going to make me feel 10x better.

"_The anticipated Kid's Choice Awards went on from L.A last night and it was definitely an eventful one. Let's start from the beginning, nearly. Echo arrived with her long term boyfriend, Jett Stettson while Kendall arrived with his girlfriend Jo Taylor, near the end of the awards, just when you think they are not actually going to speak or meet, they do. Twice. The first time is when Echo presents the award for best band." _I watched in discomfort as the recording of last night's show came on the screen as the female voice continued. "_Though, as all the guys came up, Logan accepts the award and then, Carlos seems to be extremely happy to see Echo as he kisses her multiple times on the cheek, after James passes, it's left to Kendall. The two share a silent exchange before Kendall goes in for a hug but Echo sticks out her hand in a handshake which is questionable. Then, The Best Onscreen Kiss award gets presented to two people we wouldn't have predicted, Jett and Jo. Jett is eager to get down to business and kiss Jo in a passionate way. Think things can't get more dramatic? Well, Big Time Rush present an award, the Inspirational Award, which goes straight to Echo, as she accepts the award, James names her as her sister! Carlos gives her more kisses and Kendall kisses her hand… then, after the awards, Jett leaves with Jo and Echo is forced to appear at the after party alone. Though an inside source said that she immediately reunited with Carlos, Logan and James, though Kendall was nowhere to be in sight. James and Echo disappear outside and after minutes of talking, a source said they could dimly hear shouting outside, moments later Echo stormed out and left the party alone. And Jett? Well, he left drunk with Jo Taylor, both were seemingly happy and 'friendly.' So what's going on? Are Jett and Jo secretly dating? Are James and Echo really related? Will Kendall and Echo ever actually speak to each other? This is Marie-Ann for Gossip TV, signing off."_

Jett left with Jo in the after party?

That does not help the jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I stood up from the couch and turned the TV off, suddenly not interested in it and made my way back into the kitchen, my eye catching onto the newspaper on the kitchen table in the kitchen.

Well, at least it's something to take my mind off things.

I read the paper for a few minutes before I came to the gossip page.

**CARLOS AND ECHO THE NEW THING?  
><strong>_Echo Kimberleigh and Carlos Garcia seemed to be friendly at the KCA's last night, the two sharing many enthusiastic pecks on the cheek as both accepted awards. Is there something going on? More on this story as it continues!_

What?

Me and Carlos? Out of all people?

**JJ THE NEW COUPLE?  
><strong>_Jo and Jett couldn't seem to get enough of each other last night, the two sharing a passionate kiss with each other and then leaving the awards together, turning up at the after party together and leaving together, where both seemed drunk and very close. What's going on with Echo and Jett? Are they Splitsville? _

**BIG TIME BROTHER  
><strong>_Last night at the KCA's we saw James announce that he was related to Echo Kimberleigh-_

I groaned audibly, abandoning the paper, feeling a lot more uncomfortable.

Won't people just let me live my life without a running commentary about what's happening?

After I had changed for the day, in red jeans and a tight white t-shirt I felt a little bit better.

Still no sign of Jett.

Or Griffin.

**Echo! OMG! Congrats on the awards last night, you looked freaking beautiful! We need to talk when you get back, like ASAP!  
>Since when were you related to JAMES?<br>What's happening with Jett?  
>What's happening with Kendall?<br>Is there something going on between you and Carlos?  
>Speak to me, woman!<br>-Camille xx**

More questions, the same questions.

Even my own best friend is thinking the exact same as strangers I probably have never met!

**Echo, I'm sorry but I have had to take a plane earlier back to Florida, some business has cropped up and needs to be taken care of immediately, sorry I couldn't be with you on the way home, see you tonight.  
>-Dad x<strong>

So that explained Griffin's absence. But not Jett's.

Suddenly, I heard the front hotel door open.

Speaking of Jett…

I walked out into the hallway just as Jett close the door. I folded my arms like an impatient wife as Jett turned around.

He smiled at me casually as he strutted in, he looked slightly hung over and his clothes were completely wrinkled.

"Hey, babe," he said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked past me into the kitchen. I stared at the place he had been standing at before he had moved, shocked.

I followed him into the kitchen, my anger building steadily. "'Hey babe' that's all I get?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips as Jett poured himself some coffee.

He looked up from his coffee, slightly confused, "…congrats on the awards last night?" He said it like a question as he attempted to expand on his earlier greeting to me.

"You're unbelievable!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in anger.

"Woah, calm down," Jett told me and I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _That's the last thing I'm going to do! What the fuck was last night?"

"…Am I missing something?" Jett raised his eyebrow as he sipped his coffee and I gritted my teeth and gave him a murderous look.

"Where do I start?" I asked rhetorically.

"From the beginning, cause you're confusing me as it is, babe." Jett scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You stuck your tongue down Jo's throat, in front of everyone."

"Echo, it's the onscreen kiss award, it's what you have to do. Is that what you're angry about?"

"You acted like an ass."

"I've got to, remember?"

"You left the awards with Jo, not me."

"Well Jo invited me so I accepted."

"And you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You left the party with Jo, drunk."

"Yeah, we had a little bit too much to drink." Jett said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't even check to see if I was okay."

"I got a little preoccupied."

"I noticed. You didn't come home last night."

"C'mon, Echo. Who are you, my mother? Why are you acting like this? You don't think me and Jo did anything did you?"

"Well you have done in the past." I said referring to the fact that they are ex's.

"Echo, I didn't do anything with her babe, I promise." Jett said grinning like I was an ignorant teenager as he came over to me to wrap me up in a hug but I just pushed him away.

"Stop calling me babe!" I said loudly, anger and jealousy getting the better of me.

"Echo, what's wrong?" Jett sighed. "Why are you angry?"

"Because you're acting like nothing happened between you and Jo!"

"That's because nothing did." Jett stated calmly. "Echo, what the hell do you want me to say? That we had sex?"

"The point is you didn't even say a word to me or text me last night!"

"Because I thought you'd trust me enough and I thought you wouldn't worry about me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why are you accusing me of things?"

"Because you were a jackass last night!"

"I'm only being friendly."

"Last time sticking your tongue down someone's throat didn't really class as friendly."

"So that's what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me!"

"Echo, Jo is my ex for a reason, okay? The same with you and Kendall."

"Leave Kendall out of this."

"Seriously Echo, what's wrong?" Jett sighed again.

"I want you to stay away from Jo." I voiced my thoughts recklessly.

"What? Echo, I work with her, are you really that jealous?"

"Yes! You're making me look like an idiot!"

"Oh, so it's all about you?" Jett asked, frowning.

"What? Jett this i-"

"Call me when you've grown up Echo. Stop acting so immature." Jett suddenly growled to me and walked out of the front hotel room before I even realized the stupid things I had said.

I let my insecurities get the better of me.

* * *

><p>By the time 9pm had reached I was home again, back in my room. I had landed over 2 hours and spent that time filling in Camille –she came over- and Asha. I had explained to them both the entire tabloid shit and I even told them both about the argument I had between Jett and how horrible I felt.<p>

I told them everything.

How it felt seeing Kendall again…

About being related to James.

About being jealous of Jo.

Eventually, Camille went back to the Palm Woods and Griffin took Asha to the Palm Woods while I paced around my room, not able to get the feeling of idiocy out of my mind.

Before another thought crossed my mind, I grabbed my keys and headed for my car.

I sighed as I parked in the parking lot of the Palm Woods. It still felt weird being here, but I was here nonetheless.

I got out of my car and walked through the damp darkness into the inside of the Palm Woods. The lobby was pretty much derelict and I headed straight to the elevators, I hit the button and waited somewhat patiently.

I sighed in relief as the elevator doors slid open and I looked up from the ground and just as I was about to walk into the elevator I froze.

My eyes connected with his.

We stared at each other, like we were secretly testing to see which one would look away first. It was like we were playing a game with each other all over again. Well him playing a game with me.

It was at that realization that I brought myself together and averted my eyes and walked into the elevator as he walked out.

As the elevator doors began to close behind him, a little piece of me yearned for him just to turn and look back at me, if I just meant a tiny thing to him he would… but he didn't.

Kendall never cared about me and never will.

When I finally reached the top floor and Jett's apartment door I began to knock on it rapidly. I continued to knock at the same pace for a long time until the door flew open to a groggy Jett.

"Can't a guy sleep without being-"Jett cut himself off when he saw it was me. His hair was a mess and he looked at me with bleary eyes, though his shirtless torso caused a little amount of butterflies tickle my stomach in a pleasant way.

"…Hey…"

"Hi."

"Jett, I'm so sorry-"Before I could even continue my sentence Jett pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I smiled mentally as his tongue slipped into my mouth and massaged mine and my hands brushed through his messy hair. My body became warm and buzzed with delight as Jett nipped my lips and squeezed my behind as he blindly pulled me inside and kicked the door closed.

"I hate arguing with you." Jett whispered in my ear as he dragged his lips down my neck in a tantalizing way.

"But I like make-up sex." I commented, the apex of my thighs beginning to burn in anticipation.

Jett suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. "Sorry not tonight, babe."

"What? Why not?" I whined as I stared into his eyes, my lips swollen as I panted ever so slightly.

"Because I need to get my beauty sleep," Jett grinned and shrugged. "Strict orders over the scenes I've got tomorrow."

"What scenes have you got tomorrow?"

"Kissing scenes."

"Have we?"

"Ah, not me and you…me and Jo."

"…oh…" I said after a while of silence, the mentioning of her name completely killing my sexual libido.

"How about I make a deal with you," Jett began and I raised my eyebrows in question, "you come to the studio tomorrow to see that there is absolutely _nothing _going on between Jo and I, okay?" Jett asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

He was trying to forget about yesterday and so was I.

I nodded. "Okay," I said simply. "Let's taint you for tomorrow." I said devilishly, pulling Jett's body back to mine, eager to get down and have sex with him.

* * *

><p>I was awoken early the next morning by Jett who seemed proud of himself from last night. It took me about 3 cups of coffee to wake up properly, I was so tired that I couldn't be bother to dress up today, I could barely even remember yesterday I was just that exhausted. I bunched my hair at the top of my head in a messy bun and put some large black ray bans over my tired eyes, I would go to make-up as soon as we got there even though I wasn't needed, I wanted to at least look presentable.<p>

And that was the first thing I did, Jett told me that we were early and I nearly killed him. We weren't just a few minutes early, no. 30 minutes early!

Jett took that time to talk to Mark about the script and the episode they were doing today while I had make-up put onto my face which made me look like I didn't have a raging hangover or rough sex. By the time I had finished in make-up there was only about 5 minutes till filming started so I walked over to Jett and Mark, eager to listen to their conversation.

"-so remember the kiss scene today, Jett. You're leaning on the car bonnet with here, you deliver your line and you give her a tongue sandwich!" Mark said quite enthusiastically.

"Kiss scene?" I asked confused as I appeared next to them.

"Ah, Echo. I didn't think you would be here today, you aren't needed." Mark said nodding a hello to me.

"I just thought I'd be here for moral support." I said half-smiling, determined to find out what was going on. "So, what's this about a kiss scene?" I questioned again.

"You haven't told her, Jett?" Mark asked and Jett nodded.

"Yeah, Echo don't you remember last night?" Jett asked.

I tried to remember, but all I could remember was me saying sorry and then great sex.

Am I really that forgetful?

"No?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing, Jett looking slightly shocked at the genuine confusion on my face.

I guess we'll be having words later.

"Well, because that Jo and Jett won the Best Onscreen Kiss award at the Kid's Choice Awards we've decided to change the whole love story of New Town High and make it Rachel and West, not Hayley and West." Mark said.

"Oh…" I trailed, slightly in shock, "so you mean today…"

"Jett will be kissing Jo, yes." Mark nodded and I swallowed down the lump of jealousy in my throat.

Why was Jett not saying anything?

Why didn't he tell me in the first place? Did he not tell me on purpose?

Wait, he did tell me…I think… I hope.

"Hey, Mark. I'm ready for today." Speak of the freaking Virgin Mary. I heard Jo's voice behind me and both Mark and Jett looked behind me to see her. I followed their line of sight and turned to look at Jo, though the first thing I saw was a hundred watt smile as Jo bounded over to us, hand in hand with someone else.

That someone else used to be _my _someone else.

Well, this is going to be highly awkward, I can just see it now…

* * *

><p><em>I guess it's a mess<br>That you make your bed  
>So why are we still laying in it?<br>And I could barely sleep  
>I could barely eat<em>

_Oh I love mistakes  
>Especially ones you've made<br>(I bet you're sorry)_

_Finders keepers_  
><em>Will you keep me in mind?<br>Finders Keepers- You Me At Six_

* * *

><p><strong>The whole thing about her forgetting, it's an affect from anorexia, memory loss at times. And, who else forgets little things when they are 'preoccupied?'<strong>

**To say I've had a bad week this week is an understatement. I've had a fever and been fighting off a flu-like bug all week until I just couldn't get out of my bed Thursday and Friday. I've already fallen behind on my work which isn't good.  
>Also, I've gotten the results of my exams I took in November. I got a B in my Chemistry and a D in my Physics. I hate physics with a passion. Considering I want to go into veterinary care or medical science I'm going to have to retake both exams. I need to achieve an A in chemistry and a C in physics to be considered for the course. I may be retaking the exams in March where I have a Biology exam March 1st and a German speaking exam March 10th. I've got work experience 5th-9th of March. And now I have the retakes. So I apologize now if I'm late on updating but I really need to get good grades if I want my veterinary career. I know I've blabbed on so I'm sorry for that, too.<strong>

**Also, I keep forgetting to say when I put dresses up on my profile. The short dress that Echo was uncomfortable in is on my profile, go and check it out.**

**Kendall and Echo talking next chapter?**

**Review and it may happen.**

**And before I go, the next chapter will be based on the Season 2 Episode 1 'Welcome Back Big Time' when Jo has to make out with Jett and Kendall is watching awkwardly though of course, I'll be putting my own little twist in the episode.**

**Once again, review?**


	13. Behind The Scenes

_Thanks to:_

_**Blackraven777- **Well, even though I'm probably not doing any different POV apart from Echo from now on, you'll still get to see Kendall and Echo finally talk! Thank you and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>BigTimeStarKid-1- <strong>Well you haven't had to wait very long, awkwardness is just a mouse scroll away. Well, I'm not going to lie to you it's going to take a long time. Ugh, I hate physics so much, it's so shit. It should be made illegal. Well, good luck for your German speaking, mines March 23rd I think. I know how hard German is, it sucks. Good luck to you too. I don't know how I've managed to write another chapter but I have, so yeah…Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>nycmmefatle- <strong>Thank you very much. Well, they do talk in this chapter but I think you may be pleasantly surprised what happens in the chapter. Tell me if you like it. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>Well you know media these days, making everything out of anything. They over exaggerate far too much. The guys aren't really in this chapter, everyone's just getting a big heaping of Kendall and Jo. Well, they may get back together, you never know! Kendall is just being plain strange at the moment, it's gonna take him a long time to change back to his fully perverted ways. Thank you and thank you for the support! I really, really appreciate it so much. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>brightSTAR- <strong>Aww, thank you so much. Well I think it just shows how Echo is still vulnerable and Jett didn't really think it was a big deal, you know how the male population are ; ) Don't worry, I hate her in my story too, she's not even evil either. Aha, that would be hilarious if she trips and falls into a bus. Honestly, if I could write that as well as it is in my head, it would be great. Like mean girls! Yeah, you got it right, everything coming out and showing this chapter. Like a mini smackdown. Well, go put your popcorn in the microwave because you're in for a treat. Aha, see what I did there? Yeah, they weren't really supposed to be anything big and the rumors will die down, it was just a way of showing how the media can makes anything big over nothing. No she's not going off the show, her character is just going in a different direction as they focus on Jo and Jett. He has a youtube channel? What's his name on it and I'll hit him up! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carlenna55- <strong>Well you've got your wish, they are talking! Thanks for the praise and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Alice- <strong>Well you know they are going to start talking again soon. Echo is getting feisty again so I don't know whether she'll grope him or shoot him! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>HarleyDiamond19- <strong>I'm not going to give anything away but they are gonna talk soon, nuff said. Well do Jett and Jo have a secret thing? No one knows. No, they didn't do anything when they were drunk, I promise. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>BigTimeFan50-<strong> You haven't seen uncomfortable yet! Yeah, she has to watch her current boyfriend make out with his ex who is currently going out with her ex. Complicated stuff. Thank you, I really appreciate the support. Ugh, I hate everything about exams, I just freak out and then forget everything I've revised.  
><strong>Kiki on The Momo Tree- <strong>Oh, well that makes sense. Man, I feel like an idiot. Well you don't have to wait any longer cause I'm back and ready to make you feel awkward for the next 30minutes of your life. Yeah, the media make something out of nothing; Carlos is too innocent! Well, I'm focusing on Echo and Kendall for a bit because obviously they have a lot to sort out. All in due time my friend, everyone will turn back up. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Lostinyou14- <strong>Mate, you haven't seen anything yet! But thank you nonetheless. Everyone likes Kecho more than Jettco, believe me. Well I think they will, but it's going to be well down the line. Ugh, I hate exams. Thank you for the support, I appreciate it. Well here is the next chapter, I'm surprised with how fast I wrote it so here you go, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>iiRusher- <strong>Patience, my friend, patience. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Well, if you thought last chapter was a filler I sure hope you don't think this one is. Well, you may hate me more because I'm not gonna tell you whether they talk or not. Standing in silence sounds good to me! Well, if Echo and Kendall ever get back together it will be far down the line. Jett is a sweetheart, he's just caught up in it all, he has good intentions at heart. Yeah, I can see where your coming from by saying its weird after all, they are Godbrother and Godsister. Well in a way, with their argument I just wanted to show that even though Echo has matured she still gets riled up and agitated easily. She's still like any other girl and Jett is just like any other guy, didn't think that it would bother her and yeah he would feel the same if Echo did that with Kendall but you know how they are. Well I've got a lotta twists in store for you over the next few chapters. One moment you're going to love me and the next I'll be public enemy. Who doesn't love Jett? He's just so amazing. I think the actual guy who plays Jett is so talented to make his role so believable. Aha, we love each other! Yeah, we basically have the three different accents; you got Irish, Welsh and English. Irish are amazing, they speak really fast it's hilarious. Welsh people have such sexy accents! They're my second favorite accent and then you got the plain boring English accent. I'm a brummie which basically means I'm from Birmingham so I can't exactly say I have a fancy accent, Londoners have posher accents than the brummies, we all sound like we will mug you if you look at us for longer than 3 seconds. It's funny because Southern Californian accents are my favorite along with the Colorado area. Yeah, I don't think I have an accent then you meet a foreigner and it's like 'woah! You speak weirdly.' See, I'm too lazy to go sightseeing in England, it's boring. The only decent tourist place to go is Big Ben and I haven't even been there. Everything is old in England, stuff dating back to like the 1800's and 1700's it's ridiculous. Oh I wish celebrities did that! All the decent ones are all in America, it's so unfair. Awww, it's cute you haven't met a famous person and I know you're going to hate me for this, but I met Big Time Rush at a CD singing. To me, they were really orange, like really orange. But then again the weather is pretty much always shit over here. And when I got my CD singing I was talking to Kendall and I was just saying that I respect his talent and he's not another mindless person who's autotuned and that he can actually sing, play and write songs and how he had badass eyebrows and he put on the CD he signed for me 'I 3 you' but obviously hearts don't come up on this damn sight. So yeah if you can't see it, it's a heart and if you can then I feel like an idiot. Baha, don't they do signings in America? I found out they're going on tour with One Direction. Let me tell you one thing about English boy bands. They are shit. End of. I just hate them. Well thank you for the long review! : D  
><strong>Anonymous Reviewer- <strong>Yeah, well here's another update for you. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Hi- <strong>Hello there! Thank you and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Laura- <strong>Aww, bless! Thank your friend for me? Who is your friend? Aww, thank you again, I'm so glad you liked that story. Aha, well I'm sorry I've got you changing from couple to couple, it's really complicated! I'll just let you know, I love making drama, awkwardness and catching you off guard. So beware. Well, Echo will talk to both guys soon, it's just a matter of when and how. I've got a few surprises up my sleeve for this chapter so try to enjoy it, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Hi I'm Chelsea- <strong>Hi! Thank you again. It's fine don't worry, at least you reviewed the last chapter. Thank you for the support for exams and all, I really appreciate it. Well, I hope I don't get sick again but unfortunately, I'm prone to it. Thanks for the support again and thank you for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Thank you. Nawww, well if it does happen, you've got a long wait ahead of you, sorry! Well I try not to mess up my story line, just make it more complicated works for me. Oh, I get you with the whole not sure if it's on the TV show or just something you read. I get that sometimes, it's really weird feeling. Here is the update you've been waiting for and don't get me started on exams! They are my personal enemies. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now and thank you for your concern and support. It's nice to know that someone looked at the dress on my profile, thank you! Well, it's not going to take long, maybe a few chapters? I'm trying to focus on Kendall and Echo and I've got a massive plot surprise appearing soon so I really don't know yet. All I'm going to say is that their friendship is going to be strained and tested. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>Well you got some Kendall in this chapter so hopefully I won't ruin your feelings this time. A*? I would freak out if I got a freaking A*! I'd freak out if I got an A to be honest. I just don't revise or pay attention in the subject because I know there's no point. Well good for Friday, hopefully this isn't stopping you from revising for too long! Well, you'll see my twist on the episode, it's only a brief part of it really. Thank you for the review and once again, good luck! : )  
><strong>undercovertacowaffle- <strong>More drama is coming! Well, you don't have to wonder anymore because here's the next chapter. Well I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen but they are gonna have to talk sometime sooner or later…then again, just them two standing in silence with a load of tension sounds good to me, too! ; ) Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Aww, thank you. Yeah, she's still human, she's still a girl that gets jealous extremely easily. Well she's attempting to be independently successful in this chapter but it depends how you define the two terms. Well the media do make something out of completely nothing, I just wanted to show the extremes they do actually go to. I don't think so about the TV show, she's not going to be in the public eye directly for a while. She's going to be working a lot. Yeah, I think that Echo would corrupt Carlos within 3 seconds yet what goes on in that mind, no one will ever know. Of course we can trust Jett. I never meant for him to come out as a shady character. He's genuine and kind, but he's just caught up in everything. You got it, that is exactly the same reason Kendall's at the studio, he thinks Jo has something going on with Jett. Well, he doesn't drink much anymore since he's came back, but he still gets angry very easily. You'll see in the next few chapters, but I think it's just the anticipation of being in front of Echo again, the same with Echo, being in front of Kendall again and the next thing you know she's shouting at Jett like a madwoman! Yeah, Physics is murder, I hate it. Well it's an English band and it's my favorite. It's why I'm called Finders Keepers because of that song. So do you like them? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Ileana- <strong>Baha, well the next chapter is here so you don't have to wait any longer. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>I'm sorry! Well anything can go down when there's an angry Echo about the place and an angry Kendall on top of that. Here's the update and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>msdancerchick15- <strong>Aww, are you okay? What's wrong with you? I know how you feel with the really busy part, believe me! Aww, thank you. Jett isn't too bad, I swear. He has good intentions at heart. Well, here is the next chapter so you haven't had to wait that long –surprisingly- I actually wrote it pretty quickly, I don't know how! Yeah, there's a hell of a lot going on, I really don't know how I find time. Thank you and thank you for the support. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Thank you, Gosh! I don't want a murder on my hands, they'll talk soon, I swear! Don't worry, it's fine! A review is a review as you said. Well here is the chapter you were waiting for, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kelli- <strong>Aha, well I'm glad you fell in love with my story and even more with this one. Thank you for recognizing my hard work, I really appreciate it. Awww, thank you so much, I really appreciate all this loveliness you're giving me in this response. Here is more from me and thank you for the lovely review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Reviewer- <strong>Well maybe you're just intensely smart and picked up all the little things. It also shows that they don't have a start point, they can't talk to each other. It's like there's nothing to talk about when there clearly is. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>GraceElaine- <strong>You got that right! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>I'm better now, thanks for the concern. You'd be sending those healthy vibes right to England! Yeah, the media make a big thing out of everything, I just wanted to prove that. Aha, I don't like Jo either and she hasn't actually done anything wrong in the story. Beyond awkward? How do you like awkward silences? That class as beyond awkward? People are starting to miss Camille and Asha but everyone wanted Kendall so I'm focusing on Kendall and Echo for the next few chapters, Camille will be back in it shortly but Asha will be making quick appearances until later on. Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>Still got that same look that sets me off.<br>Can't say it, just something about you.  
>I got these feelings to let it show cause I wouldn't let you go.<br>I shouldn't have let you go.  
>You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,<br>It's not over.  
>So here we go again.<br>Big Time Rush- All Over Again_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mark but Kendall decided to tag along, is that going to be a problem?" Jo asked innocently. I stared at their entwined hands, my eyes rolling up from there, past his usual black skinny jeans and flannel shirt rolled to the elbows to his face.<p>

My brain registered him, but my heart registered a lot more, once again.

It was almost painful to look at him.

I was just thankful he wasn't looking at me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand here in such an awkward silence that I'm pretty sure Mark can feel the tension, all four ex's, standing and staring at each other.

"No problem." Mark cleared his throat and spoke cheerily to try and clear the air.

"He needs to be here because I want to prove to him that even if I kiss my co-star, I still only love him." She said that word about him, to him. Love. It was a powerful word and I'm not sure what hurt more, that she loved him or that I was in denial…

"Well, let's get right down to it, I'm sorry but we don't have any spare chairs, we broke most of them in the fight scene earlier this week. You two are just going to have to go and stand next to the camera over there." Mark pointed over to the spot where one guy was checking his camera and another guy was cleaning one of those overhead microphones that had a grey, fluffy end.

As Jett and Jo walked on sett, I walked over to the spot specified by Mark, mixed emotions hit me as Kendall stood about 3 feet away from me, and it was like I could feel the heat rolling off his body.

The warmth I used to be oh so familiar with…

"Alright then!" Mark announced as he sat on the director's chair, script ready in hand.

"New Town High make out scene, take one!" Someone came onto the set of Jo and Jett sitting on the car bonnet with one of those black and white clippy things.

"…And, action!" Mark announced, the camera started rolling and the guy with the fluffy microphone held it up in a ready position.

"There's something weird about this town since Hayley's got here, it's like it doesn't want us here anymore." Jo said as he character as the two sat next to each other, _close _to each other.

"But I want to be here, with you." Jett said looking to Jo, she looked up at him and her eyes flickered down to his lips.

"But what about Hayley?" Jo asked, her voice as soft as a whisper, the two were so close to kissing that I actually felt angry and jealous all over again.

"What about her?" Jett asked. I stood stiffly, not bothering to look at Kendall as I could tell he was standing as stiffly as I was as they leaned in closer to each other…

Then just as their lips were about to touch, Kendall started coughing, extremely loudly.

"CUT!" Mark called out slightly agitated.

"Sorry!" I looked over to Kendall as he held his hand up as a sign of his apology and for the first time of Kendall's return, he actually did something that made me secretly glad.

Jett looked slightly angered that Kendall interrupted him while Jo just sent him a warning look and once again, Kendall was careful not to look at me.

"New Town High, make out scene take two!"

"Action!" Mark called.

"…What about Hayley?" I watched in agony as the inevitable began to happen.

"Ow!" Jett suddenly shouted out as the fluffy grey microphone hit him square on the head as Kendall hit the rod of the guy who was holding the microphone, causing it to hit Jett.

"Cut!" Mark called out again.

"Sorry!" Kendall said to the microphone guy, "sorry!" He repeated to Mark.

"New Town High, make out scene, take three!"

"Action!"

"…What about Hayley?" Why was Kendall prolonging the awkwardness? Even without maturity a freaking monkey can realize that they are going to kiss no matter what so we might as well get it over with now and let them kiss.

An air horn blew through the set and everyone's eyes turned to Kendall accusingly.

"Cut!" Mark called for the third time.

"…Well this isn't root beer…" Kendall said casually, pointing to the air horn he had in his one hand with his free one, a seemingly innocent look on his face.

Where the hell did he get an air horn?

"New Town High, make out scene, take four!"

"Action."

"…What about Hayley?"

"Hey mom, yeah I can talk, no I'm not doing anything!" Kendall suddenly said very loudly.

"Cut." Mark said with a tired voice

"Oh, okay maybe not." He ended the call on his iPhone, "…sorry?" He asked sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"New Town High, make out scene, take <em>thirty two<em>!" Yes, you heard that right. I have been standing here for God knows how long, _trying_ to watch my boyfriend make out with _his_ ex though they are being constantly interrupted by _my _ex doing ridiculous things by stopping them kissing.

I mean stupid things like; 'stub his toe,' 'being blind,' sneezing, talking to Mark, talking to Jo, walking onto the set, spilling water on the floor, need I go on?

Mark has just got steadily agitated throughout to the point that he looks like he's going to blow.

Jo keeps looking at Kendall desperately while Jett just glares at him while Kendall and I try not to make eye contact.

"…and action," Mark spoke out dully for the thirty-second time.

"…What about Hayley?" Jett said another time.

Surely he wouldn't do anything stupid now, I mean once more and I'm pretty sure Mark is going to combust, literally.

Oh, but it seems like I underestimate Kendall a lot. As the next thing I know Kendall accidently 'bumps' into me –more like shoves me- and I go hurtling into the camera man and he camera swerves and the line of sight turns from Jo and Jett to a random spot on the set.

"CUT!" Mark shouts, his anger seeping out of him in a free flowing waterfall which was actually quite intimidating. "SECURITY!"

Well, I can't say that I didn't see that happening.

As I brushed myself off, I watched from the ground two security guards grab Kendall by his shirt and drag him away.

"What the-"I suddenly exclaimed as I was thrown over a security guards back. "I didn't even do anything! Mark! Tell him! I work here!" I began to shout.

"Sorry, Echo, I think it would just be better if you weren't here for this scene." Mark called out as I looked up from the security guards back to see a confused Jett and a… smitten Jo?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was a mistake, a mistake!" I heard Kendall babble endlessly as the security guard deposited me on the floor and shut the door behind him, locking it soundlessly.

"No, no! I promise I'll be quiet!" Kendall suddenly exclaimed and threw himself at the closed door as a ringing bell went off and a red light appeared on the door to show filming had started.

We were both locked in a small box shaped room.

We both watched in horror as I got up and dusted myself off of the floor -once again- the flat screen TV perched on the wall suddenly come on.

"…What about Hayley?" And then there was the anticipated action.

The kiss.

Though it turned into a French kiss and I actually felt sick as I watched the two passionately make out like Jett and I had last night, like they were lovers again.

"Eurghhhhhhh!" Kendall exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in a distraught manner.

"No one is that good of an actress!" I exclaimed angrily, rubbing my hands over my face in an agitated manner.

Was I the only one who thought Jo was two-faced? She can't possibly be so innocent yet throw herself at Jett like that.

"No one can fucking hold their breath for that long!" Kendall exclaimed again and I found myself laughing lightly as the duo _still _continued kissing.

"True." I agreed, though as our eyes connected, it was like we both finally realized who we were speaking to and we lapsed into silence once again quickly and looked away from each other.

I sighed as the scene continued, walking over to a corner of the room and sliding down it, sitting against the wall with my knees brought up and my elbow resting on one of them as my hand pressed itself to my forehead in a tired way.

Kendall imitated me, though he slid down the wall furthest away from me which happened to be opposite me so I was forced to look at him, no matter what.

We sat in silence for what seemed an eternity but in reality, it was only a few minutes, the only sound was the saliva exchange between Jo and Jett which was making me sick to my stomach.

Ignoring each other wasn't going to solve anything, clearly.

I sighed reluctantly. "You know I _really _hated you for a long time." I said filling the silence, mentally cringing. That was the worst sentence starter in history.

Kendall didn't respond, he just stared up at the TV to which Jett and Jo were still in their heated exchange.

"But I respect you." I continued, "I know why you did it."

"And why is that?" Kendall asked he suddenly responded and looked at me, his piercing eyes clouding my mind for a few seconds that caused a prolonged silence before I finally realized what he said and continued speaking.

"You were proving your loyalty to Gustavo. You wanted to continue to produce music, I'm not going to hold you to that." I shrugged, looking up at the ceiling, afraid to look into his eyes to whether I would break down or just start shouting at him.

"You _respect _me?" Kendall asked incredulously and I nodded, still locking my eyes to the ceiling. "You fucking ended up in hospital, anorexic, nearly dead…and pregnant and you fucking respect me?" Kendall suddenly boomed and jumped up from the floor.

I looked at him, he looked angry, angry at me but I didn't care. I let my emotions take me where the conversation was flowing.

"Well what, do you expect me to hate you?" I asked slightly offended and got up off the floor, folding my arms.

"No, I expect you to wish I never lived."

"That's what hate means and it's a strong word."

"So is love." Kendall challenged as we stared each other down.

"I'm not going to lie, you hurt me." I said calmly, barely stopping myself from all out shouting at him. I just wanted to at least vent and shout my feelings out to the right person.

"I _hurt _you? That's it? Did I mean nothing to you?"

I suddenly lost it. "Why does it matter? I never meant anything to you anyway!" I growled at him, sucking in a breath. "You broke me, Kendall, okay! You fucking broke me in two and I don't think I can ever heal from that, is that what you want to fucking hear?" I shouted at him.

"No." Kendall shook his head, "Because you're not the only one who got fucking messed up!"

"What do you mean?"

"You fucking hurt me, too! You were pregnant, Echo, _pregnant! _Don't you get how serious that is?"

"Oh, so now you're the victim because you weren't the one who ended up in hospital with a miscarriage with not even a call to see if I was okay."

"Well you could have called me to tell me you had a miscarriage."

"You wouldn't have cared anyway!"

"Don't fucking tell me what I wouldn't have cared about."

"Well it's true, you don't care for anyone but you're fucking self."

"Says you! You're the one who started dating as soon as she got out of hospital!"

"I'm a grown woman, Kendall! I'm entitled to date who I freaking want!"

"No! Not him!"

"Why does this even matter to you, anyway?"

"Because I don't like Jett."

"Yeah? Well he doesn't like you so you're even there."

"You were pregnant."

"Why does that even matter to you?"

"I was a dad? Don't you get that?"

"You were never a dad!"

"Of course I fucking was."

"No, a dad is there for his son but the thing is the baby was never truly a baby, only an embryo so you never were a dad!"

"Why are you crying?" Kendall's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Why do you think? This hurts to talk about to anyone, let alone you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Even though I respect you, I still can't stand you, you completely disgust me. The fact that you would use someone just to get popularity, fans, publicity… and at the cost of what? Nothing to you, but it had devastating effects to me."

"But why are you crying?"

"Why wouldn't I cry?"

"You're crying because you still feel something for me." I chocked on my tears.

The nerve of him.

"I'm crying because you fucking killed my life, you changed me. If you think I still feel anything towards you, you're sadly mistaken." I said venomously.

"But I still feel something towards you."

"You can't get something out of nothing." I growled standing my ground as Kendall stepped closer.

I flinched away from his touch slightly as he wiped my tears away, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to change what you've done."

"I know, James reminds me enough. He's a good brother."

"I don't need you to state the obvious."

"Echo, stop shutting me out when I'm trying to mend us."

"There is no 'us' and there never fucking will be. I'm happy with Jett and you're clearly happy with Jo so just leave 'us' fucking out of this whol-"

His lips.

Why? Oh God why? My weakness when we had our arguments, the mender of everything between us, it seems like Kendall still knows that.

It felt deliciously wrong as Kendall pulled me into that embrace that I craved… or used to crave.

Why did I have to enjoy it so much?

I didn't protest, I couldn't. As his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him my arms threaded through his hair and I moaned lightly as his teeth nipped my lip roughly. Our lips mashed and it was like my body just suddenly set on fire. I was an inferno of emotions. The apex of my thighs were blazing with intensity and my mind had burned out and couldn't even comprehend how wrong this was. The sparks in the room seemed to set alight the whole world as I gasped when his tongue thrusted into my mouth and we met each other for every lick, curl and turn. His tongue mapped out my mouth, not missing a beat, like it was normal and we still knew each other's bodies like a musician knew his instrument. My nails dug into his skull as he squeezed my ass and sucked onto my tongue, I seemed to be drowning in him, his smell, his warmth, his taste.

It all felt…wrong.

And then I realized what was going on, I jumped away from him, our lips parting with a smacking sound and then another smacking sound, though it was me slapping Kendall harshly across the face.

He got me when I was vulnerable, he swooped in and kissed me, just to test whether I felt for him and I failed. Because now he knows just the intensity of my feelings and how fragile I still am. He doesn't feel for me, he was just testing me. With him I'm not sure whether he's telling the truth or just total bullshit, but probably the latter of the two.

Looks like he's just torn me down again, just within one moment. All those months of healing, just to be ripped down to nothing, again.

Our heads snapped to the door opening, the security guards stood there and I instantly saw an escape and ran out, rubbing at my eyes and fleeing to the toilets to fix myself up.

This is the shit that happens when you feel.

Sometimes you never learn from your mistakes.

* * *

><p>Shit.<p>

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What the hell have I done?

I growled to myself as I paced the bathroom like a caged animal. I felt dirty, tainted and disgusted with myself.

How could I have let him get to me? How?

Looks like he still knows how to push my buttons, even though it's been like nearly two years… it was two years this month that I met, the 28th of March to be exact.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked into one of the toilet mirrors, my cheeks were still flushed and my lips were plumper than usual.

The thing that hurt the most was when he kissed me… I nearly orgasmed right at that moment. The kiss was so intense and passionate… I've never experienced anything like it.

Would he tell Jo?

Jett would be so angry.

I loved Jett dearly, but I couldn't mentally stop the way my body physically reacted to Kendall, after just one look my panties already dampen.

What the hell am I going to do?

The thought suddenly came to me.

Looks like I was going to have to talk to a few people…

* * *

><p>When we finally left the set, I was glad. I had hid in the toilets and make-up for the whole time, I didn't want to face Kendall, I didn't want to see that smug look on his face that would break me in two.<p>

Jett didn't seem to notice anything different about me while he drove me home, I put on a fake smile that was almost painful to act normal.

And then, he kissed me goodbye…compared to the exchange I had with Kendall I felt nothing.

_Nothing!_

I had been dating him for nearly 5 months and now I realize I feel nothing towards him.

This is _his_ entirefault. I was happy with Jett, I really was. But after that kiss, I know that I've only ever seen Jett as an extremely close friend, I just needed someone to hold me together.

…Griffin was right, Jett _is_ a rebound.

I sat in the living room at 9pm, sick to my stomach at the new realization. Asha was tired after her singing lessons and school today so she was surprisingly already in bed.

Griffin was up in his office –or study- upstairs while I was mindlessly flicking through the channels, thoughts running constantly through my mind until I turned the TV off and stared into the silence for a few moments, thoughts buzzing around my head in a whirlwind until I got up off the couch, grabbed my car keys and then sneaked my way outside. I needed to talk to someone, anyone.

I knew where I was going, but I didn't want to fully comprehend why I was going there or what I was going to do, I just numbly drove, thinking about possibly just turning around and going home, but I knew I wasn't going to let myself do that.

I needed to stop being so self centered and get what I needed to say out, honestly.

When I reached the Palm Woods I took a deep breath as I took the elevator up to the specified floor, I walked down the hallway until I came to the door.

Another deep breath was took as I knocked hesitantly on the door.

I waited for a few moments, confused to why no one was opening the door, but then I heard a dull thud that sounded like it was coming from inside the apartment.

Beginning to get confused, I opened the door, surprised that it was open, it wasn't usually open. As I walked through the familiar layout of the apartment I began to hear voices.

"I can't, Jo." I walked over to the door, seeing it open ajar I peeked through.

"Why not?" Jo asked, my eyes widened at what I saw. Jo was straddling Jett's lap.

What the hell was going on?

"Because, I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend, this is wrong." Jett gritted out as Jo wiggled her behind on his lap.

I knew that bitch was two-faced.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything towards me, because I wouldn't be feeling your hard dick right now if you didn't."

"But I don't love you."

"And you don't love Echo either, c'mon Jett. You can't say we don't have chemistry." She whispered seductively.

"What about Kendall?"

"You want to know a secret?" She asked but didn't wait for Jett's answer. "Hawk wanted me to be with Kendall, I mean he's super hot and everything but he's so broody, like constantly. All he does is sulk and it's obvious why. We both know he still loves your pretty little girlfriend but he's in denial. Anyway, Hawk told me to get with him to see if Echo can really stay loyal to us and to get Gustavo where it really hurts."

"So you're telling me you're dating Kendall so that Echo can write good lyrics for Hawk?" Jett asked, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Don't be angry sweetie, it's not my fault Echo's a talented and wanted girl, it's just that you don't want her, I know that. We had a good thing; let me show you what you've been missing out on."

I couldn't bear to stand at the door any longer, I turned and ran out the door, tears cascading down my face as I stupidly slammed the door shut which alerted Jo and Jett that I was here.

I knew why I was crying, I was hurt that Hawk was using my bad relationship with Jo to make me write good lyrics and I was angry because I suspected that Jo wasn't the good girl she made herself out to be and yet I did nothing.

I was crying because as I saw Jo on Jett's lap, I felt nothing. Jealously didn't surge through me whatsoever.

And yet, when Jo was holding Kendall's hand I felt like I was a green, jealous monster.

And I didn't know why, but I was worried for someone else, too. I wasn't the only one who got fucked up and knowing that Kendall was with Jo to try and get on with his life was respectable, but knowing that Jo was doing it for publicity and work purposes made me have mixed emotions. I was still angry at Kendall from when he kissed me when I was fragile, but I couldn't shake the feeling of evil happiness, as now Kendall would know how I felt.

I contemplated going to speak to James, but I knew he would tell Kendall and Kendall would think I'm talking bullshit.

I already needed to talk to James, Carlos and Logan and apologize to them, but there was someone else who I could tell everything to and wouldn't look at me in such a disgusting way that I would if someone told me the whole fucked up situation they were in.

By the time I was knocking on the house door it was 10pm and I was just desperate to vent my feelings to someone who would listen.

"Echo, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." I said honestly.

"Of course, come in." Tracey said to me, opening her door wider so I could walk inside.

Her house was warm and cozy yet it had modern touches around the room. She led me into the living room and sat me down on the leather couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Take a deep breath and tell me why you've been crying." She told me and I was surprised she knew I had been crying; I had put a load of make-up on my face before I came here to hide the fact that I had been crying.

...something inside me was telling me that a mother always knows…

"Well…" I began, beginning to tell her everything over the past few days. I told her about the awards, meeting Kendall again, how berserk the media was going over how weird Kendall and I acted towards each other, how Carlos and I are apparently 'together,' how James announced we were siblings, how I kissed Kendall, how I feel around him, what happened with Jett and Jo and how confused I was.

And what did she do?

She did exactly what I wanted her to do. She offered me a hot chocolate as I told her the whole story, she listened, let me cry on her shoulder, wiped my tears and didn't even interrupt me once.

When I was finished she passed me another tissue. "Well, you always get yourself in the difficult situations, don't you." She sighed to me with a smile that was trying to cheer me up. "You wanna know what I think you should do?" I nodded. "Well, first thing I think you should go home and sleep, then, first thing in the morning go and talk to Hawk, it's not wise to be working with someone who is trying to manipulate you. Then, after that go and talk to Jett and then talk to Carlos, James and Logan, but take your time. Even talk to Jo or Kendall, even both if you want but just remember, baby steps."

I sniffled and nodded again. "Thanks, you're a good mother." I told her as I gulped down the delicious warm beverage.

The smile she had on her face was like I had given her a new life.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, I felt like I had planned out what I was going to do for the day in my head.<p>

Though, I began to get confused when I received a text off Hawk himself.

**Echo, finally recorded all of your songs with the girls, the rights and your other songs are on a grey hard drive, come down around about 11am to talk with me- Hawk**

Well at least this gave me a chance to talk to him myself.

* * *

><p>I parked outside Hawk Records at 11am sharp. I got out of my car and made my way upstairs, still apprehensive about all the things I had to do today.<p>

And then I still had to worry about Kendall and how I needed to stay away from him.

As I came up to the main doors on floor 3 I heard voices.

"Our hard drive!" …Was that…?

As I opened the doors I gasped at what I saw.

Seriously, what the fuck?

* * *

><p><em>I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can touch me like you do.<br>Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, I  
>Just don't want to let this end (No)<br>You're kissing me over and you are my controller.  
>Big Time Rush- All Over Again<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, I'm quite proud I got some BTR lyrics that fit that well with the whole situation that Echo and Kendall are in.<strong>

**I'm sorry, I just keep leaving you all on bigger cliffhangers.**

**A lot of people are asking where Camille and Asha are...I'm trying my hardest guys. Everyone was asking for Kendall so Kendall here and I'm focusing on him and Echo for a few chapters, Camille will be in it soon but Asha won't be in it for a while because I'll be focusing on Echo's 'teen life' her parties and socializing. Sorry about that!**

**300 REVIEWS GUYS! WOOO!**

**I don't know how I updated so quickly this week, it's quite weird how quickly this chapter is up.**

**Anyone in the UK or possibly anywhere in Europe might not understand the ending to this chapter. All I'm going to say is you NEED to have watched Big Time Superheroes before the next chapter. Go into google and type in TV links, they have pretty much the whole season 2 on there and if you haven't watched this episode, next week's chapter really isn't going to make any sense.**

**Review for the quick update and long chapter? : )**


	14. Where Loyalties Linger

_Thanks to:_

_**sailfast32- **Thank you. Yes, there is a lot to come in the next few chapters it's going to be intense. Here's the next chapter and thank you for the review, I really appreciate it! : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>Well the bad situations are about to get a whole lot worse. Aha, as much as I'd love to kill off Jo, she's actually key for me in the long run. I'm not going to tell though, it's a secret! Aha, well I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Mate, you'll be fine on your exams, I bet you did well on them! I give you all the belated good luck I can, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>annabellex2- <strong>Aww, thank you. Yeah, I'm as busy as hell but here is a new chapter! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>BigTimeFan50- <strong>One day...will that day ever come? Everything just gets more and more dramatic by the chapters! You know it's just getting started; this chapter is just the beginning of the rollercoaster of her emotions. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>brightSTAR- <strong>Aww, thank you for your praise! Aha, talking about your popcorn, I just read your PM and chuckled quite a bit. Yes, I read it pretty much a week late and I apologize for that, I've just been so busy. Well, this chapter may have a choking hazard. How about you go for some ice-cream this chapter? Or pop tarts/ice lollies? Baha, I'm glad you liked the kiss, it was quite weird to write actually. Well Echo is a mess write now emotionally. She doesn't know how to keep herself in check or what to think. She's so preoccupied with how she's feeling she just let's herself open up in a vulnerable way in which she can be, well Kendall pretty much demonstrated what can happen. Aha! That made me laugh! Who wouldn't orgasm at Kendall's kisses? Drool. I know they are perfect but sometimes perfection isn't as perfect as it looks...ugh, I suck at trying to confuse people. Aha, everyone hates Jo and I don't blame them. I don't like her character, the actress is alright but it takes true dedication to make one character that hateable. Naww, I kinda feel sorry for your sister, she just doesn't understand! Just stick her in front of your laptop and let her read. I'm pretty sure she'll understand then. Aha, yeah I think choking on popcorn would be a nice Jo death, I'd find it more amusing than anything! Oooh! Better keep sharp things away from you! We don't know what you're going to do. Yeah, even though he may feel something for Jo, Jett still puts Echo first and Echo hasn't had that treatment from someone outside her family for a while. I'm trying to slowly grow Tracey into the proper mother Echo and Asha both need. But that's going to be gradual, I don't want to make it obvious. Awww, all this praise you're giving me! I really don't deserve it. I'll look up Carlos' channel after I've done some writing tonight, see what's going on with the little Latino. Yeah, I saw their performance...I was drooling! Man, that girl was so lucky, though she was a typical fan girl which annoyed me. Too much screaming and hysterics. Thank you once again; you're so lovely to me! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheNamesMrsSchmidt- <strong>Yeah, I think that Tracey is trying to be a better mother than Lisa but not force Echo into going to her or anything, she's just supporting her. What's not wrong with Jo? That's the question. Lot's more drama to come, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>ToLazyToLogin- <strong>Well if you're excited about the last chapter, you're going to be ecstatic about this one! Weirdly, that is kinda true I mean, Jo theoretically could be Kendall's sibling. They both have dark eyebrows and light hair is the main thing that weirds me out. Thank you for the review and here is the update. Enjoy! : )  
><strong>Random Kat- <strong>Well this is my version of the episode, I hope you like it. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>msdancerchick15- <strong>Well I'm glad you're okay now and I know how that feels. Thank you for your praise! Well, everyone just seems to be messing around at the moment, most of the messing around with Echo...yet who will be there in the end? Only time will tell. I love that make-out scene. Just the ways Kendall comes up with to stop the kiss amuses me so much. Well I'm glad you like the cliff hangers. I'm giving you all a break this week and giving you a nice ending. It won't last for long though, I assure you! Thank you for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>Aww, don't you just love that episode though? I think it's hilarious. Period. Aha, saying t in the nicest possible way, well you've been a lot kinder than some reviews towards Jo! Naw, poor Jo. Baha, who am I kidding? I don't like the character anyway. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>Well, you can find out in this chapter. Really, Kendall initiated the kiss and Echo went along with it. But yeah, technically she did kiss him. Naughty Echo. Yes, the last chapter was Welcome Back Big Time and this chapter is another episode. Aww, I wouldn't call Jett a jerk, he isn't that bad I promise! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheFonzGhandi19-<strong>Aww, thank you. Well, Echo is forgetting a lot of things. I'm not saying she's going to forget it, but more important things catch her interest. I'm not going to say anymore. And if anything, Echo didn't feel any jealousy when she saw Jett and Jo together...I think she just wants the company, wants someone to hold her and protect her. Jett's good at that. The confrontation is coming soon, some of it is in this chapter but the other part is coming soon. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>xKiki . Bonn- <strong>Bahaha, guys. Can't live with em, can't live without em. All this praise you give me...urgh! I can't thank you enough. I'm so happy you understand with the whole situation with who is in which chapter. People all want different people and I'm trying to make everyone happy. But from this chapter on, I've decided to please myself because it's my story right? If they don't like it they can go write their own story...that sounds harsher than intended. I think Kendall wouldn't just be beautiful in kisses, I think he's got mad skills in other areas too if you get what I mean ; ) Baha, well I'd hate to see your reaction when I eventually plot out a Carlos story. My James OC story has been confirmed to be next and I've plotted my Logan one, just Latino on his own. Nawww. The amount of bad luck that Echo gets is totally untrue. I actually feel harsh on her the amount I give her...I feel bad about it. But it's good to read and fun to write so y'know... Urgh, I just can't resist Kendall. When I actually met him face to face I just wanted to do very naughty things. My eyes were already secretly stripping him. He'll never know. Baha! You're asking for Carlos loving and it's already coming. Nuff said. Maybe not this chapter but soon enough. Or is it coming this chapter? Or is Carlos gonna start hating on Echo? Oooh questions... Well it just shows that even blood thirsty maniacs are still as perverted as the next guy to see a naked wet girl in the shower! ; ) omg! Dancing lobsters! 'Where's Amanda, please?' like what person could say 'please' so many times? I always knew you were a badass at heart! A psychic baby! Hell yeah! Urgh, honestly. Don't even go there! But I like the kinda messy, dirty hot. Not the hairless tanned weirdos all the fan girls are into. And when the shirt does come off...damn...my face is pretty much pressed up against the TV. Baha, well tell your boyfriend it's just cause I'm special like that. We'll just let him think what he wants, it's amusing ;D naww, you're not creepy! My next door neighbour is creepy, I mean...urgh I'm just not gonna go there. Bahahahahahahahhaahahah! I've actually been laughing for the last five minutes! Omg, I might actually use that conversation in my story. Just. Too. Funny. Naww, you're boyfriend needs a bro-skee to back him up. Needs to state his manly-ness. Alpha male and all that. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kiki on The Momo Tree- <strong>You'll find out in this chapter. Don't worry, there's not much of a cliff hanger this chapter, you're all good. Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to cause pain to your leg. Look on the bright side; at least you weren't wearing shorts and the soup went on your skin...that would be painful. Awww! Fan art would be so cute! I've got loads of pictures of what Echo should look like if you need them, just ask. Honestly, you're well cute for doing that mate. Tracey is a good mom because she's a true mom. Echo's true mom. Devious is my middle name my friend! Well happy belated luck on your tests, I know you did fucking ah-mazing on them. Don't lie! You know you did. Well thank you for writing me a long review and I must say I'm jealous. All BTR do is go to Manchester for signings and gigs most times. And then there's shit loads of fan girls as well which is just so annoying! Have a good time in Feb then. Are you sitting or standing? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>So much to respond to! First of all thank you for noticing with the song choice, I was browsing in my iTunes library for ages. No joke. Well, don't mess with Kendall, his surprises are either total bullshit or just the sheer beauty of the truth. Why would he stop the kiss? I can't tell you that. I don't want to ruin the story for you. More talking between them is coming next chapter, the whole chapter is pretty much them talking. Nuff said. I think writing in his POV would be so much harder in a way. I've never really looked at writing in his POV, I think it would just throw off where I want to take the story. No one knows how Kendall truly feels at the moment. But deep down: does Kendall know how he truly feels? Or is the throwing words around like wavering flags? In the end, when everything is revealed a lot of people will be right about some things but wrong about others. Is it possible to be completely right about what's going to happen? I honestly don't know how he's going to find out or if he ever will. I'm such an unorganized writer. I don't know how to plot anything chapter by chapter...it just seems weird to me. From now on, I'm gonna try not to answer your questions cause I could go on for chapters about one question and only leave you with more and not an answer. I want you to be asking questions but in a way I want my story to speak for itself because I don't want to ruin the story for you. Yeah, Tracey is lovely. She's a lovely mom and most of all, she's Echo's mom. Well, you love David Cade? Just for you look up my profile, look for a link down near When Worlds Reunite named 'For whatIfeel' I think you're gonna love me, nuff said. And for the large paragraph, there's not much for me to respond to but I want you to know I read it thoroughly. The accents, the buildings, the not meeting any famous personas, the skin tones, the not going to signings, how shit 1D truly are, I read it all! I just thank you for responding so deeply to me and I apologize for not responding back as much. Just know that you're reviews make me smile so thank you. And thank you for the lovely review. And don't worry, meeting a famous person will come one day. I know it will, and it will be so amazing you'll be bragging about it for years. ; )  
><strong>Laura- <strong>Yeah, they kissed! Well you're in luck because I've got so many surprises up my sleeve. Well I will thank TheCooliest but make sure you thank her for me on your behalf, too. And I will thank you for taking time to review! : )  
><strong>Kelli- <strong>Thank you for the praise, I'm sure I don't deserve me. You say the story is so well put together and yet I have no plot. I'm such an unorganized writer than it's untrue. Everything will be revealed soon. The story has only just begun so strap yourself in, it's gonna be a long, bumpy ride. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Deedee- <strong>You think everything is revealed? You haven't seen anything yet, my friend. Wait, just wait. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting but here's the update, thanks for the review! : )  
><strong>rainicorn- <strong>First of all, your problems aren't crap. Especially something like that. I offer you my condolences and apologies for such a loss. But I don't offer pity. I've been through something like that and I hate it when people say sorry with that look in their eye that's just full of pity. I hated being pitted, it made me feel child-like and ignorant so I do not wish pity on you. Just know that once again, I am sorry. On a brighter side, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it. If I was there next to Kendall I would have helped him with distractions and stood next to him for an eternity. Seems like Kendall can't get a break, eh? No one respects her, everyone seems to be backstabbing or using her or just generally hating on her. Would I ever make it worse? Kendall should be thankful for a lot of things that Echo has done and is still doing. But he's still a little child and won't see how mature and how strong she has to be in front of him. He's going to push her too far until she's just going to not want to see him and then he'll be the one broken hearted. Baha, your mum knew you had a freak out? aha, aww that's cute! Don't you mean all of the awards to Echo? Why would I get awards? Tracey is slowly showing through as the mother that Echo should have had at birth. She's trying to make up to Echo and Echo will see that soon enough. Aww, best writer ever? Really? Forever is a very long time! More Jett and Echo will be in the next few chapters, I'm squeezing in people when I can.  
><strong>Ileana- <strong>Aww, thank you. More Kecho to come soon. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>Aha, naww the hate on Jo is actually amusing for me to read. I think Hawk is special, maybe the aliens had enough of him and threw him on Earth? Everyone loves a lil' bit of Tracey! Don't worry, no cliffy this chapter! You have been spared...for now. Aww, thank you for reviewing twice! I'm updating when I can. And, it's Kimberleigh-ann. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Thank you for suggesting my story to people! I'm glad you liked it enough to recommend it to someone else! It honestly means a lot to me. This chapter is only the start of the drama to come. Echo is just being used by practically everyone. Can't she just be mutually respected by all for once? No, someone has to be plotting against her as always. I sometimes feel bad for writing her in such horrid situations...but it's fun to write and good to read. Tracey is a sweetheart. Awww! I'm so glad you always look at the dresses I put up! :3 thank you so much! It makes me know that it's worth putting them up. Thank you for the recommendation and the review :D  
><strong>BellaLuna2369- <strong>Thank you. I appreciate all the lovely comments. Really? Favourite of all time, are you sure? Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. There's another episode in this story, I hope you like my twist on it. Thank you for the review : )  
><strong>angelalexandra- <strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you! Did I mention thank you? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Urgh! Thank you! So much lovely-ness. I'm overwhelmed. You'll find out exactly what Kendall is feeling in a few chapters? Or is it false feelings? I hope I've done Big Time Superheroes justice. It was such a good episode. I think it would have been better watching this chapter on TV than reading it. You know when stuff is better to watch than to read? Does that make sense? I'm sorry if it doesn't! You'll find out Hawk's motives this chapter. Thanks for the congratulations and for noticing the song! And overall, just thank you! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Redants- <strong>Aha, thank you. Don't worry, I won't stop this story until I've finished it. I wouldn't call it a book, I'm not an author or anything! I'm not that good to be an author. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>OMG- <strong>Wow, how did you know that? I didn't even know that. Aha, well thank you for telling me that, it just shows me how far I've came with this story. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>GraceElaine- <strong>Thank you. I'm so happy you are reviewing my story. I'm posting more when I can! Urgh, if I could see her kicked like that skgfhldugh it would make my life! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Oblivious to the obvious- <strong>Thank you. I'm here to fulfil your addiction and give you what you need. Thank you for the review : )  
><strong>inlovewithcarlitos- <strong>You asked for it, you get it. I'm sorry I've kept you up till so early! Thank you for reviewing! : )_

* * *

><p><em>We didn't care if people stared<br>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<br>It's hard to believe that was me and you  
>Remind Me- Brad Paisley Feat. Carrie Underwood<em>

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Kelly and Gustavo all stood in the lobby area of Hawk's office, the 6 turned to look at me and as Gustavo turned to look at me I couldn't believe my eyes.<p>

"What the hell are you doing with my hard drive?" I questioned angrily, the first time I had seen Gustavo in two years and he was fucking stabbing me in the back again.

"_Your _hard drive?" The boys all said in unison.

"Yes, Echo's hard drive." Hawk suddenly appeared by my side. "It has all of her songs on it and a few lyrical sheets on there."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"You tell us!" Carlos said. "You betrayed us all!"

"Betrayed you? You're trying to steal my songs!" Why were the guys doing this to me? They all looked angry to me, Carlos was angry, so was Kelly and Gustavo while James stared at the floor, Logan kept on scratching the back on his head and Kendall was looking at everything in the room, but me.

Why were they all being such bastards?

"Prove it." Gustavo said firmly.

"Fine." I said to him aggressively, walking over to him and snatching the hard drive out of his hands and hooking it up to a laptop Hawk happened to have handy on his hands, as I connected it up, music filled the room of the last song on Cherry Boom's album that Hawk and I had produced a few weeks ago- Mr. Know It All

_Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it, ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow_

I watched Gustavo's face transform from anger to bewilder. He looked to Kelly in aid but she just looked baffled when the realization finally hit her that I had, indeed, been telling the truth._  
><em>

_Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?<br>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<em>

Carlos' face relaxed from the anger and he looked to Logan as a sign what to do next.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<br>You ain't got the right to tell me  
>When and where to go, no right to tell me<br>Acting like you own me lately  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me_

Logan looked to James while James sent a sort of look to Kendall. Kendall was staring straight at me. My heart froze in my chest when our eyes caught each other and we stared at one another. A look in Kendall's eyes told me everything.

He knew.

He knew these lyrics were about him and they were, I looked slightly triumphant and smug to the fact that Kendall looked slightly shocked to some of the lyrics and Gustavo looked sheepish._  
><em>

_Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<br>But I ain't falling back again  
>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<br>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

All of my lyrics were true, it was like Kendall thought he knew it all, but this time I was going to stay on top, make up with James, Carlos and Logan, but it also meant something else.

Making up with Kendall…to show I had truly moved on.

Was I ready to do that?

"Now, I suggest that you go back to your own studio before we cause a big ruckus." Hawk said with a grin as he stood next to me and four large men suddenly appeared behind us.

The six standing opposite looked uncomfortably at the four muscle men. I was torn; I thought we were all going to be okay again but knowing that they all tried to sabotage my own work, after I was healing from Kendall hurt me, deep.

I swallowed, "take them away boys." I said somewhat lamely to the bodyguards behind me. They listened to me and proceeded forward to the six intruders and as the six were forced away, I don't think I could ever wipe the look on James' face out of my head- the anger, the hurt, the regret, the sorry.

As soon as Hawk's office doors had closed, I burst. "What the hell was that?" I shouted.

"Was what?" Hawk asked innocently as he went to his laptop and turned it off, unplugging the hard drive and putting it back in its place.

"_That!_" I accused.

Hawk still kept his cool. "Echo you're going to have to give me more than that." Hawk shrugged as he sat behind his desk.

"Why did they break in?" I asked angrily.

"Because, Gustavo wants to sabotage your work because he thinks Cherry Boom is a threat."

My face dropped and coldness filled my body. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well…why were the guys here?"

"Here to help Gustavo with his plan." Hawk said, pushing his sunglasses higher up his nose. I felt vacuous. I felt disgusted with not only Gustavo but with the guys, James included.

Just when I wanted to grow up and act mature by talking to them, they go and do this!

Its times like these I thank that I'm working with Hawk, knowing he wouldn't betray me…Jo must have been lying when she was talking to Jett, the amount of bullshit that comes out of her mouth is unbelievable.

"Now Echo, be a dear and stand just there." Hawk pointed to an area around the edge of his desk. "I need to make a call to our fellow 'friends.'" I watched as Hawk suddenly started talking to the computer screen though I couldn't see the screen and it couldn't see me.

I was still reeling from my new discovery.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, HAWK!" I suddenly heard Gustavo's booming voice as Hawk laughed evilly at the screen.

"Let's be honest Gustavo, we know that a lot more people are becoming interested in Cherry Boom." Hawk said, "and not only because of their looks, but because of their lyrics." He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into the view of the computer screen where the guys were crowded around it and so were Gustavo and Kelly, all glaring at Hawk in Rocque Records. "And thanks to Kendall breaking this cutie pie's heart, I have such powerful lyrics that Cherry Boom just seem to be getting better and better. But the best thing is fans are starting to despise Big Time Rush from Echo's lyrics. Well at least one person in particular."

What the hell was Hawk doing? Even when I tried to move an inch from Hawk's side he would squeeze me painfully and pull my body back to his.

"And now, I'm planning what to do with your song Superstar, it's not the lyrics I need from you, just the production and backing vocals to my girls. But guess what? I'm also holding little Echo here hostage until you agree to sign your second album over to me."

WHAT?

I looked to Hawk, mortified while he just grinned at the screen. My eyes flew back to the screen to see several shocked faces.

Is he _insane?_

Suddenly, Hawk ended the chat and the room plunged into silence –that is, after Hawk finished an evil caw and laugh- and as soon as the silence hit, I made a break for the door.

As soon as I reached the door and opened it a burly security guard stood there and I ran into his stomach. He took my shoulder and pushed me roughly back inside, so hard that I fell on my ass.

This is not good.

* * *

><p>An hour later things had gone from bad to worse. I had tried to escape several exits many times but failed each and every time to the point that my arms were bonded behind my back and so were my feet. Then I wouldn't stop screaming and swearing at Hawk so he had tape put over my mouth so I sat in the corner of the room with an angry face as Hawk grinned and continued to raid Big Time Rush's tracks for Cherry Boom's album.<p>

"Aww, don't look so sad sweetie, this was meant to happen. This is Florida, people get used daily, get used to it." Hawk said in a sarcastically sweet voice when he saw my frown.

Didn't he realize I already knew that thoroughly? Bastard.

"Well, I've finished all of the songs, now, let's get you into the recording room and get you singing." My eyes flew wide at the term 'singing.' "Don't worry, Echo. That's not the only thing that's going to happen. I'm also going to force you into publically admitting that Big Time Rush tainted you and to why they did it, you know; the _bet_. Don't look so surprised to why I know I just need to destroy Gustavo and his little dogs." My eyes went wider as the security guards all pooled together in the room and one walked over to me and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. Though I began to struggle, it was futile. All he would do was hold me tighter until the circulation to my legs nearly cut off and the blood rushed to my head from being upside down.

Of course this would all happen to me, of fucking course!

I began to muffle complaints and curses to both the body guards and Hawk as they opened his office door and began to walk down the hall, Hawk smirking victoriously the whole way.

"We're going to absolutely destroy them!" Hawk explained and I felt tainted and dirty as I was carried down the hall.

Why, God? Why?

"Not so fast Hawk!" I don't think I would ever be relieved to hear that booming voice in my life, but when Gustavo spoke, relief washed over me.

"Who's going to stop me?" Hawk asked as he clicked his fingers and I was suddenly lowered to the ground, turned around so my back was facing the body guard and his arms wrapped around my arms and torso, his firm almost painful grip preventing me from moving at all.

"The Super-tastic Super Six." I noted as James spoke that he wasn't in what he would usually wear. In fact, he had a bandana mask, bandana arms and bandana knees.

Was he trying to be a superhero or something?

Logan was dressed up as a surgeon with a cape and a mask covering his mouth and black sunglasses to cover his eyes.

Gustavo was dressed up in some Superman typical costume with the colours orange and blue and the initials 'SG' on the front of his costume while Carlos was wearing his helmet, as usual but also a red suit with yellow underwear and yellow glove type things and a meteor on the chest of his red suit.

Kelly had a green bowl over her head.

And Kendall, even though it was hard to look at him I managed. He was in his hockey uniform with an 'S' on the front, two mini hockey sticks in both hands and black eye make-up that covered a strip of his face around his eyes.

"We want our songs back, now!" Kelly said firmly.

"Not gonna happen." Hawk said simply. "I mean, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweet, little Echo now would you, _Kendall._ Don't look so surprised, I'm shocked myself that Gustavo hasn't actually realized that you still love her." Hawk chuckled at the startled faces of The Super-tastic Super Six. "Take her away." Hawk said simply, dismissing me away as quickly as I dismissed the six superheroes this morning.

I muffled more complaints and yells as the bodyguard began to pull me roughly away from the area, he got three steps before all hell broke loose.

I watched as Carlos speared one bodyguard and Gustavo belly flopped another while I was dragged away from the scene, screaming in more protest than pain.

I struggled in the man's hold, regardless of what was going on around me; I was only focused on getting free.

Suddenly, the grasp the bodyguard had on me abruptly slackened and I heard a clash behind me, the guard fell to the floor, knocked out cold, unfortunately my feet were still bound together so I lost my balance and fell on the floor too.

He knelt before me, dropping his two mini hockey sticks as he looked over me, to see if I was okay. A part of the old him was still lingering in there somewhere.

"Are you okay?" He seemed concerned. Actually genuinely concerned! I gazed up at him, my behind throbbing a little from the collision but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. I nodded up at him. "This is going to hurt." He said as his hand came up and touched my face. As soon as his fingers touched my face, it was like I was a hormonal teenager all over again. His touch was soft, more of a caress and I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from his, the forest eyes stared deep into my soul.

And then there was a sharp pain.

I yelped out loudly and my eyes watered. Kendall had ripped the tape off of my mouth and it hurt. A lot. "Sorry." Kendall murmured. I froze. "Not just about that…" Kendall began as he started to untie my ankle bindings. After that was done he crouched around my back and proceeded to untie them, his hands constantly brushing against mine. "…about everything," he continued, "I look back at what I've done sometimes and I think; 'fuck, I'm a poor excuse of a man,'" he sighed as he crouched in front of me again. He held out his hand for me to take.

Was this really him?

I was tired of being played around with like a doll that no one truly cared about.

His eyes stared steadily into mine, like his eye contact would prove his case. I stared doubtfully at his hands for a few, long moments. Then, just as he was about to retract his hand I took it and he pulled me up off the ground. We stood closer than I expected as our hands slid away from one another our eyes, continued to drown in one another.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered to me and in that one moment, it was like the racket of what was going on around us was suddenly muted and all I could hear was our wispy breaths.

Our noses were nearly touching, it seemed like I was the only one being affected by it, my head was dizzy and I kept flushing red. "Apology accepted." I said quietly, Kendall's eyes widened a fraction. His eyes began to flicker down to my lips many times before he spoke. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can we start over again, as friends?" He asked hesitantly, holding out his hand for me to shake.

He was right, he was asking something big off of me but why wouldn't I comply? I'm not a spiteful little girl anymore and me trying to get back at Kendall and Gustavo actually caused me to be played again and they were the ones who were there to rescue me. That's the truth, whether I liked it or not.

"Friends," I nodded at him, grasping his hand in a handshake that felt really weird. Here we were, staring at each other like we were acquaintances when we've been in bed together and shared so many delicious memories that can never be replaced…

"I really should go back and help the guys." He said though he made no attempt to move. I was reluctant to admit I was actually enjoying this moment of us being civil towards each other.

Like old times.

I nodded, breaking my trance, "yeah." I nodded.

"I think Kelly has already called the police." Kendall explained as our hands finally parted.

"Why?"

"Because Hawk stole our songs, committed fraud, kidnapped and used you."

"He's not the only one who should be in prison for that last one." I didn't say it in a bitchy way, I said it in a truthful one and Kendall seemed to respect that as he nodded.

"I know." He said.

* * *

><p>The police arrived about 5 minutes later. Hawk was taken away instantly and I was put in an awkward position as Hawk called out for me when he was being pulled away.<p>

"You can't do this to me, Echo! I made you!" He exclaimed as handcuffs were placed on his wrists.

"No, I made myself. Hawk, I don't want to be on your label anymore." I said to him, holding my ground as I stood in front of the guys, Kelly and Gustavo. The look of shock and anger on his face made me feel proud instantly.

"Well you gave me the rights to those songs!" He said, anger all over his face.

"We can get them back." I was pleasantly shocked when James chimed in for me.

"Cherry Boom is bounded to your lyrics, no one else's." Hawk said, stuttering profusely.

"Looks like that's going to change," Logan said behind me.

"So you're going back to them out of all people? They swallowed you up and then spat you out like you were nothing and now you're idiotic enough to come crawling back to them, _him? _You're pathetic." Hawk spat venomously.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Carlos said behind me.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I heard Kendall say.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Hawk shouted as he was dragged out of the office.

A police man came up to me instantly. "Miss. Kimberleigh, are you okay? Have you suffered any injuries?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, thank you officer." I told him with a little smile.

"Well, do you need a ride home?" He offered in a business-like manner.

"No, I'm good thanks. Thank you for everything."

"All in a day's job, don't worry, Hawk's going to be in jail for at least 6 months. He won't be bothering you for a while." He nodded to me before turning and promptly exiting with his fellow officers.

I turned and faced them. A year ago, this would have been painful, two years ago, this would have been normal. But now… now I didn't know what to think about it.

They all stood there in their costumes and stared at me, waiting for me to make the first move.

And I knew exactly what to do.

I smiled. "Thanks, guys." I said quietly to them. Next thing I know, the guys erupted into cheers and ran at me, wrapping me in a group bear hug.

"We missed you so much!" Carlos exclaimed in the hug. "All of us."

As we parted the first thing I did was turn to James and pull him in a hug instantly. James seemed shocked by this at first but then he realized why I was doing this and his arms wrapped around me.

I realized it now, that safe feeling I had when I was with James, it was like a brotherly way of presenting being protected. It's not hard to see where I developed feelings for him, there really is a sweet and sensitive guy underneath the exterior that is James Diamond.

But I'm still with Jett no matter what.

James was my brother and even though it was hard, I was beginning to accept it.

And it was so cliché the way I was torn between two guys, when the fact was, there was always going to be one guy for me, but I don't think I could ever let myself go through that pain.

It's hard enough just being friends.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I told him simply, James squeezed me firmly when I spoke. His warmth wrapped around me in a soft way. His hands rubbed my back soothingly and I pressed my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was all so familiar, but then again so new to me, too.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." James echoed what Kendall had said and I smiled against his chest. He was forgiving me for being such a bitch to him. When we parted I looked up to him and he smiled at me, a genuine one that told me everything was going to be okay.

And I believed him, genuinely and whole heartedly. But I wasn't being ignorant, I just wanted to believe that for once, my life is going to be full of constant positive things.

I turned to Logan. He smiled kindly at me before opening his arms. I took the invitation instantly and embraced him. I was so thankful Logan still seemed to be the Logan I remember through the whirlwind of the last year.

His friendly aura was enough to put a smile on my face and knowing that quite possibly, for the first time in my life, everything was going to be okay was something I was looking forward to.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"I should be the one saying thank you…and sorry." He told me quietly but I shook my head against his embrace.

"It's behind us now." I told him and he nodded, agreeing with me. Then, as Logan and I parted, I was suddenly engulfed in another embrace.

Carlos.

He squeezed me multiple times. Carlos, oh Carlos, what a sweetheart. I loved Carlos dearly and even though he's matured, he's still a little kid at heart and that's what I love about him. He isn't afraid to act his shoe size and not his age.

He was still playful, little old Carlos that got a higher grade than me in an English test he didn't understand, still the same Carlos that pushed me out of an air vent and gave me a concussion, he was just the same Carlos.

And that but a beam of a smile on my face.

When the excited hug finally ended I unsurely came face to face with Kendall. Silence hung in the air as we stared at each other.

This was something we needed to do. There still was_ a lot _for us to talk about.

He hesitantly held his arms out, an unsure look in his face but I stepped into the cuddle nonetheless.

My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. The feeling of being so intimate with each other was hard to describe. It brought back memories but it was new to me all at the same time. His vanilla smell filled my nose and his unique warmth wrapped around my own body.

Kendall was still that same boy, who a year ago, met me at a CD signing, who I kicked in the balls, who I had a water fight with, who I had sex with, who I got very personal with him back in the days of C.A.L, who I used to love, the same Kendall that was my rock, the same Kendall that was there for me even when Griffin came back, he fought with me against Jett on the beach, stuck by my side at prom, the same Kendall that kept such a life changing secret from me, the same Kendall that broke me in two, the same Kendall that got me pregnant, the same Kendall who didn't care about me.

"I'm sorry." It was like he was saying sorry for the past year and yet we both knew that he constantly saying sorry –sincerely or not- wasn't going to actually change what had happened to us. It wasn't going to rewrite last year, or the year before in fact.

What was in the past was in the past. We both needed to learn to forgive and move on.

"I'm sorry." I told him back, I just wanted to express and apology for what I did when I was pregnant. He seemed to sense what I was apologizing about as he became rigid instantly and it took him a few moments to relax.

"We'll talk about that later." Kendall whispered in my ear and I nodded against his embrace.

When we parted I looked to Kelly, she stared at me with watery eyes, her bowl discarded on the floor.

"You've matured so much, Echo." She shook her head a tear fell down her face. She then pulled me into a tight hug, breathing shakily into my ear. "I'm so sorry for the past year, everything. I feel like it's my fault!" She whispered hoarsely into my ear so the rest of the guys couldn't hear what we were saying to each other.

I shook my head against her embrace. "It's not your fault. I needed last year, I needed to change and realize what's important in life."

She nodded, before squeezing me once more and then letting me go. I turned to look at the last person in the room.

We both stared at each other.

Here I was, face to face with the sole reason of my downfall, or even the set up. It was like he set up the whole break-up, get together, the sex… just the everything.

Just because of a pathetic bet.

I wasn't sure what to say, I wouldn't let myself forgive him, no matter how much I should, I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

It just didn't feel right, after everything he had done, I wasn't ready just to brush it all under a mat and move on. It was hard enough forgiving Kendall, but he was told to do it by his boss.

Gustavo knew I wasn't going to forgive him, I could see it in his eyes and to be honest, I'm glad he knew.

"I've got to go." I said lamely and walked briskly out the door, before anyone could stop me.

For once, I wanted to run away from my problems, just once.

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember the way it felt?<br>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
>Remind me<br>All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me. Oh, Baby Remind Me  
>Remind Me- Brad Paisley Feat. Carrie Underwood<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've taken so long to review, but I've been so pulled up on work I've had to do.<strong>

**I decided I'd treat myself and have my nails done…it's so hard to type with fake nails, like it's impossible. I normally type at a rapid speed and now I can barely type: no fun.**

**So, they're friends now! How long is that going to last? Is Echo being ignorant? Is Kendall asking for too much?**

**Thank you for all reviewing, I appreciate it so much!**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****rainicorn**** for personal reasons…once again I'm sorry.**

**I love you all my readers!**

**Review for next chapter? Who wants more Kendall and Echo talk? Like properly talking privately?**


	15. Honestly, Goodbye

_Thanks to:_

_**BigTimeFan50- **Well, you've got more of it! A lot of people have wanted that and I've been kinda approaching it with caution. It has a big expectation and I don't want to let anyone down. That's one main part I've wanted to highlight mainly through the second story. She's still vulnerable and she doesn't want to set herself up to be torn down again like last time. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>msdancerchick15- <strong>Thank you! Aww, I'm glad I brightened your day. It was a bit of a risk but I'm glad the episode feature paid off. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheNamesMrsSchmidt- <strong>How long will it last though? Everyone has to come to terms with how much the other has changed in their eyes. Everyone wants them together again and I'm not sure...we'll have to wait and see how Kendall acts. Well, I thought that people needed to see that James and Echo are definitely siblings now and that there was no more romantic interest. He's real protective over her. Aha! I love it when people insult Jo, it's hilarious. Here's the update and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>sailfast32- <strong>Aha, I don't mind. Aww, thank you very much. It's going to take a really long, long, long time for Echo to come to terms with Gustavo. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Oblivious to the obvious- <strong>Thank you. Aww, well hopefully I haven't disappointed you with this chapter. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kiki on The Momo Tree- <strong>Well confrontations are just around the corner. Well, some of the questions I'm purposely leaving hanging in the air and others I'm just not going to answer them until the end of the story all together. Aren't I evil? Aha, I really don't mind. You mean on your profile? You know this works very well and I can't thank you enough. I'm setting up a Facebook page for my profile on FanFiction which basically gets me telling you what's going on, sneak peeks on the chapters, pictures and lyrics, it also gives me a chance to see what you guys liked and stuff. I just hope more than 10 people like the page so it's worth me doing stuff and with your permission, I'd like to use the fan art when it's up for the picture instead of a picture of me, not that I'm arrogant! More Carlos cuteness is coming up in a few chapters. Bahah! Kandaliagh and Loganna seem so original, I love original and unique names! I'll stock it up in my document for lyrics and see if it fits a chapter coming up! I'm glad you liked the Big Time Superheroes feature in the chapter, it was a risk with where I was taking it and I'm glad it paid off. Awww, grades? I hope I pass! Aha, book, really? I'm not talented enough to be an author, trust me. It's getting easier by the day though I already chipped one from typing too fast, I'm hopeless! Thanks for everything and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Gigi- <strong>You're very welcome! Well, I hope you've found your mind now. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>angelalexandra- <strong>Why thank you. I'm glad you found it worth the wait, I hope this chapter is too. Well, a lot of feelings are going to be mixed up and you're going to have so many major 'wtf' moments and possibly ones that will make you hate me, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Ileana- <strong>Thank you. There's still a lotta talking that has to go on between them still. Resolving their issues is coming soon, trust me. Seems like Echo has no music manager she can trust, they all want to use her until she's useless in their eyes. Kelly didn't have any part in the bet, Gustavo did it behind her back. Well, some of the stuff you ask I'm leaving hanging for a few chapters, others won't be answered till the end of the story so I'm having one of those climaxes that I hope will work in my favour. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>I love Kelly Clarkson's new album. Lyrically, I honestly think it's her best yet. He's obviously half bird, aha! Well the private talk will be happening sooner than you think; it's been quite anticipated so I'm approaching it with caution. I don't want to ruin the expectations or let it underperform. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Deedee- <strong>Aha, I hope not, my story would kinda be ruined then! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>Kendall is pushing a lot and sometimes, pushing only makes people distance themselves... Honesty is brutality. It's the truth. Aha, yeah well they are not melodramatic teens anymore. Gustavo shouldn't be forgiving Echo, Echo should be forgiving Gustavo for how he used her. Thanks for the praise and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Schmidten- <strong>Aha, someone's a little feisty! Thank you, I'm glad you could feel the awkwardness radiating from your laptop as you read! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>How long will friendship last? You know how Kendall is, he keeps on pushing to get what he wants; he tests boundaries that shouldn't be tested. He's going to get the consequences soon. Gustavo honestly shouldn't be forgiven, not yet...not in a long time. I think Kelly Clarkson's new album is amazing. Thank you for picking up on the song choice of the chapter! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>I don't mind! Aww, thank you. Are they just being ignorant being friends, though? Well, it seems that all music producers want to use Echo, is she going to bother to continue or is she just going to stop writing lyrics? Aww, well thank you for constantly suggesting my story! I really appreciate that. Honestly, thank you. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>redants- <strong>Well, the talking is coming up soon. I hope when it does come up it reaches your expectations. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>But will their friendship last? Well, you know how dramatic this story is. Seems like all the music producers want their piece of Echo. Yeah and in the future chapters things are going to be said and different things are actually going to happen, like those 'wtf' moments. It's going to be brutal and I'm going to be hated; I can see it. I love unanswered questions, don't you love unanswered questions? Well seems like your question towards Cherry Bomb won't be answered by me, but by my story in a few chapters. It's going to take Echo a long time to clear all the emotions in her head to talk to Gustavo, let alone accept an apology; and you know how proud that man is...would he apologize if he had the chance? Yeah, this is the first time I've used a chapter and put my own twist on it, I must say I prefer putting my twist on it because it gives me the freedom of what I want to do. It was a risk and it was a risk worth taking, I'm getting good feedback for it. I don't mind that you write a lot it's just I feel bad when I don't respond! Well...talking about the David Cade thing, now check on my profile and you'll see what I meant. I saw it and started drooling. Though that image doesn't happen in my story; the picture is just for you. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Laura- <strong>Do they really love each other? They've both changed a lot. Well, I'm trying to keep everyone hanging for as long as possible. Some stuff won't be answered till near the end of the story, other questions in just a few chapters. Patience, my friend! Well thank you both again and thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, enjoy : )  
><strong>anonymous reviewer- <strong>Isn't that the best kind of tension? Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>anonymous reviewer- <strong>Awh, thank you very much! I really don't deserve the praise. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Ugh, I hate exams. Let's have a cyber celebration for no more exams for you! That's the first time someone has said that they liked the way Kendall's changed, so thank you in a way. Yeah, they actually talked but not for long before things got 'messy.' Can they actually have a civil conversation? Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's been playing on my mind a lot and I question whether I've done what was in my mind justice? I'm glad you like Remind Me, its a little country for my than I usually listen to but the lyrics were pretty bang on for the chapter. Echo is a loyal person, which is ironic seeing as no one/hardly anyone can be loyal to her. Wait and see for what happens to Cherry Bomb. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Thank you! How long will their friendship last? Are they better off as friends? Well the confrontations will be coming up soon and I hope I've done them justice. Everyone has been anticipating them and I'd hate to fall under expectation. Watching my thoughts and how I visualise the chapters would be goddamn amazing. It would be like a home movie. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>brightSTAR- <strong>Well, here's another chapter for you so you don't have to check your e-mails today. You better keep on studying, you heard me. Close off this page right now and do your studying, then come back on later and read and review...but can you resist? Just think of all the things between Echo and Kendall that could happen in this chapter that you could miss by crossing off this window...baha, sorry I just love to be evil. Aha! Stuff just got serious! That line cracked me up. Your sister must think I've brainwashed you. You wait for the James and Echo sibling fluff. He's real protective over her in secret, it'll be apparent in the next few chapters. Well it's true, Carlos is still Carlos in this story. He hasn't changed mentally one little bit. I'll give it a listen but I'm a little preoccupied right now so remind me to respond to the song in your review. Well, tell your sister that I better be invited to the wedding! Aha, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>O.o-just me-o.O- <strong>Aha, I get what you mean and thank you. All this praise, it makes me so happy to know I've done a good job, thank you again. But is their friendship true? Or is Kendall been forced to hurt her or does he want to hurt her again? I hope I surprise you in this chapter then, I've been approaching it with caution. I wanted this chapter out of all so far to be perfect. I miss writing the smut, but don't worry soon there's going to be a burst of it ; ) I promise you it'll be worth the wait. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>inlovewithcarlitos- <strong>Aww, thank you so much! I loved the episode; I thought it was cleverly thought out. Thanks for the review : )_

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna hold you for the last time<br>I'm gonna cry but afraid not to let it show  
>This is the hardest way to say goodbye<br>'Cause as you walk away I'm feeling so alone  
>I don't understand<br>You had to leave and I'm not part of your plan  
>We both agreed but now I regret<br>There are so many things I should have said  
>The Veronicas- Worlds Apart<em>

* * *

><p>"I forgave Kendall." I said to Tracey.<p>

I had gone home straight away after the confrontation, unsure of what else to do. Griffin was at work and Asha had spent the day with Tracey before she got dropped off at Debra's. When I got home, Tracey was there, sitting in the living room with a hot drink, flicking through a magazine as she watched the TV. She offered me a drink and I sat with her, before I couldn't keep everything bottled in anymore. I told her what happened today, everything, from beginning to end, how evil Hawk is, to how I got caught up in everything.

"…and then Kendall hit the guy and saved you?" Tracey asked confused at how the whole situation of me having to be saved suddenly appeared.

"Yeah," I whispered, "he was so…gentle and caring, it's like I finally for a second, saw the real him."

"So you forgave him?"

"He said sorry so many times, but the thing that I liked about it was he meant it, each time."

"And what about Logan and Carlos?"

"I could never hate either one of them; they just got caught up in the mess."

"And James?"

"He hugged me and I knew everything was going to be okay."

"He cares about you a lot, you know. He's hated Kendall ever since…" Tracey trailed off. "He just wants you to be happy."

"I know." I nodded.

"What about Kelly?"

"She knew nothing of it; I don't see why I should be angry at her."

"And Gustavo…?" Tracey seemed unsure.

"It was hard to look at him, he looked somewhat sorry, but I just couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to do so I just ran away. I didn't want to face him; not today." I sighed.

"Sweetie, sometimes people have to run away to work out the things the have to in their head, clear your mind. You've been through a lot. Talk to him, only when you are ready though."

"Thank you." This is what having a mother should be like, open to discussions whenever I need to talk. Giving me proper advice that is going to actually help me.

"You know you don't need to thank me." She said and I nodded. "I'm here for you, but I need to go now; I've still got a lot of work to do tonight." She announced, getting up.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Echo." And then I was left alone, in the house at 6pm.

I sighed out audibly. I knew Asha was probably going to stay with Katie for the night and Griffin would probably be at work for the whole night. I was going to have to talk to him about what Hawk had done and how to get my rights of my songs back.

I knew there was no hope for Cherry Boom, even if I could help them; they would always be musically Hawk's property.

And in some ways, I was glad that they were screwed. I did hate every single one of them.

I finally decided I would do myself some dinner, popping some microwavable meal into the microwave and setting the timer before making myself another cup of coffee and checking my phone.

I had a text from Jett.

The things I had seen yesterday suddenly came up and I tensed as I saw his name. That was something else I had to face, too.

**Babe, you're needed at the set tomorrow. Want me to pick you up? I need to pick up Jo, too. You alright? Haven't seen you today, how about we go out for dinner tomorrow night; sound good to you? –J xx**

I was too tired to face more problems, even though I was angry I didn't want to make another argument before the day ended. I could face him tomorrow.

I wouldn't let myself get worked up over it, there had to be a reasonable explanation for it –right?

I hoped so, not only for Jett's sake but for my sake too. It seemed like I was being used by anybody and everybody these days.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the microwave going off, signaling my food was done.

After I had eaten it and watched more TV with ignoring Jett on the side, it was pushing 7pm and I was pretty much ready just to go to bed. I was exhausted.

Though before I could even make way to go to my bed someone knocked on the door and I knew who it was before I answered it.

I knew he would come here, tell me he was sorry, tell me everything that had happened.

I knew it.

As I opened the door, my eyes flew open in surprise.

"_Kendall?"_ I was not expecting that. I thought it would have been Jett. He stood at the door, his hair slightly messy like he had been running his hands through it.

"…Hi," he said slightly awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I…wanted to talk to you, in private." He said looking into my eyes.

Why did he do that to me?

Every time he looked into my eyes, my insides melted to mush and I could barely make a coherent thought.

"Come in." I said, opening the door wider as an invitation to him.

He followed me inside and closed the door behind him; he was like a puppy as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Drink?" I asked him as I picked up and sipped my freshly made coffee.

He shook his head. "No, thanks," to say that the atmosphere was awkward was an understatement. I shrugged at his rejection to a drink and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, Kendall sat next to me but not close.

"So…" I said into the silence.

"We need to talk."

"I'm listening."

I could see it was hard for Kendall to pick a place to start. "How was your last year?"

"Rough." I said promptly and simply. "Yours?"

"Shit." He sighed, we weren't getting anywhere.

"How're you and Jett?"

"Okay, you and Jo?"

"Fine."

"How's Griffin?"

"Good, how's Debra?"

"She's okay."

"How's Asha?"

"Alright, Katie?"

"She's good."

"How's-"

"Kendall, stop this." I said finally, the way we were talking to each other was painful.

"What?"

"Stop talking to me like this."

"Like what?"

"Like we're strangers, acquaintances; you came here to talk so start talking and top giving me bullshit."

"I'm sorry."

"What for this time?" I sighed.

"Everything. Leaving you, hurting to you, lying to you, ignoring you, arguing with you, treating you like shit…impregnating you…"

"That's a lot of things." I said my voice barely above a whisper volume.

"I've done a lot of things. I didn't realize it would all result in this."

"You thought I would be okay with it?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No of course not. I just didn't think that I would…"

"Would what?"

"It doesn't matter." Kendall said quickly.

"I know why you're here."

"Why?"

"The pregnancy, Jett, James, take your pick."

There was a moment of silence as he looked into my eyes and we stared at each other, our eyes a void to the last year of both of our torment. "How did you get pregnant?"

I knew he would start with that one. "I forgot to take the pill a few times."

"Ah." Kendall said as silence engulfed us again.

The subject was still tender to talk about. "I didn't get to see him, you know." Kendall looked up at my face as it crumpled in misery. "My own child and I didn't get to see him, know him, get acquainted with him, all I got was the chance to acknowledge I had him…that I killed him-"My voice broke at the end of the sentence as tears blurred my vision. "I feel like I was holding an alien. What sort of a mother was I? I didn't let my baby fully develop, I didn't get to see what eye colour he had, what hair colour he had, hear his cry, hear his laugh, see his face, see him smile…" By the time I had finished talking about him I was breathing shakily and tears were leaking out of my eyes.

I felt warmth wrapping around my body, arms of tenderness around my shaking body as I sniffled on the shoulder of compassion.

Kendall rubbed my back as my head lay on the nook of his neck, his smell and his essence reminding me about the whole situation.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you pregnant… all the guys wanted to see you, but I was scared, scared that if I saw you in that state; on a hospital bed that I would just hold you and never let you go, that I would cry in front of everyone, that I would ignore the whole bet and stay with you. Most of all, I was scared that if I saw you, I was scared that it was my entire fault."

I shook my head against his neck. "No, it wasn't your fault, it still isn't. Things just happened. I just want to feel good, to feel better again but every time I get closer to feeling happy something bad happens." I sniffled.

"I had a son." His voice broke and I was jolted into surprise. I raise my head and looked at Kendall.

He was crying. Kendall Knight, the bastard who didn't feel a thing was crying in front of me.

"I missed the chance to have a son, watch him grow up, his first smile, his first laugh, his first teeth, his first word, his first steps, his first day of school, his first A+, his first girlfriend, his first dance, his first job… I missed the chance to have all of that with _you_." We began to cry together, the irony of last year we wouldn't even talk or look at each other and now, we were crying together.

I wrapped my arms around my neck and let his head lay on my chest in an innocent way as I stroked his hair while we both cried.

"I promised I wouldn't be like my dad, I wouldn't leave just when I needed him the most. And I left you and our son, just when you both needed me the most."

I shushed him. "You're dad didn't leave, he didn't want to! He died Kendall."

"If he cared he would've stayed! He died and left me all alone!" I had never seen Kendall like this, in such a vulnerable state: it scared me seeing him like this.

"He didn't want to Kendall! Life is a bitch, when people leave, it's sad but as one door closes another door opens."

"I was so depressed after my dad died, no one made me happy."

"Who was the first person who made you happy since your dad died?"

"…You." He whispered.

"Me?" I whispered out hesitantly.

"You were carefree, witty, funny, different. Yet you were so loving, you healed me and I broke you."

"I'm not broken…not anymore."

"Jett healed you." Kendall seemed to realize we both had other halves and retracted his head away from my body.

"Yes." I told him with a nod.

"I really didn't want to hurt you." Kendall suddenly looked at me, his hand raise and caressed my tear stained face. "You were the only reason it was hard to do what Gustavo wanted me to do. I could handle the disappointment from Camille, the anger from Katie, the disgust from my mother, the fury from Griffin but it broke me, seeing you break in two at prom as in the rain you started crying and all I wanted to do was to comfort you."

"Kendall that was back then,"

Kendall wiped another tear that came out of my face as his other hand cupped my cheek. "The only reason why it was hard was because I had fallen in love with you."

My aqua eyes stared up at him in shock. "You made me feel so alive and I loved you _so much, _Echo. But I had to make you hate me, I had to leave. I didn't want to see you because I was scared that I would quit singing, quit everything just to stay with you and then when you'd wake up, you'd hate me and you wouldn't want to see me."

More tears stormed down my face, my eyes glistening as we both stared at each other. "Kendall-"

"I know I blew it. I blew everything, I know we probably won't be like we were and I'm okay with being friends. I love Jo and I know you love Jett, but Echo, no one can replace you."

"Kendall-"

"And I know that we can't be together again, my mom wouldn't let it, Camille would let it, Carlos and Logan wouldn't let it, James certainly wouldn't let it, Griffin goddamn wouldn't let it, Asha nor Katie would let it, everyone expects me to hurt you again."

"Kendall I still love you." I told him, another tear falling down my cheek a he stared shocked at me. "But you're right, no one would let it, let's face it; none of us would let it because we don't want to hurt each other anymore."

"So what happens now?"

"We'll always be friends." I said when part of me was screaming the opposite yet my mind and the other part of me ruled over.

"But a part of me will always want more." He admitted and before I could say anything else, our lips suddenly found each other.

It was magic.

Emotions ran high as our lips softly moved against each other. Kendall pulled me to him as my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he hugged my body impossibly close to him. It was like a hunger had taken over him, he was slowly driving me crazy. As my body reacted by humming and beginning to warm my hands sifted through his hair. It was divine but destructive at the same time. Our old inflictions seemed to ignite as his tongue wormed its way into my mouth and gently rubbed against mine. I knew I should have pushed him away like I did at the set, but this was different…we were worlds apart and we both knew this kiss didn't mean what it should. His hands glided up my body to my face, he smothered my hair and stroked my face. And then my heart clenched in pain as I realize what this was. A tear slipped alone out of my right eye, the solo tear left a glistening trail over my smooth skin before it was wiped away by Kendall's callous hand. This wasn't just a kiss.

It was a goodbye kiss. We were living different lives. There was no more him and I. This was the honest way to say goodbye.

As we parted, the inevitable shone through. "Goodbye Echo." Kendall looked at me but I couldn't look at him. I looked down to the floor as I heard him get up from the couch and I knew his echoing footsteps would haunt me for a long time and then there it was, the shutting of the door. Signaling the end of us.

And yet, I would never realize that if I looked up, I would have seen a lone trail of wetness down the side of Kendall's cheek for it was not only his dead son that he didn't want to let go…

* * *

><p><em>But now I've let you go<br>I'm holding back the tears  
>I'm here alone<br>Forgetting all the years  
>And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me<br>So we live our different lives  
>It's so hard and there's no more you and I<br>but we're worlds apart_

_What I'd give for one more day  
>Just to say the things I need to say<br>The Veronicas- Worlds Apart_

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, that was hard to write. It was such a change of atmosphere. <strong>

**...wait, Kendall's still human? He still has feelings? Damn right he does, he's just good at hiding it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**** I now have a _Facebook page _of my writing for FanFiction. It basically keeps me in touch with you guys; let's me give you sneak peeks, pictures, songs, lyrics, general comments and all of that. It also gives me a chance to see what you really liked and lets you know what I'm doing in the week writing wise. So, go on Facebook and type in 'Finders Keepers FanFiction' also, **_**there is a link to it on my profile!**_**  
>I feel like a right loner at the moment because I have no likes...it's quite isolating. So, check it up and give it a like? I promise I won't spam you all!<strong>

**Review? Who knows what can happen next chapter! ; )**


	16. Today She Learnt More Lies

_I woke up this morning with a grudge the size of a story  
>Oh, I feel, I feel so low<br>Let me start at the end, the part I haven't figured out yet  
>Yes, I am, I'm moving slow<em>

_You are playin' the lead_  
><em>The headache that my actions feed<em>  
><em>Oh, I've only got myself to blame<em>  
><em>This is another test which I would fail when at my best at my best<em>  
><em>Oh, always ending the same<em>  
><em>You Me At Six- No One Does It Better<em>

* * *

><p>The first thing I did the next day was cry. I had to let out emotions, such intensity last night left me to cry myself to sleep as I finally realized we had both, at the same moment forgiven and moved on.<p>

I'm not sure what I wanted more, the fact that I had moved on or a slither of hope that through the anger and the separation, Kendall would come back.

Because now I knew, he never would, he wouldn't let himself.

After my tears died down and I finally cleaned myself up I had to explain to Griffin what happened with Hawk, he said that he would organize something straight away. He promised me he would get my rights back and he'd help me find another producer.

Then Camille texted me, asking me to come to the Palm Woods to which I had to reject and set up tomorrow as Jett knocked on the door.

"Dad, I'm going to the set now." I called out to him and I opened the door with a bright beam.

My smile faltered slightly when I saw it was Jo and not Jett.

She smiled brightly up at me. "Hey, Echo ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, where's Jett?"

"He's in the car."

"Oh."

"So are you ready or what?" She suddenly asked in a venomous voice, I looked up at her in shock.

"Uh, yeah, let's go…" I said slightly bewildered.

"Great!" Her peppy tone filtered straight back into her voice and I was left to question if I was hearing things as we made our way to Jett's car.

I got into the passenger side and Jett smiled at me, "hey babe." He went in for a kiss but I turned my head as the thoughts of what I saw between him and Jo suddenly hit me and he was forced to kiss my cheek.

I missed the dagger stare coming from behind me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" I said as the tension rose in the car.

"I'm good."

"I'm good, too!" Jo said with a peppy voice from behind me.

I didn't ask you.

The car ride to the set was awkward to say the very least. It was silent for most of the time but whenever Jett and I started talking Jo would always worm her way into the conversations.

When we finally got there, I was glad I had finally found an escape and went straight to make-up to which Jo followed me, unfortunately.

We were quiet as the make-up artists and stylists worked on the both of us and when we were finished and no one was around Jo suddenly started talking.

"I know what you did." She said, her voice not so peppy anymore.

"What?" I asked confused more than anything.

"I know what's going on between you and Kendall." She said spitefully.

"There's nothing going on between Kendall and me." Well at least not anymore.

"He went to you last night," I stared at her. "Don't look so surprised." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not, but I know when Kendall has been with you, seen you or spoken to you. He acts in such a miserable way and doesn't want to talk to me let alone have sex with me." I cringed at the thought. "He was with you last night."

"I've seen a lot of him lately, what of it?" I challenged.

"You know, since he's come back he hasn't wanted to touch me which has gotten so frustrating that I've had to seek comfort in other men," Jett being one of them, bitch, "and thanks to your little 'meeting, cry session' whatever you want to call it Kendall missed seeing a little 'scene' between me and one of my 'friends' so I thank you for distracting Kendall. You saved me a lot of trouble." She grinned at me and I stared at her in shock.

As I looked at her, her face morphed into another I knew oh so familiarly.

Lisa.

She was a Lisa in the making.

"You're cheating on Kendall?"

"Of course I am! He's so hung up on you that he's beginning to bore me, but then again, I never particularly liked him."

"Why are you with him, then?" But I knew why.

"I like to have a little play toy while I'm with real men," I looked at her with fury and she just cackled, Jo not being Jo anymore was actually scary; she was the usual happy go lucky Virgin Mary and now she was a common slut. "Aww, don't look so surprised. To be honest, _I'm _surprised Kendall moved on from you so quickly. You must be easy to forget."

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"What you going to do, tell him? Well, if you do tell him, you'd break him. Just think of how broken he'll be. He's already unstable as it is and you'll be robbing him of any normality in his life and I would tell Jett. I'd tell him of how you had sex with Kendall, whether it's true or not. I'll tell the media, I'll wipe your name in filth." She said with an ugly tone.

What the hell was going on? All I know was that I was quite intimidated by Jo right now, she was actually scaring me.

And so, I was forced into silence…

* * *

><p>I avoided Jo the rest of the day. All I was sure about was that she was scaring the shit out of me, I mean what the hell was going on with that chick, was she crazy in the head or something?<p>

I was glad by the time 5pm came and I could leave the set along with Jett…and Jo.

"So I was thinking we go out tonight, just me and you?" Jett asked, we stood at the car and I could see Jo approaching in the distance.

"…I think I'll pass." I said looking to the floor. "I've got plans with Camille." I said spontaneously as Jo appeared next to us with a bright smile.

"Hi guys, ready to go home?" Jo asked brightly.

"Yeah…Jett, do you think you could drop me off at the Palm Woods?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure, I was going to drop Jo there anyway; I'm going to go see my dad so I'll drop you both off." He said and moved to the driver door and I reluctantly walked to the passenger side, Jo stalked behind me until I got into the car.

I hated it in the car, it was eerily silent. Jo made small talk with Jett about the day and I couldn't be bothered to join in, I was tired and I just wanted to call it a day; I was tired of being pushed around. I just wanted to be around someone I could truly trust and that seemed to be harder and harder to find as each day passed.

As we finally reached the Palm Woods relief flushed my body and Jett pulled over so we could get out. Jo seemed reluctant to get out and I looked at Jett, he leaned forward, intent on kissing me but I was just too caught up, too tired, too worn out, too confused to let him do it so I moved my head again so he kissed my cheek before quickly escaping from the car and closing the door behind me, not even waiting to see if Jo was going to follow me.

As I made my way inside a little feeling of home crept over my body and I made my way straight to the elevator, intent on finding Camille.

"Echo, wow I haven't seen you in a long time!" I looked up to John, Camille's dad.

"Oh, hey John. Nice to see you, do you know where Camille is?" I asked him politely.

"I think she's in the boy's apartment, 2J." John said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks John." I nodded to him and walked away. Now I had to face the guys again.

I took the elevator down to 2J and stood at the door, suddenly unsure whether to knock on the door or not.

"I'm glad she's finally okay with us." I heard Carlos' voice from inside.

"Carlos, she was always okay with you, it was Kendall and I she hated." James said.

"But you're her brother."

"Half brother," James corrected Carlos.

"Well the biggest surprise is she's okay with Kendall." Logan said.

"Guys, let's not make a big deal of it- just let her move on, accept that she's forgiven you." Camille said.

I took that as my cue to knock on the door. I heard shuffling from behind the door and took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Echo?" It was Logan.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in? I just wanted to chill…like old times." I asked him with a hopeful look.

A bright smile spread on Logan's face. "Of course you can!" He opened the door wider for me to come in.

I noticed everything looked the same as it did when I was last here, every little thing was still in the same place.

I heard the door close behind me and I saw faces turn to look at me. It was the image of life two years ago. James and Carlos were on the Xbox and Camille was watching, just happily chatting to them.

It was just normal, a lazy day where nothing particularly spectacular happened.

I missed that.

"Hey…" I trailed with a smile of nervousness. Camille grinned when she saw me, jumping up off the couch and bounding over to me.

"Hey, Echo!" She grinned as she took me into a friendly embrace. "I knew you wouldn't blow me off!" She exclaimed into my ear and I hugged her back.

"Cause I know you'd beat me up for it." Camille was quickly restoring me back to myself.

"Well I can save my energy now, can't I?" She grinned.

"Of course." I said as we separated I watched as Logan smiled to her as she walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

When did that happen? Goddamn finally!

"Hey guys." I turned to Carlos and James, walking over to them like I visited every day.

"Echo!" Carlos engulfed me into a bear hug and squeezed me tight.

"Hey Carlos." I giggled lightly.

"Echo." James smiled at me and hugged me and I felt…just like I should feel, like a sibling, a sister.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked casually. Everyone seemed to seize up slightly and cast eyes over to me as I said his name so easily and simply.

They still all expected me to hate him, to hate them. That's why it's a surprise to them, me visiting. I just want this to become a familiar event for me again.

"Guys, seriously. I've forgiven him and all of you so stop acting like you're fucking strangers and let's act like we know each other because we all do so stop with all the goddamn formalities." I told them rolling my eyes. I was still me.

James chuckled. "Well, he's moved in with Jo, 3B." James said with an invitation for me to sit down.

"How long ago was this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"2 or 3 months ago." Logan said.

"Ah, so it's just the three of you?" I asked.

"Nope." Carlos said. "Logan's moving out with Camille next week to an apartment, 4C."

"Thanks for telling me, Camille." I told her.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"So just the two of you?" I asked them.

"Nope, I'm moving out next week, too." Carlos announced happily. "I'm moving in with Steph, 4D."

"But what about the swirly slide?" I asked as I looked over to the bright yellow slide that Carlos loved.

"Echo, c'mon. I'm nearly 20, I don't go on swirly slides." I sent him a look. "Okay, maybe I do but I'm engaged now, I have to resist the urge…sometimes."

"_Engaged?" _So much I had missed…thanks for not telling me Camille.

"Yeah, me and Steph are getting married next year." Carlos grinned happily.

"Wow, you all seem to be…growing up?" That seemed to be the easiest way to put it.

"Well all of us apart from James, from next week he'll be all alone in this apartment." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah and this Saturday we're having a party in here, like a leaving party." James nodded. "Even though they won't be going very far."

"Hey, Echo, James was wondering, next week would you-"Carlos began.

"What Carlos?" James said loudly cutting him off.

"James, just tell her." Camille rolled her eyes as she cuddled up to Logan on the adjacent couch. I looked up to James next to me and he paused the game which caused a stream of profanities come from Carlos' mouth.

"Well, I don't really want to be alone…as much as I like looking at myself in the mirror." James grinned at me, "I was thinking, I'm pushing 20 in a few months and you're 19 at the end of the year…we're related-"

"James, just tell me!"

"Do you want to move in here, with me?" He looked at me doubtfully.

I thought about it for a second. I could re-roll back into school, I could re-build my social life, I could stand on my own feet, I could leave and Tracey could in some ways replace me and be there for Asha, it would be like just old times, I'm closer to Jett and Camille and I want to feel independent again…it actually seemed like a good idea.

"You know what, okay." I said finally after contemplating the pros and cons. James looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, I mean you really thought you weren't going to see me back here, really?" I challenged him and he smiled at me.

"About time things got back to normal," I could feel everyone had the same mutual feeling as James, including me.

"Echo, why don't you stay the night here." Camille offered.

"…Sure, I'll sleep on the couch." I smiled.

"No, you won't." James said instantly.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p>I spent the whole day with them, the five of us all together felt so good, it was hard to describe the feeling of normalcy.<p>

We stayed up for most of the night, all of us talking about the past year which brought tears when talking about my son and the situation I was in to which James was a perfect brother and held me, let me cry on his shoulder as I told the story.

Logan and Camille went to bed first at 11pm followed by Carlos at 12am and James and I continued talking, abandoning the Xbox and just talking to each other.

"Kendall came to visit me yesterday…" I trailed off and let my gaze fall to the wooden flooring of the apartment.

"What did he do? Did he say something to hurt you?" James asked instantly.

I smiled. "No, James…it was just a talk."

"About what?"

"About the past two years, everything…the pregnancy mostly," I whispered to him.

"Oh, are you okay?" James wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I nodded, "I'm fine, I really am James…I'm fine with Kendall, we're friends. Just friends and that's how it's going to stay."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" He asked me. The truth was there were so many things I wanted to confide in him and talk to him about.

"No, I'm good," I shook my head. I was scared he would give me an answer that I didn't want to hear…but most of all, he'd give me an answer that my heart wants. "I'm gonna go to sleep now, am I on the couch?"

"No, c'mon Echo. I'd never let you sleep on the couch. Lemme' show you your room for tonight and what will be your room starting from next week." James said to me with a grin. He stood up and I followed him down a familiar small hallway and into a very familiar room.

It was exactly the same, yet now it was bare of any belongings, the bathroom door on the right…the large bed in the middle. I didn't even notice James leave and close the door behind him, I was staring at the bed, relishing in the memories made in it.

The sex.

The sleep.

The fun.

The talks.

…The love.

The whole room was like a haunting nightmare. I looked around the place, the bed was made, everything was still in its place. I walked over to the draws, upset that when I opened them, instead of finding boxers or socks all I found was emptiness.

I sighed, a sudden feeling of isolation set in my mind and I headed to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in it almost hurt, looking at the shower…the best sex I had ever had had taken place there. It was like I could remember everything when I closed my eyes, every thrust, the slip of my skin against the tiles, the temperature of the water, when he told me he loved me…

Why was I acting so pathetic about this?

We're friends, I should be over it. Over everything.

Over him.

I couldn't stand in the bathroom any longer and as I turned to go I saw the mirror on the wall. When I first showed Kendall the abuse Lisa presented me with, the bruises and how he got angry over someone hurting me, when I realized he truly cared…

Was it truly all a lie?

Can someone fully fake such intense emotions?

And then there was the cabinet over the sink…where my pills were. I opened the cabinet and all that greeted me was empty shelves. That was until my eyes caught onto a plastic bottle. I reached grabbed it.

I looked at the label and smiled as a tear slipped down my face.

**Miss Echo Kimberleigh- pregnancy prevention pills **

I turned and looked at the back.

**CAUTION: MAY BECOME INACTIVE IF NOT TAKEN DAILY**

How naïve I was.

I peered inside the bottle, it wasn't empty…there was one pill alone in the bottle. I put the bottle back before I burst into tears as I closed the cabinet and walked back into his bedroom. It seemed so big and cold without his smile or perverted eyes admiring me.

I clambered in the bed, not bothering to undress knowing that I would be in his sheets it was like I wanted to protect myself from them.

As I turned off the light and got under the covers all I felt was the icy chill of lonely bed sheets. I sighed and placed my head on the pillow but all my head came into contact with was hardness. I frowned, turned on the bedside lamp again. All I could see was a pillow, my hands felt the soft covering of the pillow and felt the same hardness.

What the...?

I frowned in clear confusion and reached into the pillow case and my eyebrows rose when I came into contact with a leather coldness. I pulled out the object and stared at it.

It looked like a black leather book. Nothing was on the front and nothing was on the black, it was just a blank book.

Weird.

I opened the book and quickly realized that it was no book.

This was a diary.

Kendall's diary.

Normally I would think that a guy would be bent if they kept a diary but as I began reading I was absorbed in what it said.

_**August 2009**_

_I did it tonight, I did what Gustavo wanted me to do all alone; I left her. But I didn't just leave her, I crushed her, torn her down and left her crying in the rain. Nobody knows what's happened but I know Camille will and then Logan will and then everyone will. I feel disgusted…I'm so angry at her, how could she think all of those cruel things coming out of my mouth were me? _

_Today I lost her._

_**September 2009**_

_I'm all over the news, everywhere. Everything is constantly reminding me of what I did to her. Those cruel words and the harsh realities of how heartless I truly was. Gustavo is pleased with me. I felt sick with myself because I actually felt pleased too…until I saw the look on my mother's face. She can't look at me, Katie leaves the room whenever I enter. Though I'm not in Florida now, the look of my mother haunts my nightmares but every time I close my eyes I see that one look from her, that look of being completely broken._

_The paps are going crazy for her and the both of us are on any media form possible. Papers, internet, TV, magazines, radios…it's pathetic._

_James and I aren't talking. He hates me and I know why. He cared for her so much, he valued their friendship and it was so easy to manipulate their feelings for each other into a jealous bitter rivalry of who gets the girl…but in this reality it's no one._

_Logan's birthday was okay, we had to put on fake smiles for the public as we had a party in New Zealand at a bar. We had to pretend that everything was okay, that nothing between Echo and I happened._

_All that's true is I'm definitely getting more limelight than anyone else at the moment._

_I met someone at the bar, she was the exact opposite of her totally innocent, blonde and brown eyes. She made me forget about her and that's what I needed._

_I told Jo we'd be together._

_I know it's stupid but she isn't the only victim. It hurt so much leaving her and now I feel like I'm losing myself; losing my identity to the media._

_Today I replaced her._

_**October 2009**_

_It was her 18th birthday this month. October 10th. No one has seen her or heard about her since August. Camille hates me because she didn't turn up to Camille's party and I've become harsh and numb to the guys, to the world. That's how I feel when I get up and go to sleep, numb. No one will actually know the torment I'm going through. I just need somewhere to vent my feelings so badly otherwise I'll go crazy._

_Griffin called. We all knew it was coming, he shouted at Gustavo for putting his daughter on the line as a bet. Of course Gustavo groveled. I overheard their conversation. She's not talking, she's become numb just like me. It's up to her whether we stay together as a band and I know that there is no more Big Time Rush._

_I would fire Gustavo if I was in her shoes, I'm surprised Griffin hasn't done it himself._

_We have 7 months to prove ourselves._

_I argue with the guys hourly. Especially James. We don't hate each other anymore, we despise each other now._

_And that actually hurts deep down…slightly._

_The numbness has taken over and I can't comprehend actual feelings when I'm with the guys, I'm a void of nothing. Yet inside…I'm everything but most of all vulnerable._

_And I remember the night that scared the fuck out of me._

_I've been worrying ever since…_

_Carlos told James and I that we needed to talk and I had a feeling he was going to go all prissy and shit on me and tell me that we're brothers so we should be united and act like best buds. I didn't want to hear any of it so I told him to fuck off and teased him and then he left the room by telling James and I how she nearly died and how we didn't care. I watched the TV and it said that she self-harmed but it could have also be malnutrition…she's anorexic? Did Lisa do anything to her?_

_Today I cried over her._

_**November 2009**_

_I'm now just a face. I can't feel a thing and I don't want to. After crying over her for weeks secretly I just turned a switch off in my head and now it was like she never existed. She got out of hospital and I didn't even feel happy. I was just nothing._

_I couldn't even feel numb anymore._

_We're now in China and I'm still talking to Jo. She's a nice girl and I like her…_

_Everyone wanted to visit her in hospital but I wouldn't. Gustavo wouldn't allow it, Griffin wouldn't, no one would let us so we should just save ourselves the let down. James hates me more than ever and now I think Carlos is beginning to._

_Logan told us her heart stopped beating and for a split second I was in a blind panic but the switch was on and it prevented me from feeling. I feel trapped in my own body…like a lost child, like when my dad died._

_Then I realized what I became when I told James he would have loved to fuck her when she was still in hospital. It didn't feel like me and James punched me…why couldn't things just go back to normal? I wasn't even bothered that James punched me just a small part of me knew that I pushed him over the limit. So I apologized to him he's just as scared as me…or how I should be._

_Then I realized that James loved her._

_She's getting back on track, Jett's with her, making her 'happy' and 'mending' her. She's friends with Camille and everything is okay for her._

_She was all over the news but there were no pictures of her._

_And then, she was on the TV…an interview on AM Florida. The TV show we first went on when we announced our dating._

_I found out everything._

_Some things I shouldn't have known._

_She isn't mad at me, which even I'm surprised at._

_But the worst thing was…she was pregnant._

_She had a fucking miscarriage! She nearly died._

_I was a father…I had a son. A little boy._

_What monster am I?_

_She had grown into a women and she was so beautiful. Her hair was longer and darker, curled in a stunning mess. Her eyes were like blue lamps of aqua sincerity. She cried on the TV…she'd never used to do that. She's matured and healing._

_But the worst thing was…she's moved on._

_To Jett._

_And then, she said that she wished me and my girlfriend all the best…how did she know I had a 'girlfriend?'_

_Jo must have said something and it didn't even seem to affect her._

_Today she moved on._

_**December 2009**_

_Christmas. It was painful. We were still touring and barely together. I hated everything about it. We didn't buy presents for each other…Well Carlos and Logan did, for each other._

_She was all over the media, she had been filming for New Town High with Jett and all I could picture was her fucking Jett every night when I went to sleep._

_Today she forgot about me._

_**January 2010**_

_Griffin crashed into a lorry and is on the brink of death._

_Gustavo is worried._

_Logan is worried._

_Carlos is worried._

_James is worried._

_And he fucking went to see her, he was scared that she was going to revert back to anorexia._

_We called Gustavo and got him back. James was happy when he came in._

_He said about how he saw Echo and openly spoke about her and how she was. Told us about how he held her in his arms and comforted him._

_All because she called him because she didn't know what to do._

_She went to him and wanted help from him…not from me._

_But the worst thing was, I knew James would be there for her every single day, every minute and every second that passes._

_Today she's a stranger._

_**February 2010**_

_Griffin got discharged from hospital and relief was everywhere. And for once, I spoke to the guys._

_I told them all how truly sorry I was and we had a civil conversation._

_And by the end of the month, now it's like we're best buds again. We're healed and I'm feeling again._

_I'm not controlled and I'm like my old self._

_Today she's not the only one healed._

_**March 2010**_

_The KCA awards...not really the award show I would have expected. We were forced to greet each other, in front of everyone on the TV. She was so fucking beautiful that it hurt to actually acknowledge. I didn't want to hate her anymore, I didn't want her to hate me but I knew that was going to take time and a lot of it. She gave hugs to the guys and seemed uneasy around me and all I got was a handshake, I knew that was going to happen but it was something._

_Those eyes, seeing them actually in person made me crazy. Those eyes were looking at me so innocently and yet visions of those eyes half lidded and driven with passion filtered in my mind. The way we looked at each other like we were strangers was weird._

_And the handshake, it was weird because we've done so much more. I know we won't be together again but I just want to hold her, smile with her and joke with her...friendship would be enough for me and I pray to God that it would happen._

_Then I watched Jo make out with Jett as they won best kiss and I was so angry...I felt jealous...of my own girlfriend. I was always a jealous guy so when we were forced to see each other again at another award acceptance I kissed her hand. I knew that shock on her face meant one thing._

_I screwed up._

_Just touching her was frustration. I wanted to do so much more... I wanted to tell her how sorry I was and what a fucking douche bag I was. But that wouldn't matter to her, I know it._

_Because it's all behind her and she's moved on._

_Today I've let her move on to hate me...again._

_**April 2010**_

_Now I say goodbye to this diary._

_She's gotten closer to James, Logan and Carlos and she's worming her way back into my life. I avoid her all the time because I'm always thinking of her._

_I can't get it up for Jo unless I think of her...that's just sick._

_I masturbate over her all the time. It's like I'm a horny teenager all over again, it's just that every time she catches my eye with her blue eyes she makes my dick hard. Painfully hard._

_I went to the set with Jo of New Town High and somehow managed to kiss her. I wanted to fuck her right there._

_Everything I felt when she kissed me...everything. But I knew she was going to do it. She slapped me and ran away and I don't fucking blame her._

_I'm an animal._

_But I'm now moving in with Jo and I can't help but question how long I'll go on without telling her how much I miss her._

_Not only in a physical way but she made me happy, the laughs we had, how easy our relationship was... I just want to hold her, kiss her, be her confider and be able to proudly say she's mine. But I hurt her and I don't want to do that again yet every fibre in my being wants her._

_Jo will never be her. She's the echo in my day, like a lingering spirit of my former self, her former self._

_I want her._

_But I want her to be happy more than anything. I didn't know I could ever feel like this._

_And no matter how much I will always say that I'm fine with being friends._

_I will always love, cherish and dream about her. About being together, just us._

_But I lost my chance._

_And now I'm moving in with Jo like I love her, but I fucking don't! And I never will. I love her but I'm not in love with her, she's just a nice replacement._

_There is no one else I will love more than her._

_Today I know she's my other half and I know that she's the only person who completes me._

_Today she's an alien._

_Today I lost her all over again._

I was baffled. Completely baffled.

As I closed the leather book and placed it on the bedside table, I didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do.

Yet as I lay back down on the pillow and his essence filled me. As I pulled up the covers to wrap around my body all I could smell was him. It was like there was a ghost of him present in the room and definitely in my mind.

Kendall was never heartless, he was just a boy trapped in the cruel realities of the world.

I realize that now….

/

When I woke up the next morning I was still baffled. Confused. Hurt. And hopelessly in love.

There was something I knew I had to do today.

I got up, abandoning the room, not caring that I hadn't brushed my teeth or my make-up was still on from yesterday, or that there were tear stains down my face from when I was dreaming or that I hadn't even brushed my hair.

"Hey Echo-where are you going?" James frowned as I strode past him.

"To do something I should have done months ago." I said firmly as I opened and closed the apartment door, catching the elevator and making my way up to his apartment.

As soon as I reached his apartment I took a deep breath. The time had come.

I knocked on the door and smiled when he opened the door. "We need to talk." I told him as I swallowed hard.

* * *

><p><em>If I just save you, you could save me too<br>If I just save you, then you could save me too_

_What do I do when I am so in love with you,  
>I forgot what I wanted to say<em>

_I woke up this morning with a grudge the size of a short story,  
>Which now I have told you all.<br>You Me At Six- No One Does It Better_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Stuff is happening!<strong>

**First of all I'm so sorry for updating late, not only that but I haven't responded to you guys! And that purely is because I honestly haven't had any time whatsoever!  
>SO SORRY!<br>Like seriously, reallllyyyy sorrry!**

**Review?**


	17. Are You Ready?

_Thanks to:_

**BigTimeFan50  
>sailfast32<br>EvilMonkeyBabyD  
>SWACGleekFreak<br>annabellex2  
>Carla<br>TheFonzChandi19  
>Kiki on The Momo Tree<br>TheNamesMrsSchmidt  
>Gigi<br>whatIfeel  
>Ileana<br>Oblivious to the obvious  
>angelalexandra<br>Anonymous Skrtle  
>inlovewithcarlitos<br>TheCooliest  
>rainicorn<br>msdancerchick15  
>socoolio<br>Anoynmous Reviewer  
>Laura<br>TheClaire24  
>AlmostHalfwayThere<strong>

* * *

><p><em>My three words have two meanings,<br>There's one thing on my mind  
>It's all for you<br>Lego House- Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p>"About what?" Jett frowned confused.<p>

"There's something I really need to tell you…" I whispered unsurely.

"Are you okay?" Jett put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, smiling with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jett frowned.

"Healing me. Without you, Jett…I don't even know if I would still be here I was so depressed. You gave me a meaning of life." I sniffled, "but, as much as I love you none of us are _in _love with each other. We both love other people." I whispered.

"You still love Kendall." Jett nodded at me.

"I've never stopped." I said with a smile as I admitted it to someone, a tear rolling down my face. "Jett you're amazing, an amazing friend and a Godbrother. But I know you love Jo."

"But I love you." He said.

"I know." I nodded, "I love you too."

"But we're not meant to be." Jett said to me.

I wiped the tear away, "we never were. But Jett, you'll never know how thankful I am for our relationship. It's shown me how a relationship should be." I told him.

"You know, I don't think I ever pictured any of my break-ups like this." He mused.

I smiled. "Me either. Good luck with Jo." I told him with a nod.

"Good luck with Kendall." He told me.

"Goodbye Jett." I smiled a watery smile.

"Goodbye Echo."

"Thank you." We both said at the same time and at that, he closed the door and I turned away from the man who healed my life.

Is this really for the best? Now I feel alone and lonely.

I wiped my eyes as I got into the elevator, Jett knew I was truly thankful for him.

We both knew it was for the best.

As I headed back into the apartment James looked up at me from the couch. "Come here." He said instantly opening his arms for me and I ran over to him and cried on him for a good few minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Jett." I sighed as I sniffled.

"Why?"

"I don't love him." I said to him with a shaky breath.

"Are you okay? Was the break-up messy?"

"No, he totally understood. I don't even know why I'm crying!"

"You were in a relationship for a long time, you're bound to feel lonely or upset, but Echo I'll always be here for you when you want to talk." He told me and I swallowed and closed my eyes, nodding against his embrace and took deep breaths. Jett and I are still friends, it's not like we hate each other.

"Where are Logan and Carlos?"

"Looking for furniture with their girlfriends, poor guys." James chuckled and I smiled to him.

Just as I began to get in a lighter mood my phone began to vibrate violently and ring loudly. I pulled it out of my jean pocket.

"Hello?"

"Echo, Hawk has surrendered the rights to your songs. They are your songs again." I heard Griffin on the other side of the phone.

"Really?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, you have the rights and he's released you from his contract with you. You're a free woman." He didn't know how true that sentence was.

"Thank you so much Dad!"

"And Echo, I need to talk to you about something, make sure you come home tonight."

"Okay, Dad. I need to talk to you, too. I'll be home in a few hours." I closed the phone and looked at James. "I have my songs back!" I exclaimed and hugged him tight.

"That's great!" He said with a grin.

"I've got to tell him about me and Jett and me moving here."

"Is he going to be okay with it?"

"Of course he will." I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what, I'm going to tell him now!" I said excitedly, jumping off the couch before James could utter another word.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, Tracey." I greeted her as I bounded through the door, she smiled at me from the couch next to Asha.<p>

"Hiya, Echo. Good day?" She asked.

"You'll find out, where's Griffin?"

"In the kitchen." She replied.

"Dad, can you come in here please, I need to talk to you!" I shouted into the kitchen as I sat down next to Asha.

"Hey squirt, how you doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Good, guess what?" She said happily.

"What?" I asked.

"I got an A+ today in school!" Asha said excitedly.

"Check you out, smarty pants!" I smiled to her and she giggled.

"Tracey took me out for fudge sundaes. They were _so _good!"

"Hey, Echo. I wasn't expecting you till later." Griffin came in and sat down on the armchair across from us.

"I know but I need to talk to you." I told him quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, Jett and I broke up."

"What? How come? You two were so good together!" Griffin explained while Tracey looked and me with a knowing motherly smile.

"I don't love him anymore, I'm planning to stay single for a while."

"Good." Griffin said firmly, "I don't want to be chasing away any more boys." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad, that's not the real reason I'm here. I'm here because I'm moving back into the Palm Woods, with James."

"What do you mean, don't you think it's a little soon after-"

"No, Dad. Me and Kendall are just friends, besides he's now living with Jo in an apartment and both Carlos and Logan are moving out and James is going to be alone so he invited me to move in. I want to move in with him." I said to him.

Tracey smiled.

Griffin on the other hand…"Are you sure?" He asked, "I don't want you to-"

"Dad, I'm not going to do anything, I need to rebuild myself and stop acting like my heart's broken because if it was then I'd be dead." Griffin gave me a stern look.

"When are you moving out?"

"Sunday but I'm not really sure, anytime really just after Saturday cause on Saturday there's a goodbye party for Logan and next Tuesday there's one for Carlos."

"Okay." Griffin nodded. "You can move out." He told me.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, now there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to check if this was okay with you but I have asked Tracey to move back in with me."

"I knew you two still had the hots for each other." I told them with a grin and Tracey blushed.

"So it seems." Griffin smiled.

* * *

><p>I began packing that night, Tracey and Asha helped me, we spoke about me moving out and Tracey moving in. I knew she was still in love with Griffin, those longing looks she gave him when she thought I wasn't looking and the way she spoke about him with such pride made me smile on the inside.<p>

They were so cute.

Asha was really upset that I was moving out but I promised her I would see her daily. By the time I went to bed I had sorted through half of my room with the aid of Asha and Tracey.

Even though I'm still a little shaken at fully comprehending the fact that Jett and I are over, in reality we never started. I think it's being alone that's hurt me more than anything.

But it was just a feeling I was going to have to get used to.

* * *

><p>I spent the next few days as lazy days, mostly spending them in with Asha and watching TV with a pot of ice-cream or surfing the internet with her.<p>

I knew Asha still missed Lisa. If anything I do admire how Lisa acted towards Asha, I knew she did truly love her no matter how spiteful she acted towards me.

Tuesday was just a day of Asha and I lying in my bed and watching endless movies together, some more emotional than others and the sappy bitch I was; I was blubbing at The Notebook. Both of us were.

And then, on Wednesday I was suddenly thrown into action again.

"Echo, what are you going to do with all of your songs? You can't just let those lyrics lie in a box in your bedroom, you need them for singles for a music talent."

"Dad, even if I wanted to, Big Time Rush can't have all my songs because a female would have to sing the high pitched notes. The notes are even too high for Logan and some of them are written in my perspective so it would be weird if the guys were singing about other guys and love…that would make them all gay."

"I didn't say give them to Big Time Rush, all I said was you need to do something."

"Like what? Find a new music talent?" I rolled my eyes at Griffin but frowned when he looked at me seriously. "Dad, really?"

"Well just think, it would give you the freedom of choosing someone or people you like, you can choose their genre, you can produce the music and I will fund it, you'll become a manager."

Why was Griffin so convincing?

I liked the idea. A lot.

"But how am I going to audition females or bands?"

"Well, I'll let you do it at Rocque Records tomorrow and I'll put the word out in the media."

"Isn't that a little short notice?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Echo. People will turn up."

"Okay."

"Then, why don't you work with them and get to know them and by the end of the week take them or her to that leaving party you said there was for Logan? Let them or her get to know people at the Palm Woods because that is where they, she or even he will have to be."

"Dad, you're really convincing…it's frustrating."

"I just want what's best for you."

* * *

><p>Thank God it was short notice. The whole auditions got blew up in the media to something amazing and there were loads of people that turned up. Fucking. Loads.<p>

It's got to be at least near 1000. A range of people, I felt like I was just on American Idol or something. Some people couldn't sing whatsoever while others had amazing voices. A lot of the people were male and even though I wasn't looking for a male singer a lot of them could sing and were extremely good looking. There were many bands as well, it seemed like the standard was high and the people that didn't reach it really wasn't worth the hassle.

I was thankful Kelly was with me, told the audtionees to come in and sat with me through the audition. She told me all about their profile and the form they filled out, she told me this was exactly how Big Time Rush were formed.

* * *

><p>I had begun to hate my life; seriously. I don't know how many auditions I had gone through but I knew it was far, far too many. My brain was mush and I felt fatigued and completely exhausted.<p>

No one had caught my eye; some were terrible –so bad I contemplated suicide- others were too perfect. In all honesty I didn't know what I wanted.

Then, after the torment and misery of the whole day, at 8pm my prayer was answered.

She walked in and I was instantly interested.

To say she was beautiful was a complete understatement.

She walked in just simple dark blue skinny jeans and a black strappy top but you could see she had a definite figure underneath it. She had curled blonde hair that fell in a pretty mess around her oval shaped face and ended just over her bust. She had pouty, bright red lips, sparkling green eyes and a small nose. She seemed shy and reserved which was clearly just nerves presenting itself. She constantly bit her lip or ran her hand through her hair as she walked in with a guitar case.

Her blonde hair and dark green –almost brown in a darkish shade- eyes kinda reminded me of Jo…oh, that's not a nice thought.

As she placed the guitar case down, my eyes caught onto her hands and how they were slightly shaking. I could barely hear the deep breath she took to spur herself on before she looked up to us.

Please sing well! I don't think I can manage going through anymore weird auditions.

"Hi…ugh, I'm the last person to audition-I mean, not that I think I'm the last person and all-well I am, it's just that there's no one else outside-well, not outside, but in the hallway." She stuttered over her speech constantly.

"Hello there." Kelly beamed at her, "what's your name?" She asked even though she had the girl's paper of information in front of her.

"Skylar, Skylar-ann- I mean my name isn't Skylar-ann it's Skylar Ann- Ann's my surname." She said as she tucked her hair behind her left ear, averting her eyes as soon as she looked me in the eyes.

Damn, this girl was a nervous wreck!

"Okay, Skylar, what are you going to be singing for us today?" Kelly asked brightly.

"Actually, I'm going to be singing one of Echo's songs; If I Die Young, I hope that's okay." She said quickly and quietly.

"Go ahead." I tried to give her an encouraging smile, but she just hid her eyes from making any real connection with neither Kelly nor me.

I watched as she picked up her guitar and licked her lips quickly before strumming her guitar like she had made the chord progression herself. She was definitely a master of the guitar.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Her voice wasn't perfect. But then again, I didn't want perfection. She needed to work on the dynamics of her voice; but apart from that, I liked her.

Her voice wasn't the kind that would blow you away with how beautiful it was. It blew me away by how unique it sounded. Her voice was like Marmalade, you either love it or you hate it and I was definitely in love with her voice.

She sang so tenderly and with such passion and emotion that she'd be perfect as a recording artist.

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh well<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

The tenderness in her voice remained but a passion and strength took over as she held notes in her range perfectly, but something told me she could sing in a higher pitch than that, much higher.

"I think we've heard enough." I said before she could sing anymore. She blushed profusely and looked rejected almost that she was stopped.

She had lost herself in the music, she was a different person when she sang, she was even more beautiful but this time she was confident and at ease with what was going on.

"Skylar, just sit outside for a few seconds, I need to talk to Kelly about a few things." I said to her. Skylar nodded, promptly placing her guitar back in its case and scurrying out of the room.

Kelly looked at me. "You like her." It wasn't a question.

"She's so unique."

"She hasn't got the best voice we've heard today by far." Kelly pointed out truthfully.

"Yes, but I feel like she's so much more malleable than the other females that we've been interested in. And she doesn't seem like she's in it for money or fame, I think she's genuinely passionate about music. The way she sings is different and I like that, it's a perfect acoustic and indie voice that I want."

"But she's so shy..."

"She's mouldable as I've said. She's a completely different person when she sings, we just need to get that person out- not just when she sings. I think she can go far."

"There's no changing your mind."

"You know there isn't. She seems real, I know this may seem childish but I don't just want to work with someone, I want to know them, have a friendship with them."

"I understand."

"Tell me about her, before I go and talk to her." I said referring to the sheet of paper Kelly had in front of her.

"Well...She's 19 in a few months, she lives by herself, no siblings, parents live in Mexico and single." Kelly looked up at me. "You're going to have to put in a lot of work with her, if you want her to be as good you think she can be."

"I'm prepared for it and I think all that work will pay off."

"So it's decided, you want Skylar Ann."

I stood up. "I'll go talk to her now."

"Wait, Echo," I froze and turned to Kelly. "What's your plan of action now?"

"I'll take her into the studio today, let her familiarize herself with the place and then take her to the Palm Woods and get her a room there."

"What about her clothes and her personal stuff?"

"I was hoping you'd sort that out for me." I said sheepishly and smiled at her.

Kelly rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure, I'll sort it out for you. I'll get on it now actually."

"Alright then," I said to her and turned, walking out the door into the hallway where Skylar was anxiously twiddling her thumbs on one of the luxurious, pristine white couches that Gustavo owns.

She looked up as soon as I walked out, she sighed in a rejected manner, something about the way I was looking at her made her automatically think that she hadn't got the job.

"I guess I'll be gone then. Thanks for your time, whoever you pick is one lucky person." She said, her gaze locked onto the floor like a scolded puppy as she stood up from the couch and picked up her guitar case, starting to walk down the hallway.

"Skylar, where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned and frowned at me in confusion. "Back to my apartment..."

"Why would you do that for?"

"...Because I live there...in my apartment...it's where all my stuff is-"She rambled on self-consciously.

"Could you possibly move out of your apartment? I think you're special Skylar, really special. I want to make you famous." I said to her, a grin appearing on my face as I watched her bewildered face transform to shock before a bright smile broke out upon her face.

"Wow-I mean, really? Not in that way- you like me- and not in that way either! You think I'm special? Well not _special _special, but hopeful?" She stuttered hopelessly, even when she was happy.

"Yes to all of those. I'm going to change your life, starting from now. Need to be in a hurry anywhere?"

"No of course not! Not that I blow people off, I have no plans- not that I'm antisocial or anything-"

"Skylar, calm down! I only asked if you had plans, not whether you socialize on a daily basis. Now, we've got a lot of work to do with you. I would say, wardrobe makeover, just jeans and a plain shirt thrown together like that won't get you very far, better hair care products, your hair seems frail –probably from all the worrying you go through- maybe a little less make-up, re-styling your hair, strengthen and work on the tonal areas of your voice and stop you from rambling will make you unstoppable on your way to fame." I said to her with a smirk. "You in for all of this?"

She nodded instantly. "Yes."

"Okay, we'll get all your physical aspects out of the way tomorrow. Today we're going to work on the tones of your voice, see the highest pitch your voice can go to, we're going to get to know each other, you're going to move into the Palm Woods and you're going to start to make friends and actually talk to people without stuttering on about nothing important. You'll get criticized so much along this journey you're about to take. You need to be confident in yourself and not let anyone get to you. But that doesn't mean be cold-hearted and horrible, it just means that once you've said something, don't carry on saying something else, got it?"

"Got it! Not in that way, it's just that I had got it all in my head...well not literally...oh, I'm doing it again, aren't I?" I nodded. "Sorry, I guess I'll have to work on that." She nodded to me, seemingly eager to learn.

"Alright then, let's start with you in the recording studio then, shall we?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Please."

I nodded and motioned for her to follow me into the studio that was painfully familiar to me, but I ignored the slight twisting of my gut. She got into the booth and took her guitar out, put the strap over her shoulder.

"I think just for today, you'll sing If I Die Young once through and I won't stop you and after that, we'll work on raising the pitch of your voice and strengthening it and then you'll sing it again, sound good?"

She nodded eagerly. I pressed the record button in the studio –Kelly had already set it up and taught me how to use it- and watched as Skylar began to sing.

Once again, she seemed to change into a new person. Confident, passionate and almost sexy in the way her voice rasped just ever so slightly when she held a minor sounding note.

She clearly needs a confident boost, something that will make her stand out from the crowd and force her to be self-conscious but not something that's going to make her upset.

A makeover? That way I can start pushing her in the direction of style, showing her she can explore with what she wears instead of a plain top and jeans.

That was the perfect idea. I was going to show Skylar just how beautiful she really can be.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Skylar was astonished at how different she sounded when I played the second demo back.<p>

"Wow, my voice sounds so much better- not that I was bad to begin with-not that I'm being cocky or anything..." She saw the look I was giving her and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I really have got to stop doing that." She sighed.

I just smiled at her, at least she was recognising she was doing it now and actually cutting herself off. "Skylar, I think it's about time we worked on your look." I said to her with a somewhat mischievous look.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" She cocked her head to the side like a little confused puppy.

"I've changed my mind." I shrugged nonchalantly and pulled my cell out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kelly. Do you think you could set Skylar up with a hairdressing appointment and a limo sent here?" I asked hopefully.

"When do you want her hair cut?"

"In about 15 minutes?"

"15 minutes? You have to make a 24 hour appointment beforehand!"

"Well...technically I'm a little famous so I know you can make it happen." I said sneakily to Kelly, I knew I had her there.

"Fine, a limo will be at the studio in 5 minutes and will take you to the hairdressing, let me guess she also needs a wardrobe makeover?" Kelly asked.

"Yup! Glad you know these things, Kel." I grinned to the cell.

"Well aren't you lucky that the guy who's doing Skylar's hair not only does celebrity hairstyles, he also does wardrobe stuff." Kelly said.

"We haven't finished the call yet how did you-"

"I'm an assistant, Echo, I'm always on the ball." She said snidely and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, thanks Kelly. See you later." I said before hanging up on her and turning to a slightly confused looking Skylar.

"Haircut?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Yup, c'mon grab your guitar case and let's go." I told her ushering out the room.

"You know, I don't really have makeovers..." Skylar said into the silence as we sat in the limo, glancing around it like a child in a sweet shop.

"Well, you're in showbiz now and unfortunately you can't just have a voice, you have to have a look as well." I told her.

"I'm not sure I understand-not that I'm dumb or anything." She pressed her lips together to prevent her vomit more words out of her mouth.

She was learning.

"Stars these days not only have a unique voice, but they are notorious for their certain look. Now, tell me what you imagine of when I say some stars," she nodded, "Lady Gaga."

"Ga ga."

"Slipknot."

"Emo."

"Big Time Rush."

"Typical boy band."

"Green Day."

"Rockabilly."

"Now mostly you only say those adjectives because of what they wear. Lady Gaga isn't that much of a wacky person...well compared to her dress sense. Slipknot really aren't emo, their image just fits in with their music choice. The same with Big Time Rush and Green Day, I mean you wouldn't expect Green Day to be wearing chinos while up on stage because that's more of a boy band thing and they are a rock band. See where I'm coming from?"

"So your clothing style just ups up on the type of genre your music is?"

"Pretty much."

"Well what genre am I going to be?"

"Well, I was thinking indie but now I'm contemplating sexy, sophisticated and confident rock chick."

"But I'm none of those."

"That's why I'm making a compromise between the two and believe me, you will be. By the time this night is over, you won't be stuttering."

"But I've always stuttered when I'm nervous- not that I'm proud of it or anything, it just happens. I just ramble on...until I realize I should be quiet..." She trailed off.

"Well, you're going to be confident." I told her glancing over to see how nervous she was. She bit her lip, ran her hand through her hair and stared at the floor. "Look, I'm not going to change you into something that will make you cry. You may be uncomfortable but it will be a good uncomfortable, I know that makes no sense but you'll see what I mean."

"Surely there were better people than me who auditioned today, why pick me?"

"Because you're genuine and I see little parts of me in you from a few years ago."

"Really?" Her eyes widened and I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes and listen to me when I say this Skylar. I'm not just your manager, agent whatever you want to call it, as cheesy as this sounds I'm your friend, your mentor. I'll be here when you have a problem. I want you to know you can tell me anything that's troubling you and I'll be here. Call me and I'll be at your side whatever time in the night." It was weird because I felt like she was going to grow as I cared and presented her with what she could be.

Kinda like I was her mother...don't think of that, Echo. It's only going to make you upset.

I shook myself out of my thoughts just as Skylar began speaking. "Wow, uh thank you. You know, Echo you're probably one of the nicest people I've met in my life-not that I mix with the wrong kind- not that I'm a goody two shoes- not that I have no friends either..."

I laughed lightly, "I think your opinion of me will change greatly soon enough." I said to her with a wicked smile.

"Miss. Kimberleigh, we're here." I heard the limo driver call out as the limo slowed and halted.

"Thanks," I called out to him and then I turned to Skylar. "C'mon, let's get you looking beautiful." The time was pushing 4pm and I wanted to be back at my house for 7pm so I could show Skylar to Griffin, Tracey and Asha. And then tomorrow we'd go get her settled into an apartment at the Palm Woods then go and work on her singing.

I wasn't really sure where we'd go though as Rocque Records is Gustavo's place.

Looks like I was going to have to butter up Griffin to get me a place for recording and producing, just something little.

I stepped out of the limo to see a massive glass and wood building with floor length windows as parts of walls.

Skylar stared up in awe at the building with her guitar case in one hand. When she finally came back down to Earth she began gnawing on her lip violently as I led her inside.

The whole place was deserted and as soon as we walked in to wooden flooring and posh, expensive, black furnishings the receptionist looked up at us, her bright auburn hair glinting in the light and she smiled at us.

"Hello Miss. Kimberleigh, here for your 4.50pm appointment?" She asked.

"Actually, it's not for me. It's for my friend here-"

"Skylar Ann, don't worry we know and Marco is fine with making her over, for you; he also said no fee."

"Really?" I arched my eyebrow in a pleasant surprise

"Yes. He should be down any minute, in fact he was so excited about you coming to him that he's cleared all of his appointments for the next two hours."

Wow, I must be more popular than I anticipated.

"Well I am truly flattered."

"Echo, darling! You're here!" I heard a thick German accent as Marco appeared around the corner. "How are you doing?" He asked as he approached me, looking clean in skin tight white jeans and a tight, black, sleeveless, graphic top that showed off his slight muscle definition well. He came over and kissed me on both cheeks with a bright smile.

"I'm doing well thanks, how are you?" I smiled to him after he stopped kissing my cheeks.

"I'm doing _sehr_ (very) well thank you. Now is this the lucky lady we're going to make beautiful today?" Marco asked looking to Skylar who slightly shrunk back at being the centre of attention. Marco just smiled at her and kissed her on either cheek, Skylar blushed brightly.

"Yes, Marco this is Skylar." I nodded.

"Skylar, what a pretty name to fit a pretty girl. But _ich_ (I) am going to make you into a beautiful woman, come let's get you sitting down." He said and pointed to a salon chair.

"You can leave your guitar case here." The receptionist chimed in as Skylar was about to follow Marco. Skylar nodded and placed the case down cautiously before following Marco to a chair. He helped her into one of those silky black salon gowns and sat her down in front of a salon station. I came up and sat on the chair at the station next to her, casually spectating what was going on.

"So tell me what you think of Skylar's look right now." I told Marco as he looked at Skylar in the mirror.

"Well, she has a very basic look. I think her hair colour is too much of a dark blonde for her skin tone. I think maybe she should go darker to contrast with her skin. Maybe _schwartz_ (black) I think that would suit you. She's wearing too much make-up. She's too pretty to wear that much, I also think she needs a more daring dress sense that slightly shows off her nice, slightly pear-shaped figure." He said as he began to finger and thumb through her hair, checking the condition and the style it was in. Whenever Marco pronounced a word beginning with 'W' it sounded more like a 'V' but I thought it was cute.

"What colour do you want to go Skylar?" I asked her, looking at her in the mirror at her reflection.

"I didn't want to dye it," she admitted with a red face.

"Okay, well Marco you said black?"

"_Ja_ (yes)." He nodded.

"Well I wanted Skylar's look to be more of a sexy, sophisticated rock chick and at times indie so I was thinking we go a daring colour."

"Like red?" Marco questioned and I shook my head.

"Too predictable, I want her to stand out from the crowd."

"Blending in is good." Skylar said nervously.

"What colour were you thinking of?"

"White."

"...Ugh that doesn't sound good..." Skylar said, her voice full of worry.

"I like it," Marco nodded as he examined her hair over. "Lucy." Marco called out.

"Yes, Marco?" The receptionist from earlier appeared next to Marco.

"I want you to get a full head or permanent dye ready for me."

"What colour?" She asked.

"White." Marco said to her, Lucy's eyebrows rose in surprise but she didn't say anything, just nodded before walking away. "Don't worry, Darling! _Ich_ (I) am going to make you look amazing, trust me." Marco grinned at Skylar's face that was continuously getting paler and paler.

"Are you sure this is going to look good?" Skylar swallowed.

"Skylar, trust me when I say I know you'll look gorgeous and edgy. Just trust me." I said to her with a smile.

"But-I...you-me...white?" She stuttered.

"Here's the dye." Lucy passed the dark plastic black box to Marco and he nodded as a thanks.

"Are you ready?" Marco asked Skylar, her face was paler than the dye yet she nodded her hair nonetheless.

I just hoped she would see her trust pay off.

* * *

><p><em>I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind<br>I'll do it all for you in time  
>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now<br>Lego House- Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p><strong>New Character alert! <strong>

**So, we have a new OC; Skylar Ann! **

_**There will be a picture of her on my profile! Check it out!**_

**I'm sorry these updates are becoming so late guys but I've been so busy! Just bear with me!**

**Remember to like my Facebook page : )  
>review for a quicker and longer update?<strong>


	18. Remember What You Have You Might Lose It

_Thanks to:_

**BigTimeFan50- **Kendall might be turning up and saying hi soon :') at your first review I was like, 'you think Jett and Echo are better?' I thought you meant it in the friendship way. Well, Echo has been avoiding Gustavo –with good reason- but she's going to have to face him soon. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Blackraven77- <strong>Well, I'm not going to give anything away but anything is possible! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>EvilMonkeyBabyD- <strong>I'm glad you like Skylar. I think everyone is happy about their breakup but true to Jett, he did treat Echo right. Don't worry I wear glasses to when I have to concentrate. I love the geeky glasses, they're amazing. And mate, I'm already ahead of you; I'd already planned that out for her! Haha, Frog...interesting name :') thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheNamesMrsSchmidt- <strong>Aww, I'm glad she's being accepted by everyone! Here's the update you wanted, it's building up to something... thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Carla- <strong>Yeah, things really are changing! Well you know wherever I take it there will be drama and lots of it! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>annabellex2- <strong>possibly! I'm glad you're still enjoying my story! Here's the update, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Kiki on The Momo Tree- <strong>I'm sorry, when I reply it takes me so much longer! And I've got a bio exam, a physics exam, an R.E exam and a German exam next week...so yeah... Aww, bless! That's well cute! Well I spent my valentine's day alone, depressing much? There was a guy but...well it's a long story. Haha, well everything is going to hit off next chapter, this one is the build up. Aww, thank you again! Yeah, Kendall is just unpredictable. Here's the update! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Mad-happy- <strong>I think we all do mate! I agree, she really does deserve it. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>whatIfeel- <strong>Thank you, haha, everyone is happy it's over. I'm the only one that's not! I think they were good together in the circumstances they were in. Tracey is slowly filling in as Echo's true mother because right now she's still a bit foreign to Echo. Skylar's being accepted so quickly by everyone, it makes me really happy. Well, this chapter is the build up to everything you're waiting for! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>anonymous Reviewer- <strong>Aww, thank you, that's really sweet. Maybe...who knows! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Laura- <strong>I was quite apprehensive about how people would perceive Skylar but she seems to be having a warm welcome to the story. Kendall and Echo really do need to talk and they will. Thank you again and thank you for the review! : )  
><strong>Katerina Lopez Diamond- <strong>Thank you! Well here is more of the story, thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Ileana- <strong>Everyone seems to be happy about that but I feel kinda sorry for them both, I think their relationship was quite cute to be honest! Things are really changing for Echo, I guess you could say she's finally re-built her life. They aren't in this chapter either, I'm building up to something, trust me. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheCooliest- <strong>Thank you. Things are positive for Echo at the moment but it's only so long that it can last. She has to confront both Kendall and Jo and you know it's not going to be pretty. Here's the update and thanks for the review : )  
><strong>Anonymous Skrtle- <strong>Aww, I'm glad you like her! I wanted her just to be extremely different to show you don't have to be perfect to be a star. She's definitely going to be causing some drama! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>socoolio- <strong>Thank you. I don't think I could give Echo another terrible break up that will scar her. Jett isn't like that. Well, one thing for sure is the party is going to be dented in everyone's memories for a long time. Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>anonymous reviewer- <strong>I aim to please. Here's the update! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>anomyous reviewer- <strong>Oh believe me when I say sexual tension is on its way! Thanks for the review : )  
><strong>TheClaire24- <strong>Everything is going good for her, yes. But how long can it last? There's a link on my profile, check it out. No it's not weird! Anything can happen... Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter : )

* * *

><p><em>We all want to know, how it ends.<em>

_We all have a story to tell._  
><em>Whether we whisper or yell.<em>  
><em>We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory.<em>  
><em>We all have a story to tell.<em>  
><em>Happily Ever After- He Is We<em>

* * *

><p>The dye had been applied to which Skylar was constantly stuttering out incomprehensible words and parts of sentences throughout.<p>

It was nearly time for the dye to come out, me and her lounging around for nearly an hour to make sure it had really bleached her hair while Marco disappeared into the clothing area upstairs, sorting out a few outfits for Skylar.

Skylar was thumbing through a magazine and I was casually on the internet on my cell when I got a text from Camille.

**Echo, Logan's leaving party has been changed to today and he's moving out tomorrow night, Bitters was oddly nice and told us we could move in earlier.  
>How did the auditions go, have you got someone?<br>-C xx**

"Hey, Skylar you planning to do anything tonight after your makeover?" I asked her, looking up at her while I asked her.

"No, just go to bed really, why?"

"There's a party, a leaving party for Logan. Interested in going?"

"You mean Logan from Big Time Rush?" Skylar asked slightly wide-eyed.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Will Carlos, James and Kendall all be there?" She asked, I could see she was getting slightly star-struck.

"Yeah, why? You like them?" My eyebrows rose as a smirk placed itself on my face.

"Yes!" She said instantly. "Not in a needy way-not in a fan girl way either-"her lips clamped shut quickly. "...Yeah." She said again.

"Well what if I said you'd meet them all tonight?" I said grinning.

"I'd get really excited-but not in an excited way that I'm a little kid." She gritted her teeth together again so she cut herself off slightly.

"Why do you like them so much?"

"Because I love their voices, they're all so pure and perfect and how Kendall can play the guitar, I always wanted to get tips on how to play from a star, how James' voice has so much passion in, how Logan's can get so high and how Carlos' sounds so good live."

"Ah, so you've seen them in concert?" I questioned.

"8 times," she admitted bashfully.

"But I've never been lucky enough to meet them or brave enough to go to a CD signing." She said with rosy cheeks.

"Well, tonight that's all going to change."

"Will they hate me?"

"_Hate _you? I highly doubt that, how can someone hate you?" I asked incredulously and she just bit her lip.

This was going to be a big step for her when pushing her out of her comfort zone and getting her to talk to people without blabbing on.

"Whatever you do tonight, just try not to stutter, okay? I won't be with you the whole night."

"What, why not?"

"Because I want you to socialize on your own." I said to her with a little smile, she was like a lost child.

"But I'm not good with talking to people..." She trailed.

"It's alright, I'll just get you with someone who talks a lot one second and hardly speaks the next." Truth is I didn't know anyone like that but I wasn't going to tell her that. I just wanted her to talk to someone without feeling so self conscious.

"Okay, let's get this dye out, _Ja_?(yes)" Marco came bounding down the stairs, his hair that was jet black and styled into a large quiff bouncing as he hoped down the stairs.

Skylar nodded and put the magazine on the shelf in front of her before standing up and following Marco over to the shampoo section. I just turned back to my cell.

**Sounds good Camille, what time does it start?  
>And yes, I've found someone actually. Female, great singer and can play guitar. I think you'll all love her, bringing her tonight actually. Though she's an extremely nervous person and babbles on a little. She's having a little makeover right now. I want her to be edgy, sexy rock chick.<br>-E xx**

I watched as Marco washed all the dye off and then lather on a large amount of shampoo over Skylar's head. She was clutching onto her silky hairdresser gown like her life depended on it. As Marco moved onto the conditioner Camille had already texted me back, she was quick.

**Well it's 6pm now, so round about 9pm? Don't worry if you're late I know the party will be going on till early in the morning.  
>She sounds cute! Can't wait to meet her, I'll make sure Carlos doesn't scare her! Can't wait to see what she looks like tonight then<br>-C xx**

Marco washed out the conditioner and then repeated, trying to prevent Skylar's hair from being too damaged.

Wow, 6pm already? Well Marco was very thorough when putting on the dye, which is nice to see but it did take up a lot of time.

**Well we're nowhere near finishing yet and to be honest, I can see us being another 3 hours. Where's the party?  
>And her babbling is cute, she's so unique, it's refreshing to see. And believe me, Carlos won't scare her, we've got a little Rusher. She's seen them live 8 times but never met them!<br>-E xx**

Once Marco had finished conditioning her hair for the second time he put in a colour seal to keep Skylar's hair glossy and the colour bright.

**Don't worry, be fashionably late! Party is at the guy's apartment, they were going to rent out a club but it's just too much effort to get there and then possibly all of us getting shitfaced and not being able to get home.  
>Aww! She's sounding more likeable by the second, I bet she's freaking over tonight then.<br>-C xx**

Marco turned off the little shower head ad wringed Skylar's hair out before wrapping it up in a towel and squeezing the excess liquid out of it and bringing her back to her chair.

"It's looking white," I commented and winked at Skylar. She just swallowed and nodded nervously as she sat down.

**That's true, is the whole of Palm Woods going then?  
>She is she wants to talk to all of them. I think she idolizes Kendall because he plays guitar and so does she.<br>Just too cute!  
>-E xx<strong>

"Do you want me to cut her _haare_ (hair)?" Marco asked as he took the towel off Skylar's now diamond white head and put a comb through it.

"No, I think the style is nice. Keep the short layers, maybe cut her fringe into a more 'swoopy side fringe' and just take her dead ends off?" I suggested.

"_Ja_ (yes) that's _gut _(good)." Marco nodded and picked up his scissors from a little belt he was wearing with multiple hair instruments in each little pocket.

**Pretty much the whole of Palm Wood's teenage population. Jo's going and so is Jett, just a heads up for you.  
>I can't imagine how nervous she's feeling right now, has she said anything about the break-up or the stuff you've gone through?<br>Who's her favourite?  
>-C xx<strong>

Skylar was pretty much eating her lip, she was constantly chewing on it with worry. I knew she was feeling uneasy but I knew this was all going to pay off.

The thought that Skylar hadn't actually asked about what happened to me the past year suddenly hit me. She was sensitive, she understood that it was a difficult topic and hadn't even mentioned anything to do with it once. I didn't even know if she knew that me and Kendall were friends now either.

"Hey, Skylar, you okay?" I asked and Skylar's eyes connected with mine when she looked up at the mirror to see my reflection.

She had mercy on her lip for a few moments to speak. "Yeah," she looked like she was in pain and I knew why. She wanted to look good for tonight, every girl does –including me- but tonight is a big night for her and we both can see it. She doesn't want to be 'ugly' in front of them when she has a beautiful face and Marco is a high class hairdresser, he wouldn't ruin Skylar's hair...well if he did, I'd sue.

"Who's your favourite?" I asked her.

"In Big Time Rush?"

"Yes."

"For what, voice, talent, personality, looks, overall?"

"All of them; voice?"

"Carlos."

"Talent?"

"Kendall."

"Personality?"

"Logan."

"Looks?"

"I think they are all good looking."

"Overall?"

"James."

"Ooh, how come?" I asked with a cheeky wink.

Her cheeks reddened. "Because he's so pretty yet masculine at the same time, he has such a passionate voice, he seems like a lovely person underneath all that hair product and...ah, he's got a nice body." Skylar admitted with a red face.

"Aww, little Skylar got a crush on my brother?" I asked with a grin.

"No! Not that I don't see him in that way-not that I do-just that he's good looking-well I'm not shallow, he seems lovely too-but...his abs...they're just so...perfect and-"

"Okay, okay! Calm down Skylar, just cause you love my brother!"

"I do not!" She protested.

"Mmmm, sure." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Just go for it, Darling." Marco chimed in and I grinned victoriously at her.

**Thanks for the heads up, I'll keep it in mind. It's not Jett that worries me, we're cool. Jo on the other hand...  
>And she likes them all on a different level; voice- Carlos, talent- Kendall, personality- Logan, looks- all of them, overall- James.<br>I think she may have a little crush on James, I don't think I've seen her babble on so much before, about James' abs no less!  
>-E xx<strong>

Marco got the hairdryer out so the conversation was cut to a minimum for the time being as we couldn't really hear each other clearly. Skylar was still fiddling with her robe as Marco dried her hair.

**Just try to avoid her tonight, focus on Skylar.  
>Well, I sense Echo is going to be evil tonight and put Skylar in an awkward position in front of James...am I right?<br>-C xx**

Halfway through drying Skylar's hair, Marco decided he didn't want Skylar to see what she looked like till the end result so I covered up the mirrors all around for him in silky salon robes which Skylar fussed about and got anxious about.

**I am, Skylar is definitely my priority tonight.  
>You know me! I love awkwardness as long as I'm not the one who is in the situation directly. And I'll make sure she's drop dead gorgeous and catches James' eyes...or even better, all the single male population at the party so he has a little competition!<br>-E xx**

Marco had finished Skylar's hair and stood her up and took her robe off, Skylar looked to me.

"Does it look alright?" She asked.

"Well, it's definitely bright." I acted awkwardly and Skylar looked like she was going to cry. "Just wait and see." I told her. I personally think that it suited her and looked gorgeous on her.

"Sit back down, Darling! Lucy is going to do your make-up next!" After Marco hung the robe back up he beckoned Lucy over and sat Skylar back down as Lucy collected her make-up supplies.

"I'm thinking not a lot of make-up. You don't need it. Eyeliner on the top lid, a small amount on the bottom and some mascara, a hint of blusher and red lips, pluck her eyebrows too." Marco told Lucy as she set her supplies on the little shelf at the salon station. "I'll be sorting out more clothing." Marco announced before strolling upstairs.

**I'd love to see the day where James Diamond stutters over his words! Aha!  
>You should see it in here, me and Steph are watching as Logan is going crazy trying to organize his party. James has gone to fetch the alcohol and Carlos has gone to get food. This is so amusing<br>-C xx**

I watched as Lucy stripped Skylar's make-up off, Skylar was looking more uncomfortable by the second but she was a natural beauty, she didn't need to wear the amount she was wearing.

The foundation came on first.

**Well that's Logan for you and you're his girlfriend...or should I say fiancé? You should be helping him out, not watching him go crazy and laugh at him!  
>And if James is getting the alcohol tonight everyone's going to be smashed. And why did you let Carlos go get the food on his own? All he's going to do is get corndogs!<br>-E xx**

Then came on the blusher, then the eyeliner, then the fake eyelashes and then the mascara.

**C'mon Echo, I'm an evil bitch! You should know that by now.  
>You're going to get smashed anyway, you're a shitty drinker.<br>And don't worry, Steph has given Carlos a list and said if he gets it wrong then she's not having sex with him for the next month, I think he'll be okay.  
>What you wearing tonight?<br>-C xx**

Finally, the last thing that Lucy put on was the red lipstick that made Skylar look strikingly beautiful. Not only were her lips enhanced, but so was her hair and her beautiful green eyes.

Her eyes were a few shades darker than _his_...

"Now, go up to Marco upstairs. I've been given strict instructions to do Echo's make-up too. Marco is sorting you out a dress for tonight."

"Wait, how do you know we're going out tonight?" I questioned.

"Marco knows everything, believe me." Lucy chuckled. "Alright then, Skylar, just go upstairs Marco is waiting for you and Echo will be up in a bit."

Skylar nodded and got out of her chair, fingering her hair doubtfully as she walked.

**Shh, no one knows how much of a lightweight I am!  
>Aha, aww poor Carlos. I feel sorry for him!<br>I don't know, I'm getting my make-up and getting in a dress here but I don't know what I'm wearing yet. Having my make-up now so I'll talk later.  
>-E xx<strong>

"Do you know what I'm wearing?" I asked her as she took off my make-up I threw on quickly this morning.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know, it's a dress."

"Do you know what it looks like at all, is it short?"

"No I think it's a modest length, I'm sure Marco mentioned something about white...I'm not sure though." Lucy shrugged again as she applied foundation over my skin.

Lucy was swift about putting my make-up on, she didn't put much on. Just eyeliner, fake eyelashes and light pink lip gloss, then she quickly curled my hair into a messy style before sending me upstairs.

"Ah, Echo! Your make-up and hair look beautiful. Go in that changing room, there's a dress in there for _du_ (you)."

"Where's Skylar?" I asked as he ushered me into a spacious changing room.

"She's all ready darling, we just need to get you into your dress and you're both ready." I was slightly bewildered as Marco closed the curtain and I was left in the large box shape a little confused.

I stripped quickly and looked at the dress, it looked really nice and definitely expensive.

On me it looked even better, it was a heart-shaped neckline with a thin strap either side of my shoulder encrusted with diamonds. At the waist it flowed out into two white layers of silk-like dress material. Plus it made my boobs look bigger than they are which I was quite smug about even though I didn't really care what size they looked. The shoes were simple peep-toed white stilettos and I had diamond, dangly earrings to wear too.

I could definitely see how Marco was a professional in the business.

Well now I was finished, it was all about Skylar now.

I stepped out of the dressing room to see Marco fluffing up Skylar's hair the other side of the room.

Damn.

I couldn't believe what I saw. A girl that was shy and nervous suddenly changed into a sexy and seductive woman.

She stood tall –though she was only about 5ft 5- in black skin tight jeans, a black lacy see through top that her black bra was clearly evident through and a black leather jacket with black heeled pumps. She didn't even seem uncomfortable in the revealing top and push up bra that gave her a great cleavage view.

"Wow, Skylar...you look..." I said with a proud smile as I approached the two. Marco looked up and grinned at my appearance then beamed proudly at Skylar's look.

"Do I look alright?" There was the worried Skylar I was used to.

"You look amazing!" I told her happily.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I assured her.

"I think it's time to see your makeover." Marco grinned again and jumped over to a mirror near Skylar that was covered. I took Skylar's arm and led her to he covered mirror.

"Are you ready to see the new you?" I asked her, squeezing her arm in a comforting way.

She looked at me and nodded, "I'm ready."

Marco pulled the cloth covered the floor length mirror and I had the pleasure of watching Skylar recoil from her reflection, stare at it for a few seconds with her hands cupping her mouth. She hesitantly pulled her hands away from her face and waved at the mirror with her left hand slowly, like she couldn't believe it was her.

"Is that me?" She finally breathed out.

"Yes, it's the sexy Skylar who's confident and doesn't stutter." I said to her next to her.

"Oh my-thank you so much Marco! And you Echo, I love the hair! I wasn't sure about it but I actually really like it...I mean, it's really white and you know..."

"Try not to babble on either." I reminded her, but I didn't blame her. She looked just so sultry and edgy. Her look was complete, now tomorrow I could work on her confidence.

"It was a pleasure, Skylar. You look _wunderbar_(wonderful)!" He nodded.

"How much is this gonna cost me, Marco?" I asked him.

"_Nein, nein_ (no, no)! No money." He said, "free for you both."

"Can't I at least pay for my dress?" I questioned, feeling like I was robbing Marco.

"_Nein_. (no)" He repeated. "Just tell anyone who asks Marco Strauss made over Skylar and we're even."

"Are you sure?" I persisted.

"Positive." He nodded once more.

"Well, its 9.15pm I think we'd better get to this party Skylar, don't you?" I asked her and she nodded, still staring at her reflection.

"Alright then, goodbye Echo and Skylar." Marco nodded as a goodbye and waved as we walked over to the stairs that led down.

"Goodbye Marco, thanks again." I called out to him as I walked down the stairs.

"Thank you!" Skylar said to Marco over and over again as she came down the stairs behind me, I counted 7 times that she said it just as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, Skylar, let's get you to meet your favourite stars." I grinned to her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

"Okay, Skylar I get it, you're thankful!" I laughed lightly as she said I for the umpteenth time just as we arrived at the Palm Woods. "Just remember tonight, act confident, sexy and try not to babble or stutter." I told her. I knew she would babble once, one day of working with her isn't going to stop but I was just hoping she would keep it to a minimum.

"Okay, I'll try." She nodded. I think she had stopped babbling and stuttering so much around me because she's not as nervous around me anymore.

We both got out of the car and began to walk inside the Palm Woods, I glanced at Skylar; she was biting her lip...again. She was nervous.

But who am I to blame? She's about to meet her idols, her favourite celebrities. I would be nervous if I was her, too.

We reached the elevator and got inside as I pressed the 2nd floor button I heard Skylar take in a shaky breath.

"Look, Skylar there is no need to be nervous."

"Nervous? What gave you an impression that I'm nervous? I'm never nervous! In fact I have never been nervous...in my...life...okay, I'm nervous." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid everyone will hate me." She said self consciously.

"Hate you? Skylar, honestly no one is going to hate you, in fact I'm sure everyone is going to love you!"

"But what if Big Time Rush doesn't like me?" She said like a little child, just begging to blend in.

"Believe me, if they can like me then liking you will be easy. This is where you need confidence, okay? Cause this is what's causing your babbling and stuttering, your lack of self confidence. You're beautiful, inside and out. Just believe that yourself, Skylar." I said to her and the elevator doors slid open as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Okay." She said with a little more assurance in her voice.

"Are you beautiful?" I asked her as we walked down the hallway. I could hear the thumping of BTR's music from the end of the hallway. Typical how they were playing their own music, such modest guys they were.

"...Yes." She breathed. Her eyes scattering around the hallway as she heard the music and felt the drum and base dully hit her body.

"Look at what you're wearing, Skylar? Who can pull that look off with white hair? No one. You look sexy, just enjoy yourself tonight and if you're not enjoying yourself just tell me. We can go back to mine and call it a night."

"I would hate to drag you away from the party."

"Then you better enjoy yourself then." I smiled to her as we reached the door.

Well, here we go.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.<br>Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
>Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?<br>Happily Ever After- He Is We_

* * *

><p><strong>Big stuff happening next chapter!<br>I'm sorry I've been sloppy with updating but I have a bio exam, an R.E exam, a physics exam and a German exam all next week.  
>I'm glad everyone seems to like Skylar!<br>Remember to Like my facebook page  
>Link of Echo and her dress on my profile, check it out.<br>Thank you for all the love and reviews!**

**Review? I promise the next chapter will be worth it. : )**


End file.
